Like the Moon
by Fireblade K'Chona
Summary: Another update? Oh, the astonishment! Chapter 57 up, involving glorified Capture the Flag, turned ankles, overreactions, and books!
1. Part 1: Dawn Meetings

**NOTE: Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnd, welcome toooooooo-drumroll- The BIG FAT REVAMP OF LIKE THE MOON!**

Er, I think the opening line speaks for itself. I'm going to go through what I wrote two years ago and edit it so it's better! And…yeah!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. Once there was a girl who published what she thought should be the next Mercedes Lackey book. Misty got mad and sued that girl. The girl died and Misty triumphed. I am not that girl. Misty forever!

Kamaria's mine, so are the other characters I make up, yada yada…

_:Mindspeech: thoughts_

The name Kamaria means, "Like the Moon."

**Muse responsible:** Krathnae

* * *

Kamaria rose just after dawn, usual for her, but unusual for the rest of the Court. She dressed in comfortable gray breeches and shirt and pulled her white-blonde hair into a ponytail. She looked into her mirror absently, silver eyes roaming over her reflection.

It had been her parent's idea to name her Kamaria, "Like the Moon," when Kamaria was born. She, even as a newborn, had had surprisingly pale skin, and blinked astonishing silver eyes at her mother, startled at coming into the world.

Kamaria liked her name. It suited her.

Pulling on her boots, she quietly slipped out the garden door of her suite-the Chantrea family was one of the few to have rooms in the Palace, for they had been one of the nearest families to Haven when King Valdemar had settled, so many years ago. They had proven their loyalty, even giving the kingdom a Herald or two over the many generations, and now the family rotated between the Chantrea estate and the palace. Kamaria was the only one of several siblings here with her parents, Lord Garethe and Lady Amaya, probably for the reason of husband-hunting…something Kamaria was less than looking forward to.

_If I _do_ catch a husband, it'll probably be pure luck,_ Kamaria thought, wryly._ I certainly don't _like _most of the Court boys…_

Kamaria's tone of musing had good reason-she, generally permitted by her father, was rather unorthodox. Unlike most of the other nobles her age of the Court, she preferred breeches, which for one were far more comfortable-and they actually _fit_ through doors, for another, since at the moment, the mercurial Court fashion was for wide, sweeping hoop skirts which were heavy, stiff, and barely fit through most doors. Not to mention the current fad was to wear as bright colors as possible, which was a disadvantage…

Kamaria could never _wear_ the strong colors that were so fashionable! Even if she had wanted to, which she most certainly did not, they washed her out. Instead, Kamaria preferred pale colors, normally the 'cool' colors as well, in shades of various blues, grays, and purples-but she never wore white. Dressing in white could get you mistaken for a Herald, and was generally frowned upon…

_Though who would ever mistake _me_ for a Herald? _thought Kamaria, bitterly. Everyone knew Heralds had an absolute confidence around them, thanks to their Companions.

Ah, the Companions…

Kamaria longed for a Companion, though she didn't know if she'd ever be Chosen. She yearned to reach for and touch the silken manes, the satin hides. Her thoughts fell into their ordinary pattern of melancholy wishing as she drifted through the gardens onto her usual course, entering Companion's Field, hoping against hope that this time, this time…

No. It was useless to hope. Wasn't that what they'd always been told? No matter how hard you _wished_ to be Chosen, the odds were against you, for rarely did one who longed for the Choosing and the Heraldic life earn their wish…

Still, Kamaria ducked under the fence, unable to help herself, and began the slow walk around the Field. Companions would look up at her, then go back to their nibbling at the grass, though occasionally one would come up to her in hopes of a treat-since she had reached Haven, and began her hovering around Companion's Field, Kamaria had become known, somewhat, to them…and they knew she always had a few lumps of sugar in her pocket.

Kamaria's wistful eye traveled over the pale forms, naming each Companion she knew by sight. _Gerwyn, Kei, Olwen…all of those have Chosen, I think.. But Gaiora, Helia, Kianga, Lisha, Namir-they haven't Chosen. Maybe this time. Please, this time?_

Though Gaiora and Namir wandered over to receive a treat, Kamaria wasn't Chosen. The old longing welled up in Kamaria's chest for several moments, her loneliness warring with her sensibility, and the loneliness winning, for now. All that showed through her practiced Court mask, though, was a single tear, which she was too late to prevent.

She wiped it away, trying to scold herself. It wasn't probable, it probably wasn't even possible for her to be Chosen, for Companions did not Choose by the degree of loneliness…

"Heyla!" called a person Kamaria hadn't noticed. "Who are you?"

Kamaria looked, startled, through the dimming morning mist-over at a Herald-Trainee, his arm over the shoulder of his Companion. He stifled a yawn as she blinked at him, surprised, heart twisting with envy and more loneliness at the sight of his Grays and Companion…

But he was grinning at her, clearly trying to be friendly, and it would be rude not to answer. Kamaria cleared her throat and called back, "I'm Kamaria."

"C'mon over here," replied the Trainee, who looked to be about 15, Kamaria's age. "I'm Alain LaFiara, and this is my Companion, Ramya.

Kamaria's heart twisted again, in spite of herself. "She's beautiful," she managed, giving him a tremulous smile. Perhaps he'd think she was just shy?

Alain smiled. "And she returns the compliment. Hey, haven't I seen you in Court?"

"I-think so. My surname is Chantrea, and I'm here with my parents, Amaya Chantrea and Garethe Chantrea," said Kamaria.

Alain frowned thoughtfully. "I know your father is a retired Lord-General, but I'm not familiar with your mother."

"Oh. Well, theirs was an arranged marriage, but Mother was originally from Southern Valdemar," said Kamaria.

Alain laughed. "Should I be talking to you, Your Ladyship?" he said, teasingly, "I'm the son of a merchant. I used to travel with our caravan-LaFiara is a merchant Clan-and then I was Chosen, so I came here."

Kamaria just barely stopped herself from sighing with envy, both at his beautiful Companion mare-who had a silken mane and intense blue eyes…and, for some reason, she noticed, Alain was quite handsome too…the smile he had maintained was slightly crooked, but his dark brown hair complemented his bright blue-green eyes.

Alain broke their eye contact, looking at his Companion suddenly. "What? No…but then, why-" he began, replying to something Kamaria couldn't hear.

"Pardon?" asked Kamaria, politely. Her heart seemed to knot as she watched Ramya's eyes fix lovingly on Alain, emphasizing the longing Kamaria herself felt for such a bond…

She lapsed momentarily into a familiar daydream, seeing in her minds eye a single Companion trotting straight up to her, looking directly into her eyes, and saying-

"Oh, it was just something Ramya said," said Alain, shattering the ephemeral vision. "Nothing that important, really." He looked at her carefully, blue-green eyes penetrating her own silver.

Kamaria looked down at her boot-tops, embarrassed at such close scrutiny, feeling Alain's gaze on the top of her head. Ramya, too, was looking at Kamaria, her head cocked to the side-Kamaria could see her in her peripheral vision.

Suddenly, it became too much to bear. Kamaria stifled a sharp sob and spun, running with light feet atop the dew-laden grass, not even bothering to say goodbye to the Trainee as tears of pain and envy spilled from her eyes.

Alain stared after her, perplexed. _:What did I do? _he asked Ramya, Mindvoice puzzled as he dropped into Mindspeech.

_:I-don't know. I couldn't pick up on any of her thoughts, so she probably has a trace of mind-magic, or strong natural shields without any trace of Gift. Actually, it reminds me of the shields I've seen some of the nobles under…and she is a noble, so that's probably it. But…:_ Ramya trailed off, cutting off the end of the ramble.

_:Yes?_ prompted Alain.

_:I think I felt-something. Loneliness, sorrow…all bottled up inside her. It's _definitely_ not healthy, anyway.:_

Alain looked after the running girl, her pale blond hair streaming back, nearly like a Companion's mane as she leaped some obstacle in the grass. She-Kamaria, she had said her name was-looked like a wraith in the tags of the morning mist, and he had seen _something_ flash in her eyes before she had whirled…

Kamaria fled, seeing the dew sparkling in the early sun, but not really concentrating as she tried to bring her emotions to heel again. Involuntarily, the image of Alain's grinning face flashed before her eyes, and she nearly fell at the thought of him, but recovered herself and ran all the harder. Kamaria could not face him-well, not him, she amended.

The one she could not face was his Companion…

Kamaria dodged through the familiar path through the gardens and into her room, emotionally drained as she collapsed into a chair, shoulders shuddering with suppressed sobs.

And it was barely even dawn…this did not bode well for the rest of the day.

* * *

Well, there is the beginning of the BigHugeRewrite of LTM! Hope you enjoyed the new and improved first chapter, and do bear with me as I wrangle my way through rewriting the rest!

You're all loved muchly!

-Fireblade K'Chona


	2. Defense

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mercedes Lackey's ideas. OK? But if you steal my characters, you will shortly thereafter wish you had never been born.

_Thoughts_ and _:Mindspeech:_

And this takes place in...hmmm...about 150 years before Lavan, which is also 250 years after Vanyel dies. Only one disadvantage about this nice empty space on the timeline: I have to make up every character unless they're in a legend!

**Muse responsible:** Krathnae

Oh, and welcome to Big!Fat!Revamp! number two!

-

The events of the morning left Kamaria at somewhat less than her normally-functioning level. Luckily, the Court's stiff formality allowed her to keep her well-practiced mask firmly in place, for no further interaction was truly required beyond the polite-well, at least at _these_ types of functions, which happened to bore Kamaria nearly beyond what was bearable. Today, however, the distraction of the previous candlemark or so allowed her to drift through the day as if in a dream, slightly dazed by the encounter. Two things kept her anchored to reality, however-one, the careful consideration of the normal jockeying for favor, and two, the sheer _weight _of the ridiculous dress Lady Amaya had insisted Kamaria wear.

She felt ridiculous. It had fluffs and flounces, not to mention an enormous hoop skirt, which was the fashion now-and Amaya would never hear of her family dressed in anything less than the finest-but it was incredibly uncomfortable, and Kamaria envied the boys their breeches. At least her mother had allowed her to stay in pale blue, instead of the bright colors she looked so ridiculous in!

The one aspect of this getup Kamaria did like was the slim sliver chain with an opal pendant. It was braided into her hair so the stone rested on her forehead-another current style, and one that was rather beautiful, at that.

Kamaria stifled a sigh as one of her "friends", or rather, someone Amaya had told her to be friends with, said something that could possibly be interpreted as funny, but mostly was interpreted, at least in Kamaria's mind, as "bloody stupid." This afternoon-for this socializing had gone on all _day!_ could not _possibly _be more boring.

Kamaria let her gaze wander over the afternoon Court, and blinked as she spotted several gray-clad figures moved among the nobles, serving drinks and food. Where were the pages? Unless Kamaria was much mistaken, Valdemar's colors were still silver and blue…  
Enlightenment dawned as her eye found a familiar face, currently in profile to her, as Alain nodded politely to a noble Kamaria didn't know. _They're Trainees,_ she thought, _But why are they here?_

Just then, Alain looked up-and upon seeing her, smiled and winked.Kamaria blinked in surprise as Alain then jerked his head towards her peers and rolled his eyes, shrugging sympathetically.

Clearly, he found this as boring as she did.

Kamaria flicked her eyes upwards and shrugged slightly in answer, and, stifling the envy she felt, turned back to her "friends."

Of course, the fact that she could barely stand them merely aggravated her boredom. Not to mention that pain was still twisting at her heart insistently…she tried to keep her Court mask in place, but it began to slip, slightly, and some of Kamaria's emotion showed on her face.

Luckily, Vanessah, whose name meant "butterfly" and whose personality was identically fluttery, was telling what was probably meant to be a sad story about how one of her beaus had "betrayed her," so it was appropriate to look slightly sad at the moment. Kamaria actually couldn't care less-Vanessah was known to be unfaithful herself, and so she felt more sympathy for the young _man,_ but…well, Vanessah's mother was a friend of Kamaria's mother, and she would never hear the end of it if somehow she offended the twit.

"Would you prefer the wine or the fruit juice, Lady Kamaria Aysel Selena Chantrea?" asked a perfectly polite male voice from her elbow, though there was an undertone of teasing beneath the title. Startled-she hadn't heard anyone beside her-Kamaria glanced to the side, and at last truly smiled, for Alain's own grin was infectious.

"Fruit juice, thank you," she said, somehow keeping from a chuckle. For some inexplicable reason, just _seeing_ the Heraldic Trainee made Kamaria feel better. Alain handed her a goblet with a slight bow, and Kamaria accepted with a nod.

Instead of leaving to circle the gathering again, however, Alain remained at Kamaria's elbow, looking rather out-of-place among the ornately designed dresses in his gray uniform. Kamaria sipped at the goblet of juice, wondering why he was staying-

She soon had her answer. Alain murmured quietly, under cover of offering his tray to the girl next to Kamaria, "This is part of our training so we can learn about politics. Frankly, I've never been so bored in my life."

Kamaria nodded fervently, forgetting the others in the group she was speaking to for the moment. Well, at least until Vanessah sniffed haughtily and said, "Why are you talking to _him_, Kami? He's just a Heraldic Trainee-why bother?"

A look of hurt flashed over Alain's face, and Kamaria felt a sudden surge of emotion-more than her usual defense of the Heralds. The girl was almost dizzy for a moment with the pure _strength_ of the anger at the insult, and she rose instantly to Alain's defense, as if compelled-drawing herself up in fury. Kamaria considered several options of retaliation, none of them diplomatic, but all of them surely satisfying. She didn't even spare a thought as to _why_ she was impelled to defend Alain as her inner tension snapped and Kamaria threw her drink into Vanessah's stunned face.

Drawing herself to her full height-which, admittedly, was barely taller than the short Vanessah, her eyes chill silver, Kamaria hissed, "How _dare _you insult a Heraldic Trainee? _They _are the ones who guard Valdemar, dispense justice, and hold them together, and yet you have the nerve to call him '_just' _a Trainee? When you have done as much as they for Valdemar, _then _you can insult the Heralds to your hearts content, but until you do, _leave them alone!"_

Kamaria glared venomously at Vanessah, still bristling with the insult, and still not even wondering why she had reacted so strongly. The other noble stared slack-jawed at Kamaria, as did-she belatedly realized-just about everyone else in the room, including Alain, who looked mystified-and yet, grateful.

Slowly, the realization of what she had just done sunk into Kamaria's mind, and her own jaw dropped in surprise. Before anyone could respond, Kamaria closed her mouth, gathered what dignity she had left, and fled the room at a pace just short of a sprint.

In the corridors, Kamaria slowed her pace to a smooth glide as she replayed the event in her mind. She managed to make it to her rooms before collapsing on a chair, staring blankly into space.

_What on _earth _was that back there? Why did I-I mean, she insulted the Heralds, but normally I would have just-_

_Why did I do _that

One of her dress's flounces, which had a button in the center, was digging into Kamaria's ribs. She stood, went into her rooms, and took off the dress, putting on the breeches and shirt of the morning. Kamaria wasn't going anywhere, anyway-and she might as well be comfortable as she waited for the repercussions of her actions.

Comfortable at last, she sat on her windowsill and dangled a leg out, still trying to puzzle out her actions. Why had she defended Alain with such an extreme reaction? Why had she felt so _strongly,_ when Kamaria hadn't even suspected that depth of emotion? Moreover, why these feelings for someone she had barely even _met?_

The sun slid down in the west, but as the darkness settled over the gardens, there was no untangling of Kamaria's thoughts.

-

_There is Big!Fat!Rewrite! chapter two! I hope you're appreciating and enjoying this, because it's harder than it looks! I still think it's a bit simplistic, but hey, that's just me! I'm just going to leave the reviewer-notes as they are._

**Senashenta:** Mmmm...interesting theory, but incorrect. (

**Etcetera-cat:** So far, the random Companions have only made it to Companion's Field. They're indignant about being booted. And what would Kamaria do with so many? I like angst festivals.

**Midnight.Star:** Here's your update! And are you calling my muses sane? That would be nice. Unfortunately, they're not sane, you just haven't seen them at their most deranged. -gets kicked in stomach by Scheherezade-

**Cat:** Thank you!

**Ola:** Alain...would be who? I'm not telling you anything more, you just have to, as Robert Jordan says, RAFO! (Read And Find Out)

**Aristel:** I'm not promising one way or the other. I have to see which direction my muses boot me.

-Fireblade K'Chona


	3. Bad Tidings

**Welcome to Big!Fat!Revamp! number THREE! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters.

I like the nice empty space on the Valdemarian timeline. It gives me working room. In this little empty space on the timeline, the clothing styles are sorta Gone With the Wind-ish. Cause I felt like it. The jewelry is random.

_Thoughts __:Mindspeech:_

**Muse responsible:** Krathnae

* * *

Kamaria awoke the next morning from where she had fallen asleep on the couch and groaned as the sunrise struck her open eyes through the window, where she had neglected to draw the curtains. Yawning and scrubbing at her eyes in the vague hope that the dots would go away, Kamaria changed her clothes and pulled her hair back, before she left the suite and went to Companion's Field, still hoping.

Instead of taking her usual rather circuitous route around the Field, however, Kamaria went straight from the fence, into uncharted territory, lost in thought. Instead of her usual musings about Companions, strangely, though the thought was never far from her mind, her mind was drifting towards the Trainee from yesterday-Alain.

Once she realized this, however, Kamaria shook her head firmly. She'd never been the type to moon over a boy, and she wouldn't let herself now-no matter how handsome said boy was.

_It's not as if he'd even be attracted to me, or anything,_ Kamaria thought-and the thought, strangely, brought fresh pain-far sharper than her longing for a Companion. Hastily, she tried to assuage it with the thought, _Well, he didn't seem to be off-put or anything, and he seemed friendly enough._

Sure enough, the pain ebbed, but left the terrible loneliness where it was.

As if her thoughts had summoned it, a voice shouted, "Heyla, Kamaria!"

Kamaria jumped in surprise, and whipped her head around, sending her tail of silver-blonde hair flying to smack her in the face with the other end, prompting a muttered curse.

Sure enough, as soon as Kamaria shook the hair from her eyes, she saw Alain standing on his own, hair mussed as if from a morning ride. However, his Companion was nowhere in sight-for which Kamaria was grateful. "Um. Good morning?" she said, and winced inside as the greeting became a question.

Alain sighed. "I was on foal-watch all night," he said, with a yawn, "The mare's due next week, but she was jumpy last night. Of course, the sunrise is lovely-and the morning is brightened by your presence." The Trainee gestured dramatically and batted his eyes whimsically. Kamaria giggled. "Will your Ladyship walk along with me?"

Kamaria fell into step beside Alain, strangely at ease, and feeling more content than she had in quite a while as they settled into an easy, strolling pace. Alain seemed to know his way around Companion's Field quite well, and led her to a stand of trees, the dawn air filled with the scent of dew-laden pines.

After a moment where he stared off to this side, Alain turned-and took one of Kamaria's hands, holding it lightly in his own. Kamaria's heart skipped several beats, as she thought, _No. I'm dreaming. Next, a Companion will come Choose me-_

She skipped away from that train of thought, knowing that it would bring pain-but strangely, it didn't hurt as much as it had yesterday. Not to mention that Alain's hand was warm, but held her own gently. Kamaria looked up several inches at him, blinking in surprise and wishing she could think of something to say-

Alain spoke first. "Thank you for defending me against that…girl, yesterday," he said, awkwardly, "I appreciate it, though it was certainly an interesting defense."

"She's a sorry excuse for a noble," replied Kamaria, the words at last coming, "Vanessah is even worse than my mother at being a butterfly-brain."

Alain chuckled slightly in surprise, and said, "I thought all of you nobles were friends with one another. Apparently not." He smiled at Kamaria, looking into her eyes for a moment. "Well, I thank you for defending my honor, at any rate." Alain kissed Kamaria's hand daintily and released it, blue-green eyes shining with good humor.

_He could probably be a Bard,_ thought Kamaria, irrelevantly, as her inner self drooped slightly, _He's dramatic enough, certainly._

Belatedly, she realized Alain's thanks warranted an answer, and she said, "You're welcome."

Before Alain could answer, the Collegium bell rang. Kamaria jumped in surprise and said, "I must go. My mother is meeting me for breakfast this morning. Excuse me."

Before the boy could reply, Kamaria whirled and bolted, some part of her sighing in relief as she fled the Trainee, who, however unknowingly, rubbed her face in her loneliness. Putting that thought aside, Kamaria concentrated on running and getting to breakfast on time.

Alain watched Kamaria run, barely noticing as his Companion drifted up alongside him. He didn't acknowledge the mare until she said-

_:You seem drawn to her.:_

"I-hey! You were eavesdropping again!" said Alain, turning to glare at the tall Companion beside him. Ramya flicked an ear, unrepentant. _:Your point?_ she asked, unruffled.

Alain sighed. "You're impossible," he said, and scratched along her crest. Ramya luxuriated in the feeling, eagerly moving to get the optimal position. Before she realized it, the Companion spoke.

_:You know, I may be wrong, but I think she's-_

"Mm," said Alain, not even waiting for Ramya to finish her sentence-instead still staring into the distance where Kamaria had vanished.

Kamaria burst into her rooms and looked around, panting for breath. Luckily, Lady Amaya wasn't there, so Kamaria took the opportunity to step into the bathing room, hastily undress, and pull the cord that doused her with a shower of water. Dumping her breeches in the hamper, Kamaria dried herself off and, keeping in mind that her mother was probably annoyed at the least about the other day, selected Amaya's dress of choice for her daughter.

Unfortunately, this dress was also Kamaria's most despised outfit. It was in pale pink-a color Kamaria hated-and went overboard on the so-popular flounces of the day. Muttering several interesting curses she had heard from some Guardsmen once under her breath, Kamaria rang for a chambermaid to help her with her hair. _Only Mother would have us dress formally for a breakfast, _Kamaria thought, dryly, _And it probably wasn't the brightest thing to do to soak my hair before dressing._

Soon enough, her lady's maid appeared at the door. The girl, despite being a year younger than Kamaria, was almost a foot taller, not to mention that she was so shy, she hardly ever spoke a word in Kamaria's presence. The maid-in-training had been a "gift" from Amaya, and Kamaria usually didn't ask for help-but the girl, whose name was Leira, was quick at braiding and arranging hair-a talent for which Kamaria was thankful.

Leira set to braiding Kamaria's hair, winding the forehead-stone of pink ruby and silver chain so it rested on the girl's brow. Kamaria hastily put on the matching necklace, continuing to mutter under her breath about her mother, who always approached everything with an avid eye towards fashion and, of course, higher status.

Sometimes, Kamaria wondered how her father, Garethe-who had been the best General Valdemar had had in these past few decades, and preferred good conversation to politics-had _ever_ stayed married to her butterfly-brain of a mother.

There was a knock at the door of Kamaria's rooms-a very small sitting room, a bedroom, and a washroom, adjoining with a larger room and her mother and father's bedroom and sitting room-and Kamaria took a breath before opening it.

In the door stood her mother, in a matching dress to Kamaria's pink, minus a few inches of the neckline. Amaya was taller than Kamaria by several inches, and had light brown hair. Kamaria groaned inwardly. _I wish Father were here, but since Uncle Leon was injured, he has to look after the lands._

"It's just you and me this morning," fluted Amaya, "Kamaria dear, let us eat."

Kamaria dutifully brushed her mother's cheek with her lips, and followed her into the large sitting room, where a table had been set for two. _Why was _I_ the one picked to come to Haven?_ thought Kamaria, as she swept out her wide skirts to sit. _I mean, I know only one of us could come, but-oh, I've been over this. I'm the eldest daughter, and Sivan's on the Border, so it's me or no one._

This rambling train of thought led Kamaria nowhere, however, and merely occupied her mind for a moment while Amaya fussed with her own skirts and motioned for her own lady's maid to serve them. "We must speak, dear," she said, at last finding a position to her liking.

_Bad, _bad_ sign,_ thought Kamaria instantly, _Whenever Mother wants to talk, it's always something I don't want to hear._

"You know of your duty to our family as eldest daughter," said Amaya, as Kamaria's alarmed train of thought continued, "Since Sivan is in the Guard and has a chance of being killed, you must prepare to step into the position of Heir of the Chantrea holdings."

Kamaria stared at Amaya, uncomprehending. Her mother continued. "Not to mention, dear, that you are entirely too firebrained, as demonstrated by throwing your drink in that dear Vanessah's face yesterday."

"She was speaking ill of a Heraldic Trainee, Mother," said Kamaria, trying to regain her balance, "She must learn respect-"

"But you need not have taken such extreme measures," said Amaya, firmly, and Kamaria sensed trouble. "Darling, we must settle you down before you are entirely too wild to raise children properly."

_Now, this is going too far,_ thought Kamaria, numbly, _I mean, I'm firebrained compared to Mother, but-_

Before her train of thought could finish, Amaya said, triumphantly, "You must be married! I have already arranged it for next week."

Kamaria blanched. Her ears roared as her entire body went numb. As if from a long way away, she heard Amaya say, "He's a lovely man, and very high-ranking in the Council, as well. We are so _lucky_ he agreed!"

Kamaria's eyes went wider, and she felt sick. _There's only one eligible man-_ she began to think, but her mother spoke his name before Kamaria could get to it.

"I'm sure you know Earl Domanda Frethatsa," beamed Lady Amaya, as if she were presenting Kamaria with a great gift.

Kamaria gripped the table as if I were a lifeline as she tried to speak, couldn't, and instead just managed to nod. This was an _incredibly_ bad turn of events-for the Earl was twice her age, and his former wife had killed herself, because Domanda was highly unfaithful, and-rumor had it, though it had never been proved-a man who beat his wife when he got angry.

"You may go, Kamaria. I'm sure you want to tell all your friends," said Lady Amaya, through the roaring in Kamaria's ears. Kamaria nodded, faintly, still unable to speak, and stood carefully, trying not to pass out with shock. Slowly, Kamaria went to her rooms, closed the door, and staggered to clutch at the wall as soon as she was out of her mother's sight. Still dizzy with shock, Kamaria nearly tore the dress in her haste to get it off, and only just managed to pull on breeches and a shirt before collapsing into a chair.

_Think, Kamaria, _think._ This marriage had to be arranged without Father's knowledge-we agreed that I would not be forced into a marriage, and if we _had_ to arrange one, we would do so when I was 17._

_So, what am I to do now?_ Kamaria stood and left her rooms, so distracted she did not notice she was barefoot. Habit brought her to Companion's Field, one of the few places her mother never went-and Kamaria felt she needed the protection.

Kamaria stopped in the stand of trees she had been in barely a candlemark ago, and began to pace. Now that she was outside, and farther from the situation, she tried to think rationally. _Right. I can't stay here,_ she thought, _There are two options._

_Stay and get married, or run._

A few minutes more of pacing brought no other conclusions, and Kamaria stopped to stare into the distance.

_Run,_ she decided, and said it aloud.

"I need to run."

* * *

**And there is big!fat!revamp! of chapter three!**

Hah! Who saw that coming? You know, I think I'll write another chappie of this! I like this story, and I'm fighting writer's block for my others at the moment.

Um…I posted this a little after chappie 2, so no reviewers to thank as yet. Thank you to future reviewers!

I'm going to go write more of this! Now!

Fireblade K'Chona


	4. Runaway!

**Welcome to big!fat!revamp! number four, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **All the characters are mine. Unless they are a legend, such as Shadowdancer, Windrider, Vanyel, etc. The plot line is also mine.

_Thoughts :Mindspeech:

* * *

_

Once Kamaria had made her decision to run, she calmed and planned, knowing it would do no good to panic. Leaving the clearing, she returned to her chambers and, checking to make sure her mother was not listening, took one of the saddlebags she had arrived with and began packing.

The clean pairs of breeches and shirts she had went in first, along with a blanket, the jewelry she could bear to sell, and some of the remains of breakfast from that morning. Kamaria didn't have much money with her-she didn't go out much, preferring to keep to her rooms or Companion's Field-but what she had, she packed.

Heart pounding crazily with fear and nervousness, Kamaria took the saddlebags to the stable and found her riding mare, Switch. It took her nearly half a candlemark to tack up the patient chestnut, since she hadn't had much experience, and for the life of her, Kamaria couldn't figure out how to attach the saddlebags. At last, she tied them on with some twine and mounted.

Once on Switch's back, Kamaria calmed slightly-even if she couldn't tack a horse, she could certainly _ride_ one, and Switch was a well-trained little mare, if puzzled at why they were leaving at this time of night, on a new moon to boot.

Kamaria took Switch to the small gate near Companion's Field, which was only lightly guarded. Somehow, she managed to persuade the Guards to let her out, and navigated Switch into the city.

As they wound through the convoluted paths of Haven, Switch's ears flicked uneasily. She wasn't used to the city-both she and Kamaria were used to the Chantrea fortress, which had only a town fairly near it, and plenty of woods. Still, Switch stayed calm under Kamaria's rein, and broke gladly into a quick trot when Kamaria gave her the cue.

As soon as they had exited the city and had been riding along the pale thread of road for nearly a quarter-candlemark, Kamaria snapped out of whatever trance she had been in and started to panic.

_What the _hell_ am I doing out here?_ she thought, frantically, _I've got no directions, I've only got the slightest idea which direction to go in, I've got no food-_

Kamaria closed her eyes as the full magnitude of her wild decision hit her. _This was a damnfool thing to do._

In Companion's Field, a gray-clad figure stared at the gate a vaguely familiar figure had just ridden through. _:That was the noble from this morning,_ Alain said to his mare, _:Kamaria, I think her name was. What the hell does she think she's doing?_

_:I've got no idea, _replied Ramya, _:But I can tell she was upset.:_

Alain continued to stare. "She's a noble. I've got no idea where she's going-we should follow her."

Ramya Sent the mental equivalent of a raised eyebrow at her Chosen. _:For all you know, she's going to a party, _she pointed out, _:Who are we to question the nobles?_

A slightly mocking tone entered her mindvoice, but Alain was having none of it. "Let's _go,"_ he insisted, moving to Ramya's side and mounting before she could object, "At least let's see if she's all right."

Ramya sighed. _:Well, if you insist…let's go.:_

Minutes later, a gray-clad figure atop a Companion passed through the same gate Kamaria had left through.

* * *

And…yeah. That was revamp number two. Hope you liked. Short, I know-really short-but I'll work on length in later chapters.

Fireblade K'Chona


	5. Downward Spiral

**Welcome to BFR number 5! Enjoy! I'm leaving the author's notes for fun.**

**Disclaimer:** Only the plot line and the characters belong to me, unless I mention Vanyel, Sunsinger/Shadowdancer, Windrider, etc.

Iiiiiiit's Guess What? time! Anyone who guesses who Alain _really_ is in their review at the end of the this chapter gets the WHOLE NEXT CHAPPIE dedicated to them! First guess only, so review, review, review!

Cool…..I get flags!

Muse responsible: Krathnae

OK. I'll act less demented now so you can actually READ this chapter!

* * *

Switch trotted crisply through the night, warily sniffing the air. The chestnut was a lovely little palfrey, but she had been given some basic warhorse training at the insistence of Kamaria's father. Kamaria, in turn, had been taught to stick to Switch's back in just about every circumstance, for which she was grateful-if someone tried to spook her horse in the hopes of stealing Kamaria's goods, the two of them would both be able to get to safety.

Kamaria knew the way fairly well through Haven-her mother had dragged her on shopping expeditions, and before her father had needed to go back to the Chantrea estate, she and he would often ride outside the city walls-and found her way to the encircling walls with only one false turning. The Guard didn't stop her, for she was obviously a noble, and besides, they didn't care about people going out. Kamaria was immensely relieved when she was permitted to pass with no more than a nod-she had absolutely _no_ idea how she would have explained it.

Switch sidled a bit in confusion as they left the light and safety of the city, wondering why on earth her mistress was directing her into the darkness. "Sorry, girl," murmured Kamaria, as Switch paused and snorted, perplexed, "Wish I'd thought to bring a light, but-well, can't be helped."

Now that she was actually _doing_ something, Kamaria was somehow…detached from the situation, focusing on each action as it came to her. Though as Switch picked her way along the dim road, not daring to go faster, Kamaria was having a few second thoughts.

_Bad, _bad_ timing, Kamaria,_ she thought to herself as Switch stumbled and hastily righted herself, _You did have to run on the darkest night of the month, didn't you? If you'd sent a courier to Father, or protested to a Herald or something, it would've been delayed long enough-_

_What's done is done,_ interrupted her sensible thoughts, cutting through the flood of babbling, _You've run, so keep running._

Just then, Kamaria's internal monologue was stopped short by the sound of speeding hoofbeats behind her. Her first thought was, _Who the hell is idiotic enough to make a horse gallop at moon-dark?_

Her second was, as she recognized a distinct chiming rather than clopping, _That's a Companion, stupid-wait, can Mother have sent one out to get me?_

Kamaria's fear escalated and her heart pounded as she recklessly kicked Switch into a gallop. The chestnut gave a squeal of shock and took off in a panic, catching Kamaria's emotion. Kamaria bent low over Switch's back, dread turning her stomach into a knot, silently begging any listening gods to let her escape.

However, Switch was hampered by not being able to see, whereas the Companion was far faster than any horse. Whoever it was shot past Kamaria, then stopped dead, blocking Switch from going any farther. The mare reared in startlement, and Kamaria dropped the reins.

The Companion whipped its-no, _her-_ head forward and took the reins in her teeth, effectively keeping Kamaria from escaping any farther. Kamaria stared wildly into the darkness, trying to see-

"It's all right! It's just me," said a half-familiar voice, hastily, "Alain! Kamaria, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Without even thinking, Kamaria began to babble, unable to stop herself. "Mother said-married-but he-then she-I got sort of-can't marry him!"

Kamaria became aware she was hyperventilating, and numbly wondered what was dripping down her face before she realized she was sobbing. At that point, she lost any semblance of control and sagged in the saddle, burying her face in her hands.

_:That didn't go well, _said Ramya to Alain, unnecessarily, _:I'll get us off the road-I think there's some trees or a shed or something, no Waystations this close to Haven-you try and calm her down.:_

Alain Sent a feel of concurrence and, as Ramya came alongside the noble's mare, put his arms around Kamaria and hauled her carefully onto his saddle. Thanking the gods Kamaria was light, Alain adjusted her until she was just in front of him. Hardly comfortable, but then in her condition, she probably wouldn't have been able to stay on her mare.

Kamaria was aware only of a shoulder presenting itself, awkward position nonwithstanding, and gave up all control, sobbing like a child into the Trainee's tunic. Alain patted her back a bit awkwardly, drawing on his experience with several siblings, and used his Animal Mindspeech to soothe her horse, who was still tense and on the verge of spooking.

_:We're in luck, Chosen, there's a woodshed up here,_ said Ramya into his mind, _:I'm not sure precisely _why_ it's here, but we might as well spend the night under a roof. Maybe you'll get something more coherent out of her.:_

It didn't take long before they reached the woodshed, situated by a stream-more accurately, it was the _ruins_ of a woodshed, but it at least had a roof-where Alain somehow slid off Ramya's back and brought Kamaria with him before both of them fell over. Ramya took Switch off to the side, where there was some grass, and kept an eye on the mare as Switch began to graze.

Kamaria returned to her senses huddled on the floor, clutching the front of Alain's tunic. With a startled gasp, she thrust herself back, turning bright red, though there was no way he could see it in the darkness. Alain let her go, fumbling in his pocket for a handkerchief and handing it over.

"I'm-I'm sorry," stammered Kamaria, after blowing her nose, "But you scared me-"

"I'm sorry about that," said Alain, gently, "But what were you doing out here, in the dark, unescorted, on your horse?"

"Going home," said Kamaria, remembering her predicament with an unpleasant jolt. "Mother…she's arranged a marriage to me, with Councilor Domanda."

Alain drew in a sharp breath. If he had expected anything, it was _not_ this. His shock was penetrated, however, as Kamaria continued to speak. "She…said I was too firebrained, or something, and-and-I panicked."

Alain nodded, slowly. "That's understandable," he said, scooting carefully over the splintery floor to sit beside Kamaria, "But, Kamaria, where _is_ your home?"

Kamaria shifted on the floor uncomfortably. "About a week away," she admitted, "But that's where my father is, and he would _never_ let this happen."

_:Be easy on her, Chosen-she's not the first one to have ever panicked, and it's not like she was going to go live as a thief on the streets of Haven.:_

Ramya's point, as always, was put clearly and shortly. Alain went along with his Companion. "I've heard the rumors," he said, "I believe the King is going to kick him off the Council as soon as he's got evidence. They can't _prove_ why his wife killed herself, after all…" Alain trailed off, horribly aware that he'd just gone in entirely the wrong direction.

Kamaria gave a short, cynical laugh. "My aunt was in Haven when the Earl married the unfortunate woman," she said, "A few years ago, I seem to remember she told me, and the girl in question was barely seventeen." The laugh turned into another sob, and the noble blew her nose before it became worse.

Alain put an arm gently around her. "Why didn't you go to someone?"

Kamaria tensed beneath his arm and said, shortly, "Who would I go to? My father was at home, it's hardly against the law to arrange a marriage, and I have no idea when the w-wedding was supposed to be."

"I would've helped you," said Alain, without thinking, fiercely, "Whatever it took."

Kamaria flinched, and hunched over, as if to draw further into herself, the old longing for a Companion welling in her chest for seemingly no reason at all. "I…" she whispered, and trailed off.

Just then, there was a crackling in the brush. Switch tossed up her head, nostrils flaring, and as someone stepped out, bolted. Ramya, who had dropped the reins to nibble at the grass, reacted without thinking, hurrying to retrieve the horse before Switch stepped on her reins and broke her neck.

"Found you," said the person, and several other men stepped out behind him. Alain stared, caught off-guard. "Who the hell are-" he began, but was cut off as one of them sprinted up and smashed him over the head with the pommel of a knife.

* * *

**There was the big fat revamp, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Senashenta:** Hope you liked! Rain in your parade? Wha?

**Etcetera-cat:** Cool! I get flags! Hope you liked this chapter!

Now, remember, whoever CORRECTLY guesses who Alain really is in their review FIRST, gets the next chappie dedicated to them!

Fireblade K'Chona


	6. Kidnap!

**Welcome to BFR number 6, enjoy! I was incredibly hyper last time I wrote this chapter… O.o**

Da da da da da da! Aaaannnnnddddd this chapter is dedicated to…..SENASHENTA! Woohoo! Senashenta, you guessed right! -little lights flash and bells ding-

Alain IS Kamaria's lifebonded! Senashenta, you win cookies, pie, and this entire chapter dedication!

**This Chapter Dedicated To:** Senashenta.

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING but the characters and plot!

* * *

Alain awoke a few candlemarks later, his head aching. Reaching up gingerly, he touched his head, and winced as he felt a large knot, sticky with blood. He hissed between his teeth with the pain.

"Alain?" rasped Kamaria's voice, beside him.

"Here," he croaked, pushing himself cautiously up, and realizing they had been moved.

Although he hadn't realized it initially, they were in a wagon. Alain had spent the first thirteen years of his life on the move with his Clan, who used wagons. _Their wheels are uneven,_ he thought, disdainfully, at the way they were jolting around, _The axle must have warped-wait a minute, Alain, you're talking about _wagons_ when you don't even know where you _are?

It wasn't until Kamaria said, "What?" in a startled tone of voice that Alain realized he'd been talking aloud.

"Uh. Sorry," said Alain, "I…were you hit on the head?"

"Yes," replied Kamaria, with an audible wince, "They hit you, then they got me right after. What should we do?"

Alain felt a faint sense of admiration, that Kamaria wasn't going to sit and sob like some Court butterfly and wait to be saved. "Do you have any weapons?" he asked, looking around and seeing-predictably-nothing.

"No," said Kamaria, resignedly, "They took my belt-knife, and that was all I had."

Alain muttered a curse in Clan-tongue. "Are you trained in fighting at all?" he asked, before realizing fighting armed guards was probably a bad idea.

"A little knife-fighting, and I can use a bow," said Kamaria, "And I can beat my younger brothers in wrestling. Probably not much use, after all."

Alain sighed. "I'm going to contact Ramya. I don't know where she is, so I hope I'm not too far-but give me a minute."

Kamaria remained silent, and Alain couldn't read her expression in the darkness. With a shrug, Alain carefully lay down, closed his eyes, and Reached-

_:Ramya?_

_:Chosen-barely Hear you.:_ The connection with his Companion was faint at best, and Alain gave a mental sigh. Still, he needed to do what he could-

_:Kidnapped-Kamaria here-who?_

Overwhelming guilt crashed down the bond, as Ramya made her regret at being unable to save Alain known. _:Got you away fast-Kamaria's horse-stupid, head hit blocked: _there was a chilling moment where Alain thought the tenuous contact had been snapped-_:Earl Domanda's colors-Chosen, too far, can't trace-:_

_:Ramya, get help-Heralds, Guards-both of us hurt.:_ Alain kept his sentences short, hoping the contact wouldn't break, as it already wavered dangerously close to 'inaudible.' _:I'll protect Kamaria-hurry!_

There was a long moment of hesitation from Ramya, as she battled her urge to save her Chosen singlehandedly against Alain's order to get help. At last, she said, reluctantly, _:Soon, Chosen. Careful-protect-lifebond.:_

This last word was given with a bundle of information that startled Alain out of his half-trance to sit bolt upright. He probed the 'bundle' in his mind, and gathered that Ramya hadn't really wanted to tell him just now, but that any information withheld might endanger them further. "What the-" he spluttered, as the contact snapped entirely.

"What is it?" asked Kamaria, urgently.

"Ramya's going to get help. She has your horse," began Alain, "And…she says we're lifebonded."

There was a long silence from Kamaria, before she said, "Um. I barely even _know_ you."

Alain sighed. "You know, I really doubt she could have picked a worse time."

* * *

**Well, that was very, very short, but unless I could combine the chapters somehow (and that would mean changing the thirty-some ahead as well) you'll just have to live with it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that was big fat revamp number six! Woohoo, I'm on a roll! Sort of. Old ANs below.**

Thank you to my reviewers!

Midnight.Star: Hope you liked these chappies. I am really glad that you aren't intimidated by Scheherezade. However, she's in a baaaddd mood now. And, more technical than anything else, her name is KAMARIA, not SAMARIA. There. And Kamaria means Like the Moon. Literally!

Until chapter 7, then!

**Fireblade K'Chona**


	7. Imprisoned

**This would be the big fat revamp number 7! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**: I own the characters and plot line! That's all!

Muse responsible: Krathnae.

Dedicated to Midnight.Star cause I feel like it and she's reviewing all the chapters all nicely.

* * *

The pair of fifteen-year-olds sat in the wagon, not looking at each other. Kamaria was shell-shocked; lifebonds were rare enough, but to happen to _her? _Alain had his eyes closed, trying desperately to reach Ramya again and failing. He had no idea how long he'd been knocked out, though it probably hadn't been more than a few candlemarks; it was still dark.

But he also had no idea where they were or where they were headed. Kamaria had an inkling, but she wasn't sure…

The wagon jolted to a stop after a time, and someone flung open the back of the wagon. A burly man walked in and grabbed Kamaria by one arm, and Alain by the shoulder. Roughly, he shoved them out of the wagon, and-

"You didn't tell me there would be two," said a coldly smooth voice Kamaria had the misfortune to recognize. Alain looked up blankly, but Kamaria seemed to crumple in fear, until the guard was all that was holding her up.

"My lord, one of them's a Heraldic Trainee!" came another voice, this one anxious. Kamaria recognized the Frethatsa seneschal vaguely, but this didn't help matters. She hung limply in the guard's grip as the Earl came forward and grasped her chin.

"You're a quiet one," he remarked, turning her face back and forth in the dim pre-dawn that was now lighting the landscape, "I trust you'll be more vocal when we're married. Still, you're rather pretty as well, if a bit pale, and prettiness can make up for…other lacks."

Kamaria shuddered all over, her insides a cold ball of fear, and Alain broke out of the guard's grip upon seeing this-this-_man­ _treating his lifebonded as if she were a prize horse.

"Get him!" roared the Earl, as Alain launched himself with a snarl at the noble, kicking him first in the shin, then the stomach. He then grabbed at the Earl's sword, but got it only halfway from the sheath before three guards grabbed him and started beating him.

The Earl Frethatsa was doubled over, gasping for breath, as his retainers pummeled the Trainee. Kamaria returned to her senses and tried to break free of the one holding her, but he maintained the grip on her arm and laughed at her efforts. "Look, she's feisty enough when you threaten _him-"_

"_Stop!"_ Kamaria shrieked, as she saw Alain curled on the ground, covering his head with his hands as the retainers kicked him. "Don't hurt him-leave him alone-" dimly she became aware there were tears streaming down her face.

"Halt," gasped the Earl, at last standing upright, "He's a Trainee, we'll have a hard enough time covering as it is-"

The Frethatsa seneschal came forward and said, "Put them in the southwest tower; it's just a study in there. They'll be secure enough."

The guard holding Kamaria frog-marched her towards a door she hadn't seen before, while another dragged Alain unceremoniously after. Kamaria was too absorbed in looking back, trying to see if Alain was all right, to note where or how far they went. Before she knew it, almost, first Kamaria, then her lifebonded were pitched into a room, which was then locked.

Kamaria staggered up from where she had sprawled on the floor and went to Alain's side, trying to see in the dim light. "Alain, are you-did they-"

Alain looked up at Kamaria and tried to smile. The effect was rather ruined by a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. "Just bruised, I think-" he panted, uncurling very slowly. "Don't think anything's bro-no, I broke a rib."

Kamaria slid an arm around his shoulders and helped him sit up, gingerly. Alain winced with every movement, and clutched at his side. "How do you know?" she asked, before realizing what a stupid question this was.

Alain gave a sardonic 'hah.' "Fell off a horse-when I was eight," he said, through gritted teeth, "Feels the same way, not much you can mistake for a broken rib."

Kamaria bit her lip and looked around the room for anything to make him more comfortable. There wasn't much, she judged by the slowly brightening light leaking in the window. It looked like this had once been a study, but had been left unused for quite some time. Kamaria stood and went to the desk, but there were no papers atop it and only a few pens and some mostly-dried up ink in the drawers she tried. The others were locked.

Other than the desk, there were a few chairs and an elderly tapestry, not to mention a vase on a little table of long-dead flowers, but nothing to use as a bandage or cushion. Kamaria went to the door and tried it, but predictably, it was locked.

She returned to Alain's side and said, "There isn't much in here, just a desk and a few chairs."

Alain's eyes remained closed from where he lay prone, but he sighed and said, "No benches? Ornamental bows and arrows on the walls?"

"No."

"Well, damn." Alain slowly hauled himself upright, wincing every time he moved. Kamaria bit her lip and helped him up.

"Help me to the window?" Alain gasped, as he clutched the side with his broken rib. Kamaria and Alain slowly hobbled over the stone floor to the window, which was crusted with grime.

"Have any idea where we are?" said Alain, leaning hard on the windowsill and breathing hard.

"Um…it could be one of the Frethatsa hunting lodges," Kamaria offered, trying to help him, trying to _think._ "I saw woods beyond the walls."

"Also the road here was dirt, which suggests you're right," replied Alain, and at Kamaria's surprised look smiled wryly. "I spent the first thirteen years of my life in wagons; believe me, you learn the different paving surfaces _fast._ Anyway, the dirt wasn't packed down all that well, though that doesn't mean much, since it could have rained or something. Also that means this place is remote, since if-as you say-it is a hunting lodge, they would want to be pretty deep in the wilderness to get more game, and the dirt road argues that there isn't a village around here."

Kamaria gaped at Alain's powers of deduction. Alain saw the incredulous look and a corner of his mouth twitched. "They teach you this in the Collegia," he said, "When you learn about roads, trails, and whether or not bandits are on it. Stuff like that. Can you open the window?"

Kamaria looked dubiously at the grimy glass, but tugged on the rusty lever and shoved it open, inch by inch.

The window was small, but could possibly accommodate a climber. It wasn't more than two stories above the ground, though two stories was also too far to jump. There weren't any guards, but on the other hand, there weren't any trails, which meant the pair probably wouldn't get far before being caught, if they somehow managed to escape.

Alain looked out of the window, squinting in the still-dim light, and smiled as he saw acres of forest. "What is it? Isn't forest bad news?" said Kamaria, looking at him.

"It is, unless you have Animal Mindspeech," said Alain, the smile turning into a grin, "Which I happen to have, and fairly strongly as well."

Kamaria wasn't much in the mood for this. "So you can talk to animals. So what?" she wanted to know, as she brushed some hair behind her ear and her fingers contacted the tender lump on her head.

"There were pens in that desk, right?" said Alain, "Try to find a paper."

"The bottom drawers were locked," said Kamaria, as she went back to the desk, "There might be papers, but I don't know why they would lock them up here-"

"So use a pen nib and pick the lock," said Alain, closing his eyes and leaning against the window frame, "And be quiet for a minute-birds are shy."

Kamaria took out the three pens and the bottle of ink, though the ink didn't slosh, and picked the pen with the longest nib. Kneeling by the desk, Kamaria picked a likely-looking drawer and gingerly inserted the pen.

Nothing happened when she pulled the handle, so Kamaria poked around inside the lock awkwardly. "Come on," she muttered to herself, twisting the nib this way and that, "Open, you stupid-"

There was a click, and Kamaria was able to open the drawer. Excitedly, she pulled it open and looked inside-

There wasn't any paper in it. Kamaria swore under her breath, took the pen from the lock, and went to the other side.

"Anything?" called Alain, in a low voice. Kamaria poked her head above the desk and saw the Trainee had a bird sitting on his finger, with a few more sitting on the windowsill.

"No paper," said Kamaria, in the same quiet tone, so she wouldn't scare the birds, "I'll try the other."

"Don't bother," said Alain, "I can see a birch tree."

Kamaria stood up, feeling slightly cross that Alain kept making cryptic utterances without explaining. "Which means…" she said, a bit more impatiently than normal.

"Birch bark can be used like paper," replied Alain, "I wish I could find a crow; they're smarter than sparrows and finches. Even a magpie."

Kamaria sighed again as Alain shut his eyes. _I suppose I'll just have to wait._

And wait she did, for nearly half a candlemark, as the light slowly brightened. Alain managed to explain to the birds that he needed birch bark, but the pieces they brought back were all too small to write on. After a while, he gave an exasperated sigh and set the birds he had free. "I'll have to call all over again," he said in a faintly irritated tone, "The birds I got just didn't have large enough brains."

Kamaria came to the window and looked out. "You said a crow, right?" she asked, squinting.

"Yes, they're clever, though a bird of prey would be more willing to fly far enough to find a Herald-it's hard to keep a crow on the same course for longer than it wants to go, and they like their flocks."

Something occurred to Kamaria. "This is a hunting lodge-surely that means mews?" she said, a bit of hope rising.

Alain stared at her and smacked a palm to his forehead. "Of course! Give me a minute-"

A minute came and went, and Alain found the mews. "You were right," he said, in a detached voice as he considered the birds he found, looking through the eyes of a duck hawk. "Let's see-"

Alain found a red-tailed hawk whose mind was slightly 'deeper,' though that wasn't quite the right word, than the others, and he slid into her mind. Though he had been taking Gift-lessons for barely half a year, Alain could communicate surprisingly well with animals already, particularly the predators, in their strange thought-forms.

Delicately, he 'said,' _:Fly/drop/free:_

Alain Sensed the hawk absorb the information, that she would fly, drop something, then go free. He waited patiently as she pondered, though 'ponder' wasn't precisely the right word. From her mind, he had gathered the hawk was annoyed by humans, and hated the jesses around her ankles which caught and tangled on things.

Kamaria, meanwhile, watched as Alain communicated, a faint frown on his face. "Convincing her," he breathed, after a long moment, sensing Kamaria wondered what was going on.

Within a few minutes, the hawk 'agreed' to the terms, and allowed Alain to take momentary control of her body.

Though he liked talking to them well enough, and looking through their eyes worked very well, Alain hated what he called 'possessing' animal shapes. It always disoriented him, and made him feel rather nauseous after returning to his body. Still, when it was necessary, he could and did control an animal's body.

_I am going to have one hell of a reaction-headache,_ he decided, as he assessed the situation. However, this tidbit of information was shoved aside when he saw how and where the jesses were tied-to a loop on the front of the perch.

Alain measured the distance with the redtail's eyes, then hopped off the perch to dangle upside-down. Instead of crying out in distress, however, he contorted the hawk's body up and managed to seize hold of the jesses with the beak.

A moment's furious sawing cut the leather, and Alain/the hawk fell with a thud to the floor. Immediately, he relinquished control of the body, though he continued to give directions, and the hawk took flight.

"Stand back," said Alain, in the study, and Kamaria backed away from the window.

The redtail landed barely thirty seconds later, and Alain opened his eyes to remove the jesses from her legs. Kamaria eyed the bird nervously. Though she had been hawking before, she'd always had the proper equipment, and besides, she usually flew a far smaller bird. After untying the jesses, Alain held out part of his tunic, which the hawk bit and tore.

"Pen and ink, please," said Alain, spreading the cloth in front of him on the ledge. Kamaria brought them, opening the ink and peering inside.

It was dry. She reported this to Alain, who held out his hand for the bottle, and when she handed it to him, spat in it.

Kamaria couldn't see what he wrote on the cloth, being too busy staring at the bird. The hawk regarded Kamaria regally, hardly moving from her spot. Alain finished the note and held it for the hawk to take in her beak.

He stared at it for a moment, and the hawk took off. "That's taken care of," he said, with a sigh, "She's to look for a Herald, and when she sees one, stoop and drop the fabric right on top of them. I warn you, I'm going to be fairly useless after this-I can already feel the reaction-headache coming on."

Alain shut his eyes and took hold of the sill. "And now, I think I would like to sit do-"

He never finished his sentence, because just then he collapsed.

* * *

**Well, that was…slightly odd. Still, I like it better than the old version, because it's better-written! If very weird. Anyway, hope you liked!**

Reviewer-thanking time!

**Etcetera-cat:** You were right. You get cookies AND pie cause you guessed. And, if I may point out, Kamaria is several dozen leagues NORTH of Haven, whereas the Companions are IN Haven. Yeah.

**Midnight.Star**: You get cookies and pie cause you guessed. Thank you for reviewing so nicely!

**Faeborn2930:** Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Have cookies!

I'm happy that people like this story! Thankees!

Fireblade K'Chona


	8. Rescue?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot and the characters.  
  
:colons: are Mindspeech. [brackets] are Kamaria's thoughts. Alain tends to think in Mindspeech or aloud.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kamaria fit herself into the curve of Alain's body. He was already fast asleep.  
  
Her mind was buzzing. [Me? Lifebonded? Mother won't like this, and Father probably won't either...but I like it. I-I'm not as alone as before. He has a Companion.] The familiar flash of pain swept through her. [That shouldn't make a difference, though. Maybe-maybe he'd share her? No, stupid idea. But...]  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by something thumping against the closed window.  
  
Alain, who she had thought was asleep, sprang up and opened it.  
  
She watched curiously as he stared outside, concentrating.  
  
He turned to her. "Kamaria, there's a Herald outside our window. She has Fetching, which she can use to get a rope up to us. Ramya is on her way. Two questions: Are you afraid of heights, and can you climb down a rope?"  
  
"No to the first, yes to the second." Kamaria half-grinned at the memory. When she had been young, she had liked nothing better than the ropes course at the Chantrea estate.  
  
Alain put on his boots. Kamaria realized she still had hers on.  
  
Alain pulled her away from the window. Seconds later, an arrow, trailing a heavy rope, shot through the open window.  
  
Alain picked it up and tied it. "Go! If someone comes, you need to get away. I'll be fine."  
  
Kamaria gripped the rope and slid down.  
  
Down. Kamaria remembered a trick from the high ropes course-do not ever look down.  
  
Stones raced past her with blinding speed. Her palms began to burn.  
  
Still, she grimly held the rope. Above her, she could see Alain looking down at her.  
  
Strong arms caught her suddenly.  
  
"Run into the woods. I'll get the Trainee. Meet my Companion and mount. If we get caught, she will gallop you to Haven."  
  
Kamaria ran. She felt exposed under the shining sun. At last, she reached the trees.  
  
A Companion came up to her, and excitement thrilled. She was going to ride a Companion!  
  
But the mare was tall. Kamaria looked for a stump-and the Companion knelt.  
  
She mounted, but did not touch the reins. Instead, like a novice rider, she gripped the saddlehorn.  
  
The Companion looked back and squared a blue eye on her. She jerked her head at the reins impatiently. When Kamaria didn't move, she spoke. :Havens! You don't really think the Heralds would put a bit into their Companion's mouth! Now stop being stupid and take the reins.:  
  
Kamaria gaped, but took the reins. The Companion edged so they could see Alain sliding down the rope.  
  
Kamaria gasped. The tower had to be at least 100 feet high.  
  
Suddenly, a shout rang from the window-and the rope snapped.  
  
Kamaria screamed. She could feel pain radiating down the bond.  
  
He shouted, "GO, Kamaria! Run!"  
  
The Companion whirled and galloped. An arrow whizzed past them and stuck into the ground.  
  
Kamaria was exulted by the feel of the Companion's run.  
  
They reached the main road. Another streak of white flashed past them- Ramya.  
  
Kamaria got no chance to say anything as the wind tore the words from her throat.  
  
She clung on. There were hoofbeats behind them. [What is the Earl doing? I'm on a Companion, for Haven's sake!]  
  
The Companion somehow went still faster. Kamaria watched the ground and trees flash past.  
  
Minutes stretched into quarter-candlemarks, half-candlemarks, entire candlemarks. Kamaria was dizzied by the never-faltering beat of the Companion's run.  
  
She thought of Alain. Was he all right? She'd know if he was dead. She'd know.  
  
She straightened in the saddle as she spotted Haven ahead.  
  
Kamaria prayed that they would make it.  
  
People stared as a girl-not a Herald-flashed past on a Companion, the bells jangling.  
  
They burst through the walls of Haven and began weaving through the streets. They did not slow their pace.  
  
At last, the Companion erupted through the Palace gates and jumped the fence into Companion's Field.  
  
Kamaria saw her mother, and her heart sank.  
  
She was approaching, fury on her face, several nobles behind her. Kamaria slid off the Companion.  
  
Suddenly, there was a swirl of white and Kamaria was surrounded. She looked around-and saw Companions and Heralds, and Herald-Trainees. Ramya had spared no effort.  
  
Kamaria was grateful as she cowered among them, hiding from her mother. If she had been wearing her usual clothes, she wouldn't have been found-but she was wearing a peasant's rough brown jerkin.  
  
At least her head wouldn't be noticed, since her hair was almost the color of a Companion's mane.  
  
Kamaria watched her mother try to force her way in, for once not acting like a butterfly-brain.  
  
The Companions, Heralds, and Trainees only made a tighter barrier.  
  
Kamaria gaped as she was jostled against the Queen, who smiled and moved away.  
  
A Trainee came up to her. "Are you Alain's lifebonded?"  
  
Kamaria replied, puzzled, "Um, yes."  
  
The Trainee glared hatred at Lady Amaya. "Your mother was forcing you to marry? And not Alain?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Kamaria.  
  
The Trainee whispered something into the ear of one of her friends. The Trainee took on a look of concentration. "He's Broad-sending to the rest of the Trainees," explained the first Trainee.  
  
Kamaria thanked her.  
  
Another swirl appeared from nowhere, this time of gray.  
  
The Trainees surrounded her, Companions and Heralds surrounding them. "They're furious about it. Alain's really popular and nice-and hilarious, and you're his lifebonded," said one of them.  
  
"Lucky," muttered someone else. Kamaria looked around. The first Trainee whacked the guilty one gently.  
  
Lady Amaya shouted, "Kamaria Aysel Selena Chantrea! Get out of there right now!"  
  
Kamaria shrank back inside the circle. [This should be my greatest dream- being surrounded by Heralds, Trainees, Companions. Instead, with Alain hurt and an arranged marriage and an angry mother, it's my worst nightmare,] she thought dazedly.  
  
One of the Heralds stepped forward. "I'm afraid not, Lady Amaya. She may be unChosen," the now ancient pain slapped Kamaria in the face again- "but she is the lifebonded of one of our own, namely, Trainee Alain," he said, his words weighted with the full brunt of the entire Heraldic Circle in Haven.  
  
Kamaria blinked. [Whoa. Lots of support here. Too much?]  
  
Lady Amaya snarled, all butterfly-brainedness vanished, "She is my daughter and will marry who is best for her!"  
  
"Ah-but the one who is best for her is Trainee Alain. Nothing else could have lifebound them," said the Herald-and now Kamaria recognized the Queen's Own.  
  
Lady Amaya tried to force herself into the circle once more, but there were too many of the Heralds.  
  
The Queen's Own turned to Kamaria. "You will stay in the Herald's Collegium until we decide what to do about all the legal matters," she said, smiling now.  
  
Kamaria, however, at a surge of pain from the bond, fell back in a dead faint, hitting several Trainees and knocking over the one who had Broad- sent.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Whee! There's chapter 8 done! And no, Alain isn't dead. NOT DEAD! I like him too much. And Kamaria would die, and then I wouldn't have a story no more. And my readers would hate me, and-whoa, getting carried away.  
  
Reviewer-thanking time!  
  
Faeborn2930: Here. Have more cookies. Kamaria and Alain would thank you, but both are unconscious...their bond is *very* close. ;)  
  
Cat: Thank you, and I'll try!  
  
Midnight.Star: Scheherezade is looking pretty murderous by now-and she's left for the moment. Phew. It's OK about the S. I know what it's like to be sleep-deprived. In fact, I'm sleep-deprived right now. And, (Hey, here's a hint into the next chappies!) the Earl is going to hole up on his estate for a while for harming a Herald-Trainee...and once Alain gets all healed up and Domanda is dragged into Court to testify, Alain and Kamaria are all sweet together. Bwahaha. Sirius Fluff is making a late showing in this fic.  
  
Etcetera-cat: There ya go! And that explains why no random Companion has been asking me about Choosing Kamaria, if they're on strike. I am still not promising anything either way.  
  
Wyntyr: I like your name. Here's more. Here's more. Here's more. Here's more. Here's more. Here's more. Here's more. Here's more. Here's more. Here's more. Yes, you repeated that enough! Did I?  
  
OK, pie and cookies for EVERYONE! Whee! *hands out pies, cookies, cookies, pie, sporks, plates, and napkins.* Nobody throw the sporks at me, please! They're to eat the pie!  
  
There you go! Thankees!  
  
~Fireblade and muses 


	9. Healing

Let's see...I own nothing but the plot and the characters.  
  
And Alain isn't gonna die. I like him too much. Alain & Kamaria forever!  
  
:colons:=Mindspeech [brackets]=Kamaria's thoughts, cause Alain tends to think in Mindspeech.  
  
And the time frame overlaps a little.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae. Please thank him-he's feeling under appreciated. And having an under appreciated muse who's also a gryphon isn't good.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Alain slid down the rope, wincing. His lifebonded bolted for the trees. He saw a face appear at the window.  
  
The rope was slashed. He was suddenly dropping much faster. :Noooo!: he shouted.  
  
He hit and felt his leg snap.  
  
The Herald ran forward and picked him up. Alain winced. "Thank you-duck!" he said as an arrow came zooming out of nowhere.  
  
The Herald zigzagged for the cover of the trees. Alain saw a flash of white topped by brown streak away. Good. Kamaria was safe.  
  
More arrows followed them. One struck Alain in the calf. "Oh, Havens. That's going to hurt in a bit," he said to no one in particular. The adrenaline in his system was killing the pain for the moment.  
  
The Herald ran and reached the Waystation. Safety.  
  
Alain breathed heavily as the Herald scooped up a bow and went to defend the only entrance.  
  
He chanced a glance at his leg. It was dangling at an odd angle. He flinched, but reached forward and did his best to straighten his leg.  
  
It hurt. And there was an arrow sticking out from the flesh.  
  
:Chosen!: he heard from far off, :I'm coming. I just passed Kamaria- Neltone has her and is streaking like demons from all nine hells were chasing her.:  
  
Alain tried sending back, but Ramya said, :You're hurt. Badly. I'm going to knock you out for a while.:  
  
Alain consented, and peaceful blackness washed over him.  
  
He awoke some candlemarks later, strapped onto Ramya's bare back. The Herald was sitting behind him, working on his leg. "Good. You're awake. I need you to hold your leg absolutely still so I can take the arrow out- when I tried before, you would try to lash out at me."  
  
Alain gritted his teeth and held still. The arrow was jerked from the muscle, and he screamed.  
  
On the other end of the bond, Kamaria passed out.  
  
Kamaria came to a little while later in Healer's. A Herald-Trainee was sitting beside her, holding a sword. She greeted Kamaria cheerfully. "I'm to stop anyone from getting in, except Heralds and Healers. The Heralds have personally taken on your case."  
  
Kamaria smiled. "Do-have you found anything out about Alain?"  
  
"Ramya Bespoke the Grove-Born. My Companion says that he's about a candlemark away from Haven, but that was a while ago. He should get here pretty soon," said the Trainee, her grin still in place.  
  
"Your mother has tried to get in several times, but I managed to...persuade...her to keep her nose out with this." She brandished the naked blade in her hand.  
  
Kamaria chuckled at the thought.  
  
The Trainee was looking at her more seriously, now. "I'm not going to tell the Healer you're up for a bit, cause if your brain is running right, they won't make you drink nasty stuff. Besides, I want to ask you a few questions."  
  
Kamaria said, unsure what it would bring, "Ask away."  
  
"How long have you known you were lifebonded to Alain?" asked the Trainee abruptly. "Oh, wait-my name's Maerie."  
  
Kamaria answered, "Just since-today. I met him about two days ago, though it seems like much longer."  
  
Maerie considered this, then mischief flared in her eyes and she said, "Have you done anything yet?"  
  
Kamaria choked and blushed. Maerie stared. "Did you know that your face looks like marble, but then looks like red paint has been spilled on it?"  
  
Kamaria shook her head. "I don't tan or burn in the sun. My hair never darkens in the slightest."  
  
She hesitantly reached her hand to her face. "Even my eyes never change."  
  
Kamaria knew her eyes were like burnished silver. They never darkened, even in the night-which gave the uncanny impression that her eyes were glowing, if she tilted her head just so.  
  
Maerie said, "You know, you could almost be a human version of a Companion, but the eyes are wrong." (AN: She's not. She's a human.)  
  
There it was again-the fact that she had no Companion thrown in her face once more.  
  
She hastily turned her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was so lonely...  
  
Maerie said, uncomfortably, "Um, I'll just get the Healer then."  
  
She stood and went to the door. Seconds later, a Healer and Healer-Trainee swept in.  
  
The Healer exuded a comfortable presence of calm, strength, reassurance. She placed her hands on Kamaria's head.  
  
A warm tingling filled Kamaria's body. She felt as if warm green light was washing away her hurts.  
  
"Now, Trainee, this patient has been through shock. Extend and see where I am probing," said the Healer, projecting calm. Kamaria grasped it and stabilized.  
  
The Trainee placed his hand on the Healer's and closed his eyes. "Oh, I see- wait, what's that? She seems to be losing strength through something deep-"  
  
The Healer smiled at the Trainee. Kamaria waited patiently. "Good job, Galen. You've sensed the lifebond."  
  
The Trainee-Galen-looked faintly disappointed. The Healer clicked her tongue. "Now, boy, you remember that you aren't supposed to attach yourself to your patients!"  
  
Galen turned red. "Yes, Healer Gelte."  
  
Healer Gelte said, "Go get the potion for shock-recovery. Bring it here with a pitcher of water and a glass." Then, to Kamaria, "This actually doesn't taste bad, for one. I know how bitter most are-I make a point to know how each will taste, so I can warn the patient."  
  
Kamaria smiled.  
  
Suddenly, she sat bolt-upright, noticing vaguely that she now wore a light cotton gown. "Alain! He's back, and he's hurt. Badly."  
  
The Healer pushed her back down. "Stay down, young one. You are recovering from shock." She eyed Kamaria, with an odd expression on her face. "Alain- that one Herald-Trainee? You're lifebonded, I'm assuming."  
  
Kamaria nodded. The Healer said, a glint of-something-in her eyes, "I was young not so long ago. Ever heard of moonflower powder?"  
  
Kamaria blushed like the sun. Still, she had to answer. "Yes, but I've never needed it so far." [Father gave me "the Talk," and I don't know who was more embarrassed. Mother's too much of a butterfly-brain to mention it. Still, it will be useful...]  
  
The Healer, a half-smile on her face, said, "I'll get you some. You'll want it, if I'm thinking correctly. When you run out, ask for Healer Gelte and I'll give you more."  
  
Kamaria, if it was possible, went even redder.  
  
At that moment, Galen came back in, balancing a pitcher, glass, and bottle of something.  
  
Healer Gelte took them and poured half an inch into the bottom of the glass. "Normally, Galen, you would use only a quarter-inch. When there is an ill lifebonded, however, you need more strength. When there is a healthy lifebonded, you only need an eighth of an inch."  
  
She took a packet out of her pocket and added a pinch of white powder, then slipped the packet into the drawer of the bedside table.  
  
Kamaria recognized moonflower powder. It would prevent pregnancy, and could regulate her monthlies if she chose.  
  
Galen raised his brows. Kamaria schooled her face to innocent blankness.  
  
Healer Gelte said sharply, "Galen! Are you listening? Now, once the potion is in the bottom, add four inches of water, stir, and let stand for five minutes."  
  
Galen looked back at the Healer and nodded, then winked at Kamaria.  
  
Kamaria, try as she might, could not prevent a pale flush staining her cheeks. It was simply indecent, that Galen would actually mock her about-  
  
[Wait a minute. What is this implying? That Alain and I-oh-] Kamaria turned a much deeper shade of red.  
  
Healer Gelte talked to Galen for five minutes, then handed the glass to Kamaria. She drank it.  
  
"So where's Alain?" she asked.  
  
Gelte said, "Galen, would you be so kind as to find Herald-Trainee Alain?"  
  
The potion was taking hold, though, making Kamaria drowsy. Suddenly, she moved through the bond until she could see Alain. It was a strange experience. The last thing she heard from Healer Gelte was, "Never mind, Galen. I recognize the look of a lifebonded looking into their partner's heart. It's a side effect-she won't be able to do this normally, unless she has a Gift or two."  
  
Kamaria's body went into sleep. The potion led her down a path, till she could see through Alain's eyes.  
  
Alain felt Kamaria, who was somehow closer than before. The Herald who had rescued him-Alain realized he didn't even know her name-was being taken off to have a bath and eat.  
  
Alain, however, was undressed and redressed into a Healer's patient's white gown, and laid flat on a table.  
  
Two green-clad Healers were at his leg, staunching the blood and setting the bone. "Don't worry, lad, it'll be as good as new when we're done!" proclaimed one of them, a cheerful-looking man with a deep voice.  
  
Alain set himself for the pain. He could feel Kamaria watching, and reached through the bond, meeting her. It was as if they grasped hands.  
  
Suddenly, fire shot through his leg, blinding him with pain. Then, it stopped hurting. "Drink this, Trainee," said the other Healer, holding a glass to his lips.  
  
Alain drank it down, refusing to gag at its bitter taste, and fell into potion-induced dreams.  
  
Kamaria fell with him.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
There we go. They're both unconscious again. I wanna get them Healed up fast though, so the random Healers I create will work very hard! I want to get revenge on the Earl. Etcetera, please don't call ALC (Abuse of Lifebonded Couples) on the Evil Earl till I'm done.  
  
Reviewer-thanking time!  
  
Fergiaj: Thank you! Here's your update, hope you like!  
  
Senashenta: NO! Alain's not gonna die! (At least not for a loooong time. Cause I like him too much. *huggles Alain*) And I woulda cried too.  
  
Alain: Oi! Broken leg here!  
  
Fireblade: Oops, sorry. Go back into your potion-induced dreams...with Kamaria...heh. Hope you get next chappie of In Dreams up soon. AND Devil, Mine! Please?  
  
Cat: I hope I met your expectations!  
  
Etcetera-cat: Ooh! Flags! Thank you! And Alain IS NOT dead! Sleep? What's that?  
  
Stee: Well, Kamaria was going so fast that they could hardly see her. And the Companion. And Ramya did not hesitate in telling every Companion and Herald in the entire Circle about her Chosen's plight...and even some outside.  
  
DARKMEW13: You kinda posted that 3 times...here's more! (Don't worry. I'll add some happy into it sometime.)  
  
Cassie-bear01: Thank you! Also thanks for commenting on Kamaria's name. Isn't it cool? I got it at babynames.com Just add the www. in front. And here's more. And I'm not promising anything!  
  
Herald Susie: Thank you!  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna: I'm still not promising anything one way or another! Exasperating, aren't I? ;P  
  
Have pie and cookies, everybody! *hands out pies, cookies, napkins, sporks, and ice cream*  
  
And don't forget to thank Krathnae, since he feels under appreciated, seeing as he inspired the entire thing!  
  
Thankees!  
  
~Fireblade and muses 


	10. The Field

Disclaimer: Really! I have to do this all the time! All right...I own nothing but my characters and the plot.  
  
Let's see...I skipped their recovery because it was boring. They didn't share a room cause the rooms are too small. Kamaria has recovered physically, and Alain's leg is speed-Healed, and it wasn't a very bad break. He was lucky. So he's got his leg all bandaged, but he can walk around, and the bandages come off in a coupla days. The Heralds consider Alain recovered enough to testify.  
  
And they have been lifebonded for a week and a half, now. Their recovery took a while.  
  
:colons:=Mindspeech [brackets]=Kamaria's thoughts, cause Alain tends to think in Mindspeech.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae. He finally whacked me with writer's block for a while so he can rest. Now he's ready again. None too soon.  
  
He's happy cause he got a flag! So now he's in a good mood. Phew. I thought I was going to be lunch for a while.  
  
Right. Now, back to the story!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kamaria paced around her new room in the Herald's Collegium. (AN: No, still unChosen as yet. Sorry for those who were hoping...) The Heralds had decided that putting her amongst themselves would be safer than letting her go back to her own rooms.  
  
Kamaria had to agree. Her mother and the Earl's supporters had tried to break into her room in Healer's too many times for her own comfort.  
  
Alain was up and walking, though his leg was still splinted. He'd be fine in a few days.  
  
Kamaria looked out the window. She longed to go outside-but if she did, the Earl's men might try to kidnap her again.  
  
Instead, she took all meals in the Herald's Collegium.  
  
[This is a twisted version of my deepest dream,] Kamaria thought wryly. [I wanted to come here, and live at the Herald's Collegium. Well, here I am. Still no Companion, and I'm imprisoned in the building. I think I might go mad.]  
  
Kamaria wanted out. [I can't live in confinement! It's too small! Too constricting! I need air!]  
  
(AN: Yes, Kamaria loves being outside. I'll shut up now.)  
  
There was a knock at her door. Kamaria opened it.  
  
Alain stood there, his usual crooked grin firmly in place. "I thought you were probably going to go mad if you were in here much longer. Come on-we can sneak out to Companion's Field. Maerie will scout for us, and in Companion's Field, no one can get at you, since the Companions all like you."  
  
Kamaria did not hesitate. She catapulted out of the room joyfully. [Outside! Finally! How is it he knows exactly what I need-oh, right. Lifebonded. I thought I had adjusted...]  
  
Her face turned serious.  
  
Alain looked at her, then said, softly, "We can discuss-anything-on Companion's Field. We will."  
  
Kamaria smiled.  
  
Alain sent to Ramya, :She's so beautiful when she smiles.:  
  
Ramya snorted. :Just get her out here! Jeesh, lifebonded for a week and a half, and nothing's happened yet-in real life. I'm getting bored.:  
  
Alain flushed. :Eavesdropper!:  
  
Ramya pointed out, :Well, your...dreams...in Healer's weren't exactly shielded...:  
  
Kamaria burst out laughing at the look on Alain's face.  
  
Alain threw up his hands and led her out.  
  
Kamaria wove through a dangerous maze, her heart in her throat. If the Earl's men were anywhere-  
  
But they made it to Companion's Field safely. [Good. It's nice to be outside again.]  
  
Kamaria and Alain walked-or, in Alain's case, limped-towards a stand of trees, where they would be out of eyeshot to any of the Earl's men.  
  
Ramya joined them, wandering along a little behind them. :You're eavesdropping again.: said Alain, pointedly.  
  
She gave what Alain called a snicker-whicker, but dropped back to supposedly munch some grass.  
  
They reached a stand of tall trees, and wove between them to a clearing. At last, they were safe.  
  
Kamaria plopped down to the grass. Alain awkwardly sat on a downed tree. Kamaria scooted over and leaned her head against the log beside Alain's knee.  
  
Her face was tilted upwards, enjoying the few rays of sunlight that filtered down.  
  
[It's so quiet here. Like there's no time,] she thought.  
  
Alain said, softly, mirroring her thoughts, "It's so quiet here-like there's no time."  
  
(AN: Yes, I stole that from LHM. I repeat, I don't own.)  
  
Kamaria half-opened her eyes, looking up at Alain. "You just said what I was going to say," she giggled.  
  
Alain laughed. [His laugh-it's like music-gah, aren't I poetic. Not.] thought Kamaria, half-smiling.  
  
Alain looked down at her, studying the contours of her face as the sunbeams glided over them. Her silver eyes looked up at them, a half-smile stretching her lips.  
  
:And her hair is like molten moonlight, her lashes like stardust-gah, you too-sweet lifebonded types!: teased Ramya.  
  
Alain started and blushed. It had, actually, been precisely what he was thinking.  
  
Kamaria watched as his blue-green eyes blinked in startlement, then a flush covered his face. "What did Ramya say?" she asked.  
  
Alain started again-and accidentally slid off the log, landing in an ungraceful heap beside Kamaria.  
  
"You don't want to-I-" Alain began, then gave up.  
  
Kamaria said, mischievously, "Then I guess I have to-TICKLE ATTACK!"  
  
Alain yelped and tried to pull away, but too late. Kamaria was tickling his ribs mercilessly.  
  
"No fair! Broken leg!" Alain tried to say, but Kamaria ignored him.  
  
He decided to employ a self-defense technique.  
  
Alain grabbed Kamaria's arm and flipped her, then sat on her stomach and returned the tickling.  
  
Kamaria shrieked. She happened to be extremely ticklish. Alain snickered in triumph and continued.  
  
Kamaria tried to get free. Alain ignored the attempt.  
  
Kamaria tried to avoid those merciless tickling fingers. [Havens! He won't give up! I guess I'll have to-]  
  
Kamaria stopped her escape attempts and stared up at Alain. He noticed that she had stopped struggling, and looked down into her eyes.  
  
Clear blue-green met burnished silver.  
  
Alain leaned down, slowly, and touched his lips to Kamaria's.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Awww. So cute. (No, they won't...well...*cough* this time. Remember, Alain has a broken leg, so that might...um. Yeah.)  
  
Aren't they sweet?  
  
Right. Reviewer-thanking time.  
  
Herald Susie: Thanks. Krathnae is a deal happier now.  
  
Cat: Thanks again!  
  
Etcetera-cat: No, you aren't. I wanna be a vet, too! I sorta twitched when I read your review...hope you liked! Krathnae likes his flag.  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna: I hope you liked this chappie! I'm 13, actually...  
  
Cassie-bear01: It's called Foresight. And I'm still not promising...:P  
  
Ola: Enough description?  
  
Kyalia: Hope you liked!  
  
Herald Mistylenna: Hmmm...good idea.  
  
Fergiaj: Here's your update!  
  
Pie for EVERBODY! Eat!  
  
~Fireblade 


	11. Masks

Disclaimer: __________ owns Velgarth. A) JK Rowling. B) President Bush C) J.R.R. Tolkien D) Mercedes Lackey  
  
Let's see...JK Rowling does not have anything to do with Velgarth. Bush and Tolkien are eliminated cause they are both men. That leaves Mercedes Lackey. Am I Mercedes Lackey?  
  
I thought not.  
  
Anyway, welcome back toooo Like the Moon!  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae  
  
We left off with: "Alain leaned down, slowly, and touched his lips to Kamaria's."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kamaria felt an incredible rush of heat through her body. She seemed to be spinning, spinning, spinning-  
  
Alain was having a similar experience. The world's turning seemed to have stopped, and all that was left was Kamaria. Until-  
  
:Well, well well. This is veerrry interesting.: said Ramya in Alain's mind.  
  
Alain lifted his lips from Kamaria's, and glared at the Companion standing across the clearing, snicker-whickering loudly.  
  
Kamaria's eyes opened. She looked over-and saw a Companion unmistakably laughing.  
  
Alain stood carefully, and helped Kamaria up.  
  
Ramya said, :No, no. Don't let me...interrupt...you.:  
  
Alain said, aloud, "Nosy! Why must you pry into my life, Ramya?"  
  
Ramya came over and nosed at him playfully.  
  
Kamaria, having gotten a pretty good idea of what their conversation was about, was, "You're interrupting, Ramya."  
  
Ramya backed off a few steps and cocked her head, watching him.  
  
"You're shameless!" cried Alain.  
  
Ramya snicker-whickered again.  
  
Kamaria remarked, "As I said, you're interrupting."  
  
She looked pointedly at Ramya and held her gaze.  
  
Alain watched as silver met sapphire, clashing in a duel of wills. Ramya might not speak to Kamaria, but she could communicate in other ways.  
  
Kamaria held her noble's stare, boring into sapphire.  
  
Ramya twitched her hide. :Your lifebonded is too good at staring.:  
  
Alain chuckled, and both female's gazes snapped to him.  
  
Alain swallowed. Beautiful sapphire and stunning silver bored holes in him, love coming from both underneath, a strange combination.  
  
Ramya said, suddenly, twitching her hide again, :Er...Guaire wants to talk to me.:  
  
Alain laughed at this. "Go tend to your own love life, Ramya."  
  
Kamaria watched this exchange, suddenly overcome by her loneliness. [They- they're bonded. Alain has three or more supports-Ramya, me, other Heralds, and I, and others I probably don't know about-but what do I have, other than him, other than Father?]  
  
Ramya blinked at Alain. :Guaire and I are friends. Simply that-and-and-:  
  
Her gaze shifted to Kamaria.  
  
Kamaria's distress was evident. Loneliness showed plainly upon her face as she looked at Ramya.  
  
Alain looked worriedly down at her.  
  
Ramya said, slowly, :I-You know I'm something of an Empath, a little. I can feel her stability-her very sanity-rests upon her father, who's at the Chantrea estate last I heard, and you. There's an overwhelming need somewhere, but I can't pinpoint it.:  
  
Alain slid an arm around Kamaria and pulled her to him. :Thanks, Ramya. I'll see if I can get her to open up.:  
  
Ramya turned and trotted out of the clearing.  
  
Kamaria buried her face in Alain's tunic.  
  
Alain tried to keep his balance on his splinted leg, stroking her hair.  
  
"Shh. Kamaria, what is it?"  
  
Alain grimaced at his lack of words.  
  
Kamaria refused to say. [He'll laugh, I know he well, and then-]  
  
Alain firmly tilted her face upwards and wiped away her tears. "Let's get something to eat," he said, hoping that the abrupt shift would unbalance Kamaria enough to let her open up.  
  
It didn't work-Kamaria had been stewed in Court since she was born, while Alain hadn't been exposed until he was 13, when he had been Chosen.  
  
Kamaria knew that Alain was trying to find out what was troubling her, and closed her barriers over the old pain. "Something to eat sounds good. I'm hungry."  
  
Alain sighed, and half-sent to Ramya, :Up go the masks once more...:  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Oooh, inner turmoil. Fun.  
  
Let's see, who gets pie today?  
  
Cat: I hope this is good!  
  
Ardent: Yeah, I know. Annoying, aren't I? :P (Still no promises!)  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna: Well, if she trampled me, then she'd have to deal with an extremely angry gryphon...and as Krathnae bursts into flames when he's angry, that's probably not a good idea...plus three other muses...I have an interesting life.  
  
Cassie-bear01: Thank you!  
  
Foenixfyre: Here's the next chappie!  
  
Ola: Glad you caught that!  
  
Etcetera-cat: Thanks!  
  
Fergiaj: Ahhh...fluff!  
  
Herald Susie: He thanks you! 


	12. Trial

Disclaimer: I don't feel like giving one. See previous 11 chapters.  
  
:colons: are Mindspeech, [brackets] are Kamaria's thoughts, and Alain thinks in Mindspeech. Which has the unfortunate downside that Ramya knows all. *looks at what she just wrote* Gah! That sounded wrong! Stuffing it.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later, Alain's leg was fully healed. Kamaria was again cooped up in her room.  
  
Alain, busy with classes, couldn't come see her until late at night.  
  
Kamaria looked out the window much of the time, worrying about the trial to come.  
  
A knock came at Kamaria's door. Kamaria closed her eyes and waited a moment. It wasn't Alain.  
  
She opened the door. A Herald stood there, a grim expression on his face. "The Earl's been brought to Haven. You need to testify at the trial."  
  
Kamaria's insides went cold with dread, but she masked it and said, "I-I'll need to get ready. I can't go in this."  
  
The Herald nodded. "I'll escort you," he said.  
  
Kamaria and the Herald went through the corridors. Kamaria's head was buzzing. [He's here. The Earl. I-I-gods help me.]  
  
She went into her rooms. The Herald stood guard at the door as Kamaria closed the door in her bedroom.  
  
Kamaria opened her wardrobe. [I'm representing the Chantreas, but I'm also representing me. I am NOT wearing one of those...fluffballs that Mother adores.]  
  
At last, Kamaria chose a royal blue gown, cut simply, with no fluffs or flounces.  
  
It had silver embroidery on the hem and cuffs, but that would bring out Kamaria's eyes. [I forgot I had this dress.]  
  
Kamaria climbed into it and buttoned it, then pondered her hair. [No maid, but I can pull it back and get one of the gemstone-thingies.]  
  
She looked through her jewelry box and chose out a deep blue gem set in silver, shaped like a teardrop.  
  
[Um. I need to represent my House somehow-this'll be worse than being presented to the Queen.]  
  
Kamaria looked through her box again. [No necklaces, no bracelets-the dress is high-necked and long-sleeved anyway. But a ring...]  
  
At last, at the very bottom of her box, she found the Chantrea signet, a crescent moon (AN: heehee. More moon references.) behind a slender rearing cat.  
  
Kamaria slipped it onto her left middle finger and looked in the mirror.  
  
A pale, frightened girl stared back.  
  
Kamaria straightened her shoulders and lifted her head. She could almost hear her father instructing her on how to move through the Court. ["Never let them know you are afraid, even if you are scared to your bones. They will turn to you in times of trouble, because they will know you are unshakable. You will gather more allies by being strong than in showing your weakness-and weaknesses are opportunities for the enemy to strike."]  
  
Kamaria's father had been a great military leader, retiring after his firstborn son turned five.  
  
Kamaria walked deliberately out to her sitting room. "I am ready," she said to the Herald, her voice steady.  
  
Alain, too, was preparing himself. :Kamaria-she'll need me. I don't know how long she can hold out. Besides, I need to testify.:  
  
:I'm right behind you,: said Ramya grimly. :No one harms my Chosen and gets away with it.  
  
Alain straightened his Formal Grays, then marched from his room to the trial.  
  
Kamaria stood at her plinth, looking out at the audience. To her surprise, her father had arrived in the night and was sitting up front, watching her.  
  
Kamaria looked up at the Herald acting as judge. She seemed to be waiting-  
  
And Alain came through the door. Relief that she wouldn't have to go through this alone rushed through Kamaria like a flood, and she smiled at Alain.  
  
Alain was looking back at her. :That dress does flatter her-she's a wonder at the Court games. The color-ah, wise, she chose Valdemar's colors-silver and blue.:  
  
:Wise indeed,: agreed Ramya, :Now pay attention!:  
  
Alain shot a look at the Earl Domanda Frethatsa. The Earl was in his House colors of yellow and green, looking arrogant and utterly sure of himself.  
  
:Not for long,: said Ramya.  
  
Alain walked up the steps and joined Kamaria at her plinth.  
  
[Those Formal Grays-they really look good on him,] thought Kamaria, then turned her full attention to the task at hand.  
  
"We are gathered here today-" began the Herald.  
  
Alain only half-listened. Instead, he was scanning the crowd.  
  
His face landed on a man watching Kamaria in the first row. :Wait. I remember him-isn't he General Garethe?: he asked Ramya.  
  
:Now he's Lord Garethe Chantrea-Kamaria's father. He's ridden for three straight days to make it here in time.: answered Ramya.  
  
"Earl Frethatsa and Lady Chantrea, you stand guilty of arranging a marriage for Lady Kamaria Chantrea against her will."  
  
The Earl gave the impression of lounging on his plinth. "I am guilty as charged," he said, somehow sneering as he respectfully addressed the Herald.  
  
Lady Amaya, sitting on her chair where she had been having vapors, blew her nose delicately and said, "But Kamaria is so-so firebrained, and she had to be settled down. The Earl has such a high standing, and is on the Council, too!"  
  
Kamaria flinched. Alain felt a strong sympathy for her. That her own mother would betray her like this!  
  
He took her left hand in a strong grip, sending reassurance down the lifebond. Kamaria squeezed back, gently.  
  
In the front row, Lord Garethe grinned. His daughter was holding her own.  
  
He didn't mind the lifebond at all-Alain looked a nice enough boy, and he was going to be a Herald, to boot.  
  
Silently, he cheered Kamaria on. He was going to have to talk to his wife.  
  
"Lady Amaya, you will answer the question!" barked the Herald. "Did you or did you not arrange a marriage without your daughter's knowledge or consent?"  
  
Lady Amaya Chantrea fluttered a bit more, then conceded sullenly. "I did."  
  
The Herald now turned to Kamaria and Alain.  
  
Kamaria's stomach was fluttering as though in a high wind, but she managed to keep her calm façade. With Alain beside her, she would be fine.  
  
"Lady Kamaria," said the Herald, more gently, "did you have any knowledge of this marriage, or your lifebond to Trainee Alain?"  
  
Kamaria took a breath, then began, "I didn't know anything about the marriage until my mother told me at breakfast two weeks ago. I didn't learn about the lifebond until we were kidnapped and Alain wrote it in a note."  
  
"A note?" questioned the Herald. "Would you elaborate?"  
  
Alain said, "In the tower, there was an ornamental bow on the wall. I know it sounds cliché, but I decided to use the old tie-a-note-to-an-arrow gambit. I used the arrow-code, the colors for treachery, danger, and to send another Herald. Then I wrote a note and tied it to the arrow. It couldn't hurt."  
  
The Herald nodded. "Do you still possess the arrow?"  
  
One of the witnesses stepped forth-the Herald which had rescued them. "I've got it. It is as he said."  
  
She laid the arrow before the judge, then went back to her seat. The Herald-judge picked it up, looked it over, and set it down.  
  
The Earl's face was going through an interesting transformation. He hissed, "Tel, you nitwit, I told you to remove that bow!"  
  
"You will be silent, Earl Frethatsa," said the Herald, coldly.  
  
"Were either of you wounded in the escape?" she asked.  
  
Alain answered, "Well, the rope was cut, so I broke my leg, a knife wedged itself into my boot, so my ankle was bleeding, and an arrow got me in the same leg. Other than that, we both had rope burns, but they've healed."  
  
The Herald turned to the Earl. "Earl Domanda Frethatsa, you have formerly been charged with adultery against your own wife, inducing her to commit suicide. You are further charged of arranging a marriage to one of a lifebonded couple against her will, kidnap of a noble and a Heraldic Trainee, and the wounding of the aforementioned Heraldic Trainee."  
  
The Earl's sneer was wiped off his face. Kamaria squeezed Alain's hand.  
  
"Earl Frethatsa, with the power of the Heraldic Court, I strip you of your Council position. For your punishment..."  
  
The Herald thought for a moment. "Well, as there's never been a case like this before, you, Earl Frethatsa, will be a stable hand for four years. You begin today."  
  
(AN: Herald Mistylenna, here ya go!)  
  
The Earl's face went whiter than Kamaria's.  
  
"And for you, Lady Amaya-" the judge began.  
  
Lord Garethe stood in the front row. "Herald, I would like to make a request."  
  
The Herald nodded. "Since Lady Amaya is my wife, I would like to take her home and let her live quietly on the Chantrea estate. This happened entirely without my knowledge, and I am extremely displeased."  
  
The judge nodded, then slapped her gavel on her desk. "Case dismissed!"  
  
Kamaria's knees sagged. It was over. Over.  
  
The Earl recovered himself and stalked over to Kamaria's plinth, hands balled into fists. "You've made me a stablehand, girl!" he spat at Kamaria.  
  
Kamaria drew herself up and somehow looked down on him. "If you had not manipulated my mother, it would never have happened in the first place."  
  
The Earl glared at her. Kamaria began wavering, though on the outside, she appeared calm.  
  
The Earl said, "(censored cause I wanna keep this outta the R range) girl!"  
  
Kamaria's face went white. That is, whiter than usual.  
  
Alain was shocked. Even when he had traveled in his father's caravan, there had been only one wagon driver who used such words.  
  
The strain was beginning to show on Kamaria's face, though she tried valiantly to keep her impassive expression.  
  
:Go on, Alain. She'll break if you don't.: said Ramya.  
  
Clearly, he was supposed to swear back at the Earl.  
  
But-he was going to be a Herald, and Heralds had to be neutral.  
  
Alain smiled to himself, then did the completely unexpected.  
  
He slid an arm around Kamaria's waist, turned her so he was blocking her from the Earl, and kissed her thoroughly.  
  
Even Ramya didn't say anything.  
  
The Earl's face went purple, but what could he do?  
  
In the fast-dwindling audience, Lord Garethe grinned so widely his face seemed to be split in two.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Heeheehee! No, it's NOT going to end there!  
  
Aren't they sweet?  
  
Who gets chocolate Dutch tart today? (It's sorta like chocolate pie.)  
  
WolfChild: Yell softly, we don't wanna interrupt them...:P  
  
Cassie-bear01: Exactly. Masks, masks, masks. Fun.  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna: Right. *clears throat* You'd have to go against four extremely annoyed (and violent) muses, Kamaria and Alain, (cause I've gotta finish writing this,) Senashenta, RonethDragon Tiamat and her various dragon muses, etcetera-cat and her alter-egos, (This is if she tried to kill me cause of my annoying not-revealing-about-Choosing-Kamaria gambit), Gravity Girl, (aka Iceshadow,) Nutella, (don't ask) Spiritdance, Windsong, Earthcall, and Starshadow (my friends), several of Iceshadow's characters, and Asta, who's in another fic, has sworn to do no violence, but can drive people stark raving mad by talking about ethics!  
  
Fergiaj: Glad to know you approve!  
  
Herald Susie: He thanks you.  
  
Kyalia: Heehee, no promises...*ducks sporks*  
  
Wyntyr: Aww, thanks! *huggles*  
  
As always, review!  
  
Thankees!  
  
~Fireblade and muses 


	13. Father

Disclaimer: All right, all right! *glares at annoying disclaimer person* I should follow etcetera-cat's example and get an alter-ego to do this for me. Or a muse...Oi! Scheherezade!  
  
Scheherezade: *appears* Yes?  
  
Fireblade: It is now your job to do disclaimers! At least until I get another muse or alter-ego or something to do it! And don't try backing out- you ARE my chief muse, as you keep reminding me!  
  
Scheherezade: WHAT? But I-oh. All right, but you will NOT be happy after-  
  
*reviewers glare*  
  
Scheherezade: Oh, all right. *does classic Wheel of Time sniff* Fireblade, who so kindly forced me to this, does not own Velgarth, the idea for Heralds and Companions, the idea for lifebonds, the idea for the Wheel of Time world-  
  
Fireblade: Oi! JUST the Mercedes Lackey section! Not EVERYTHING!  
  
Scheherezade: *mutters for a minute* All Fireblade owns in this fic is the characters, unless she refers to Vanyel, Sunsinger and Shadowdancer, etc. Oh yes, and the plot. *to Blade* Happy?  
  
Fireblade: Um...*sees Scheherezade glaring and decides not to argue with her most temperamental muse* Yeah, I'm happy.  
  
Scheherezade: *vanishes*  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae  
  
:colons: are Mindspeech, [brackets] are Kamaria's thoughts, as Alain tends to think in Mindspeech, so Ramya hears everything...  
  
Oh-I think I forgot to put this in-Alain means, "Handsome," so it fits...ehehe...  
  
Whoa! Now the A/Ns at the top of the story are more than a page! Shutting up so you can read the story!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kamaria, startled by Alain's sudden action, didn't struggle, despite her usual reserve in public.  
  
She caught a glimpse of the Earl over Alain's shoulder as he turned her. His face was livid.  
  
Then, she lost herself in Alain.  
  
The Earl started forward, but a hand gripped his shoulder in an iron grip.  
  
Lord Garethe Chantrea leaned down to the Earl, and said firmly and coldly, "Kindly keep your mouth off my daughter."  
  
The Earl gulped-in his younger days, Garethe Chantrea had been known to challenge others to duels right and left.  
  
And won them.  
  
Luckily, after Garethe became General Garethe Chantrea, he had calmed and now thought everything out with the precision of a great military leader.  
  
Garethe had planned this with the lightning action of an officer in the heat of battle while sitting in the front row. The Earl was off-balance, startled by the loss of his Council position, and furious at his new station as Earl Stablehand.  
  
Yes, this was a good moment to attack. Garethe struck the killing blow, leaning down still further and quietly whispering something in the Earl's ear.  
  
The Earl went from purple to white, and began to shake. He didn't even resist as the Guard dragged him away.  
  
Lord Garethe stood for a moment, watching his daughter. "I suppose she'll have to marry him now-no, wait, she will marry him now," he murmured to no one.  
  
Alain, hearing the Guard's distinctive metal-spurred bootclicks and the Earl being dragged away, lifted his lips from Kamaria's.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, breathless.  
  
Alain smiled his crooked grin and put a finger to her lips. "Later," he whispered.  
  
Kamaria suddenly turned very red. Ramya cackled in his mind as Alain winced inwardly. :I suppose that was stupid. I forgot she has to move at her own pace, now, since the kidnap.:  
  
Ramya said, gleefully, :Yes, that was stupid, Chosen,: then dissolved into fits of laughter. No doubt she looked very strange.  
  
Kamaria composed her face and readjusted her skirts. [What-later? Oh. No- I can't. I just-I just can't, yet. Maybe later later?]  
  
Her confused thoughts continued until her father coughed.  
  
Kamaria saw him-really saw him-for the first time. "Father!" she said, dodging her plinth to hug him.  
  
Garethe squeezed his daughter, then said, "You did the Chantreas proud."  
  
Kamaria beamed. This was the highest praise she could ever earn from her father-strict, but fair and kind. With a soft spot for his own children.  
  
Alain sneezed. Kamaria disentangled herself from her father, then said, "Father, this is Trainee Alain, my lifebonded. Alain, this is my father, Lord-General Garethe Chantrea."  
  
Alain bowed politely. Lord Garethe bowed slightly in return. "I'm glad my daughter has finally found love. And, unlike many, I have no objection to lowborn-highborn marriages."  
  
Kamaria flushed again. "Married?" she squeaked. "Already?"  
  
Alain's head snapped towards his lifebonded, alarmed. On the outside, she was simply flushing, but inside-  
  
A tangle of emotions, everything every which way, so complex his head spun.  
  
And this down the lifebond, which was so deep it was difficult to make out.  
  
Tentatively, he tried what he had not tried before-he Mindsensed for Kamaria's presence.  
  
And met-  
  
The same tangle of emotions, pain-relief-forlorn-sorrow-joy-embarrassment- confusion...  
  
Alain withdrew, startled. :You were right-she does have natural shields. And-: he sent an image of the tangle to Ramya.  
  
Ramya "looked" at it, and sent back, tinged orange with confusion, :relief I can understand-the Earl and the trial and all-joy, embarrassment and confusion are natural again for this type of situation, but...pain? Forlorn? Sorrow? I'm sorry, Chosen, but I can't make anything of those. And pay attention-Lord Garethe is trying to speak to you!:  
  
Alain looked back at the Lord-General. "I'm sorry-I missed that."  
  
Lord Garethe smiled. "Thank you for rescuing my daughter. You were ingenious. Have you healed well?"  
  
Alain nodded. "My leg's fine, the rope burns are gone-and the bruises from the wagon have vanished."  
  
Lord Garethe's face tightened slightly. "A wagon?"  
  
Kamaria bit her lip as Alain continued explaining the circumstances of their kidnap. [Father is NOT going to be happy about that...]  
  
Lord Garethe's face closed, taking on the look of a general about to deploy his forces. "I need to speak to the judge about this. It would have been wise to mention in the trial."  
  
Alain looked uncertainly after him, then said to Kamaria, "Is he angry?"  
  
Kamaria looked back at him. "No, he's not. He was really happy then- that's high praise, to be complimented, thanked, and asked about your health in the same few breaths!"  
  
Alain sighed with relief. "Good. Let's get out of these...peacock feathers." He frowned down at his Formal Grays.  
  
Kamaria slid her hand into his. "You look wonderful, Al-love."  
  
[I suppose I have to call him by something other than his name. That wasn't the best place to, perhaps-but this lifebond seems to have been the whim of the gods. Whoever instated it, though, I thank forever.]  
  
Alain looked at Kamaria, startled. :Did she just call me a pet name? If she did, it's progress in the bond...:  
  
Ramya said, :Yes, she did. Not really a pet name-just "love." It's a start-the bond is deepening.:  
  
Alain squeezed Kamaria's hand, gently, and they left the courtroom together.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The lifebond is taking root! Finally! No, they're not going to...*coughcough* this time, Kamaria's still in shock mentally from the whole Earl thing, Alain's not going to push her, and Kamaria isn't really sure about this whole lifebond thing. I mean, she doesn't have anyone to ask for advice, and Alain has Ramya...  
  
Who gets pie today?  
  
Fergiaj: I've been wondering for a while...where did you get your name? Anyway, thanks!  
  
Wyntyr: Well, he's got rich brown hair, blue-green eyes, a handsome face...yeah, Alain does look great in Formal Grays! And he's all Kamaria's...*grin*  
  
Kyalia: Abrupt? What do you mean? If it's startling, well, Kamaria is startled and scared and all the emotional tangly things...yeah, I'm being strange today. *chases dust bunny*  
  
Thankees! (And can someone help me find someone to do my disclaimers? Scheherezade is NOT going to be happy with me...)  
  
And cause I feel like it, the next chappie is dedicated to whoever reviews first!  
  
~Fireblade and muses 


	14. Whole at Last

Scheherezade: *mutters under her breath about dignity and disclaimers* Right. Disclaimer. Fireblade does not own Velgarth, the idea for lifebonds, or the idea for Companions. The story and character are hers.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae (who is currently holed up in his aerie after Scheherezade yelled at him-something about disclaiming the story that was HIS responsibility...my muses are being really strange lately.)  
  
WHEEE! SUMMER! I got out of school today! *dances*  
  
Oh, right. :colons: are Mindspeech, [brackets] are Kamaria's thoughts.  
  
And this chappie is dedicated to Kyalia, since she reviewed first!  
  
Kyalia, thanks for following this story! Also, thanks for your constructive criticism. I may not exactly LIKE it, but it really helps me write better!  
  
Oh, and Kamaria's father decided to have her stay at the Chantrea estate for a while, after a few incidents with the Earl's men. Alain must continue his Heraldic training, but it's nearly Harvestfest, and he's coming to visit Kamaria since his family (who all travel in their merchant caravan) is in Rethwellan, and that trip would not be fun. This is a few weeks later, and Kamaria's still unChosen as yet, and she's basically lazing about and thinking a lot.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kamaria lay under an oak tree at the Chantrea estate, her head on the moss- covered burl of a root. She twirled a flower absently in her hand, watching the leaves gently flutter above her head.  
  
[These past few weeks have been-incredible. First meeting Alain, then the- the kidnap, then the lifebond-that's the best part about what's happened to me.]  
  
She closed her eyes and turned her head slightly, letting her white-blonde hair flow down the burl. Her pale skin was still untanned, unburned from the sun.  
  
[I wonder when Alain will get here,] she wondered as she let her silver eyes flutter open. Across the meadow, she could see her younger brother chasing his dog. There was a strain of music echoing from somewhere, but Kamaria couldn't pinpoint it. [Well, we've always had a Bard for Harvestfest, being such a huge House, so why should it change?]  
  
Dimly, she could recognize the tune as "Meetings." [Ah, meetings. Sunsinger and Shadowdancer...I love that story. But in Alain and my case, if we were at all like them, I would be the Sunsinger-not that I'm much of a singer-and he'd be closer to the Shadowdancer. Even though his hair and eyes are too light.]  
  
She reached over to her side for an apple she had plucked heading here. Now, Kamaria bit into it. The sweet, crisp flavor burst on her tongue. [We'll have a wonderful Harvestfest this year. The crops are huge, the weather perfect-even double the amount of merchants that we usually have visit.]  
  
Kamaria heard the ring of a Companion's hooves along the cobbled road, but didn't bother sitting up to look. [Alain's not here yet,] she thought, sensing down the bond. [He's close, but he won't be here for maybe another candlemark. I can't tell. It's probably our usual Field-Herald. He stopped here for Harvestfest last year.]  
  
She suppressed the old pain, unhealed, but slightly less, and took another bite of the apple.  
  
:I'd like some of that, if you don't mind.:  
  
Kamaria sat bolt-upright, looking around.  
  
A tall, graceful Companion was looking at her, her head cocked to one side, her mane rippling in the slight breeze.  
  
"Di-did you just speak to me?" Kamaria managed-barely.  
  
There was no Herald atop the Companion.  
  
:Yes, I spoke to you. That apple smells good. Could I have a bite?:  
  
Kamaria blinked at her, puzzled. "Sure-but-I thought Companions didn't speak except to their Chosen."  
  
The Companion started. :Oh-right. Oops.:  
  
She stepped forward a few feet and lowered her head so one sapphire eye was looking straight into Kamaria's. :Kamaria Chantrea, I, Sitara, Choose you.:  
  
Kamaria fell into that eye, wanting to weep with happiness as she was enveloped in love, her old longing healed at last.  
  
She managed to stand-barely-and wrap her arms around the Companion-no, HER Companion's neck.  
  
Minutes later, Alain and Ramya galloped into the Chantrea estate, then turned straight towards Alain's lifebonded.  
  
Kamaria was tangled in a three-way embrace as Sitara draped her head over Kamaria's shoulder, Alain kissed her, and Ramya somehow got her head trapped between them.  
  
Kamaria was assaulted by love from all sides-Sitara's down the newly-formed bond, Alain's, constant as always, and Ramya's unconscious Empathic projection.  
  
When Alain freed her, Kamaria, laughing, draped one arm over Sitara's neck and one over Alain's as they headed toward the Keep for Harvestfest.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! Chosen at last! Who thinks I should write a Part 2? (I don' wanna leave them yet! I love my characters!)  
  
Vote in your review!  
  
Sitara means "starlight," for any who were wondering. Moon and star. Good pairing, ne?  
  
Who gets pie today?  
  
Kyalia: Thank you again for your constructive criticism! I don't really like it, but it really helps!  
  
Melissa: Thank you! And their bond is still developing. I wanna write a sequel.  
  
Cassie-bear01: Yes, lifebonded sweetness is good! (Just wait till their bond fully develops. They'll be as bad as Van and Stef!)  
  
Cat: Hope you liked this chappie!  
  
Wyntyr: Why do you want to know if Alain has a relative at the Palace? He does, if you're interested-she's a Bard, and her name is Lirite, which means Musical Grace. (e is added at the end.) Lirite is Alain's sister. Younger. And Kamaria has inherited a bit of butterfly-brainedness. Not that much, but when she's stressed, it tends to show. (Her father is working on that. I think poor Garethe regrets that he ever married Lady Amaya.)  
  
Stee: Wow! I'm honored! Hope you've recovered from tiredness...about your mom: Well, what I did is I just signed up, but you could just ask her. Or, to get a longer but more convincing route, have her read the Mercedes Lackey books (or another series that has fics posted about it) and then have her read the fics. (Supervise her. If it's the Misty books, you could direct her to this fic...*sheepish smile* Yeah, I'm begging for reviews again.)  
  
Fergiaj: Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Herald Susie: Thank you very much!  
  
Aaannnd, part 1 is complete! *bows*  
  
Should I write a Part 2? (I probably will anyway...)  
  
Thankees!  
  
~Fireblade 


	15. Part 2: Harvestfest

Disclaimer: Scheherezade is sorta missing, so I'll have to do this today. If you don't know that I don't own, then you are laboring under the delusion that I am Mercedes Lackey. Which I am not.  
  
Welcome back tooooo Like the Moon, Part 2!  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae  
  
Krathnae: If you want to thank me for inspiring this story, you could scratch my crest. Scratching a gryphon's crest is very lucky, and it's also a-  
  
Fireblade: -time honored tradition. Sure. *scratches Krathnae's crest* Everybody scratch his crest! He deserves it!  
  
This is picking up right after Kamaria was Chosen, so they're going to Harvestfest! Cause I wanted to write her family's reaction.  
  
Oh, and Lady Amaya is VERY piddled off at Kamaria, her husband, Heralds, Alain, etc.  
  
As you know, :this: is Mindpeech, and [brackets] are Kamaria's thoughts. But she might start thinking in Mindspeech-it IS one of her Gifts.  
  
And her Gifts are Mindspeech entwined with Empathy, a minor Gift of Fetching, and Mage-sight. (Remember in Brightly Burning, Herald Pol's obscure Gifts? And one was the ability to see the life-energy in things? That's Mage-sight, though they don't know it! I'm calling it Life-sight.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kamaria couldn't stop smiling as the motley group wandered to the Faire. [Chosen, lifebonded, and all on a beautiful day.]  
  
Alain had one arm around Kamaria's waist and one over Ramya's shoulder.  
  
Sitara walked close to her Chosen. :Is there food at the Faire?: she asked, eagerly.  
  
Kamaria laughed. "Lots of food, since the crops are in. Apples, corn, grain-lots of things."  
  
Sitara swallowed in anticipation. :Food is good. I like food.:  
  
Ramya overheard and relayed this to Alain, who snickered. Kamaria shook with laughter, saying playfully, "Don't eat too much, or I won't be able to get back to Haven!"  
  
Sitara looked at Kamaria pleadingly. :But-can't we stay for the Faire? I'm hungry.:  
  
Kamaria sensed that she would get extremely tired of two words-"I'm," and "hungry."  
  
She didn't care, though. Anything was worth Sitara.  
  
Alain entered the conversation-speaking mind-to-mind with all three. :I didn't come here to just go BACK to Haven. I want to see the Harvestfest!:  
  
Kamaria nodded. :We are staying. For now.:  
  
Sitara swallowed again.  
  
"Should we enter the horse races?" asked Alain, playfully. "Even though we'd run them into the ground, right, Ramya?"  
  
Ramya looked over at Sitara. :I don't know. Sitara may even run me into the ground-she's one of the fastest Companions in the Field. Kamaria will probably be a Herald-Courier.:  
  
Alain winced slightly. :Then I'm just as glad we'll be regular Field- Heralds.:  
  
Ramya fervently agreed.  
  
Kamaria let go of Alain. "Can we ride?" she asked.  
  
Alain went over to Sitara to boost Kamaria up.  
  
Kamaria was atop a Companion for the second time in her life. But this time, she had her own.  
  
Sitara waited for Alain to mount Ramya-then launched herself across the meadow.  
  
Kamaria's hair whipped back as she bent downwards. :Well, it's obvious you've been taking equitation lessons! Though you'll still need to do the advanced course.:  
  
Kamaria smiled. :I've been tossed onto a horse practically since I was born, but the only reason I can ride astride is Father, who insists that his children ride battle-trained horses. Protection and all.:  
  
Sitara stretched her neck out. Alain called playfully in Mindspeech, :Hey! You're making us eat your dust! No fair!:  
  
Kamaria didn't have a retort, but Sitara ignored the traditional Silence and tossed back, :I doubt you'll be saying that when we're Herald-Couriers. I am the fastest Companion of this generation in the Field.:  
  
Ramya threw another joke back. :Well, if you keep eating as much as I recall you enjoy, you'll be too fat to run!:  
  
Kamaria laughed at the banter. Sitara slowed and turned as they reached the Harvestfest.  
  
Lord-General Garethe was standing a few feet away, no longer in conversation with one of the merchants. Kamaria threw herself off Sitara and hugged him. "Father! I've been Chosen!"  
  
Garethe looked down at his daughter's head. "You-have?"  
  
Kamaria disentangled herself and waved Sitara forward. "This is my Companion, Sitara. Sitara, this is my father."  
  
Sitara winked at Garethe.  
  
Lord-General Garethe Chantrea, one of the best generals ever to grace Valdemar, was speechless for one of the few times in his life.  
  
Alain and Ramya cantered up and stopped by Kamaria. "Don't look at me," hastened Alain, "I had nothing to do with who Sitara Chose."  
  
Garethe broke his silence. "It's not that, Alain-it's just that the last Herald in this family was my brother."  
  
His voice took on a timbre of sorrow. "He-he died, on the Karsite border, in the war 23 years ago."  
  
Kamaria looked at her father for a moment.  
  
Garethe wasn't finished. "I gave him his orders."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Angsty Garethe...first his brother, now his daughter. Don't worry, once he shakes himself, he'll be fine! But the memories are a bit much for him.  
  
Sitara likes to eat. A LOT. So Kamaria will have to stop her from eating TOO much...ehehe.  
  
Fire Dance: Ooh! Thanks! It did take forever to write. And it's not done!  
  
And part 2 is just right after part 1. To avoid confusion.  
  
42!  
  
Remember, scratch Krathnae's crest! It's lucky, and a time-honored condition!  
  
~Fireblade 


	16. Happiness

Disclaimer: La dee da...Scheherezade is missing again...dee dee dee...oh, right. I own the characters and the plot. Whee.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae, who is happy about having his crest scratched...  
  
Everybody say it with me! :colons: are Mindspeech! [brackets] are Kamaria's thoughts!  
  
I haven't really been having writers block, just block-for-this-chappie. I know exactly what will happen in the next couple, but it's been difficult to get this one.  
  
And the delay is long cause I've been at camp! I have (more) new nicknames! (Which makes it...16, I think. Nicknames, I mean!) They are: Shroomie (don't ask) and Bug Food! (Explains itself, ne?)  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kamaria looked up at her father. "What?" she asked, slightly confused.  
  
A hollow tone rang in Garethe's voice. "23 years ago, we were in a particularly bad situation with the Karsites. The Lord-Marshal Herald had recently promoted me to General, and I finally had the authority to authorize several military maneuvers that would help us kick free of the corner."  
  
Garethe cleared his throat. "My brother was a Herald, and he was under my command. I gave him orders that were supposedly un-risky enough to keep him alive, though I knew he would throw his life down for his people given half a second."  
  
Moisture glistened at the corner of his left eye. "They ran into-into some demon-summoners. The one man who escaped-he told me-my brother had surrendered himself to the Sun-Priests to give the others time to run."  
  
Garethe bowed his head.  
  
Kamaria hugged him again. "Don't worry, Father. Alain said-once-that I had potential to be an excellent Herald-Courier, and Sitara is fast enough that we should be able to dodge our way out of most danger."  
  
Garethe sighed, then replied, "I need to go check with the merchants on prices now." He managed a weak smile. "No rest for the weary, and all."  
  
Kamaria watched him pace away, back straight and proud-little sign that he had unveiled a memory filled with so much pain in his stride.  
  
Alain said, quietly, "I wondered who Poul Chantrea was on the memorial to the Heralds who had died to the Sun-Priests was...now I know, and I wish I didn't."  
  
Sitara butted in. :Um, this might be a bad time, but I'm hungry!:  
  
Kamaria was startled into a laugh. "Then let's go eat!"  
  
Alain and Ramya followed Kamaria and Sitara through the Harvestfest. :Well, at least her father is sensible, if not her mother,: said Ramya in Private-mode to Alain. :At least he's going to let her go to Haven.:  
  
Alain grinned, then answered, :Her mother will have vapours. As usual.:  
  
Ramya snicker-whickered. :I don't envy her.:  
  
Alain fixed his Companion with a mock-stern eye. :Now, that' not very nice!:  
  
Ramya tossed her head, unrepentant.  
  
Alain sighed. :Just for that, I might make you link up with her and witness it all!:  
  
Ramya shuddered. :Anything but that!:  
  
Kamaria called back, "Hurry up! At least, if you want to eat..."  
  
Sitara said, :Hey! No threatening to let ANYONE go without food, especially your lifebonded!:  
  
Kamaria turned to her Companion. :Even the Karsites?: she asked, innocently.  
  
Sitara shifted, then said, :Nobody should go without food! Food is too...edible!:  
  
Kamaria pretended to be afraid.  
  
Alain caught up with Kamaria, Ramya close behind, and heard this parting shot.  
  
Ramya gave Sitara a very strange look. :You are entirely too obsessed with food, my dear.:  
  
Sitara dropped back and nipped at Ramya.  
  
Kamaria laughed. "Well, if you're THAT hungry..."  
  
Sitara hurried after Kamaria to the stables.  
  
Alain stopped at a jewelry booth as Ramya followed, looking over the different types of necklaces.  
  
:Do you know when Kamaria's birthday is?: he asked Ramya.  
  
:Uh...actually, no.:  
  
:Hmm.:  
  
:That one with the knot design is nice...even if it's a hair tie thing...:  
  
:Think she'd like it?:  
  
:Scan the collection again, slowly.:  
  
Alain Felt Ramya in his mind, looking through his eyes as he looked over the collection again.  
  
Ramya muttered little comments about each one as he scanned it again. :Not the bumblebee...Havens, is that supposed to be a Companion? Couldn't tell you, myself...whoever put that shade of ruby with topaz must have been colorblind.:  
  
:Need another look-over?:  
  
:No thanks. I think the knot-design-hair tie-thing is the best.:  
  
:Thanks, Ramya.:  
  
Alain dug a few coins out of his belt pouch and paid the vendor, slipping the hair-tie-thing into his pocket.  
  
Kamaria filled the grain bucket again. :Are you STILL hungry?: she asked Sitara, who had munched her way through one full bucket already.  
  
Sitara snicker-whickered. :Well...actually, no. Go feed Ramya.:  
  
Kamaria left Sitara's stall reluctantly, and filled Ramya's grain bucket.  
  
Ramya stared into space, then shook herself out of it and began to eat.  
  
Kamaria began to head out of the stables-but Alain came in first.  
  
"Kamaria-the first few hours are crucial in a bonding. If you want the Herald-Companion bond to take root, you have to spend a good few hours with Sitara," Alain said, anxiously.  
  
Kamaria smiled. "And here I was, trying to find some excuse not to leave the stables."  
  
Alain laughed. "You don't need one, love. Sitara is your excuse."  
  
Sitara slipped out of her stall and nuzzled her Chosen. "Done eating?"  
  
:For now.:  
  
Kamaria engrossed herself once more in Sitara as Alain leaned against Ramya's stall door.  
  
:Poor Alain. The only male among three females.:  
  
:Uh-oh.:  
  
:Then again, you're soul-bound to two of them, so maybe it won't be so bad!:  
  
Alain scratched Ramya's nose. :Bad? No, it could never be bad around you.:  
  
:Ah...just a bit up and to the left...mmmm.:  
  
:How soon do you think she'll make it through the Collegium? I mean, I'm probably going to get my Whites in a year, maybe two, but she's been Chosen late-ish.:  
  
Ramya half-closed her eyes, leaning into the scratches. :Well, she won't need any training in Courtly Graces, as a noble. Or History. She obviously can ride, but she needs to learn Courier riding...and get her Gifts trained. And learn Herald-specialized information-organizing villagers, Religions, how to fight natural disasters, and all. And Weapons, of course.:  
  
:Maybe...two or three years? If she takes the intensified course?:  
  
:Well, do you really want her to have that little free time?: suggested Ramya shrewdly, and was rewarded by Alain's blush.  
  
:That wasn't nice!: he protested.  
  
Ramya snicker-whickered again. :I remember you saying, on the way up here, oh, something along the lines of, 'More time free is more time for me?':  
  
Alain swatted her.  
  
Kamaria walked beside Ramya through the orchards, which were mostly empty.  
  
Mostly.  
  
:Hold on, dear, I sense featherheads!: said Sitara, pricking her ears.  
  
[Gods. Mother.]  
  
"Motherly vapours, here we come," muttered Kamaria.  
  
:Maybe you should mount-the height advantage may give you something?:  
  
Kamaria looked dubiously at Sitara. "Um, you're kinda tall."  
  
Sitara veered over to a stump, which Kamaria used to mount.  
  
Kamaria braced herself as they ambled into the circle of Lady Amaya's friends...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
I thought I'd spare you the vapours.  
  
Whee! Reviews! I'm loved! Pie for everybody!  
  
WolfChild: Of COURSE Sitara is the perfect Companion for Kamaria! Would she deserve anything less? Have cookies!  
  
Senashenta: OK, explanation right here. *clears throat* Lord Garethe, several years ago, had a BROTHER who was a Herald. Garethe, being a general, was constantly down on the front lines with Karse, and was given command of several Heralds, which included his brother. His brother was leading a squad of men, they ran into demon-summoning Sun-Priests, he handed himself over to the Priests to let everyone else run, and the Death Bell rang. Garethe felt guilty because it was supposed to be a safe mission, being as how you need to preserve Heralds and all. Yeah.  
  
Krathnae: Ah...a time-honorrred and trrrreasssurrred trrradition...*eyes glaze over with happiness*  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna: *raises eyebrow* Um...thanks?  
  
Stee: Salad...? Confoozled Blade here...  
  
Krathnae: All that matters is that she's scratching my crest!  
  
Fireblade: Um, OK...  
  
Etcetera-cat: Lotas rambling in this one...another question is, "What is six by nine?"  
  
Morninglight: Aww, I'm touched!  
  
Stee Parker: Yay! More fans! Love y'all!  
  
Tsukinoko: Um...Kamaria's white-blond, pale skin, silver eyes...no Hawkbrother blood...oh, right, Van had silver eyes! *whacks self, goes cross-eyed* Ow...*uncrosses eyes* Yeah, an Ashkevron female married her great-grandfather...and she had silver eyes...yeah. So she's related. Kamaria's also sorta a Velgarth version of an albino. Ish.  
  
Foenixfyre: Thanks! Garethe is a great deal more sensible than many fathers I could name...*coughcough*Shandi's father*coughcough* (Owlsight) Plus he spent alotta time with Heralds by Karse...yup.  
  
Love y'all! As always, review!  
  
~Fireblade and Krathnae 


	17. Vapours

Disclaimer: Should I do this in verse? Lemme try. *clears throat* You shoulda known that I don't own!  
  
Do you REALLY want to subject yourself?  
  
Are you sure?  
  
All right then...if you're sure  
  
Motherly vapours, here we come! Brace yourself!  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae  
  
:blah: is Mindspeech. [brackets] are Kamaria's thoughts. Should I quit putting those up? You KNOW what they mean by now!  
  
THE POINT OF NO RETURN  
  
You just passed the point of no return! Heh, I've been wanting to do that for a while...  
  
*ducks bricks* OK! I confess! I'm stalling! *ducks sporks* Fine! Subject yourselves!  
  
Have fun!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Sitara glided into the clearing where Lady Amaya and her friends embroidered and tittered over mildly interesting bits of gossip.  
  
Kamaria cleared her throat and sat very straight.  
  
Lady Amaya turned her head-and gasped.  
  
:Brace yourself, loverling...:  
  
Amaya began to cry delicately. "Kamaria! Can it be true-you've been Chosen?"  
  
"Yes Mother. Please don't-"  
  
Amaya went into a full display of featherheaded vapours. "My baby girl-all grown up-Chosen-"  
  
One of the ladies swooped over to her. "You must be so proud!"  
  
Amaya ignored her. Between sobs, she managed to give a slightly hysterical rhetoric:  
  
"You're going to be a Herald-my baby girl-so important-all over the country- but what if you're assigned to Karse?"  
  
The other ladies gasped in unison.  
  
:I wonder how long they practiced that?: said Sitara amiably.  
  
Amaya sobbed harder as Kamaria tried not to wince. "If you're assigned to Karse-you might-my baby girl, going out to fight bad men-"  
  
The rest of her monologue dissolved into hysterical tears.  
  
Kamaria clamped down on the urge to jump off Sitara and run away gibbering. [I can't STAND these vapours.]  
  
:Don't gibber. It wouldn't do any good for the Heraldic image,: said Sitara, wisely, shaking a piece of grain off her muzzle.  
  
Kamaria snorted. :What's that I hear? Instructions on how to keep a good image from a glorified pony who's shaking grain off her muzzle?:  
  
Sitara snorted. :Sarcasm, dear? You need to get better at it.:  
  
Kamaria raised an eyebrow. :Riiiigghtt.:  
  
Amaya began to talk again. "What if-what if my little girl is captured by Sun-Priests? Then they'll-"  
  
Kamaria decided to put an end to this before she did start gibbering. :Mother-:  
  
:Out loud, dearest.:  
  
:Oh. Right.:  
  
"Mother-you're agonizing over things that haven't even happened yet," said Kamaria gently.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Mother, I have it on good authority that I'd make an excellent Herald- Courier. I'm also lifebonded-to another Herald. The Circle will take good care of me, since to lose me would be to also lose Alain."  
  
Amaya snapped out of her histronics. "Who?"  
  
Kamaria started. "The Trainee who rescued me from the Earl-you saw him at the trial."  
  
Amaya frowned. "I don't like that boy. He put you up to running away from a perfectly respectable marriage-"  
  
Kamaria reeled. [What the-]  
  
:Stay calm. I'm here. I'll call in the troops, if need be.:  
  
:Thanks, Blue-eye.:  
  
"Mother, Alain did not put me up to running away! I was the one who ran away. He's the one who came after me-and luckily he did, or I would have been trapped with no hope of rescue!"  
  
Amaya stood, vapours forgotten. "Kamaria Aysel Selena Chantrea! You are NOT saying that you ran from a marriage that took me months to design! Why, it took me five weeks to convince the Earl alone!"  
  
Kamaria shook inside. :Whoo! Vapoury mouse to cornered badger-what a skitzo.: said Sitara.  
  
:What's a skitzo?: (AN: Sitara picked it up in Bermud-I mean, the HAVENS.)  
  
:Um...nevermind.:  
  
Kamaria sat straighter, if that was possible, and looked down at her mother. "Mother, the marriage was entirely unsuitable. The Earl is a greasy cheating git, and besides, I'm lifebonded to Alain. Don't tell me you didn't know that."  
  
Amaya's eyes widened. "How dare you say that about the Ear-did you say lifebonded?"  
  
Sitara nudged Kamaria's mind. :I've called in Alain and Ramya. They're coming.:  
  
:Good. I need reinforcements.:  
  
"Yes, Mother, I said lifebonded."  
  
"Like Sunsinger and Shadowdancer? Like Vanyel and Stefen? Like-"  
  
"Yes, Mother. Lifebonded. Weren't you paying attention at the trial?"  
  
Amaya shifted. "Of course not. I was too-distressed-" she began to display vapours again.  
  
Kamaria stared. :Do you think someone did something to her? I've never seen her act this way...:  
  
Sitara looked at Amaya. :Um, you mean she usually isn't this way?:  
  
:No...she was violently featherheaded, but she had little temper...:  
  
:I have no clue. I'll mention it to someone.:  
  
Alain brushed Kamaria's mind with :Hard to Speak you right now-too far away- coming.:  
  
Kamaria "shouted" in that direction. :Thanks!:  
  
:Ow-softer next time, be-: he faded out.  
  
:Did he just say what I think her said?: asked Kamaria.  
  
:Beloved? Yup. I can hear him fine.:  
  
Kamaria blinked blankly for several seconds. (Try saying that five times fast! Blink blankly. Blink blankly. Blink blanky-oh, nevermind.)  
  
Ramya trotted into the clearing to stand beside Sitara. Alain looked at Kamaria's mother. :I think she's forgotten why I was called in-shall we take the opportunity to go?:  
  
:Sure,: Spoke Kamaria unthinkingly.  
  
:Easier to Speak you when we're so close together, don't you think?:  
  
:Oh! Right! Sorry, I've been subjected to vapours for too long...:  
  
:Let's go.:  
  
Ramya and Sitara turned and ambled out of the clearing.  
  
Once in the cleared fields, they broke into a gallop.  
  
Kamaria clung to Sitara's mane, leaning forward and moving with her.  
  
[Never went this fast on Switch...]  
  
:Of course not. She's a mere HORSE.:  
  
Kamaria realized something. :Eavesdropper!:  
  
:Well, you aren't exactly shielding...:  
  
:Oh. Sorry.:  
  
:Doesn't matter.:  
  
Ramya galloped beside Sitara, matching their paces.  
  
"Once we're done with training, we can switch Companions mid-gallop!" shouted Alain.  
  
"Why not right now?" retorted Kamaria, moving so she sat sidesaddle-on the right side of Sitara.  
  
Alain stood on Ramya's back, then jumped carefully-  
  
Sitara grunted as he landed and Kamaria leapt for Ramya.  
  
Ramya was taller, but Kamaria managed to pull herself up.  
  
:Let's not do that till you've had the training, all right?: asked a Mind- voice-not Sitara's or Alain's.  
  
:You're Speaking to me?: said Kamaria incredulously.  
  
Ramya snorted. :Why not? You're my Chosen's lifebonded. Why wouldn't I, is really the question.:  
  
They slowed to a walk, and Alain and Kamaria switched back to their respective Companions.  
  
:What are we waiting for? Lets go Festing!: said Sitara.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oioioi...all in all, a weird chappie...yeah.  
  
Mandy: Hope you liked...  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna: Sorry it's been so long, but first I went to camp, then Krathnae went on strike...but he's happy now, since you're all scratching his crest...  
  
*Krathnae falls over from bliss*  
  
Hmm...as you can see...  
  
As always, review! Have pie!  
  
~Fireblade 


	18. Traveling

I'm baaaaack! And a certain feathery muse is in HUUUUUUGE trouble!  
  
Krathnae: *frantically holds out chappie*  
  
Fireblade: *hums absently "Past the Point of No Return" as she prepares to give Krathnae the tongue-lashing of a lifetime*  
  
Scheherezade: *appears and stalks at Krathnae* You. Come. Now.  
  
Fireblade: *frowns as they both vanish* Damn. I WANTED TO YELL AT HIM!  
  
Rrissa: :You already did...several times...:  
  
Fireblade: *thinks* Oh yeah...  
  
Anyways, welcome back tooooooooooo (drumroll please) LIKE THE MOON!  
  
Krathnae finally deigned to show up with a chappie!  
  
Here we go. No disclaimer. I got tired of the Chantrea estate, so it's a couple days later and they're heading to Haven unescorted.  
  
And Sitara didn't lug Kamaria right off because she was hungry...I think the Grove-Born will want to talk to her.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae. He's back!  
  
Kamaria has the Mage-Gift. But since this is when the prohibition is in place, it's mistaken for Farsight and a few more Gifts than normal. Yup. Well, what do you expect? She's related to Van! Distantly...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kamaria, Alain, Ramya, and Sitara headed south to Haven. Kamaria thought she had never been so happy. [I always wanted a Companion...and to add a lifebond in as well-this is the Havens on earth.]  
  
:Thank you, dearest,: said Alain teasingly.  
  
:Eavesdropper!:  
  
:Well, I am your lifebonded...I don't know if you'll ever be able to shield me out. Well, after you learn to shield, anyway.:  
  
"How do you shield?" asked Kamaria, switching to audible speech.  
  
"Um...I don't know if I can explain it very well-but if you let me link with you, I can show you..."  
  
Kamaria hesitated. "What's linking?"  
  
Lightly, Alain brushed his mind across hers, then joined the two minds with the help of Sitara. :This is linking. It's easier for us than others because we're lifebonded-now, to center, find where everything seems to originate and rotate around.:  
  
Kamaria looked within herself, searching.  
  
After a few minutes, she found it and took hold of it. A point of calm in a currently placid river of emotions, Kamaria knew she would not lose it again.  
  
:Now feel for a matching point in the earth below,: said Alain, turning her inner "eyes" to the earth.  
  
Kamaria saw it and took hold of it.  
  
Instantly, she was absorbed in a feeling no words could describe-not quite of euphoria, not quite of calm, but something else.  
  
:Now, can you see the world outside your mind?: asked Alain.  
  
:Yes...:  
  
:Create a barrier. It doesn't have to be thick, just solid. You can think of it as a veil-veiling your thoughts from others, and outside thoughts from your own-a room, a castle-anything.:  
  
Kamaria thought for a moment, then created a "veil," thin enough so she could maintain it with little power, thick enough to keep others out and herself in.  
  
Alain separated herself from her mind. [I can't feel him!] Kamaria realized with a jolt of panic.  
  
:Of course you can. It's just on a lower level now, not at the top of your mind.: came Sitara's mindvoice.  
  
Kamaria calmed herself and Sensed.  
  
The lifebond was exactly where it had always been.  
  
Feeling a bit foolish, Kamaria said, "Thanks, Alain. Will they stay up?"  
  
"They will after practice. Now, this shield is the first anyone learns, but it'll be enough. You can't block out your bond with Sitara with a shield this basic. For now...check your shields whenever I say to. After a while, it'll become instinct."  
  
Kamaria nodded and settled back down in the saddle, listening to the chime of the two Companion's hooves and the bells on their tack. [Odd sight we must make...a Trainee in Grays and a newly-Chosen not in Grays. Wonder if they'll think he's escorting me...]  
  
:At least I gave you time to pack,: said Sitara teasingly. :Normally, a Companion would hardly give the Chosen a chance to say goodbye. I would have taken you straight to Haven to avoid your mother's vapours, but I was hungry.:  
  
Kamaria startled herself by laughing so hard tears streamed down her face. Alain looked puzzled. "Sitara-said-only reason she didn't haul me to Haven right away-she was hungry!" Kamaria managed to get out between bursts of laughter.  
  
:It's true!: said Sitara, embarrassment tinging her mind-voice maroon.  
  
"I remember when Ramya Chose me..." Alain said, a slightly dreamy look coming over his face. "I'd been on one of the family horses, riding beside a wagon when she trotted up beside me and looked into my eyes. I was in her saddle and riding in the opposite direction almost before I knew what I was doing...then my brother rode up beside me, leading the horse I had been riding, and asked what in the nine hells I was doing."  
  
:Then he looked at me, and his eyes bugged,: came Ramya's voice, holding some of the dreamy happiness that tinged Alain's voice.  
  
Kamaria brought herself back under control and asked, more seriously, "What classes do you think I'll be taking?"  
  
"Definitely Weapons...probably equitation and Religions, too. More than that, I don't know."  
  
Kamaria asked, "How many sibs do you have, anyway?"  
  
Alain snorted. "Too many. I have one older brother, three older sisters- one of which is in Bardic-two younger brothers, and a baby sister. Then there's the cousins...our caravan life is interesting."  
  
Kamaria mused over this thoughtfully as they continued to ride through the bright afternoon.  
  
Turning off the road, heading for a Waystation, Alain watched as his lifebonded thought.  
  
:If you subject me to more bad poetry, I will trample you,: said Ramya, only half-joking.  
  
:Am I really that bad?:  
  
:Let your sister do the composing. Honestly! 'Her eyes shine sweet and fair as a bright full moon...': Ramya quoted from one of Alain's worst poems. :And I thought no one could write worse than that Bard who wrote 'My Lady's Eyes.':  
  
Alain took the criticism good-naturedly. :I guess I am rather hopeless...:  
  
:Understatement, love, understatement. At least in the poetry department.:  
  
:Lifebonds,: Sitara Sent, jarring her Chosen out of her musings.. :Enough sweetness that even I don't need sugar lumps...:  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Kamaria and Alain in unison.  
  
"It's not our fault," protested Kamaria.  
  
:You, not need sugar? Havens preserve me-I thought that would never happen! Is the sky falling yet?: said Ramya.  
  
Sitara butted her nose against Ramya's neck. :I didn't say anything about other foods.:  
  
"Make sure to bring a lot of money when you go traveling," said Alain in a low voice to Kamaria, "You'll need to recompense the innkeepers for eating them out of house and home."  
  
Kamaria laughed at this.  
  
The four continued bantering as they made their way to a Waystation for the night.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Heehee. Kamaria can Speak with both Alain and Sitara as long as they're pretty close. If they get too far away, she can't. So she's not all that special.  
  
Reviewerthanking!  
  
Mandy5: The insides of Amaya's brain is feathers and pretty butterflies. And as for why she's overreacting...actually, I haven't quite figured that out yet.  
  
Stee: Meep! Here!  
  
Melissa: I'm trying, I'm trying. It's just that I don't know Ramya all that well-working on that-and Sitara's eating complex is a bit difficult to get around.  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna: Here you go!  
  
Kyalia: You might be right...maybe I should put something in the summary about that.  
  
AderynGoddess: Why thank you! I feel loved!  
  
Kierseth: No one can placate Scheherezade...being pissed is part of her nature, she's rarely not piddled at something. Oh well. *nods at temperamental muse*  
  
Vreader: Have pie.  
  
Cerulean Sky: It does? I thought it meant "Butterfly," but I could be completely wrong-I don't remember if I used the meaning search or the pick- a-cool-sounding-name method on babynames.  
  
Parttmeangel: Here you go. Finally.  
  
Darkfyre: Muse-hunting is called off...and I don't know if even dragons could stand up to Scheherezade in full battle rage. She's that scary. And as for the Earl...he's not gone yet. He will be glimpsed again, and sometimes more than glimpsed.  
  
Snowfire: I don't know when their wedding will be...Kamaria has to sort through all her mixed feelings, family pride, angsting, and train to become a Herald at the same time.  
  
Surprise! *unveils all-you-can-eat buffet* Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert! Eat anything and everything you want!  
  
~Fireblade K'Chona 


	19. Merchants

Disclaimer: I own Kamaria and Alain and Sitara and the rest of the charries I make up and the plot. Otherwise, I don't own.  
  
KRATHNAE! Get your butt in here!  
  
*Krathnae enters looking very meek for a gryphon*  
  
Fireblade: Tell the nice readers you're sorry!  
  
Krathnae: I'm sorry I was away for so long...*droops head*  
  
Fireblade: Good muse. I trust Scheherezade had something to say?  
  
Krathnae: *wince*  
  
Blade: Right. Onto the story!  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae! I may or may not forgive him in a few days.  
  
It takes two or three days to get to Haven from the Chantrea estate Companion-back, and they're not hurrying...Kamaria and Alain are finally putting time and energy into their lifebond, and the Companions are strolling along slowly so it'll send its roots deep.  
  
Oh, and the merchant-thing...I played off the Talia merchant-family guy. Alain's from one of them. I'm completely making it up, though...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kamaria sat atop Sitara, riding beside Alain in a companionable silence.  
  
They had spent the night in a Waystation, and were now riding towards a town situated a bit off the Trade Road for provisions.  
  
Sitara picked up her pace a bit. :I'm hungry!:  
  
"As usual," said Kamaria, smiling down at her Companion.  
  
:You know, dearling,: she continued in Mindspeech, :Do you think of anything besides food?:  
  
:Well...I like butterflies. As a foal, I used to chase them around and around until I got so dizzy I'd fall over.:  
  
Kamaria chuckled. :I've had my fill of butterflies, myself. You can have them.:  
  
:With Amaya for a mother, who wouldn't get a bit tired of butterflies?: interjected Ramya.  
  
Sitara turned her head and glared at Ramya for a moment. :Eavesdropper!:  
  
:Kamaria forgot to shield again.:  
  
Alain picked that bit up and nudged his lifebonded with his mind gently. Kamaria sheepishly brought her shields back up.  
  
"Better," said Alain.  
  
Kamaria turned back to Sitara. :I love to read, myself...:  
  
:Really? I wish I could read...I see Trainees and Heralds all the time looking at books and laughing at what they say...: said Sitara wistfully.  
  
:I'll let you know when I'm reading a book, and you can look through my eyes,: said Kamaria generously.  
  
Sitara Sent a feeling of happiness and frolicked a few steps.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Alain.  
  
"Sitara wishes she had hands to turn pages," said Kamaria.  
  
"Be a bit hard to be a horse with hands now, would it?" said Alain teasingly.  
  
Ramya turned her head and playfully nipped at his leg. :We are not HORSES,: she said.  
  
"I know, brighteyes, I know," replied Alain.  
  
Just then, a trade-wagon rumbled towards them. "Heyla!" called the man perched on the seat.  
  
"Going to Haven, are you? Didn't know they sent Trainees to escort Trainees nowadays," said the man as both stopped to make conversation.  
  
Kamaria said, "Actually, Alain came to visit me for Harvestfest, and I got Chosen in the middle...it's a terrible muddle."  
  
"You wouldn't be Kamaria Chantrea, would you, miss?" asked the merchant.  
  
Kamaria coughed embarrassedly. "Well, I am, actually-"  
  
"Then you're Alain?"  
  
"Indeed I am."  
  
The man bowed to them. "Your story's known by the merchant families all across Valdemar, thanks to Alain LaFiara here."  
  
Alain said sharply, "How do you know about that?"  
  
"Why, your sister Lirite in Bardic, of course. She was kind enough to visit me when I stopped in Haven...gave me the full story."  
  
Alain nodded. "I see."  
  
They dropped into an entirely different tongue-one Kamaria recognized vaguely as one some of the merchants who stopped at the Chantrea estate had spoken in. [Secretive folks, they are...]  
  
:They're good people, though. We usually get a Trainee out of them every few years...and from Alain's family, we've had a Chosen, two Healers, and a Bardic. Not all in the same generation, but that's a lot for any family other than the Ashkevrons.: came Ramya's Mindvoice.  
  
:I see.:  
  
Alain switched back to Valdemaran and said, "Well, thanks for the news...may fair weather follow your wagons wherever you go."  
  
The merchant chuckled and drove on.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Kamaria, feeling a bit lost.  
  
Alain bit his lip. "It's basically all the news from the different families of us wandering merchants...there's LaFiara, that's my family, and then there's the LeRoesens, the DeSeopas...there are more. We have our own tongue that we use to exchange the information, and I like to be kept up to date, even if it isn't relevant to Valdemar. Also, since merchants are allowed everywhere, they're wonderful at gathering information which involves different countries. Normally, I wouldn't divulge the information, but if I need to, I will."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Alain's face softened at Kamaria's confused expression. "They're my people, but you're my lifebonded," he said, "Don't take it amiss...I'm just following our customs, and one custom is to never speak of the families unless it's in our tongue."  
  
Reaching out, he caught Kamaria's fingers as the Companions continued to move.  
  
They rode hand-in-hand towards the town, not speaking, but not needing words.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flufferness! Reviewerthanking!  
  
Darkfyre: Nonono...don't kill him, I need him. You can use him in gryphon- fighting practice, though. Don't bruise him too much. I can make him create gryphon mage-images that'll act like gryphons...it'll be an exercise in discipline and NOT LEAVING IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORY!  
  
Scheherezade: Try me.  
  
Fireblade: No! Don't! I need you to keep the other muses in line!  
  
Scheherezade: *raises sardonic eyebrow*  
  
Fireblade: Amaya gives me a headache.  
  
Cerulean Sky: You'll see...she needs training, first.  
  
Kaelin: Yee! You're back! Actually, you're on elftown too...*is confused about connections for a moment* Have pie.  
  
Kierseth: Buffets! Fun!  
  
Today you get pie...any kind.  
  
~Fireblade K'Chona 


	20. Haven

Disclaimer: Much as Hawk-Sister believes I am the Great Lady in disguise, I am not. Otherwise, I'd put this in a book and sell it! And I'd have birds! And when has Misty ever mentioned muses, particularly of the...unique type that I have? I am making no money off this. Don't sue.  
  
Queen's Own brings up a very good point-how can the Circle protect lifebonds? Well, Queen's Own, unlike Vanyel and 'Lendel, Kamaria's father approves of the match and won't drag her back to the Chantrea estate. Much as Amaya may complain. And as for the protection-neither Van or 'Lendel were being forced into a marriage. This is just my take on what they would've done.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae! I've forgiven him. He's being very good now. *scratches Krathnae's crest*  
  
Krathnae: *starts looking happier*  
  
Blade: Happy muses mean more chappies.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Several days of riding after Alain had spoken to the merchant, they topped a rise which allowed them to look down on Haven.  
  
[I haven't realized how much I've missed Haven until now...] thought Kamaria.  
  
:Part of that's me, I think. You've let your shields down again.: said Ramya. :You seem to be something of an Empath. I myself have that Gift, though it's quite small...:  
  
Kamaria brought her shields up again. "You'll need your shields in Haven," said Alain. "It's just been us four on the road, but in Haven-"  
  
"Lots of people."  
  
"Exactly. Now, come on! If we hurry, we'll get back there before dinner."  
  
:Dinner?: asked Sitara, hopefully. :Let's go!:  
  
Kamaria snorted. "You really do love food."  
  
:You haven't noticed?:  
  
"True," said Kamaria, conceding that point.  
  
Ramya had already started forward, and Sitara trotted for a few steps to catch up.  
  
It didn't take much time for the four to reach Haven's gates. The Guard waved them through.  
  
Kamaria instantly knew as soon as they had entered the city why Alain had told her to keep her shields up. The thoughts pressed in from every direction-  
  
:Thicken your shields, then,: came Alain's Mind-voice. :It's easy enough.:  
  
Kamaria grounded, centered, and managed to push back the buzz of thoughts. "Thanks," she said aloud, over the noise of the city.  
  
Winding their way through the streets, Alain and Kamaria finally reached the inner wall, where the Guard waved them through once more.  
  
A Herald, whom Kamaria recognized as the Dean, was waiting for them at the gates. The thin, birdlike woman waved at Alain and said, "Welcome, Trainee Kamaria, and welcome back, Trainee Alain. I am Dean Nessa," she added for Kamaria's benefit.  
  
Alain Mindtouched Kamaria for a brief moment, saying :I'll take the Companions and get them fed and groomed-you neel to get your uniforms and things. And keep in Mindtouch with me as long as you can-I want to see how far you can stretch.:  
  
Kamaria dismounted and carefully unfastened the packs from her saddle. "See you later, Sitara," she said to her Companion, who nuzzled her before following Alain and Ramya.  
  
The Dean led Kamaria into Herald's Collegium, chatting amiably. "You've had the Heralds in a fine muddle, I can tell you. That fiasco with the Earl was the last thing we needed...it's a good thing Alain is well-liked, the volunteers among the Trainees took all the work except the trial out of our hands, really."  
  
Kamaria blushed. "Now, here's your room. Put your things in there," said Nessa, opening a door.  
  
Kamaria entered a small room with a bed, desk, and fireplace. It wasn't very big, compared to her former quarters, but the fireplace would warm it far better than a larger room. The Dean, watching her closely, said, "I'm glad you're not one of the nobles who'll make a fuss about such things."  
  
Wondering exactly what she meant, Kamaria set her packs on the bed and followed the Dean out of the room.  
  
"Now, what weapons-training have you had?" asked Nessa, leading her through the corridors.  
  
"Well, Father insisted that we all learn a bit of knife-fighting, since he still has enemies, and I can stick on a fighting horse's back through about anything. Mostly, he taught us how to defend ourselves and run," said Kamaria, truthfully. "Us being my sibs and I."  
  
The Dean nodded distractedly. "You've been educated in History and Mathematics, I presume?"  
  
At last, firm ground. "I know a lot of history," said Kamaria confidently. "Father let me read the old House Chronicles, and I read a lot when it's cold outside. I don't like mathematics that much, but I can do them. And I've been drilled in Etiquette since I was born."  
  
"That's good. We can exempt you from Etiquette, then, and History. Can you speak any other languages?"  
  
Kamaria replied, in Rethwellan, "I speak Rethwellan fluently, since my uncle's wife came from there, and she taught us all, and I can speak a little Hardornen."  
  
The Dean said something in Hardornen.  
  
"I didn't understand that," said Kamaria, switching back to Valdemaran.  
  
"Hmm." Nessa thought for a moment. "Can you do any chores?"  
  
"I can embroider and knit, and I can mend things if it's just a torn seam or something. I can't cook at all, though."  
  
"Very well," replied the Dean.  
  
"This is a rough estimate of what classes you'll be down for-Weapons, definitely, Equitation, Survival, Mathematics, Gift-training, Geography...that'll do for starters."  
  
Kamaria nodded hesitantly. "Here we are." Nessa opened a door into a small, cluttered office. A woman worked busily behind the desk, raising her head. "New one? Ah-hello, Kamaria."  
  
Kamaria blinked. "How-"  
  
"Everyone in Herald's Collegium knows your name, young one. Now...I think you'll be about a nine," she said, looking Kamaria up and down.  
  
Kamaria barely had time to blink before the woman whisked into another room and dumped a set of clothes into her arms. "If you'll go behind that screen there, see if they fit...and take off your shoes. You need to be measured for riding boots."  
  
Kamaria, dizzied by the whirlwind that was the Housekeeper, put on the clothes, managing to think, [At long last, I earn my Grays,] before submitting to the Housekeeper's orders.  
  
A few minutes later, Kamaria found herself back in her room, clutching another armful of Grays, wearing half-boots.  
  
"Knock knock," said a teasing voice at the door. Kamaria looked up and met Alain's eyes. "Heyla," she said, smiling.  
  
The Dean nodded at Alain and said, "Kamaria, the rest of the day is yours...Alain, why don't you give her the tour?"  
  
"Consider it done," said Alain as the Dean departed.  
  
Kamaria left her room, closing the door behind her. They walked over to the stairs, where Alain stopped. "Upstairs is the library-I'll show you that later. Over there is the door to the dining room, in the basement is the kitchens, and I'm about to show you your classrooms."  
  
Kamaria followed down the stairs, at last emerging in a hallway filled with doors and the low buzz of learning. "Most of the classrooms are in the Herald's Wing, since it's largest," explained Alain, "All of them are on this ground floor in this hall, or right above on the floor above us. The other rooms are storage or living quarters."  
  
Alain pointed out classrooms as they went quietly along the hall. "By the way, your range in Mindtouching is a bit stronger than average...I was able to 'hear' you until I reached the stables and fed Sitara."  
  
Kamaria said, "Is this good or bad?"  
  
"Neither, it's just a comment."  
  
They wandered outside. "You know, we could go to the salle and see if anyone's around..." mused Alain.  
  
"Sure," replied Kamaria, unthinkingly.  
  
Having nothing else to do, they wandered over to the salle. Inside were several students a few years younger than Alain and Kamaria, most in Grays, but two in russet, one in pale green, and three in blue. Through Mindspeech, Alain said, :You might want to steer clear of the Blues...some of them are sons of friends of the Earl. If you stick close to other Heraldic Trainees, you'll be all right...and I think you're strong enough that I'd hear a Mindcall if you did get into trouble.:  
  
:Thanks,: said Kamaria, gratefully.  
  
The Weaponsmaster strolled over. "So this is the new one?" he inquired, looking closely at Kamaria.  
  
"Trainee Kamaria, Weaponsmaster," said Alain.  
  
"Hmm. Have you any weapons training?" asked the Weaponsmaster.  
  
"A bit in knife-fighting, some in hand-to-hand, and I'm all right with a bow," replied Kamaria.  
  
"You look to have good potential with a sword, though it may be late to so teach you," said the Weaponsmaster, "Let me see how you do."  
  
He handed her a slim practice blade, battered and dented with frequent use, but somehow suited to Kamaria.  
  
Kamaria hefted the sword and swung it in a figure eight, finding the balance of it. The Weaponsmaster watched her, ominously silent.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" asked Kamaria, finally.  
  
Alain said, "Here. Try to spar with me. I'll go slowly."  
  
Picking up a sword, Alain turned to face Kamaria, then swung.  
  
Kamaria parried the blow far more easily than she thought she would have, then tried an attack of her own. Alain blocked it, surprise in his eyes.  
  
Growing more confident, Kamaria tried to remember what she had seen her father do on the practice courts and did her best to emulate it.  
  
Alain defended himself as her unpracticed blows fell. Turning the tide, he lunged and twisted his sword at her leg, feinting, then struck at her wrist.  
  
Kamaria somehow dodged, then scored a touch on Alain.  
  
Halting, she glanced at the Weaponsmaster, who was blinking at her. So was Alain.  
  
"Did I do something?" she asked.  
  
The Weaponsmaster, seeming to be completely astonished, said, slowly, "You are...a natural with a sword. Has anyone ever trained you before?"  
  
"I just remembered what I saw my father doing on the practice courts, and tried to imitate him," said Kamaria, nonplussed. [I've never been a natural at anything before...]  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"Lord-General Garethe Chantrea," said Kamaria. The Weaponsmaster's eyes widened.  
  
"I served under your father twenty-three years ago, before I rose to become Weaponsmaster. To this day, I've never seen anyone his equal with the rapier."  
  
It was Kamaria's turn to blink.  
  
Crisply, the Weaponsmaster turned back to his students and said, "Return tomorrow two candlemarks after noon."  
  
Kamaria nodded.  
  
Alain took her blade and set both down where they had been. "Let's go outside," he said, as Kamaria tried to break her trance of astonishment.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was long. Krathnae!  
  
Krathnae: *appears*  
  
Fireblade: Please make more action show up. Action is hardly likely to argue with something with as large claws as you.  
  
Reviewerthanking!  
  
Kaelin: Now.  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna: Here you go. It's a bit boring at first, but it will get more interesting! Promise!  
  
Stee Parker: *blinks* Right.  
  
Katsibee: Have pie.  
  
Darkfyre: Scheherezade has something to say.  
  
Scheherezade: I don't have a lightsaber, but I do have a rapier, though I don't often need it. As for Krathnae, I am disciplining him firmly. He will have gryphon simulacrums for you by the next chapter, or he'd better, and the rest of the time, I am going to work him hard. Please do not do anything to him that will interfere with his ability to write chapters or leave him too tired to think.  
  
Fireblade: OK, speech done? Good.  
  
Hawk-Sister: You swell my ego again! Even though I am not Misty in disguise. I only write fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Rhiannon15: We should.  
  
Next chappie should come soon! Or the feathery muse will be disciplined again!  
  
~Fireblade K'Chona 


	21. Conversations

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Mercedes Lackey.  
  
Um...what to say, what to say...yeeness?  
  
I don't have much to talk about up here today...  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae! He's being a good muse now!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kamaria and Alain wandered through Companion's Field. Kamaria, bemused, was staring up at the sky. [Where did all that skill come from, anyway?]  
  
Alain walked beside her, looking at her profile. Wondering in Mindspeech, as was his habit, he absently Sent to Ramya, :That was...incredible. I've never seen anyone move like that.:  
  
:If you start poetry about her sword-fighting skills now I will repudiate you.:  
  
:I won't, skyeyes, I won't...:  
  
Someone in Grays waved at him from a distance. "Alain!" called the voice of one of his fellow Trainees, a stocky boy with a shock of flaming red hair, known as Edim.  
  
"Edim! Why aren't you at equitation?" called Alain back to him.  
  
In answer, Edim raised his left arm, confined in a heavy plaster cast. "Puts me off-balance."  
  
Alain nodded. Turning to Kamaria, he jerked his head at Edim. "Come on...you're going to meet one of your year-mates."  
  
Following Alain, Kamaria asked, frowning, "You mean you aren't in my year- group?"  
  
"Well, I'll probably be in with you at Mathematics and possibly Logic and Oration...but I've been here for three years, and I don't have much left to go. Don't worry-we'll still see a lot of each other!" Alain grinned at his lifebonded.  
  
Kamaria swallowed as Alain took the lead. "Well, Edim, here's one of your new year-mates."  
  
Edim nodded politely to Kamaria, sticking out his hand. Kamaria uncertainly took it and shook it gently.  
  
Alain watched them. :Kamaria, you're acting like two strange cats stuck in the same room!: he scolded gently.  
  
Kamaria smacked Alain and turned back to Edim, thinking, [Well, at least he's being sensible about the trial and all...]  
  
Allowing her polite Court façade into place, Kamaria smiled what appeared to be a genuine smile and said, "Where are you from, Edim?"  
  
Edim raised an eyebrow at the polite diplomatic question and said, bluntly, "No need to be diplomatic among us Trainees or Heralds...in answer to your question, I'm from Berrybay. My ma was in the Guard, but she retired and went home, had my siblings and me, and here I am." Shrugging, Edim looked at Kamaria.  
  
Kamaria blinked at her year-mate's unusually quick pick-up to what was or was not diplomatic. Dropping the mask as useless, she gave him a real smile. "Well, I have an older brother, but I hardly ever see him, since he's down commanding troops on the border. I was born up north on the Chantrea estate, but I've been living in Haven-the Palace, actually-for the past few years. Then there was that whole fiasco with the Earl and Alain and I, and I guess you know the rest."  
  
Edim nodded amiably. "Well, introductions over and done with, who's your Companion? This here-" he stroked his Companion's neck-"is Elen."  
  
Kamaria bowed graciously to the slender mare. "My Companion is Sitara, though knowing her, she's probably busy stuffing her face in the stable by now."  
  
Edim laughed. "Sitara, Sitara-oh, she's that racer with the bottomless stomach. Elen's told me about her."  
  
Kamaria rolled her eyes upward. "Bottomless indeed...I'll have to exercise her daily to keep her from being too fat to run."  
  
:That wasn't nice!: protested Sitara's voice.  
  
Kamaria turned and looked at her approaching Companion, not that far away, running towards them. :Did I forget to shield again?: asked Kamaria.  
  
:Yes,: said three mind-voices-Alain's, Sitara's, and, surprisingly, Edim's. Blushing, Kamaria reshielded.  
  
"I'm not that good at Mindspeech-have to be this close to someone to talk," said Edim with painful honesty.  
  
"What are your Gifts, anyway?" asked Kamaria, interested.  
  
"A bit of Mindspeech, erratic Foresight, mostly to do with the weather, and Touchreading," replied Edim.  
  
"What is Touchreading, anyway?" asked Alain, interested. "I've run across the name, but what does it do?"  
  
"If I touch an object, I can pick up the feelings and sometimes the thoughts of the person who last handled it," said Edim, "It first came on me when I opened the door to the kitchens...my face must've been a sight."  
  
Alain nodded, absorbing this information for later.  
  
"I've got Mindspeech, Animal Mindspeech, and a bit of Fetching," said Alain, mostly to fill up the silence which had sprung up as Kamaria stroked Sitara absently.  
  
"I have Mindspeech and Empathy, along with-" Kamaria broke off and asked Sitara, :What else do I have?:  
  
:A bit of Fetching, Othersight, and Farsight.:  
  
"A small bit of Fetching, Othersight, and Farsight," finished Kamaria.  
  
:What is Othersight?:  
  
:Once you learn to use it, you'll be able to See the life-energies in things. All Companions have it-it's how we have such good night-: Sitara broke off as Ramya sidled up and kicked her surreptitiously.  
  
:Healers have it-it's how they see diseases and things,: continued Sitara, trying to cover her mistake.  
  
:Right,: said Kamaria, frowning at her Companion.  
  
"Impressive," said Edim lightly, "Usually, Heralds only have one or two Gifts."  
  
"Oh."  
  
An awkward silence ensued, then was broken by a small foal barreling into the group and crashing into Sitara.  
  
:This is my nephew,: said Sitara to Kamaria, nosing the foal. :I watch him sometimes, and now he wants me to come run races with him.:  
  
Kamaria's silver eyes followed her Companion as Sitara wandered away.  
  
"How far can you Mindspeak her?" asked Edim.  
  
"Not very-I'm losing touch with her about-now," said Kamaria, distracted.  
  
They continued their conversation about Gifts as Alain watched. :He'll be a good friend to her-I was afraid she'd grow dependent on me.:  
  
:That wouldn't have been good, especially when you went on your internship...: agreed Ramya, blowing into her Chosen's hair.  
  
"Hey!" said Alain distractedly as the other two Trainees chuckled at him.  
  
:No sense of humor!: came Ramya's indignant thought as Alain threw up his hands, defeated.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviewerthanking!  
  
Cerulean Sky: Thank you!  
  
Darkfyre: Certainly! List? What list? Stories and legends are good! Sena and I are creating one called Come the Dawn!  
  
Hawk-Sister: I just read Exile's Valor, twice, and at the cost of a steamed milk for my friend...ah well. It was so good!  
  
Kierseth: Krathnae says thank you and that he's glad someone's happy with him.  
  
Parttimeangel: You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome!  
  
Cat McDougall: Um, right. I was half-asleep when I reviewed your story...and there is actually another story about Firesong's sibling...I forget what it's called right now...hey! Anyone out there know what the one where Firesong's sis dyes his hair pink is? Clashing Feathers or something? Tell me! Please!  
  
Kathleen: I'll work on that...I've noticed in this story that most of the detail is in the dialogue, which I should really fix...  
  
Cookxenya: Krathnae thanks you for the crest-scratch. He's currently away working his tail off on other stories...so I'm giving all his comments in Mindspeech for you...and he says that he doesn't mind water that much, except that it takes forever to dry his feathers.  
  
Reviews are loved! I did the work, reward please!  
  
~Fireblade K'Chona 


	22. Weapons

Disclaimer: I don't own...as usual...  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae  
  
This is several days later...Kamaria is settling in nicely, for the most part.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kamaria sighed, extremely bored with equitation. :Why won't they let us do an obstacle course yet?: she asked Sitara plaintively.  
  
Sitara moved from a walk to a trot, at which Kamaria began posting. :Be patient...today they're going to teach us how to do the parade-walk, then as a reward, you can start the easy obstacle courses.:  
  
Kamaria drummed her fingers unobtrusively on the saddle-pommel. Edim was not at equitation, instead at Healers to have his broken arm examined, but her other two year-mates so far, Tara, a 17-year old and Jakob, another 15- year old, both looked as bored as she did. :Remind me...why are we doing this? I know how to ride!:  
  
:Well, I need to get used to having you on my back. And the pavane starts...now.: At an invisible cue from the Equitation-master's Companion, Sitara moved into a peculiar walk, picking up each foot high and arching her neck. Kamaria listened to the instructions shouted by the Equitation- master, and followed, shifting her body with the rhythm of Sitara.  
  
Suddenly, all the Companions headed out of the ring, still at this pace. Kamaria frowned in confusion, exchanging looks with Tara.  
  
And then they came to the obstacle courses. Lining up at one of the easier ones, the Equitation master waved Jakob forward imperiously.  
  
Jakob was a natural rider, seeming to move as one with his Companion. They moved forward at a lope, weaving around the various barrels, posts, and even sheds.  
  
Jakob came back into view at the other end of the course from where Kamaria sat, and the Equitation master waved him into a gallop.  
  
[At last, we do something interesting!] Kamaria thought.  
  
:Shield, dear,: said Sitara gently.  
  
Kamaria flushed and checked her shields, which still tended to come down if she didn't rebuild them or keep them there.  
  
A half-candlemark later, Kamaria was headed to Weapons. "I hope I don't get as many bruises today," she said to Sitara, who walked beside her.  
  
:Don't worry so much...after this, it's your lunch.:  
  
"And yours is?..." Kamaria said, tilting her head at her Companion.  
  
:Now,: said Sitara cheerfully as Kamaria reached the salle, dropping her head to graze.  
  
Kamaria headed into the salle and found the weapons she was working with-a slender pot-metal sword and a stave.  
  
Pairing off with Jakob today, the year-mates began warming up, practicing stave fighting.  
  
The Weaponsmaster, nicknamed Rhi for a reason Kamaria hadn't figured out, was watching a Healer-trainee and a Blue sparring with staves as well, nodding vaguely at Jakob as he signaled him.  
  
Kamaria may have been gifted with a longsword, but the stave was...different, to say the least. Jakob, apparently used to long hours of stick-fighting with his younger brother, as he had said, was fairly good with a stave-at least compared to Kamaria.  
  
At last, Rhi called a halt to the warm-up and yelled for them to form lines.  
  
Kamaria found herself paired with a Blue, this time, one of the ones training to become an Artificer-a good enough sort.  
  
"On my left is even, on my right is odd! Same as yesterday!" called the Weaponsmaster, "Even, seven-four-two! Odd, block as best you can!"  
  
Kamaria, an "odd," blocked the pattern as the Blue's stick clashed with hers.  
  
"Odd, nine-three-eight!"  
  
Kamaria took the attack this time, driving her stick low and to the left, then feinting right and attempting to clash in the center.  
  
The speed gradually increased, and the sticks clashing together took on a certain rhythm.  
  
"All right, switch to swords!" called Rhi at last.  
  
Kamaria picked up the slender practice blade and stood ready. This was different than other weapons, the sword-she felt perfectly balanced, ready to flow in any direction...  
  
Which she suddenly did as Weaponsmaster nodded to a Bardic-Trainee, one of the "hack-and-bashers," as they were referred to.  
  
Kamaria didn't miss a beat on this unexpected attack, slipping to the right and letting the Bard's momentum send him almost crashing into a bench.  
  
He reversed and struck at her-Kamaria parried it and stepped backwards.  
  
This particular Trainee was one of the more advanced in this Weapons class, for all that he was a hack-and-basher. Kamaria feinted left, but he caught it and struck her a sound blow on her side.  
  
Kamaria doubled over, gasping-that had hit in the same spot as yesterday- but kept her blade up and managed to hit the Bard on the shin.  
  
Straightening, the two circled each other. The world narrowed to the other Trainee, Time measured only in their movements.  
  
Something happened, then. Kamaria's breathing evened, and her state of mind lifted oddly, as it had never done before-pleasant, but strange.  
  
To the Bardic-Trainee, Maverick, it seemed as if the Heraldic Trainee became a fighting-demon. She moved blindingly quickly now, her blade never stopping, and he was forced back, step by step.  
  
Kamaria was blissfully unaware of anything but the other Trainee-time seemed to have slowed. Her body moved as if through syrup, but there was surprise in the other Trainee's eyes.  
  
Until, at least, another blade snaked in and flipped her practice-sword out of her hand.  
  
Momentarily disoriented, Kamaria looked in confusion at Rhi, her blade at his feet. There was sound, now, and her body was back to normal.  
  
"I said, that's enough! Didn't you hear?" said the Weaponsmaster, scowling.  
  
"No..." said Kamaria in confusion.  
  
"Well, you'd best learn to listen, then, or you'll never see the enemy behind you," said Rhi, handing her blade back and turning to Tara and Jakob. "Tara, go practice your footing-you're not stepping right on the lunge!"  
  
Kamaria looked at Maverick. He looked at her, as confused as she was.  
  
[What the hell-]  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
No clue what that was about! Actually, I do know, I'm just not telling! You have to guess!  
  
Cat McDougall: No need to send the kids! Here's more! And pie!  
  
Depressed Disposable Teen: Thank you! Oh, and did you realize your initials spell DDT?  
  
Darkfyre: Well, Misty never specified HOW they differed, so they're the same thing...and Shavri in LHM said, "Healers see that way too." So I'm assuming that they're the same. No, I didn't get the list, and Krathnae, where are the simulacrums?  
  
Krathnae: *looks up from scribbling* *waves talon at bundles in the corner, oddly gryphon-shaped* The worrrd to activate them is "rrrotissssserrrie chicken." Don't even ask.  
  
Fireblade: ...ok then...  
  
Cookxenya: Thank you! Krathnae would thank you, but he's working!  
  
Kierseth: Thank you. It is Birds of a Feather. It is funny.  
  
Rat Mouse: Here is more!  
  
BrokenSkye: Have pie.  
  
Well, that's all for this time! I will write more when I get reviews! Meanwhile, I will go work on other stories to GET more reviews!  
  
~Fireblade K'Chona 


	23. Wish on a Star

Disclaimer: I disclaim the disclaimer of the disclaimed story below. And if you have any idea what I just said, please tell me what it means, cause I sure don't know.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
[Free time. I love free time,] thought Kamaria as she walked through Companion's Field with Alain, Ramya, and Sitara after supper.  
  
"Shield!" said Alain, smiling at her.  
  
Kamaria checked her shields again. "Why did my Gift spring up so fast?" she asked Alain.  
  
"Well, some of it was active that night you ran away," said Alain, slowly, "And being Chosen enhances the Gifts."  
  
Kamaria nodded and kept walking. Inside, she was wondering what exactly had happened in Weapons class.  
  
"Kamaria?" asked Alain.  
  
"Weapons class was rather odd, today," said Kamaria, slowly, "Have you ever gone into a trance when you were fighting?"  
  
"No....." said Alain, looking at Kamaria a bit oddly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kamaria mused over it for a while, at least, until Sitara said, :Quit worrying over it. You're making my head itch.:  
  
Kamaria grinned at her Companion and changed the subject.  
  
"How long have you been at the Collegium?" she asked.  
  
Alain paused in his stride. "You know....." he mused, "Three years, give or take, but somehow it seems like forever."  
  
Ramya nudged Alain, to keep him going. "I can't imagine being without her," says Alain, turning and smiling at Ramya.  
  
:Let's ride!: said Sitara.  
  
:Not hungry?: jibed Ramya. Sitara glared at her. :Pleeease?: she said, looking at Kamaria.  
  
Kamaria melted under the influence of the pleading blue eye.  
  
In answer, she moved to the left side of Sitara and managed to mount. "Coming?" she asked Alain.  
  
In answer, Alain vaulted lightly onto Ramya's back. "Show-off," muttered Kamaria, shifting on Sitara.  
  
Sitara sprang into a trot, then a canter. Kamaria again marveled at how smooth her paces were.  
  
They rode as the sun began to set, not going that fast-for a Companion, anyway-and ended up in the trees.  
  
There were shadows among them already, though it had barely started to darken outside.  
  
Kamaria dismounted, followed by Alain. The Companions glanced at each other.  
  
Sitara nudged Ramya, and in an unspoken agreement, both of them turned.  
  
And left the Herald-Trainees standing by a rather mossy stump, under a few trees.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" called Kamaria. "Where are you going?"  
  
:Good night, Chosen,: said Sitara, amusement in her mind-voice before she left Kamaria's range.  
  
Alain stared after Ramya. "What-no-what gave you that idea?" he shouted after her.  
  
Ramya politely screened their bond.  
  
Kamaria flopped to the ground. "What did Ramya say?"  
  
Alain kept staring after Ramya, his cheeks slowly suffusing red.  
  
Kamaria stared at him-then blushed herself. "Oh, you mean-did she say to have a good night?"  
  
The deeper red staining Alain's cheeks was enough.  
  
"Ah," said Kamaria, going even more crimson.  
  
"Matchmaking white horses," Alain muttered, at last flopping onto the ground a few feet from Kamaria.  
  
"What gave them that idea?" asked Kamaria, still highly embarrassed.  
  
"Well...from what I picked up before she blocked me, Ramya thinks we're lifebonded and that's enough."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Exactly my point."  
  
"I-I-I'm going to slap that horse upside the head!" exclaimed Kamaria, turning still redder. "Just because we-doesn't mean-not-rabbits," she finished, mostly in a mutter.  
  
Alain looked at Kamaria curiously. "What's this about rabbits?"  
  
"Just...something...my older brother used to say," muttered Kamaria, turning her flaming cheeks away from Alain.  
  
Alain thought for a moment. His eyebrows rose. "You said you were going to slap her upside the head?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let me do the first one."  
  
"All yours. And...I won't give any treats to Sitara."  
  
"Ooh. That's mean."  
  
"Well, it'll teach her not to assume that-um-and that some things are just not her business!"  
  
"I can see your point there..."  
  
"What to do now?" asked Kamaria, at last fighting her blushes under control.  
  
"Well...since our rides have walked away, I suppose we'll just have to wander back to the Collegium on our own," said Alain.  
  
[That Healer-she said the same thing as Sitara,] Kamaria suddenly remembered. [The moonflower powder-make that two slaps upside the head and a withholding of treats.]  
  
"It's best not to go slapping Healers upside the head. Just in general," said Alain.  
  
"Am I that obvious?" said Kamaria, blinking at him and bringing her shields back up.  
  
"Not to everyone, I don't think, but we are lifebonded."  
  
"True."  
  
There was a companionable silence for a while. Kamaria leaned against the stump, uncaring of any moss-stains, though she'd probably regret that later when her turn on Laundry came around, and Alain sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Look. A star," said Alain, pointing.  
  
Kamaria glanced up. "First one today."  
  
"I thought the clouds wouldn't clear up..."  
  
"Guess they did."  
  
"Ever wish upon a star?"  
  
Kamaria considered the question for a moment. "Yes. I used to a lot when I was younger-and I remember it was usually just one particular wish."  
  
Alain glanced at Kamaria. "Mind enlightening me?"  
  
"It was foolish, really. A girl's dreams."  
  
"I won't laugh."  
  
"I wished I would get Chosen..."  
  
"Wish granted. Notice the white horse? Blue eyes, name of Sitara?" There was a grin in Alain's voice. "Loves to eat?"  
  
"I wasn't finished," said Kamaria.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Kamaria looked over at Alain. "I wished I'd get Chosen, then find my lifebonded."  
  
Alain sat up from his sprawl and looked at her. A smile spread over his face.  
  
"Wish granted," he said, moving a few feet to lean against the stump just beside Kamaria.  
  
Kamaria looked at him. "Did you have a wish?"  
  
"I wished tonight. In Mindspeech."  
  
Kamaria considered this. "Can a star hear Mindspeech?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What was your wish?"  
  
:This,: said Alain, very quietly, in her mind.  
  
He leaned over a few inches and kissed her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Awww! Some fluff there at the end. And no, silly horses-*glares at Sitara and Ramya* Tonight it was just a kiss. Krathnae said so. And I'm sure you don't want to argue with the gryphon?  
  
*Sitara and Ramya try to look innocent*  
  
*Krathnae glares*  
  
:...fine. But we will strike again!: (That was both of them.)  
  
Fireblade: *grumble* I think we'll have to start a Matchmaking Companion's Anonymous.  
  
Forgive me for not updating in such a long time. Hopefully there was enough fluff to carry you to the next installation?  
  
Reviewers! Thank you for bearing with me! You get ice-cream cake today!  
  
Cat McDougall: You mentioned you were glad they didn't just fall into bed. Well, they didn't, and they aren't going to until I say so. I think it's a better story that way.  
  
Cybele, Goddess of wild beasts: Wow, you have a long penname. Thank you for your review. And the gryphon is behaving.  
  
Darkfyre: Simulacrums-I thought they got to you. Hmm. Krathnae?  
  
*hands over simulacrums, continues scribbling*  
  
I think he's working on the next chapter. Good muse. *scratches crest* All is forgiven, Krathnae!  
  
And no, I didn't get your e-mail, but that's cos my e-mail is completely screwed. Ah well. Ask Sena to buzz me on Elftown, if you really need to get in touch with me.  
  
Cookxenya: ...this isn't exactly soon, but it's there, ne?  
  
Kierseth: And yay for Kierseth, too!  
  
Rat Mouse: It isn't that much featured in this chapter, but I think there will be several amusing opportunities for Sitara begging for food later.  
  
BrokenSkye: Thank you for your review.  
  
Cookxenya: Wow, how'd you manage to review twice...?  
  
Maybe it has something to do with me having to remove Reviewerthanking.  
  
Darkfyre: And you, too? Wow, something's screwy...ah well. Yes, she switched into "warrior" mode. The Weaponsmaster is going to have to train her to widen her focus, though.  
  
Cybele, Goddess of Wild Beasts: Yup, think it's cos of Reviewerthanking. Kamaria went into a trance-thingy...just...cause. She's a natural with the rapier. Maybe it's inherited? From her daddy, Lord-General Garethe?  
  
Faeborn2930: Nope, not a Gift, I don't think.  
  
Cerulean Sky: ...again, this isn't precisely soon, but ah well.  
  
Shadowblade: Well, her Mindspeech was already partly there, and everyone knows that being Chosen strengthens Gifts a lot...she's about the right age, too. Perhaps being lifebonded to Alain, who's at least part-trained has something to do with it.  
  
Hawk: Thank you for the review. Ice-cream cake?  
  
BrokenSkye: Thank you!  
  
And as always, reviews are loved!  
  
~Fireblade K'Chona 


	24. Strategy

Hey! I'm actually updating again! Yet! Go me!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own/Mercedes Lackey's writings/Then you have issues.  
  
Like my disclaiming haiku?  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae. He's being a good muse now. *scratches crest* All is officially forgiven! And that does include you, Scheherezade.  
  
And this picks up right where we left off, to completely erase any suspicions of the matchmaking Companions. At the characters' request.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Alain lifted his lips away from Kamaria's. For a moment, all she could do was look at him-silver eyes meeting bluish green.  
  
The shadows were deepening rapidly as the sun set behind the Palace. Kamaria at last took a bit of initiative and brushed her lips against Alain's. "Wish granted," she murmured.  
  
The timeless moment was shattered by the evening bell. Startled, the couple instinctively looked in the direction of the Collegium.  
  
Alain stood first and offered his hand to Kamaria. She took it and stood with his aid.  
  
Kamaria didn't let go of his hand as he turned, instead falling into step with him.  
  
The physical contact was easy and comfortable as they strolled towards the Collegium.  
  
As they emerged from the trees, Kamaria glimpsed Sitara, standing in a small group with a few other Companions. She waved with her free hand at Sitara, but Sitara ignored her.  
  
Perhaps because technically, she was facing away from her Chosen...  
  
Kamaria let it go. There were a few other Trainees wandering back towards the Collegium, called by the bell.  
  
"I'll have to wish on stars more often," said Alain as they reached the fence. Kamaria let go of his hand to duck through the posts.  
  
"Yes," said Kamaria, gazing upwards. The stars were a bit less visible here, since there were lanterns about, but they were no doubt shining.  
  
As they reached the different staircases, Kamaria hesitated.  
  
Rising onto her toes, she brushed another kiss along Alain's cheek before beginning the ascent to her room.  
  
Alain stood for a moment, a hand involuntarily raised to the cheek she had kissed.  
  
Shaking himself out of it, he turned to his staircases and took the opportunity to Bespeak Ramya.  
  
:You there, love?:  
  
:Are you sure this is the right connection?: said Ramya, contriving to sound innocent.  
  
:Don't make assumptions, horse.:  
  
:Ooh, someone's defensive...: his Companion teased.  
  
:Don't. Just-don't. We're not...like that yet. I don't think she's ready. I'm not ready, come to think of that.:  
  
He could Sense Ramya considering this as he entered his room. :I suppose that's wise,: she conceded, reluctantly.  
  
Then, unexpectedly-:Do you intend to marry her?:  
  
Alain stood in the center of his room, one hand extended to light a candle from the ember in the fireplace. :Who else would I marry?: he asked, rather sharper than he intended to.  
  
:Sorry.: This time, Ramya did sound apologetic. :It was just a thought.:  
  
:I think,: said Alain, firmly, :That I am going go take my bath. And then write that History essay. And then sleep.:  
  
:You're forgetting Logic and Oration.:  
  
:Ah, damn, that treatise is due tomorrow, isn't it?:  
  
:Well, it's half-done already...:  
  
:I am going to go take my bath, write my History essay, finish my Logic and Oration treatise, and then sleep. Happy?:  
  
:Good night, Chosen.:  
  
:Good night, love.:  
  
Kamaria hurried into the bathroom and looked around. Most of the baths were unoccupied as of yet-most of the Trainees had taken their free time to visit with their Companions.  
  
Undressing, she tossed the Grays down the laundry chute and chose a bath. Turning a faucet, she stuck her hand under the stream. When it had warmed to her preferred temperature, Kamaria waited as the tub filled and got in.  
  
She mused over the events in Companion's Field as she scrubbed. [Wishing on a star...I'll have to remember that. And wish some more. My childhood wishes came true, after all...]  
  
Kamaria smiled as she rinsed herself off. [In a way, I even have two Companions...Sitara and Ramya. After all, it's said that lifebonded are one, on some level...]  
  
Finishing, Kamaria drained the tub and toweled off, heading back to her room after stuffing it down the chute.  
  
She sat down at her desk and stared at her Maths book.  
  
[I guess I do have to do this...] she thought, opening the Maths book and beginning that night's problems.  
  
They didn't take that long to finish-though the problems were rather difficult, there were only three of them. Her next piece of work was a History exercise she hadn't even looked at yet.  
  
[Well...nothing else to do, and-oh. It's due tomorrow. Oops.] Kamaria bit her lip and opened the book. The page with the instructions fell out.  
  
Bending over, Kamaria picked it up and read over it, her lips moving as her brow furrowed.  
  
"Study the Lord-Marshal's plan for taking back possession of Sweetsprings on page 276. As you know, we lost three companies of Guards and seventeen Heralds-"Kamaria winced-"in that poorly-planned maneuver. Given the three Companies and the ten original Heralds assigned, with the Gifts listed on the back side of this sheet, draw out a new military plan. We will discuss how this would have worked based on the typical Karsite methods of fighting on the day this is due. Please draw your plan on the map on the other given page, and include a written explanation."  
  
Kamaria opened the book to page 276 and looked at the map, pulling out the copy.  
  
She winced as she read down the totals of casualties. Seventeen Heralds- all the original ten, then four who had ridden in to rescue, two Herald- Couriers caught in the crossfire, and one who had died on the way back from a spying mission. Then, of course, there were the Guards...  
  
"So I have three Companies and ten Heralds..." muttered Kamaria. "Karsites- two horse, two foot, and four Sunpriests..."  
  
Kamaria bent over the paper, absorbed, her pen flying. [I remember Father talking about this...um...he mentioned...]  
  
Her mind carrying on an internal dialogue, she wrote.  
  
It didn't take her very long, surprisingly. Kamaria stared at the paper- eight simple, curving lines. One for each of the three Companies, and five for the Heralds, three paired, two solo, and two remaining at their stations. [It's too simple.]  
  
She spent a while writing out her explanation-that, at least, was average size, and went to bed, still wondering about it.  
  
Kamaria awoke the next morning a bit earlier than the bell. As she wandered out the door to use the privy, a Heraldic-Trainee meandered from her neighbor's room.  
  
This wouldn't have been unusual...except that this Trainee was a boy. He stared at Kamaria, slowly flushing red. "Um...please don't mention this..." he muttered, scurrying down the hall.  
  
[Ye gods, I was absorbed. Three, four candlemarks-and that going on right next door-and I didn't even notice-] thought Kamaria, turning red herself.  
  
She wandered to the breakfast-table in the common-room and took some bread and fruit. Spotting Alain a few tables away, Kamaria went over and sat across from him.  
  
"You look tired," he observed, glancing up from his meal.  
  
"Not really. Why?" asked Kamaria.  
  
"You have a crease in your forehead just there," said Alain, touching Kamaria just between the eyebrows with one finger.  
  
"Oh. I was worrying about a History assignment last night," replied Kamaria.  
  
"Eat. It'll make you feel better," advised Alain.  
  
"Did Ramya give you grief last night?" asked Kamaria as she started in on her toast.  
  
"Some, but after I asked her to stop, she stopped," said Alain. "Sitara?"  
  
Kamaria raised her eyebrows at him. "I thought you knew our bond isn't strong enough yet."  
  
"I forgot," said Alain. "Sorry."  
  
"S'alright."  
  
The rest of breakfast slid by in amiable silence, before they separated- Alain to dish-duty, Kamaria to History.  
  
She was early, and took a seat near the window. Opening her History book, Kamaria pulled out her military strategy.  
  
Looking over it again, Kamaria at last resolved to quit worrying about it and waited.  
  
At last, the other Trainees-Kamaria's year-mates, a Blue, two Bardic, and three Healers, came in and took their seats. Their teacher brought up the rear, closing the door behind her. "I trust you all finished the little exercise I set you?" she said, grinning at the chorus of groans.  
  
"I was up all night finishing it, Herald Kyra!" said Edim.  
  
"Did you even start it until last night?" called one of the Healer- Trainees, grinning. Edim threw a crumpled paper at the one in question.  
  
"Edim, you first," said Herald Kyra, sternly.  
  
He handed her his paper. The Herald placed his map on the stand on her desk. "Now, according to this plan," said Kyra, turning to the large writing-slate at the front of the room and beginning to write, "We would have gone south here and northeast here. The Karsites, following their normal plan-"  
  
Kamaria already could tell it wouldn't work. She watched as the teacher drew the rest of the plans, and concluded with, "I'm sorry, Edim, but this plan would not work."  
  
Edim sighed. "Don't take it too hard," said Kyra consolingly, "This was a completely new exercise for you. Kamaria, yours next."  
  
Kamaria shuffled her papers into order and handed them to the Herald. Kyra raised her eyebrows at Kamaria, glancing down at the simple, straight lines.  
  
She placed the map on the stand and erased the board. As she went to draw Kamaria's plan, she slowed and looked at it again.  
  
"Is your father in Haven, Kamaria?" Kyra asked, looking at the Trainee.  
  
Kamaria shook her head.  
  
The Herald looked over the map, and began to draw it on the board.  
  
It took a surprisingly short time. Eight simple lines, indicating where the Companies went, and where the Heralds went, and that was all.  
  
"One of the Sun-Priests there had an equivalent to Farsight," said Kyra, drawing another line on the board. "His range wasn't far, and he was stationed to the north. The only one within range would have been..."  
  
Kyra stared at the board. "...that one Herald."  
  
The Herald picked up the explanation-paper Kamaria had written out. "Which was intended to be mostly a decoy," she read, "Though Herald Reyven's own Farsight and fairly strong Mindspeech would enable him to spy on the Karsites, without letting on he was doing so."  
  
"Thank you, Kamaria. I will have to look at this later," said Kyra, slowly. "Next, please."  
  
Kamaria tried to avoid the glances of the rest of her classmates as she sank slightly in her seat.  
  
The rest of the class went fairly normally. Most strategies didn't work- but one of the Blue's did, though it was convoluted and took Kyra a long time to draw, and one of the Bard's strategies worked as well.  
  
At the end of the class, Kyra went to the front of the room. "You will not be graded on this," she said, to a sigh of relief that swept the room. "It was merely an exercise to see how good your strategic thinking is. You may go."  
  
Next class was mathematics, then Logic, then lunch. After lunch was a free hour, which Alain shared.  
  
Kamaria and Alain walked alongside the Terilee river, talking some of the time, not some other times.  
  
"What was all that in History this morning?" asked Alain, after a while.  
  
"What?" said Kamaria, looking at him, startled.  
  
"You weren't shielding correctly, and it was leaking down our bond, at least," said Alain.  
  
"Um...I did a strategy exercise, and Herald Kyra had a strange reaction to it."  
  
Kamaria went on to explain it. Alain nodded. "She sprung that one on us last year, too," he said, "Let me guess...the Sweetsprings blunder?"  
  
"Dead in the black," said Kamaria.  
  
"Well, did you get it?" prompted Alain, eagerly.  
  
"Um...yes," said Kamaria. "It didn't take me all that long."  
  
Alain stared at her for a moment, then bent over and cleared a patch of the sandy bank of the Terilee. "Mind drawing it for me?"  
  
Kamaria bent over and drew a rough diagram with her finger, explaining as she went along.  
  
Alain looked at the solution, then back at Kamaria. Then back at the solution. "I guess we have a new Queen of Strategy," he said. "Did you have help?"  
  
"No!" shot Kamaria, indignantly. "And what do you mean, Queen of Strategy?"  
  
Alain grinned at her, restoring his usual balance. "That, my dear, is the simplest solution to the Sweetsprings blunder. And the one with the best chances of working. None of our class got it...and I believe your father was the one who provided Valdemar with the best solution."  
  
"Oh." Kamaria stared at the river.  
  
"Well, Your Majesty, shall we carry on?" asked Alain, scuffing the diagram out of the sand.  
  
"Watch it," warned Kamaria.  
  
"What, O Queen of Strategy, Genius of Battles?" teased Alain, still grinning. "Not only a pearl of beauty, but a military genius beneath the exterior-"  
  
"You're asking for it," replied Kamaria, trying not to laugh.  
  
"For what, I ask again, Sweetsprings un-blunderer?" continued Alain.  
  
He never got a chance to say more, however, because that was the moment when Kamaria threw him into the river, then doubled over on the bank with laughter, unable to control herself anymore.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's been a while...hopefully the length took care of it?  
  
You get Death by Chocolate today.  
  
Cat McDougall: I reviewed, and Krathnae thanks you!  
  
Queen's Own: And happy-fluff for you, too.  
  
Hawk: I know...those horses! *shakes head*  
  
Cerulean Sky: Here's more, and I'm hoping for more fluff as well. But they are going at their own pace...  
  
Kyalia: Will work on it, and if something doesn't happen to them in the run of the story, I'm going to, in the words of the Etcetera-Cat, drop a metric tonne of herring on them!  
  
Cookxenya: Wander over to Elftown and join The Confused Club, then! (Of which I am Dictatoress...*innocent eyes*) And my name there, originally enough, is Fireblade K'Chona. Have pie.  
  
BrokenSkye: I didn't realize how much I depended on them either...  
  
Songwind: Yup, they'll be teased...*shakes head*  
  
Thank you all! Now, if you'll just review again, I'll give you more virtual treats!  
  
~Fireblade K'Chona 


	25. Linked

Disclaimer: Hmm. I liked my disclaiming haiku. See last chapter for it.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae! And I believe he would like to say a few words.  
  
Krathnae: Firrrsst of all, I would like to thank you for enjoying this ssstorry. I have enjoyed helping Firrreblade wrrrrite it, and I apologize for the delay. Thank you all forrr rrreading and rrreviewing so faithfully!  
  
Fireblade: And thank you, Krathnae. He is now officially forgiven. And now, in a break from normalness, I will put the review-responses at the top instead of the bottom. Probably only for this chapter, though.  
  
And see if you can spot my token St. Patrick's Day Irish word! (I am part Irish...and my sis's birthday is on St. Patrick's Day...)  
  
Today you get French Chocolate Silk pie with whipped cream and sprinkles and toppings of your choice!  
  
Queen's Own: Well, methinks that military genius does just run in the family...or at least, from Garethe to Kamaria. I really doubt it's more sinister. Allow me to outline her for a moment, just for everyone's information:  
  
Kamaria is very good in Weapons, Riding, History, and strategy, as demonstrated. Since she is a noble, she is also well-educated. However, she is always forgetting to shield (and I'll expand on that more later, I guess) and she can't write an original story to save her life. (Well...unless it was about a battle, but that's different.) Kamaria's self- esteem is lower than usual, and she's very sensitive, but methinks Alain will steady her and keep her balanced. Ta-dah!  
  
Hawk Sister: Thank you for forgiving me.  
  
Joeystar: I know you probably haven't read this far yet, but the "moon" reference is...um...*frowns*...let me ask Krathnae. *asks*  
  
He says it's because she looks like his vision of a moon goddess-pale skin, pale hair, silver eyes. And possibly her power waxes and wanes with the moon, but that might just be blarney spouting out of my mouth.  
  
BrokenSkye: Haikus are collections of three lines, the first 5 syllables, the second 7 syllables, and the third 5 syllables. There are variations, but that's how I learned 'em. The timeline is after Van dies and before Lavan Firestorm. And Karse is acting up, so there probably will be a battle/war thing. Whether or not Kamaria is involved in it is another question, but her father certainly will be. And I have read By the Sword. Very good book, that one.  
  
Songwind: Next conflict? You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Cookxenya: Elftown is at w w w dot elftown dot com. (And my name there, originally enough, is Fireblade K'Chona.)  
  
Prettykittyoreo: Yup, he's taken. Ramya has his soul, and Kamaria has his heart.  
  
...  
  
Wait! HE'S SOULESS AND HEARTLESS! AAAAH!  
  
Not! Heehee. And I think I'll just shut up now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Kamaria was in Weapons again, and this time, Alain was coaching some of the younger Trainees in one corner of the room. As Kamaria drilled in a pattern-dance with her year-mates under the eye of the Weaponsmaster, she kept up a cheerful rapport with Alain, at the request of the Weaponsmaster.  
  
Weaponsmaster Rhi had asked the Heraldic Trainees with active mind-Gifts to see if they could Bespeak while fighting, which was the reason for the chat. Most of the Trainees were talking to their Companions, but Kamaria had chosen Alain.  
  
:I see your hair still isn't dry,: she teased as she whirled and spun with her pot-metal practice blade, grinning at him as she flashed past him.  
  
:I am no longer speaking to you, O Undignifier,: replied Alain with mock- solemnity.  
  
:You know you love me,: said Kamaria, laughing slightly in her mind, :And there are two white horses out there who would only be too happy to back me up.:  
  
Alain considered this as he corrected a young staff-fighter's posture. :On the whole, I would rather not have to do with such teasing as only two Companions can constantly maintain. You are officially forgiven, then.:  
  
:Thank you.:  
  
:But no, I'm still not dry. At least, my hair isn't.:  
  
:The look on your face when you emerged from the Terilee...good thing I'm quick,: continued Kamaria as she slashed and feinted with an invisible opponent, straining to move still faster.  
  
:Otherwise you would be soaked, and your hair would still be dripping.:  
  
:Now, that's not nice. Would you throw a girl into the river? A helpless, innocent noble?:  
  
:You would be helpless once you got into the Terilee, but if you listen to the testimony of two white horses, you are by no means an "innocent,": bantered Alain back.  
  
Kamaria almost choked. :That was NOT fair.:  
  
:I know, I know. But we're even, now.:  
  
:Not if those "white horses" ever find out about this...: said Kamaria.  
  
"Halt! Break mind-contacts!" shouted Rhi. Kamaria obediently halted her pattern-dance and broke off the contact with Alain as best she could.  
  
"Now that you're nicely warmed up..." said the Weaponsmaster, to another chorus of groans. "Time for some fun. You, and you against me."  
  
Rhi found a sword and picked it up, weighing it in his hand. "Time for your first lesson in teamwork."  
  
Kamaria wandered over to the benches as the two other Trainees started their bout against the Weaponsmaster. It didn't take long for the Weaponsmaster to set them both back on their rumps, even at half-speed. As they blinked up at him, Rhi said, "Fairly good at the beginning, but after that, you stopped moving as a team. Remember to stay just far enough away from each other that you don't trip, but close enough to harry me from both sides."  
  
Turning, the Weaponsmaster called, "Alain! Come over here. I need a demonstration."  
  
Alain obediently halted the staff-fighters and picked up a blade, coming over. "Yes, Weaponsmaster?"  
  
"You've done double-on-one fighting before, and Kamaria's a natural, so I think she can do this," said the Weaponsmaster, beckoning Kamaria over. "If you mind-link, I believe you can show these others how to team up."  
  
Kamaria glanced at Alain, who shrugged. "You can mind-link, I presume?" said Rhi, sharply, at the hesitation.  
  
Alain raised an eyebrow and said, in a tone that was just a hair from being insolent, "We're lifebonded. Of course we can mind-link."  
  
Kamaria opened her shields and met him halfway, bringing their minds lightly together, now able to hear Alain's thoughts rather superimposed over her own.  
  
"Ready?" said the Weaponsmaster.  
  
Both Alain and Kamaria nodded, moving a bit away from each other and moving into "attack" position.  
  
The Weaponsmaster attacked with no warning at Kamaria. Kamaria spun out of the way and let his momentum carry him towards Alain, who was ready for him as she whirled behind him and struck at his back.  
  
But Rhi had the reflexes of a snake on hot tin, and moved nearly as fast. He struck Alain's blade and whirled to face Kamaria, slashing towards her left, where her guard was sloppier than on the right.  
  
Kamaria couldn't block the stroke, but Alain, Sensing exactly what she had in mind, whirled in and managed to block the attack as Kamaria struck towards Rhi at shoulder height.  
  
The Weaponsmaster ducked and spun, knocking Alain's blade from his hand. Without even thinking, Kamaria whirled in front of Alain as he flung himself after his sword, bringing her own rapier up to clash with Rhi's.  
  
Rhi reversed his sword with what seemed supernatural speed and struck at Kamaria's midriff, but she managed to leap ungracefully out of the way as Alain came up, sword in hand.  
  
[I don't think our thoughts are close enough,] worried Kamaria as she whirled behind Rhi as he parried Alain's blow and struck back. Alain heard the thought and allowed her to bring their minds closer as he distracted Rhi.  
  
Alain's thoughts now mixed with Kamaria's, still as if from two different people, but closer than they had been before.  
  
And Kamaria still wondered if this was enough, for Rhi now spun and attacked her.  
  
They were still moving as two separate people, she realized.  
  
Weaponsmaster Rhi was too good to be beaten by two students moving separately, mindlink or no mindlink.  
  
[We will have to move as one,] thought Kamaria, relaying it to Alain-not needing active Mindspeech as she dove after her own flying blade, knocked out of her hand as she had been distracted with the thought.  
  
[We'll have to drop the last of our barriers against each other,] argued another part of her mind.  
  
Kamaria picked up her blade and rolled onto her feet, and told that part of her mind to stuff it.  
  
Both opened their minds still further, closer than they had ever dared link before.  
  
And they clicked.  
  
Alain and Kamaria stopped being two separate minds and merged into one. Their movements changed as they became two bodies operated by one mind- Alain's usual style of moving in fast and sharp motions acquired some of Kamaria's usual grace, and Kamaria's dancerlike set of movements became more directed and purposeful.  
  
[This is incredible,] thought Kamaria-or was it Alain? Their minds were so merged, it was difficult to tell who was who-but that was the point.  
  
The two attacked eerily in unison, the bodies controlled not by one mind, but by two-as-one.  
  
The Weaponsmaster, caught off-guard, frantically tried to defend himself as Alain's trained weaponry skill, both in his merchant Clan and after, and Kamaria's natural ease with the rapier combined in one fluid attack.  
  
He could not defend himself against the onslaught of one mind moving in two bodies; after a few moments of the clash of swords, Rhi went down and surrendered.  
  
Kamaria and Alain halted, both breathing heavily, staring at each other, oblivious to the applause of the rest of the class.  
  
After a few moments of fumbling, they separated their minds with a jerk and stumbled backwards, away from each other. Kamaria tripped and went down on her back, but rose quickly, regaining her composure.  
  
"I am not sure how you did that," said Rhi carefully from the ground, where he had adopted a lounging position, "But that, class, was a perfect example of a two-on-one attack.  
  
:What in hell was that?: came Sitara's voice into Kamaria's mind.  
  
:No idea,: said Kamaria, her head turning to look at the wall, where Sitara stood on the other side.  
  
:It felt for a moment-like I was bound to both you and Alain, like I'd Chosen both of you, but there was still only one bond,: continued Sitara, fumbling for the right words.  
  
:It was creepy,: chimed in Ramya. :There were two of you, except-you were just one. Sort of like Sitara and I had Chosen the same person, except- not.:  
  
:You realize this is making no sense whatsoever?: demanded Alain, adding in the side-thought of :Shields, Kamaria.:  
  
Kamaria brought up her shields to the rest of the class, but kept them fully open to Alain, Ramya, and Sitara.  
  
"Four laps around the salle, Alain, Kamaria," said Rhi, "You need to cool down. Outside."  
  
This was the usual cool-down, and Kamaria and Alain obediently trotted out the door and began to jog around the salle, Alain shortening his long strides to Kamaria's speed.  
  
The Companions were standing on the side of the salle with the window, staring at them as they rounded the corner.  
  
:What would you say happened?: asked Ramya, finally.  
  
Kamaria and Alain glanced at each other before returning their gazes to the ground before them as they jogged.  
  
:Um...: said Kamaria, :I think we merged minds.:  
  
:That was obvious,: said Sitara, :But that was not a normal merging.:  
  
:It felt like we became one mind for a while,: Mindspoke Alain, slowly, :I didn't have much time to contemplate it, because we were preoccupied with the practice, but both of us were in control of both bodies. I started to move like Kamaria for a while, and she started to move more like me. It was...different.:  
  
Kamaria mulled over this as they finished the first lap, wondering what was next. :What class do you have after this?: she Sent to Alain.  
  
:Actually, no classes, but I'm going to help the Equitation-Master with a short class. Shouldn't take more than half a candlemark.:  
  
:Hmm. I'm free until a candlemark before dinner, when I've got chores,: replied Kamaria. :So that'd give us...about...a candlemark and a half or so.:  
  
:Companion's Field?:  
  
:Of course.:  
  
The two finished their laps in silence and went back into the salle. Alain continued his staff-fighting coaching as Kamaria rejoined her year-mates. The rest of Weapons continued with no more special incidents, except that, possibly in revenge for the trouncing Kamaria and Alain had given him, Rhi beat Kamaria and her unmindlinked partner with insolent ease.  
  
"Payback," he said, simply, grinning down at Kamaria as he stood over her in the "kill" position. Kamaria sighed and yielded, not being able to help smiling back at him.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
That was interesting. Next chapter: Possibly explanations, but I might just be mean and let you figure it out on your own.  
  
Just kidding.  
  
Reviews are loved!  
  
~Fireblade K'Chona 


	26. Sun and Shadow

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own. The mere name of the website should tell you that.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae!  
  
Something new: ~flashback/memory~  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Soon enough, the meeting-time came. Kamaria met Alain in Companion's Field, and together they set out in search of a place where they could test this without being distracted.  
  
Sitara cantered up, after a while, and Kamaria mounted her bareback. "Can you take Alain, too? It'd be faster," said Kamaria.  
  
:Very well. I'm itching to find out what this is...and I know just the place. Ramya will join us there.:  
  
Kamaria helped Alain up behind her, and Sitara broke into a light trot. Kamaria held Sitara's mane, and started as Alain's arms encircled her waist.  
  
She didn't object, though, and it didn't take long for them to arrive at a tiny teardrop-shaped vale drenched in sunlight, tucked between a small hill and a dense grove of beeches. There was a tiny stream and a clear spring, bubbling up from under a large boulder.  
  
Kamaria sat down at the boulder and leaned against the sun-warmed surface. Alain, after a moment, chose to sit beside her and let the sun bathe his face.  
  
Sitara took a few drinks from the stream and waited. It wasn't long before Ramya loped in and settled down, sitting in the sun.  
  
"Let's try this again," said Alain. "Ramya, Sitara, if you would observe and see what this is..."  
  
"Very well," said Kamaria, opening her mind. The Companions sent brief feelings of assent and waited.  
  
Fairly soon, Alain's mind brushed against Kamaria's, and she grasped it in a tenuous link. Sharing surface thoughts, they reached deeper into each other's minds, slowly opening their minds wider.  
  
Like settling into a warm bath, or perhaps not quite like that, Kamaria and Alain sank into each other's minds, not reading anything, simply trying to link as deeply as they could.  
  
Recent memories...then less recent...months ago...years ago...  
  
And quite suddenly, Kamaria toppled to the side. Alain looked sheepish. "I'm sorry," he said, helping her up, "I lost my concentration. And you were about to run into some...memories...of mine."  
  
Kamaria looked at him for a moment, then slowly turned red. "I see," she said, settling back against the stone.  
  
"Nothing like that," said Alain, hastily, "But just...not something I usually tell anyone about."  
  
Kamaria's own mind began to wander towards some of her own memories, and ran into one that she still considered highly embarrassing.  
  
~Memory...she was eight years old, and at a Midwinter Festival. She was so proud in her new dress, just like her mother's. Her mother was talking about marriage-not Kamaria's, but congratulating a guest on her daughter's- and the talk turned to other matches and who would marry who. Kamaria, still a bit too young to understand this, decided to contribute to the conversation. Remembering her favorite book of stories, she said, proudly, "I'm going to marry a prince and live in a glass castle!"  
  
The table broke out in laughter.~  
  
[Oh, gods,] thought Kamaria as she remembered that humiliating dinner. She had thought she was brilliant then, but as she grew older, she was more and more humiliated-and her mother insisted on telling the story each Midwinter.  
  
"Kamaria, are you all right?" asked Alain, politely, at the look on Kamaria's face. Her shields were partway down, and he caught a flash of some big feast and extreme humiliation.  
  
"Perhaps you should get out of the sun," he said, tactfully, as Kamaria's face flew up to look at him.  
  
If possible, she turned even redder, her blush contrasting her pale blond hair. "Um...perhaps I should," she said, standing, walking a few paces, and sitting down beneath a beech.  
  
[I wonder...] thought Alain, but cut the thought off. Some things just were not made to be shared. Just not.  
  
Even between lifebonded couples, some memories were better left buried.  
  
:Anything?: he asked, hopefully, to Ramya.  
  
:Nope. Just regular mindlinking.:  
  
Alain sighed heavily. "Perhaps we should not do this today," he said, quietly. "It would not do for either of us to get a reaction-headache from overstrain."  
  
"Yes...that would be a good idea," said Kamaria. "Sorry, Sitara."  
  
"Shields," said Alain, and was answered by Kamaria bringing her usual shields up.  
  
:It's a beautiful afternoon,: said Sitara. :What do you want to do now?:  
  
"It's nice here," said Alain, stretching his arms above his head. "I just may Fetch myself a book, if Ramya will give me a boost?"  
  
He looked at his Companion hopefully.  
  
:No,: said Ramya. :Your sister told me she'd like to talk to you. Perhaps another time, but you have family duties.:  
  
"Aw," said Alain, reluctantly standing.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Kamaria, standing as well.  
  
"My sister said she wants to talk to me."  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister here!"  
  
"She's in Bardic. Her name's Lirite, and she's nineteen. She's been out of Journeyman for two years, and she's completed her Masterwork, but she's short on the number of songs," explained Alain. "A Masterwork is all very well, and Lirite's is particularly good, but she needs to have some songs in the common repertoire."  
  
"Oh," said Kamaria, thoughtfully. "Will you introduce me? You know my father and some of my family, but I don't know any of yours."  
  
Alain bowed. "With pleasure, my lady," he said, gallantly. Glancing back at the Companions, he said, "Care to take us there?"  
  
:I brought them here. Your turn,: said Sitara cheerfully to Ramya. :I intend to sunbathe in a place where the foals don't usually go.:  
  
Ramya shrugged-as much as a Companion could shrug-and stepped forward. Alain boosted Kamaria up and mounted in front of her.  
  
Several minutes later, they were in one of the Bardic gardens. A girl, older than Alain, but with the same hair, eyes, and slightly crooked smile sat on a bench, patiently tuning a harp. Glancing up, she said something cheerfully unintelligible to them, though he apparently understood it.  
  
"Lirite, it's rude to use Trader-tongue when I'm trying to introduce you," said Alain, mock-scolding his sister. "And I don't appreciate that comment at all. This is my lifebonded, Kamaria Chantrea."  
  
Kamaria bowed to Lirite, who set the harp down and shook Kamaria's hand enthusiastically. "I've seen you around! I was at the trial, but I was way in the back. I don't think you saw me," she said, cheerfully. Kamaria shook her head. "I've been pestering Alain to introduce you to me-"she said, shooting a dirty look at Alain-"but he hasn't gotten around to it until now. Gallant Herald indeed," she finished.  
  
Alain shrugged as Kamaria looked at him. :Be careful around her-if you make her mad, she's likely to write you into something scathing,: he warned in Mindspeech, a cheerful glint in his eye.  
  
Lirite glanced at Alain, and her smile slowly broadened. She rattled off a fast sentence in the Trader-tongue, which made Alain blush furiously.  
  
"I told you to stop it, Lirite. And stop it, or I-I'll tell Rhi you haven't been practicing the knife-work he assigned you."  
  
Lirite's eyes widened, and she threw up her hands. "You win."  
  
Turning back to Kamaria, she said, "I have something to ask both you and Alain. Can you sing?"  
  
Kamaria blinked. "Um...a little," she said, slowly. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Do you know Sun and Shadow?"  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
"Good. Alain can sing just about well enough to be a minstrel, if he wanted to-"at this, Alain blushed again, slightly-"and you can sing a little. I've been wanting to hear Sun and Shadow sung by a lifebonded couple, but they're really rare. But now you're here, and I intend to take full advantage of it," she finished.  
  
Kamaria stared. [I've never met anyone who talked so fast.]  
  
"And," continued Lirite, after a pause for breath, "After you sing for me, if I determine that there's something different about a lifebonded couple singing Sun and Shadow, I've promised my year-mates to let them listen to you."  
  
Kamaria stared at her again, then transferred her gaze to Alain.  
  
He sighed. :Best do this, love,: he Sent, :Or she'll write us into something that we won't want to hear.:  
  
:All right,: said Kamaria, uncertainly.  
  
Lirite picked up her harp and set it between her knees, striking the strings quickly in a fast glissando.  
  
She settled into the introduction-Meetings. She did not sing, but plucked the strings in the patterns of the verses for a few moments, then switched to the opening of Sun and Shadow.  
  
Alain began on his cue, his voice smooth and even, rolling over the notes with little effort. "What has touched me, reaching deep? Piercing my ensorcelled sleep? Darkling lady, do you weep? What is the cause of your grieving?" he sang, looking directly into Kamaria's eyes.  
  
He finished the verse, looking expectantly at Kamaria. She picked up on her cue, wavering on the first few notes, then settling into a smoother melody. Her voice was unpracticed, but it was pleasant enough, once she got into the song. "Sunlight singer, Morning's peer-how I long for what I fear...not by my will are you here...how I wish I could free you..."  
  
Lirite nodded, pleased, the melody of her harp supporting Kamaria's untrained voice. "That's good..." she murmured, so as not to distract the singers, "I'm not looking for a Bardic competition...I want to see the emotion behind it."  
  
Kamaria held her last note, and Alain's voice joined hers as she faded out, singing the third verse. Glancing at his sister, he reached out and took Kamaria's hands in his, continuing to look into her eyes.  
  
He held his note as Kamaria soared in on the fourth verse. "In your eyes your soul lies bare...hope is mingled with despair. Sunborn lover, do I dare trust my heart to your keeping?"  
  
And again, she continued her verse, twisting her hands to grasp Alain's, their fingers entwining gently as they began the last verse together, their voices blending.  
  
[Not professional...] thought Lirite, [But oh-the emotion. The emotion is there. My year mates have got to see this.]  
  
"Sun and Shadow, dark and light-child of Day, and child of Night...who can set our tale aright? Is there no future but sorrow? Will some power hear our plea? Take the curse from you and me?"  
  
As she sang, Kamaria tried to think of being Lythe Shadowdancer, of dwelling always in the shadow and loving the sun-but knowing she would wither and die in an instant if it touched her. If he touched her.  
  
"Grant us peace, or set us free? Dare we to hope for tomorrow? Is there no future but sorrow?..." they finished together, voices blended and melding, fading slowly as their breath ran out.  
  
Lirite finished the harp part, ending slowly. As soon as she finished and the last note died, she set it aside and leapt to her feet. "That was incredible! The emotion behind it...I don't know why I didn't expect Sun and Shadow to be different if a lifebonded couple sang it!"  
  
Alain cut her off gently. "Please stop babbling, sister. Are you or are you not going to have us sing for your year-mates?"  
  
If a bush could be sheepish, the leaves rustled sheepishly as a red-clad young man poked his head up. "Um. Her year-mates heard," he said, slightly ashamedly at having being caught.  
  
Lirite chucked a charcoal pencil at him, which left a mark on his cheek. "I told you not to spy, Ki!"  
  
"Ki" grinned at her. "Well, the rest of us are behind various bushes. Come out now," he called to the garden at large, "And tell Lirite's little brother and his lifebonded how incredible they were."  
  
There was hardly time for Kamaria to blink before she and Alain were surrounded by red-clad bodies, all talking at once in with the distinct enunciation and round tones that were the trademark of a Bard.  
  
Kamaria was rather overwhelmed as a babble of voices overtook her.  
  
"-train up your voice a bit-"  
  
"-shut up, Resa, they were fine-"  
  
"-And the emotions around you two-"  
  
"-don't even have Bardic-"  
  
"Um..." said Alain, in the middle of the cluster, "Could you let us breathe?"  
  
The cluster unknotted itself, so Kamaria could see that in fact, there were only three, four with Lirite. "This is Ki, this is Resa, and this is Pumpkin," said Lirite, gesturing to each Journeyman in turn. "And don't even ask about Pumpkin. It's a very long story, involving a joke, a dislike of her birth name, and an evil-"  
  
"Shut up, Lirite," said so-called "Pumpkin," elbowing her. "Cut with the minstrel foofaraws and let me tell it."  
  
"But your way is just so-"protested Lirite.  
  
"Short," said Pumpkin, simply. "You'd make a couplet last for three days, with your embellishments."  
  
Lirite blushed.  
  
Pumpkin turned to Kamaria and Alain, took a breath to begin talking, and let it out suddenly, frowning. "You know, perhaps it is better not to ask anyway," she said, sheepishly. "Um. If that's all right."  
  
"It's fine," said Kamaria, still slightly dazed.  
  
The Bards began talking all at once again, waving their hands, callused by long hours of practicing instruments, as Kamaria and Alain glanced at each other and shrugged.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Those Bards. *shakes head*  
  
Hope you liked. You get root beer floats today! And if you don't like root beer, you get cream soda!  
  
PrettyKittyOreo: Here's the next chappie.  
  
Songwind: Exactly my point. As you see, both of them have rather embarrassing memories. (I'm not telling what Alain's are, though. Mostly cos he won't tell me.) And I think there'll be more on that later. Thanks for your suggestion on seeing conflicts and wanting to fix it!  
  
Cookxenya: Tut, tut. *shakes head* Twas "blarney". Ah well.  
  
BrokenSkye: One heart as two, two souls as one. And about the mind-link thingy...I'll post that in a note at the bottom to everyone, so I won't have to explain it all.  
  
Hawk: And the prize for spotting the token Irish word goes to: HAWK! Go Hawk!  
  
Lurks in Shadows: It's ok. I feel strange frequently. *shrug*  
  
Cerulean Sky: Glad you love it. Makes me feel special. ^_^  
  
Queen's Own: Will be explained in a note at the bottom.  
  
Cat McDougall: *grin* I'll try to avoid sappiness.  
  
OK. ABOUT THE MINDLINK!  
  
*clears throat* Well, we've never really read about a lifebonded couple both Gifted with Mindspeech, unless they're on the side, really. What happened, basically, was that their minds became one. Literally. One. They stopped thinking as two different people. Any other questions? I'd be happy to answer!  
  
Reviews are loved!  
  
~Fireblade K'Chona 


	27. Odd Dreams

Disclaimer: See the past 26 chapters.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae.  
  
Sorry for the delay-I went to France for nine days! Whee!  
  
I've allowed some time to pass. It's nearing Midwinter.  
  
In the first chunk, please imagine Kamaria speaking with a Southern accent. It's funnier that way. But when that chunk ends, she goes back to her regular voice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alain was sitting in Companion's Field, leaning against a tree, Kamaria sprawled on the ground making cloud-shapes. Looking up at Alain, her pale lashes fluttered for a moment, as she said, "Oh, Alain...describe my eyes to me."  
  
Alain smiled fondly at his lifebonded, watching her silver eyes. "They're silver as the moonlight brought to life," he said, tenderly, looking down at her.  
  
Kamaria sighed dreamily and sat up, leaning her head against Alain's shoulder...  
  
A bell clanged. Loudly. Alain woke up with a start and said aloud, "What kind of dream was THAT?"  
  
:A lovey-dovey one,: said Ramya, waspishly. :Filled with sticky-sweet sentiments and enough honey to put Sitara off sugar. And you. Were projecting it. Right. Into. My. Mind.:  
  
Alain flinched. :I'm sorry, skyeyes,: he said, sheepishly.  
  
:Don't even MENTION eyes right now, Chosen. Excuse me while I go eat lemons to get rid of the sweetness,: replied his Companion, acidly.  
  
[Somehow,] thought Alain, bemusedly, as Ramya "exited" his mind and wandered off, grumbling, [I think that I am never going to live that down. Best not tell Kamaria.]  
  
Getting up, Alain found some clean Grays and pulled them on, heading to breakfast.  
  
Kamaria nibbled at her toast as Alain wandered in and sat down across from her. He leaned his cheek on one hand, elbow on the table, and after a short "Good morning," said nothing, instead simply staring at her.  
  
Kamaria ignored this for a while, then, as she finished her toast, found the unflinching gaze had become slightly creepy. Waving a hand in front of Alain's eyes, she said, "Anyone home?"  
  
Alain came back to himself with a start. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I completely forgot where I was."  
  
That said, he helped himself to breakfast and set to inhaling the massive amounts of food, in the manner of 15-year-olds, determined to avoid talking. The very thought of the dream reddened his cheeks slightly...  
  
Kamaria, however, was not paying attention, instead allowing her mind to wander. She was brought back to herself by Maerie, sitting down heavily beside her. "Midwinter's coming, the goose is getting fat!" sang Maerie cheerily as she purloined an apple from Kamaria and Alain's table's fruit basket.  
  
"Mmph," said Alain, then swallowed and said, "It's getting colder, too."  
  
Just then a page came nervously into the Trainee's dining hall, edging along the wall until he saw Kamaria, bolting to her table, dropping a letter, and hightailing it from the room. Kamaria picked up the note and looked it over, frowning in puzzlement.  
  
Breaking the seal, she scanned the paper inside the envelope, at last her eyes locking on the signature. Kamaria groaned.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Alain, swallowing again.  
  
"It's from my mother."  
  
"Why's that so bad?"  
  
"She wants me to come home for a formal Midwinter feast."  
  
Alain picked up the envelope and looked inside it. "There's another note in here." Taking it out, he handed it to Kamaria.  
  
Kamaria read this one and smiled in relief. "This one's from Father! He'd like you to come along, if you don't have plans, and..." Kamaria read the next line, "He wants you to bring your sister." Looking up, Kamaria added, "I can't imagine how he knew you had a sister."  
  
Alain shrugged again. "When do they want us to leave?"  
  
Kamaria looked over the date. "They'd like us to start out in four days, which'd get us there a few days before Midwinter. Yes? No?"  
  
Alain nodded. Since his mouth was full-again-he added via Mindspeech, :Lirite will be thrilled.:  
  
"Quit eating so fast, or I'll start thinking you've turned into Sitara," jibed Kamaria, gently. A thought occurred to the noble. "Does Lirite have a horse?"  
  
Alain swallowed and thought. "She does. Once my family found she had Bardic, they gave her the newest filly, which I believe she has named Suarna-Star Dream, in Trade-tongue. What prompted her to name the filly that, I don't know."  
  
"Bards," said Kamaria, glancing heavenward. Alain nodded in agreement and returned to his food. Maerie, bored with being ignored, turned to Jakob, sitting one person away from Alain, and started a conversation with him.  
  
Kamaria's first class was Diplomacy, which, to her chagrin, she was not doing very well in. She'd never been really comfortable at Court, but her mother had encouraged her to mingle. Kamaria thought guiltily back to the time she had tossed her drink in Vanessa's face-that was certainly not diplomatic.  
  
The class today, though, was surprisingly easy-most of what was going on was review of Etiquette, which Kamaria had known practically since birth.  
  
Following that was Weapons, then riding, then lunch, then an afternoon of History.  
  
Herald Kyra stood at the front of the class, smiling slightly evilly as they filed in. [Not a good sign,] thought Kamaria as the Herald gleefully eyed her students.  
  
"I have a surprise test for you today!" she chirped as soon as everyone was seated.  
  
[She's chirping. Uh-oh...] thought Kamaria, exchanging nervous glances with Edim, Jakob, and Tara, her year-mates.  
  
"Remember the Sweetsprings blunder exercise? You're going to do another just like it," said Kyra, grinning so widely Kamaria was surprised her face didn't split, "But in groups."  
  
She flourished a sheaf of papers in her hand and pointed to different people. "You and you and you and you, that corner. That group of tables, cluster together. You and you and you, that corner. You five, over there. And everyone else, in the front."  
  
Kamaria was in the group of three, along with Jakob and a Bardic Trainee named Reanne. Kyra plunked several papers and a blank piece of parchment on the table. "Begin," she said cheerfully, returning to the front of the room.  
  
Reanne unrolled the parchment and read it off in her clear Bard-trained voice. "For this exercise, you have four units of the Guard, one infantry, one light cavalry, one heavy cavalry, and one archers and scouts, three Heralds-one with strong Thought-sensing and Mindspeech, one with medium Animal Mindspeech and weak Farsight, and one with medium Fetching and erratic Foresight. Karse has four army units as well, with two infantry, one heavy cavalry, and one archers and scouts. Karse also has four Sunpriests, one with each unit, Gifts listed below."  
  
Kamaria listened intently as Reanne described the positions of the units, how fresh they were, what the terrain was, and how many Healers there were. Being a Bard, Reanne did not stop until she had read the entire sheet-up to and including, "This exercise was designed by General Garethe Chantrea."  
  
Both Jakob and Reanne looked at Kamaria for a moment. Then Jakob looked away unfolded the map, and the three bent over it.  
  
Kamaria stared at the map, taking it in with her mind. Without even thinking, she pointed at Valdemar infantry and heavy cavalry, moving her finger to a spot along the map, tapping it. "Those should go here, along with the Herald with Fetching."  
  
Kamaria could almost see the troops in her mind, the lay of the land- forests, rough ground, cleared terrain, roads, and all. She "looked" along the terrain in her mind, looking along the map as she did so, and found another spot. "Half the archers go here, and the other half here. Um..."  
  
"Light moves before heavy?" suggested Reanne, pointing. "Scatter their charge here and then let the heavy cavalry finish?"  
  
"No," interrupted Jakob, "Their archers are here, according to the Herald with Farsight," he explained, reading along the sheet, poking the map with his finger.  
  
Kamaria waved his finger aside. "No, I made a mistake. The infantry needs to move over here, along with the Herald with Foresight." She poked the map again.  
  
The discussion continued for half a candlemark as they read along the directions and adjusted their forces accordingly. Kamaria had unwittingly taken charge, in a slightly out-of-character move for her. Jakob kept giving his normally reticent year-mate odd glances from time to time, but Kamaria did not notice-she was fully absorbed.  
  
At last, they had their strategy laid out and planned in full. Moving the tokens Kyra had passed out after she had finished directions into their final places, Kamaria surveyed the arrangement with a slight frown until she was satisfied. Poking the heavy cavalry and nudging it an inch to the left, Kamaria relented and looked up.  
  
"Time's up!" called Herald Kyra after a few minutes. "Let's check Tara's group, first."  
  
The class clustered around the table, peering down at the arrangement.  
  
Kyra looked at her piece of paper and moved the Karsite pieces into position. "Now, I, the enemy, following my strategy and using my Sunpriest with Farsight, will move here and here, and oh, I'm stopped there, but unfortunately my archers have gone around behind and cornered your Heralds. Oops." Herald Kyra smiled wolfishly. "But then you've got some of my Sunpriests now, so let's call it a draw."  
  
Sighs and shrugs around the table. "Jakob's group now!" said Kyra, her smile unmoved.  
  
The class shifted over to Kamaria's group's table. Kyra looked down at the arrangement, glanced at Kamaria, and referred to her paper. "I move here and here, and uh-oh, your Foresight has determined that already, so I send a Sunpriest to hold that line but whoops, he's down-"the Herald provided a running commentary as she moved her pieces. "And I am defeated. Good job, Reanne, Jakob, Kamaria. Next!"  
  
Two losses, another draw, and another win concluded the class. "Very good, all of you," said Kyra, returning to the front of the room. "Just so you know, we'll be working on more of this strategy class to give you a practical look at History. Kamaria, if you see your father this Midwinter, could you kindly persuade him to come to Haven and teach Strategy? I'm all right, but he's the best."  
  
Kamaria nodded and left with the rest of the class.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More strategy! Funfun. Reviews are muchly loved!  
  
Have pain au chocolat today! (Yes, I've been in France.)  
  
Lurks in Shadows: Here's your new chapter!  
  
PrettyKittyOreo: And thank you for your undying praise! ^_^  
  
Songwind: I know. Bards. Tsk, tsk! Maybe they should have...I dunno...little parakeets to control them or something. But I shouldn't encourage Misty about that too much-she just might follow the suggestion, and then where would the shamelessness of Bards go?  
  
Hawk: I know!  
  
Cerulean Sky: No, I didn't know it was one of your favorites, but now I do! And they don't mindlink in EVERYTHING they do. They could, but they don't.  
  
BrokenSkye: Not necessarily, but it helps if you know that Sunsinger and Shadowdancer were a lifebonded couple.  
  
Cookxenya: And here's your bright shiny new chappie.  
  
Queen's Own: Here's your update as well.  
  
Shahanna: Gomen nasai! *ducks head* Um...go buy an ice cream at DQ?...  
  
~Fireblade K'Chona 


	28. Departure

Disclaimer: Tell you what. You know the drill, you fill it in.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kamaria grinned and hoisted her saddlebags onto her shoulder as she left her room at the Collegium. [Home I go for Midwinter!] she thought, though that wasn't quite the source of her happiness, which she couldn't put a finger on.  
  
Taking the stairs downwards two at a time, Kamaria cleared the last few with a leap and found Sitara waiting not far from the door. :There you are! Get those on my back and let's go!: urged Sitara. :I can't wait to get out of Companion's Field for a change.:  
  
:You mean that you can't wait for my younger sibs to ply you with treats, Sitara,: teased Kamaria as she threw the saddlebags over her Companion's back and found a buckle which seemed to go with the saddlebags. Sitara made no reply and craned her head around, watching Kamaria work. :Not that one, the one next to it. Good. Now same on the other side and the center one,: the Companion instructed.  
  
Kamaria finished buckling the last saddlebag and shivered in a sudden gust of wind. Sitara stepped away from her. :Where in Havens is your cloak?: the Companion demanded, glaring at her Chosen. :I've no mind for you to freeze!:  
  
"My Trainee cloak is in for mending, remember?" asked Kamaria, frowning. "When you decided to take me on a jumping run through the trees and hung me up on that beech.  
  
Sitara didn't even have the grace to look guilty. :Get the one from your old suite, then. They should be in storage with the rest of your noble- stuffs,: said the Companion.  
  
Kamaria turned and trotted back into the building, down the stairs and into the basement room where if a noble was Chosen, their things were kept until they could be sent back. Apparently, the Heralds hadn't gotten around to this yet and Kamaria found her crates easily enough. Prying open one, Kamaria rooted through the clothes and found nothing but dresses. Closing it, she found another and opened it.  
  
Pulling out a dark blue cloak, Kamaria wondered where the pin was-then remembered; in her room.  
  
:Get gloves, too,: said Sitara, her voice faint. Kamaria obediently pulled out the blue gloves as well, then closed the crate and ran up to her room. Rooting through a drawer, she found her jewelry box and, after a moment, took the Chantrea Cat to hold her cloak shut and tucked the box under one arm. [Who knows what Mother's tailors might have sewn up this time?]  
  
Running back down, Kamaria stuck the jewelry box into one of the saddlebags and mounted, fumbling her gloves on and settling her cloak around her. Sitara took off at a light trot to the Privy Gate, where Lirite was waiting impatiently.  
  
"Where's Alain?" demanded the older girl as Kamaria signaled Sitara to stop. "Don't know," replied Kamaria.  
  
Lirite sighed and shifted with her horse, a pretty blue roan mare with a white star on her forehead. "This is Suarna," said Lirite, it seemed mostly for something to say. "What's your Companion's name?"  
  
"Sitara," said Kamaria.  
  
At that moment, Alain and Ramya came trotting up, and the three exited the gate, nodding to the Guard.  
  
:Why the blue cloak?: asked Alain as the Companions wove their way through the streets.  
  
:My gray one's in for mending and I don't have a spare,: replied Kamaria, waving and smiling at a small child jumping up and down and pointing at the Companions.  
  
"Did Housekeeper give you Formal Grays?" asked Alain, frowning, switching to audible speech.  
  
"She did, but not a cloak," called Kamaria back over the din.  
  
Lirite waved energetically to another Bard-Trainee, who was trudging back to the walls, whistling. She waved back and was lost in the crowd. "So," said Lirite, nudging her mare up next to Kamaria, "Your father really is Lord-General Garethe Chantrea?"  
  
Kamaria nodded.  
  
Lirite bit her lip thoughtfully. "What should I say to him?"  
  
Kamaria shrugged. "Be polite and don't hero-worship him." [And don't sneak up on him,] she mentally added, though it was doubtful that Lirite would do such a thing. [Especially when he's half-asleep.]  
  
:Why not?: asked Sitara, turning her head briefly to look at her Chosen.  
  
:Was I not shielding again?:  
  
:No, they're up, just not against me,: said Sitara, cheerfully. :I think you've got them pretty much down. Up, I mean. Anyway, why shouldn't people sneak up on your father?:  
  
Kamaria thought a moment. :I tried, once, when I was a little kid, to get up into his lap when he was half-asleep. He woke up in a moment, roared at me, and had his belt-knife across my throat before he realized it was me. It was terrifying.:  
  
Sitara shivered, jingling the bells on her harness. :But you still trust him?:  
  
Kamaria stared at the back of Sitara's neck in surprise. :With my life! Why shouldn't I? He's my father! Anyway, he apologized several times and told me a while ago that he was still feeling guilty about that.:  
  
:Oh. Good.:  
  
The three-well, five counting the Companions-didn't say much more as they wove through the crowded city. A child ran up with some carrots for the Companions, which Sitara and Lirite's little mare accepted eagerly and Ramya politely.  
  
"Hungry?" asked Alain, nudging Ramya over to a vendor. Kamaria and Lirite nodded.  
  
Alain bought three meat pies and a twist of roasted chestnuts, which they shared amongst themselves as the Companions at last made their way to the city gates.  
  
With a nod to the Companions, the Guard on duty waved them through.  
  
"Fancy a race?" called Kamaria once they were clear of the city. Lirite shook her head, but Alain answered by nudging Ramya into a lope.  
  
Kamaria threw herself flat to Sitara's back, the twist of chestnuts pressing into her stomach as she squeezed it between herself and the pommel of the saddle, but she ignored this in favor of the fast gallop Sitara lunged into.  
  
Within moments, Sitara had passed Ramya and was teasing her via Mindspeech.  
  
:Slowpoke!:  
  
:I am not!: insisted Ramya, her Sending a bit sloppy and spilling over into Kamaria and Alain's minds. The two exchanged a fast glance before Kamaria turned her attention forward again.  
  
It became plain that Sitara was the faster runner as she skimmed over the road as lightly as a bird, her hooves musical as they brushed the ground.  
  
:You win!: called Alain in defeat, after a while. :Let's wait for Lirite.:  
  
Sitara slowed to a walk, allowing Ramya to catch up, and the two Companions stood as they waited for Suarna and Lirite to catch up.  
  
Eventually, the Bard did, not seeming in a great hurry, and the three continued on their way.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was slower and shorter than usual, but next chapter will pick right up! Expect Irritating!Lirite, Festive!Alain, and Butterflybrainy!Amaya!  
  
I broke 200 reviews! Thank you all! *huggles*  
  
Queen's Own: I know it's short. Expect more!  
  
Shahanna: Sad. Well, have virtual sweets of your choice!  
  
Hawk: Since when is Amaya NOT fluffle-headed?  
  
Songwind: I know, the dream WAS special. The plot bunny hit me right in the middle of the hall and I stopped and I said, really loud, "What the HELL?" Got a lot of funny looks, too. If you want to make Companions parakeets...go ahead...parody away, and possibly send a copy to Misty. She likes fancy chickens like parakeets.  
  
Cerulean Sky: I think I'd be all right at it. If it was medieval times. Not so with guns and such. Yup.  
  
Lurks in Shadows: Hyper? You? Huh?  
  
BrokenSkye: You'll see...  
  
PrettyKittyOreo: I will write more to have you boost my ego!  
  
Reviews are loved! Have virtual sweets of your choice!  
  
~Fireblade K'Chona 


	29. Chantrea Castle

Disclaimer: Velgarth is to me what Frodo Baggins is to my friend Megan. I don't own Velgarth, she doesn't own Frodo. (She hasn't even read/seen LOTR.)  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae.  
  
Well, we are back to Like the Moon! Welcome back!  
  
Lessee...on the journey from Haven to the Chantrea Estate, nothing much happened...Lirite teased Alain and Kamaria until they started ignoring her, each night at a Waystation Ramya and Sitara asked if they weren't sure they wanted to sleep on separate cots, and Lirite mysteriously found her saddlebags and instruments hanging from a tree one day. innocence She stopped teasing after that.  
  
That's about it...  
  
And I have discovered QuickEdit. I will use it sometime. But that sometime is not now. When I have a long day ahead of me and nothing to do, I'll go through everything and edit. I am also planning a rewrite of Hindsight and Clans, and I have done a minor rewrite of Wings. Yup.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two Companions and single horse paused on a rise in the road. The Chantrea fortress had a small river at its back, and a moat along the front. Sprawling fields and orchards covered the rest of the grounds, as well as a village not far from the fortress itself. Kamaria smiled at her old home.  
  
At the moment it was snowing lightly, so Chantrea castle looked like it was made of silver rather than dark stone. Even at this distance, they could see some of the carvings that adorned the walls of the fortress- defensibility combined with beauty.  
  
"Welcome to Chantrea castle," said Kamaria, at last. Lirite said, "Let's get moving. I'm freezing."  
  
As the roan moved forward, Alain and Kamaria exchanged a glance. :She feels the cold,: said Alain at last through Mindspeech. Kamaria shrugged and lightly touched her heels to Sitara's sides.  
  
They were at the gate shortly, and the three Trainees sat straight in their saddles as they passed under the portcullis. Both Kamaria and Alain had donned Formal Grays for the last leg of their journey, though Kamaria looked rather odd with the blue cloak, and Lirite was in her Journeyman Scarlets.  
  
Two stablemen came towards them. One held Suarna for Lirite as the Bard dismounted, the other bowed to Kamaria and Alain and waited. "If you'll follow me, ladies," he said to Ramya and Sitara, "I have a mash heated up nice."  
  
Sitara's ears perked and her head swiveled towards the groom. Kamaria sighed. "Give Sitara plenty," she said to the groom, glancing heavenward, "And be prepared for her to eat you out of the stables."  
  
The groom chuckled as Kamaria gently smacked her Companion. Sitara gave Kamaria a dignified look, not deigning to speak to her Chosen, and minced after the groom.  
  
:Show-off,: said Ramya, plainly audible to both Trainees. Sitara bumped her deliberately with her shoulder and looked innocent.  
  
"Here's the welcoming committee," said Alain, staring behind Kamaria. Kamaria turned.  
  
Lord Garethe was there, smiling at his daughter, as well as Amaya and Kamaria's younger siblings-three brothers and a sister. Aysel-Kamaria's only sister, and the youngest-ran towards Kamaria, laughing. "Kamawia!" the six-year-old shouted happily as Kamaria scooped her up. "Missed you," Aysel said, sternly, looking at Kamaria before wrapping her arms around Kamaria's neck.  
  
Kamaria set her down after a moment and turned to her younger brothers, Favian and Feleti, the twins, and Mandel, only a year younger than Kamaria. All three greeted their older sister with broad grins and hugs, sandwiching her between the three until she begged for mercy.  
  
"Is Sivan still on the border?" Kamaria asked, naming the last sibling- Garethe's firstborn and Kamaria's elder brother.  
  
Garethe came forward for his embrace now. "He is," said Garethe, squeezing Kamaria gently, then releasing her, "And he's doing a fine job of command."  
  
"He takes after you, then," replied Kamaria, grinning. Garethe smiled. "I taught him well," was his response.  
  
"Who're they?" asked Aysel, pointing at Alain and Lirite, who had been hanging back. Kamaria waved them forward. "This is Alain LaFiara, my lifebonded and a fellow Herald-Trainee, and this is his older sister, Lirite, who is a Journeyman Bard," said Kamaria, pointing to each in turn. Aysel looked from Alain to Kamaria and back.  
  
"Lifebonded?" the six-year-old asked. Kamaria nodded. Aysel frowned. "Not sposed to lifebond until you're older," stated Aysel, disapprovingly.  
  
Kamaria and Alain glanced at each other. Kamaria, with her Court-training, held the laughter back, and Lirite did as well, but Alain's lips twitched, and he burst out laughing. This was a cue for everyone else to laugh. Kamaria released her control and laughed unrestrainedly.  
  
Aysel frowned more deeply and said, "You're not being nice! I'm going to go play with my new doll."  
  
"No, wait, Aysel," said Alain, crouching down to her level. "If you stay and tell me who your brothers are, I'll give you a ride on my Companion!"  
  
Aysel's eyes, a vibrant hazel to match her father's, widened. "Companion?" she said, awed. "What's her name?"  
  
:We should have introduced the ladies,: said Alain, regretfully as he told the rest of the fascinated children. Kamaria laughed inwardly. :Not a chance of introducing Sitara with the prospect of hot mash,: she retorted.  
  
Alain shrugged as Aysel began introducing her brothers. "These are Favian and Feleti. They're twins. They're ten," said the little girl, pointing to her brothers. "That's Mandel. He's fourteen," she added, pointing to Mandel. Mandel shook hands with Alain, his silver eyes-matching Kamaria's- meeting Alain's blue-green measuringly. "And there's Sivan too, but he's gone. He's eighteen," finished Aysel, proudly. "And I'm Aysel. I'm six."  
  
Alain nodded gravely.  
  
"Why are we all standing in the cold?" asked Amaya. "Let's get you inside."  
  
Kamaria paused to greet her mother with a tentative embrace. Amaya stood disapprovingly for a moment, then returned a small hug before turning and going into the fortress.  
  
Lirite, Alain, and Kamaria followed, picking up their saddlebags and slinging them over their shoulders. "Your mother's not very nice," murmured Lirite to Kamaria, "I'll see if I can make her happier over Break. Happy Midwinter."  
  
The Bard was striding after Garethe and the others before Kamaria could reply. She and Alain picked up the pace a little, dropping into an easy mindlink. :Lirite's nice,: said Kamaria.  
  
Alain chuckled. :She likes to be seen as utterly devoted to her profession. But she is nice. Wait till you get to know her better, and ignore the teasing.:  
  
Kamaria filed this advice away. A servant claimed their cloaks and saddlebags in the Great Hall, whisking them away as the three travelers made a beeline for the fire.  
  
Kamaria took a seat near the fire, sitting crosslegged in her Formal Grays.  
  
Alain joined her, standing behind her, warming his hands at the fire.  
  
"I'm sure you'd all like a bath after your journey," said Amaya, dropping into her "gracious hostess" mode. "Kamaria, you are in your old room. Lirite and Alain are in the guest-rooms three doors down the corridor, across from each other."  
  
Kamaria stood. "Thank you, mother." Turning, she beckoned to Lirite and Alain and led them up some stairs, through a secret passage, and into their corridor. "These are your rooms," she said, "The bathing rooms are down the stairs and to the right. Boys take the left, girls go to the right."  
  
Lirite waved Kamaria away. Kamaria took the hint and wandered down her own hall, turning into her room.  
  
It wasn't a small room. Kamaria looked around and sighed. [Just like I left it...Mother should never decorate anything. Ever.]  
  
At least Kamaria's theme was blue, not pink as poor Aysel's was. Kamaria went over to the bed, shoving aside the frilled bedcurtains, and picked up her saddlebags. Taking out a pair of ordinary Grays, she changed from her Formals into the Grays and headed to the baths.  
  
Lirite was there, ignoring everything as she scrubbed. Kamaria slid into a tub and ran the water, soaping herself and washing the sweat of the road off. As she scrubbed, Kamaria felt down her bond with Sitara. :You all right?: Kamaria asked Sitara.  
  
:Your grooms are nice,: said Sitara, :They gave me a hot mash. It's gone, now. It was very good mash. And now they're grooming me.: This was followed by a sort of "mindsigh" of contentment.  
  
Kamaria left the link in place and, after bathing, went to lunch.  
  
It was a light lunch. Amaya chattered happily on about the festivities that would be held that night-even though Midwinter was still two days away, there was going to be a week of celebration. Kamaria glanced at her father, who shrugged and rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I have a new dress for you, Kamaria!" said Amaya, capturing her daughter's attention.  
  
Kamaria, if it was possible with her skin, went pale.  
  
"It will highlight your fair hair so beautifully," said Amaya, "You haven't grown at all, have you? No matter-it can be let out."  
  
"Mother..." said Kamaria, weakly. She tried again. "What color is it?"  
  
[Please, please, please, not pink,] Kamaria prayed in her mind. Alain stifled a slight chuckle, picking the thought up down the link.  
  
"Oh, it's a pale shade of blue," said Amaya, "Silver-trimmed. Aysel has a matching one. And so do I."  
  
Kamaria sighed in relief. Alain audibly snorted at the picture of Kamaria, Aysel, and Amaya in matching dresses.  
  
:Shut up,: said Kamaria, :Aysel will look fine with it-light brown hair and hazel eyes go well with blue. And Mother looks dazzling in anything, butterfly-brain though she is.:  
  
:You've inherited her beauty,: said Alain, :And your father's strength.:  
  
Kamaria blushed, the stain flowing over her cheeks like red paint. Garethe stared at his daughter, pausing mid-swallow of his wine. But when Kamaria turned in her chair and smacked her lifebonded, he glanced heavenwards and accepted it as the Heralds "thinking at each other" again.  
  
After lunch, Feleti, Favian, and Mandel claimed the three for a snowball fight. The two Heraldic Trainees and Lirite accepted eagerly, grabbing cloaks and gloves and heading outside.  
  
The first order of business was to build snow forts. Some of the other children in the castle came to join, Kamaria's cousins, mainly, and some servant children released from their light duties. Lirite became head of a team, easily noticeable in her Scarlets, and Mandel took charge of the other as they built snow forts in a field, using the drifts that were piled against the stable walls and fences. The battle began as the snow came down, snowballs flying back and forth. As it became clear Mandel's team was losing, Kamaria mutinied against Lirite and Alain to join her brothers.  
  
Within moments, she had an organized fighting force at her command. Standing on a "podium" of snow, Kamaria yelled orders, which were followed as it became apparent they would give victory.  
  
Kamaria was taken down as she was yelling for the twins to do something with a snowball in the mouth. She choked, spat it out, and yelled- pointlessly-"This means war!"  
  
By then, the snow was relenting, though it was inches deep by now. The fight turned into a melee, anyone throwing snowballs at anything that moved.  
  
It was so intense, no one immediately noticed when two Companions joined the fray, kicking up snow and gently shouldering aside the teens and children involved.  
  
Gradually, the fight stopped as everyone stared at the Companions. "This is Sitara," said Kamaria, "And this is Ramya," she finished, pointing to the respective Companions.  
  
:Ask if they want rides...I'm in the mood for a run,: said Sitara, gleefully.  
  
"Does anyone want a ride?" asked Kamaria, grinning. Alain relayed the same request from Ramya.  
  
Shyly, Mandel came forward. Kamaria boosted him onto Sitara. Sitara tossed her head and looked at Mandel, her blue eyes watching the brother of her Chosen.  
  
"Just ride her bareback as you would a horse," said Kamaria, "But don't kick her. Just holler when you want to come back."  
  
Mandel's face broke into a huge grin. Winding his gloved fingers in Sitara's mane, he nudged her lightly in the sides.  
  
Sitara took off at a smooth gallop as Alain helped a child Kamaria didn't know onto Ramya.  
  
The afternoon wore on slowly as the Companions returned to give more rides. The snow forts became more elaborate as the youths waited for their turns.  
  
At last, all of them had had a turn on the Companions. Both Sitara and Ramya were being treated to scratches and treats, luxuriating in the attention.  
  
:So that was your motive,: thought Kamaria at the pair, :Giving rides to get scratches and treats!:  
  
:Yes,: said Sitara, unashamedly.  
  
A servant came to the battlefield, looking at the Companions surrounded by children. "Lady, your mother wants you," said the servant to Kamaria.  
  
"It's Kamaria," said Kamaria, but headed obediently to the castle. "It's half a candlemark to dinner!" shouted the manservant after her, "Best get ready!"  
  
Kamaria broke into a run.  
  
She found her dress in her room and stopped dead. There was a maid standing beside the dress-form the creation was on.  
  
Kamaria stared at it, then slowly walked around it. "Mother designed this?" she asked the maid, disbelievingly.  
  
The maid smiled. "With a lot of help from the new tailor. He told her that flounces were out of style at Court now and that dresses like these were highly popular."  
  
"Who is this tailor?" asked Kamaria, eagerly. "He shows far better taste than Mother ever did."  
  
The maid laughed outright. "His name is Yeleri, and he's from some southern country. Apparently he has tailored exclusively for the Council for three or four years, and has been at Court recently enough to know the styles there. He joined us just under a month ago-said he wanted to meet Lord-General Garethe Chantrea."  
  
Kamaria nodded, taking this in. "I hope he stays," she replied, touching the sleeve of the dress. "This is beautiful."  
  
The maid helped her into it and continued talking, adding, "Wait till you see what he's made you for Midwinter. He says he saw you at Court a few times. This is pretty, but the Midwinter dress is stunning."  
  
Kamaria had to agree as she stepped into the corridor and walked in a measured glide to the Great Hall.  
  
Alain looked up as his lifebonded took her seat and stared. Her hair was free, resting on the shoulders of a pale blue dress, made of silk. The sleeves hugged her arms-not puffed as so many dresses were these days-and the neck swooped in a V, revealing a blue stone on a fine silver chain. The gown itself was...  
  
Well, Alain couldn't really describe it. It wasn't flounced and fluffed, like the gowns at Court that were thankfully going out of style...but there seemed to be layers there, layers on layers of silk, yet the fabric was thin and seemed...weightless.  
  
Kamaria took her seat and glanced down at her lifebonded, seated four chairs away-with Mandel, the twins, and Aysel between her and him on Kamaria's right. Garethe was on her left, her seat closest to her father's as eldest child in residence. Others along the table were Kamaria's uncle Shain, who had been managing the Chantrea estate in Garethe's absence, his wife, his children, and other cousins of Kamaria's.  
  
:You look...stunning,: managed Alain, giving a light Mindtouch.  
  
:Thank you. This Yeleri, who designed it, is a genius. I must speak to him sometime,: replied Kamaria. :You look handsome, yourself.:  
  
Alain chuckled, to the odd glances of Kamaria's younger siblings. :It's only Formal Grays. They cannot compare to you, my dear.:  
  
Kamaria blushed and kept her eyes resolutely forward.  
  
As the rest of the household took their seats at the lower tables, a few servants absent to serve the feast, Garethe rose. "Welcome to our first night of Midwinter feasting," he said in a specially-pitched voice that cut through the shifting and the chatter like a knife. "I would like to re- introduce to you my daughter, Kamaria, who is now a Herald-Trainee-"  
  
Kamaria rose and curtsied to the applause. "-her lifebonded Alain LaFiara," continued Garethe.  
  
More applause as Alain rose, bowed, and sat again.  
  
"And Alain's sister Lirite LaFiara, a Journeyman Bard who will be entertaining us after dinner," finished Garethe. Lirite got an enthusiastic round of clapping as she stood and bowed as well.  
  
"And now we shall eat," finished Garethe, to a storm of applause and whooping-the Lord was obviously popular, getting right to the point without any long speeches. The men-at-arms bearing the Chantrea sigil on their right sleeves were particularly enthusiastic, every one of them having followed him in battle before-either against Karse or against bandits.  
  
The first course began. Kamaria sighed inwardly as she was served, mentally calculating the number of courses her mother was sure to have insisted upon.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear," said Garethe, catching his daughter's look of chagrin and leaning to whisper in her ear, "There's only four tonight and every night until Midwinter. On Midwinter there are eleven, but that's better than the original twenty I had to whittle your mother down from."  
  
Kamaria smiled at her father. "How did you ever get down to four courses?" she murmured back.  
  
One of Garethe's hazel eyes closed in a quick wink. "I have my ways," he said, and would disclose no more information.  
  
The courses, though there were only four, were long. Kamaria was bored stiff at the second course, but kept a façade of polite interest on her face as she had at Court. Mandel, beside her, made little effort to hide his absolute disinterest.  
  
"Mandel," said Kamaria, quietly, looking at him, "Try to be kind to our mother, at least."  
  
Silver eyes met silver eyes as Mandel looked back at his sister. "The courses are boring," he said, "I don't see why we have to have so many. There's no point."  
  
Kamaria looked disapprovingly at her younger sibling. "I agree with you, but Mother has so little to occupy her days now," she replied, quietly, "At least talk to me. I'm not boring, am I?"  
  
Mandel sighed, then nodded. Placing a smile on his face, he said, "She really hasn't had much to do since you foiled her plans for the Earl and lifebonded."  
  
Kamaria, who had taken a sip from her goblet, choked. Swallowing the cider back down, she wiped her lips with her napkin and replied, "It wasn't my decision. Nor was getting kidnapped, standing trial, or getting Chosen."  
  
Kamaria smiled softly at the last. [Ah, Sitara...] she thought, to no one in particular.  
  
:When you are bored, you do not think of me? I'm hurt,: teased Alain, gently.  
  
Kamaria held back another smile. :I'm discussing our lifebond with Mandel,: she replied sweetly, and was gratified to see Alain choke. Lirite pounded him on the back, and he swatted his sister's hand aside.  
  
"So...what's he like?" Mandel wanted to know, looking at Alain. Kamaria allowed herself a true smile, telling herself to relax-this wasn't Court, for all that her mother tried to make it that way, and there was no real need to keep up her façade.  
  
"Alain?" she asked, rhetorically. "He's...he's all I've ever dreamed of. He's resourceful and funny, and is bringing me out of being shy. I guess you could say we balance each other, his friendliness to my shyness..."  
  
Mandel began to look sorry he'd asked as Kamaria continued in this vein. "Um...Kamaria?" he said, "That's enough."  
  
Kamaria stopped, blushing. She hardly dared glance at Alain, hoping that he hadn't Mindheard as she had babbled on. However, he seemed oblivious, talking to Aysel and keeping her occupied.  
  
Someone else had, though. :Euch. Lifebonded. Enough to put me off sugar,: said Sitara disgustedly, :Almost as bad as when Alain tried to write poetry.:  
  
Kamaria stared into empty space, astonished. :Alain...wrote poetry?:  
  
:Bad poetry,: replied Sitara, :Ramya told me it was enough to put me off sugar forever.:  
  
Kamaria thought for a moment, then replied, :I suppose it's better not to speculate, then.:  
  
:Don't. Or I may have to repudiate you,: said Sitara.  
  
"Kamaria?"  
  
The sound of her name, aloud, jolted Kamaria back to herself. "What?" she asked, turning to Mandel.  
  
"You started staring into space," said Mandel.  
  
"I was talking to Sitara," explained Kamaria, "Through Mindspeech."  
  
Mandel nodded politely, and about then, Lirite rose. Saying something to Alain in the trader's language and rolling her eyes, she picked up her harp case and took it to the hearth.  
  
:What did she say?: asked Kamaria, glancing at Alain.  
  
:She said she couldn't take this any longer...: said Alain, :Shh. I want to listen.:  
  
"I am Journeyman Bard Lirite!" called Lirite into the Hall. "Any requests?"  
  
Smiling, Kamaria settled in her seat to listen to the Bard. Garethe nudged Kamaria's arm and said, under his breath, "She has it timed to perfection. We will not die of boredom now."  
  
Mandel, who had not heard his father's comment, stared at Kamaria as she choked with laughter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Long, long chapter! And it's late at night. Well, here's your new post, and I hope you like, and sorry for the delay!  
  
Don't expect updates this week. I graduate soon, I have dancing rehearsals all week, and the big shows are on Saturday and Sunday. It's craaaazy! I won't have time to sleep, let alone write!  
  
In the meantime...review!  
  
I'm not going to be doing very many personal responses anymore, unless there's a question I need to answer, or a comment I have to retort to. Be assured that all are appreciated!  
  
Thanks and pie to Cerulean Sky, Hawk, PrettyKittyOreo, (keep writing, you'll get better) Lurks in Shadows, Lost and Confused, Shahanna, (sure, if you want molasses), JoeyStar, and Senashenta. (replied. Will get to it...sometime...when I've got more than three minutes on the computer...)  
  
Myuu Foxgirl: Yeah. Dirk and Talia...(rolls eyes) Wow. Inu-yasha in Whites?...interesting picture. Please try to keep your drool off the story. It makes Lirite mad when it gets on her harp.  
  
Broken Skye: No reason. Just felt like it.  
  
Songwind: Thank you. I may actually write a fic about Garethe. He interests me. And for some reason, when I type in your name, I keep putting Songwing...  
  
Well...thank you!  
  
Fireblade K'Chona

Blarg! They're not letting me do my stars! Or tildes! Yarg.


	30. Of Healers

Disclaimer: You know...this is a 30-chaptered story now. Do I really need a disclaimer?  
  
Doo doo doo...hope you liked Beneath the Moon...those of you who haven't read it, go check it out. Alain/Kamaria flufferness.  
  
Not much to say. Storytime!  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae!  
  
[thoughts] :Mindspeech:  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The days before Midwinter slid smoothly by, filled with catching up with siblings, snowball fights, and Lirite's entertainment. After the first night, she had taken to vanishing early to the kitchens, eating before the formal dinners, then keeping everyone content over the four-course meals. This arrangement pleased all-the family and servants were not bored-the opposite, with a talented Bard at their disposal. Lirite was glad for the practice and preened under the attention, and Amaya was happy to think that "her" castle was becoming so similar to Court.  
  
At about noon the day before Midwinter, however, Kamaria was bored. It had stopped snowing, but there were several feet of the stuff on the ground. The younger members of the castle had already had a snowball fight-several, in fact, that morning-and Kamaria was tired of snowball fights. For the inside activities, there wasn't much variety, and Kamaria was tired of reading, pretty much the only option left.  
  
She sat on her window seat, staring out of the window at the snow. It was cloudy, but the air was clear. Kamaria sighed.  
  
[Bored, bored, bored...]  
  
:Want to go riding?: came Alain's voice in her mind. :I'm bored out of my mind.:  
  
Kamaria grinned. :Now, now, it's rude to say that to your hostess,: she teased.  
  
:I really am,: insisted Alain, :I've finished my work, Lirite is absorbed in replacing a string on her harp, and that's a long and fiddly process, and if I see another snowball, I'll scream.:  
  
:About time you thought of us,: said Ramya, mock-scolding. :Sitara and I are being petted and pampered, and...well, I'm tired of it.:  
  
:Riding it is,: replied Kamaria, after a moment where Sitara did not Send her own insights. :Stables, now.:  
  
Alain Sent a brief feeling of assent and broke the contact. Kamaria picked up her cloak, put it on, and set off at a trot to the stables.  
  
Both Companions were in the paddock, Ramya near the fence and Sitara edging away from a small child. :It's sticky,: said Sitara mournfully, looking up at Kamaria, :And it's trying to hug my legs, because it can't reach my neck.:  
  
:A she, Sitara, a she,: said Kamaria, sighing. Interposing herself between her Companion and the child, Kamaria said, "You're not supposed to be out here. It's lesson-time."  
  
The girl's eyes widened and she whirled before Kamaria could add another comment. The small child pelted from the paddock, and behind her, Sitara gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Alain was standing near the entrance to the stables, looking uncertain. :Bareback or saddled?: he said to Kamaria, looking at her. :I don't know if you're very good at riding bareback, but I'm not that motivated to get the saddles.:  
  
Kamaria snorted. "I'll get them, then," she said aloud, going into the stables.  
  
Taking the two sets of tack was harder than she had realized. The bells chimed as Kamaria heaved them to the door, and jangled as she tripped. Kamaria blinked in the faceplant she had done in the snow. One of the saddle's pommels was digging into her stomach, there were several bells pressed into her neck, and she was sprawled over the other saddle as if she were riding flopped across it, though if she had actually tried to ride in that position, she would have fallen off within seconds.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Disregarding the saddles and bridles, someone's-Alain's-hand wrapped around Kamaria's arm and lifted her up. Kamaria brushed snow off her face, blushing. "That hurt."  
  
Alain didn't answer, but his eyes caught hers. Softly, he brushed a bit of snow from Kamaria's hair. They stood still for a moment, frozen as they looked into each other's eyes...  
  
:Either kiss her or get moving and saddle us,: said Ramya, wickedly. Alain turned to stare at his Companion. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Ramya didn't have eyebrows, but her posture conveyed the same thoughts Alain's eyebrow did. After a moment, Alain smiled as wickedly as Ramya had shot the thought, looked back at Kamaria, and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Kamaria's eyebrows shot up as Alain kissed her, but she did not pull away. At least, until someone coughed.  
  
They separated and looked around, startled. Kamaria's eyes widened as she saw her father leaning on the fence. "Don't let me interrupt," said Garethe, mildly. "I was wondering if you were going to go riding. I'd like to join you, if you don't mind."  
  
Both Kamaria and Alain blinked. :Tell him certainly, if he doesn't mind being left in the dust,: said Sitara, :I'm the third fastest Companion in the Field, fastest of my age group.:  
  
Kamaria relayed this, and Garethe laughed. "Perhaps not, then. Bareback, or saddled?" He shot a pointed look at the jumbled Companion bridles and saddles on the ground. Both Herald-Trainees separated the tack hastily and went to their respective Companions. After a few minutes, the mares were tacked and the Trainees were mounted.  
  
Garethe looked up at his daughter, sitting on her Companion as if they were one creature. She smiled at her father, and the Companions turned. As one, they galloped, and jumped the paddock fence, setting off on a run.  
  
The Companions moved in a smooth lope, matching paces as they flashed over the snow. It was nearly three feet deep in places, the Chantrea estate being several days north of Haven, where the snow was not so profuse, but the Companions avoided them with nearly supernatural ease. Kamaria felt herself relaxing as they left the castle and village behind-there was a pressure there, that of people and her emotions, that placed more stress on her than she had realized.  
  
But now, there were only people who loved her anywhere near her-Kamaria's Companion, who was reveling in the joy of the run, Alain, who loved her as much as Sitara, and Ramya, who loved Kamaria through Alain.  
  
The Companions hooves turned from crunching in the snow to light thuds and the occasional chime when a hoof met a rock as they deviated onto a path. :What's up here?: asked Sitara, as they took advantage of the only lightly- covered dirt path.  
  
:The ropes course,: said Kamaria, :Before Mother decided we would go to Court, I was up here nearly daily, for the training-that was Father's insistence, that we would become good at some sort of physical activity, to keep us healthy. I chose riding, mostly, but I got some basic hand-to-hand training, because Father still has enemies and he wants his children to at least be able to save themselves and run away, but this was my secondary choice. I got pretty good at the course...:  
  
This information was relayed to both Companions and Alain, since Kamaria wasn't particularly shielding the thought, and they mulled over it.  
  
:Can I try?: said Alain, at last. :Not now, but maybe in the summer, if we come up here? And maybe we should add it to training. You never know when it will come in useful.:  
  
Kamaria thought about that. :I think Father got the idea from an officer of his who came from-somewhere in the south. Ceejay, or maybe Jkatha. Anyway, they have these down there, and it's extremely good physical training. And I like climbing.:  
  
Alain thought this over. :Is that it?: He pointed up to a platform in a tree.  
  
Kamaria asked Sitara to stop with a slight tug of the reins. Both Companions slowed to a walk. Looking up, Kamaria peered through the snow and said, aloud, "That's one of the start-off points for the advanced obstacle course. That one goes around the perimeter of the entire course, and you have to be very good at it. Let's see..." Kamaria trailed off, trying to remember if this was one of the ones where you did not need a belay.  
  
"I could do a short demonstration, if it isn't icy," she said, at last, remembering that for the advanced course you got no belay, depending entirely on your own skill. Dismounting, Kamaria went to the bolts embedded in the tree, tested them with her gloves, and decided they weren't icy enough to stop her.  
  
Climbing up to the platform took very little time. Kamaria brushed the snow off and called down, "There's a better vantage point over to my right- there. The twins love this even more than I do-they're absolute terrors, really, or they were when I was last here. They rigged up a system of ropes through the orchard to harass Mother and her ladies-anyway, they like to do this year-round, gods know why." Kamaria found the rope and tugged on it, making sure it was secure.  
  
She looked through the trees and saw the other platform-about ten feet higher than she stood now. "This one, you have to climb up a rope to a rope bridge," she continued, looking up. "It's not the hardest one, but I have to go up on a rope-"  
  
Kamaria looked at the rope in her hands. It was knotted and entirely ice- free. Looking up at the bridge, Kamaria muttered, "Here goes."  
  
Taking the rope in her hands, Kamaria summoned up her strength and heaved herself off the ground. The winter clothes encumbered her progress a little, but the weapons-training had strengthened her muscles. Kamaria at last remembered the trick to climbing a rope and found her momentum.  
  
After a few minutes of hard climbing, Kamaria stood on the rope bridge. :This is the easy part,: she said to Alain, :There's two ropes here, one to stand on and one to hold. The climbing was the hard part.:  
  
Alain watched her, a slight feeling of worry resonating through the bond. :I'll be fine,: said Kamaria, :Even if I slip, I can get back on.:  
  
Kamaria moved along the rope bridge, concentrating on the rope, as she had been taught. The foot-rope was firm, as usual, but the holding rope was oddly slack. Kamaria figured it was just winter, but used it only for balance in any case as she made her way along.  
  
In the center of the bridge, the holding-rope gave. One of the knots had apparently loosened, or been iced and then broken, or maybe just had worn through. Kamaria screamed, falling, but her body remembered her training and hooked a leg around the foot-rope. Her fall stopped with Kamaria upside-down, hanging from one leg and a hand from the unbroken rope.  
  
Alain and Ramya rushed forward, standing under her. Alain held out his arms. :Drop! I'll catch you,: he said, his heart pounding as he watched his beloved examine the situation.  
  
:That's the worst thing I could do,: said Kamaria, grasping the rope in her other hand. She worked her legs until they were crossed at the knees over the rope. Now she hung from four limbs, rather than two. :This happened to Sivan, once, a few years ago,: she explained. :Except the foot-rope snapped instead. He went hand-over-hand for a bit, then got to a point where he could hang like I'm hanging. Then he did this.:  
  
Kamaria began to inch herself towards the platform, her calm exterior hiding her terror. [What if the other rope snaps, I'll fall and I'll break my neck or my back or my-]  
  
[Shut up,] said her more practical side, the one that thought like a commander. [Hands, then legs. Hands, legs. Keep going. Just like Sivan.]  
  
At last, Kamaria reached the other platform. As soon as she was there, she examined what was left of the knot. "Worn through," she announced, her voice shaking now she was safe. "I'm coming down. I'll tell the twins next time I see them."  
  
Kamaria came down the other tree on a series of bolts just like the other one. Alain dismounted and waited at the bottom, so when Kamaria leapt the last few to reach the ground, Alain was able to snatch her up from behind. She turned awkwardly within his grip and returned his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder, holding him tightly so she would not shake. "I'm all right," she said, her voice less shaky, "Just feeling rather stupid. I should have looked at the knots before I did this. And now I'm shaking and you're shaking, and both of us were terrified out of our minds a few minutes ago-"  
  
Kamaria gave in to her shivers now and stopped talking, burying her face in her lifebonded's shoulder. Sitara moved behind her, her nose just touching Kamaria's back.  
  
:Worse things have happened to me,: continued Kamaria in Mindspeech, trying to convince and calm herself, Alain, and the Companions. :Like being kidnapped by a psychotic Earl and having to climb 500 feet down a tower with bedsheets, or having an arranged marriage with aforesaid psychotic Earl, or falling down the stairs and breaking my arm when I was eight.:  
  
Alain laughed shakily, loosening his grip slightly. :Come to think of it, more terrifying things have happened to me,: he said, :Like when bandits attacked our caravan, or when I fell asleep in the woods and my family continued traveling without me and I got lost catching up. Or when I got a concussion falling out of a tree in Companion's Field.:  
  
:That was terrifying for both of us,: said Ramya, :I thought you were dead for several moments, which was far too long for both of us.:  
  
:I've...: said Sitara, then stopped. :Had the granary burn down?: she hazarded.  
  
This was so ridiculous, both humans and Ramya-and at last Sitara-burst out laughing, the humans aloud, the Companions in Mindspeech. The last vestiges of fear were shaken away, and Kamaria turned to hug her Companion.  
  
:But seriously,: said Sitara, :When I was a foal, I loved to jump, and I tried to jump the Terilee in spring-flood. But instead I fell in.:  
  
Everyone winced. :But all of us are fine,: said Ramya at last, using her minor touch of Empathy to soothe everyone back down. :Let's continue with our ride, and Kamaria, don't do anything harebrained like that ever again!:  
  
"Certainly, Ramya," said Kamaria, when Alain released her, mock-bowing to the Companion.  
  
"So what else is there?" said Alain. "Before it snapped, I thought it looked fun."  
  
"It is," said Kamaria, mounting Sitara again, "There are a lot more kinds of courses-we call them stations-in here. There's low-ropes and high ropes, but the low-ropes is more for balance-the basic training, really- than anything else."  
  
She continued discussing the various stations with the other three, pausing occasionally to answer a question. They continued with their ride, and when they emerged from the course, they had exhausted the topic and moved on to other things.  
  
They returned to the castle in the middle of the afternoon, and lingered with their Companions, giving them a rubdown and combing their manes. After a while in the paddock, where they had been talking partly in Mindspeech and aloud, Kamaria noticed Mandel lingering on the side of the paddock. Looking around, she spotted Favian and Feleti on another side, watching them. Alain finished his part of the conversation and, seeing the boys, said, "Come in!"  
  
The three shyly approached the Companions. Both mares regarded them interestedly, blue eyes avid.  
  
"Hello, Lady Sitara and Lady Ramya," said Feleti at last, bowing in their general direction. The other two boys hastily copied him. Looking at Kamaria, he said, "How can you tell them apart?"  
  
Alain's lips twitched. Glancing at Ramya, he said, "Ramya says 'no doubt we're just two blue-eyed white horses to you.'"  
  
Ramya snicker-whickered as the twins slowly blushed. Mandel was better at hiding his expression, but his ears were pink. Though it may have only been the cold.  
  
Kamaria answered Feleti at last. "It's rather like telling you terrors apart, I suppose," she said to the two of them, "At least to non-Heralds. Sitara is my Companion. I'd be able to pick her out from a crowd of a dozen Companions, even if they were all identical, but that's because she's bonded to me. But...do you mind?" she said to Sitara, relaying her plan mind- to-mind.  
  
The mares glanced at each other. :No,: said Sitara, followed shortly by agreement from Ramya. The Companions turned slightly, so the boys could see their general bodylines. Kamaria stepped away from Sitara. "For the moment, look at them like you would a horse," she said, pointing to the two. "Ramya, there, is tall and graceful. She's obviously fast, but she's not exactly a racer, slightly more on endurance lines, if you want to go that far. Now look at Sitara. She is built along racer lines-shorter, slimmer, and more powerful. That's those two, but there are more differences in other Companions."  
  
Kamaria groped around for an explanation, and Alain took the thread. "Companions, though they are not horses by any means, have as many differences physically as-as a warhorse and a racehorse. None are along plowhorse lines, of course, or draft, but they range from looking like the very best Ashkevron war-stallion-powerful and bulky-to tall and rangy for endurance, to smaller and sleeker ones like Sitara, near to a racehorse. Though-"now some irony entered Alain's voice-"You'll never find a Companion that isn't graceful and far faster than any horse. But each type serves a different need-Companions built more like Ramya, with high endurance, though not necessarily as much speed as those like Sitara, are best-suited to Circuit. Those with build like Sitara's are Herald-Couriers and Special Messengers, which is what I think your sister and her Companion are likely to be assigned to. And the warrior-types, of course, are warriors."  
  
Comprehension dawned on the three boy's faces. "Wow," said Mandel, at last. "That's-amazing."  
  
Alain shrugged. "If you have a need, the Circle will find the best pair suited to that need. Mostly it's the Herald's abilities that are taken into account-we wouldn't put a someone with less skill in weapons into the most strenuous Guard-Herald's place, no matter how warlike their Companion is-but the Companions are always kept in mind."  
  
The twins and Mandel looked at the Companions with new interest.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sure that isn't why you came here, is it?" said Kamaria, looking at Mandel.  
  
The twins immediately asserted that the ladies were the reason; Mandel, however, bit his lip. "Can I talk to you?" he said, not quite meeting Kamaria's eyes.  
  
Kamaria glanced at Sitara. "We'll finish!" chorused Favian and Feleti in unison, scrambling for the brush. "I guess I'm not needed," said Kamaria, with a grin at her Companion.  
  
Sitara luxuriated in the grooming. :They know all the good spots, too,: she said, sighing in contentment. Kamaria waved at Alain and followed Mandel. Her brother led her inside, but rather than going to the Hall or one of the common-rooms, he took his sister directly to his own room.  
  
Kamaria shed her cloak and gloves on the way, handing them absentmindedly to the servants who hovered around her, and sat on Mandel's desk-chair. Mandel himself remained standing, nervously, in front of his sister. Kamaria noted that he was standing on only one foot, rolling the other on his toe, as was his habit when he was nervous.  
  
"Yes?" Kamaria prompted, gently, after a moment of silence. Mandel glanced away from her, dark brows furrowed over silver eyes as he examined the doorjamb.  
  
"I-I think I have a Gift," he said, after a long silence. Kamaria stared at him. "That's all?" she blurted, before she could stop herself.  
  
Mandel treated his elder sister to a dry look, such as she herself gave to those who asked stupid questions. Kamaria bowed her head momentarily. "Sorry. What makes you think this?"  
  
Mandel turned and paced to the window, placing his hands on the sill, bracing himself on the wood as he looked out. Kamaria inwardly marveled- from behind, Mandel was identical to his father, and you could see Garethe's lineage in every line of his face-except his eyes. Those matched Kamaria's own silver.  
  
"Healing," he said, at last. "I-I've read about Empathy, and all that. The feeling of emotions? Now-I don't like being in crowds. Being with the twins, with Taliesin-"Mandel named his best friend-"They're all right. But crowds...I never go to the village, if I can help, it, and I could hardly eat at the dinners. At least, until you came. But...sometimes I go to the infirmary. And...I don't know, if no one's in there, I go up to a patient, if they're asleep, and...well, I'm not sure what happens, but I-"  
  
Mandel turned back to his sister, spreading his hands, awkwardly. "I don't know what I do. It's just-I reach, and find where the bad place is, and I try to fix it. I can't explain any better than that."  
  
Kamaria continued to look at Mandel, quiet for the moment. "That sounds like Healing," she said, at last. "But..."  
  
She conferred for a moment with Sitara. The bond, at this distance, was a bit shaky-but Sitara got the gist of the thoughts and Sent the equivalent of a "mindshrug" at her Chosen. Kamaria returned a "you're no help" expression, and looked back at Mandel. He looked back at her, waiting.  
  
Kamaria looked down at her hand. There was a blister there, from climbing the ropes in the cold, with leather gloves, after her calluses had faded. She extended her hand to her brother. "See what you can do about this," she said, and lowered her shields, gingerly.  
  
Mandel's "aura"-that was the best thing Kamaria could come up with in her mind-was quietly soothing, somehow, as he took her hand and stared at it. He was calmly concentrated, with vestiges of nervousness at the edges, as he fumbled around in his mind.  
  
Kamaria caught no thoughts, only a sudden concentration and stillness. Energy rushed into her, but it was not hers-Healing energy danced through her, concentrated on the blister.  
  
And quite suddenly, the blister was healed. It swelled, then shrank at super-speed, leaving Kamaria's palm unscathed. Mandel opened his eyes from where they had closed. He stared at his work.  
  
It took a moment for Kamaria to find her voice. "You certainly are a Healer," she said, at last. "You're coming to Haven with us."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Yes, that was rather a pointless chapter, but I liked it. I hope you did as well. Can't have all excitement, after all.  
  
Thanks and pie to Queen's Own, Herald Kelsin, (hey, I'm not THAT bad! –glare-) Storm Queen, (hope you like the granary comment) Lurks in Shadows, Moonoflight, Myuu Foxgirl, (you don't want to know) Breezefire, silentmaiden, danilion, and Vaches! (I know...poor, poor Mandel. Muahaha.)  
  
Songwind: I'm intending to write one about Garethe, actually. I decided to. It'll be up eventually. And this isn't going to be finished soon...I don't think...  
  
Reviews make me happy!  
  
-Fireblade K'Chona 


	31. Midwinter

Disclaimer: You know what goes here. You fill it in.  
  
Muse responsible: Krathnae.  
  
Hope you all liked the latest chappie of Bright Feather! -grin-  
  
I'm listening to "half-fling" while I'm writing this. At least, the first part of this, because I wrote it over several days. It's a really strange song written by Viggo, Elijah Wood, and Dom during the filming of LOTR. Viggo plays the harmonica, and Elijah and Dom squeak all the way through...it's really strange. Go to shadow-lover dot com and look for sporks. Somewhere in there is the song.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone muchly for bearing through my amateurness as this story and my skills have developed! Kudos to my favorite people, my reviewers! -cheers-  
  
Did you know that in France, you have to have a license to shoot mistletoe out of trees? I really don't know why I remembered that, but I did.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Midwinter dawned, and Kamaria awoke with a six-year-old jumping on the foot of her bed. "Kamawia! Kamawia! I have a present for you!" says Aysel, looking annoyingly cheerful as Kamaria rubbed sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Oh. Presents. Right," said Kamaria, trying to remember what it was like to be awake.  
  
She stumbled out of bed and found a dressing-robe somewhere. Yawning and splashing her face with cold water, Kamaria managed to become somewhat alert. A touch of her mind on Sitara's showed the Companion was still sound asleep. Running a brush through her hair, Kamaria managed to look somewhat neat before Aysel bounded into her room again and dragged her out.  
  
Amaya, Garethe, and the brothers were already in the family common-room, along with several cousins, aunts, uncles, and of course Grandmother and Grandfather, looking sleepy save for the ones around Aysel's age. "Kamaria, where are your guests?" yawned Garethe, covering his hand with his mouth. "Alain at least should be here."  
  
Kamaria thought of Aysel jumping onto her bed at dawn and smiled. "I'll call him," she said, sitting down near the fire.  
  
:Alain!: she called into his mind. No response.  
  
:Alain!: Kamaria called again, Projecting loud and clear.  
  
:'m not taking foal-watch till next week,: mumbled Alain through Mindspeech.  
  
:It's Kamaria,: retorted his lifebonded, :And it's time to get up. Aysel has us in the family common-room, and I said I'd call you, so show up or I'll look stupid!:  
  
:Oh. Right,: said Alain, becoming slightly more awake. :Want Lirite? Never mind, I'll get her anyway.:  
  
"He's coming, said Kamaria as she broke the connection. "With Lirite."  
  
A few minutes later, Alain and Lirite showed up, Lirite looking annoyingly awake and Alain still sleepy-eyed.  
  
"Pwesents!" shouted Aysel, wriggling off her father's lap. "Did I get any?" she said, after a moment of thought.  
  
Amaya, smiling at her youngest child, reached into a sack at the side of her chair and pulled out a doll clad in a red dress. "Happy Midwinter," she said, as Aysel accepted the doll with a thank-you.  
  
The first gift given, the rest of the room turned into a rather confused muddle as they exchanged presents. Kamaria managed to give all the presents she had bought for her relatives within a few minutes, leaving her free to receive them and not get confused.  
  
Lirite managed to maneuver through the happily confused muddle to Garethe and Amaya, bowing formally to them, somehow impressive in spite of the dressing-robe she wore. "I brought a guest-gift to my hosts, as is the custom of my people," the Bard said, and handed Amaya a subtly patterned silk scarf and Garethe an intricately worked belt buckle. Both adults looked rather startled at the unexpected gifts as Lirite politely faded into the crowd.  
  
To Alain's surprise, he received gifts from several people. Mandel presented him with a folding knife, and received the customary groat in return. Alain examined the gift carefully, opening and closing the one-edged blade. At last, he folded it again and smiled at Mandel, thanking him over the cheerful din.  
  
Soon enough, it was time for breakfast, and the various relatives retreated to their rooms to dress. Alain walked with Kamaria to where the paths split and stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
  
Alain reached into his pocket and withdrew a necklace, a shining crystal caught in a fine net of silver wire on a thin chain. At Kamaria's look of surprise, he explained, "My Clan sent it to me when they replied to my letter telling them about you."  
  
"Thank you," whispered Kamaria, holding out a hand. Alain shook his head and stepped behind Kamaria, fastening the clasp at the back of her neck before returning.  
  
"Uh-I have a gift for you, but I left it in my room," said Kamaria, touching the generous gift gently with a fingertip.  
  
"Then I shall see you at breakfast," said Alain, smiling. "Incidentally-what did Mandel want to talk to you about?..."  
  
"Oh-that," said Kamaria, blinking at the sudden change of topic. "His Healing Gift was breaking out and he wanted me to tell him what it was."  
  
"Did you teach him to shield?" queried Alain. Kamaria blushed.  
  
Alain shook a finger at his lifebonded, mock-scolding her. "Now, now, that's always the first thing you teach any Gifted student," he said, sternly, giving the lie to his broad smile. "I'll take care of it. You still need work on your shields."  
  
Kamaria glared at Alain. "I can too shield!" she said, and blocked him out of their light contact.  
  
"Ah, now, is that nice?" teased Alain, not at all discomfited. "See you at breakfast." He fluttered his fingers at her in a parody of a noblewoman's delicate wave and turned to go back to his room.  
  
Kamaria found herself staring after him, blushing.  
  
At least until Favian tapped her on the shoulder. "Not even dressed yet?" said her youngest brother, "Worse than 'ti." He gave his twin the nickname only Favian could utter.  
  
"Indeed," chimed in Feleti, "Especially since I don't moon after my lifebonded's bo-"  
  
The boy never got to finish his sentence, since Kamaria whacked him over the head and jumped on him.  
  
"You're messing up my clothes!" yelped Feleti, trying to escape as Kamaria pinned him to the ground, "Mother will kill me!"  
  
Kamaria casually examined her fingernails and said, thoughtfully, "That's true. And it wouldn't be very Herald-like of me to kill you anyway." She let him up.  
  
Feleti lost no time in bolting as Favian doubled over laughing. Kamaria turned and wandered into her room, triumphant as she pulled on her Formal Grays.  
  
Breakfast was a buffet affair, with everyone taking a plate and grabbing what they wanted to eat before sitting wherever they wished. Kamaria opted to sit with some of her cousins, leaving a few seats empty. Her cousins lost no time in pestering the Trainee with questions about training, her Companion, classes, and so on.  
  
Mandel and Alain soon came to sit near her, though they were engaged in a conversation of their own. Kamaria caught the words "shield" and "ground" before she retorted to a cousin's sally about her "drab" Formal Grays.  
  
The morning passed in cheerful banter, ending outside in a snowball fight. Clothes could always be dried off, and no one was wearing anything that fancy for the morning.  
  
After a hurried lunch and a run to change clothes came the afternoon games, a tradition at the Chantrea estate for as long as Kamaria could remember. For the artistically inclined, there was snow-sculpture. For those who wanted to run off energy, there was skating on the wide, shallow ornamental lake in the orchard, which always froze through at this time of the month.  
  
Kamaria decided to leave skating for a while and went to watch the most popular game-the snowball fights from horseback.  
  
The point of this game was not to knock a person from the saddle, but rather to turn them white with snowballs. Brushing yourself off was illegal, and getting hit in the face automatically disqualified you for the round. Kamaria cheered Favian and Feleti on, as the twins displayed extraordinary teamwork. The devils were mounted on their respective horses-Favian on a rangy gray mare, Feleti on a nimble bay gelding. The twins strategy was fairly simple, but wickedly effective-one of them would throw a snowball at the horse's rump-the only legal target for the mounts-and while the horse was startled, the other would barrage the rider with snowballs.  
  
A nose nudged Kamaria in the back, and Sitara said, :What say we give those two a little lesson?:  
  
Kamaria turned to her Companion and grinned at her. :They deserve it,: she replied via Mindspeech as her brothers turned a helplessly laughing Mandel into something resembling a snow beast. Sitara turned for Kamaria to mount-she wasn't saddled, but that didn't matter.  
  
Kamaria sank into her best bareback seat, gripping with her thighs as she had been taught, preparing several snowballs. At last, she nudged Sitara, and the game began.  
  
Favian didn't even realize what had happened as his horse started, stung by a snowball from Kamaria. He turned the mare, and was hit in the leg, shoulder, and face respectively. Spluttering through the mask of snow on his face, Favian accepted his disqualification.  
  
This left Feleti, who was more of a problem. His gelding was uncannily clever and agile, matching his rider's devilishness. Feleti lost no time in throwing a snowball at Kamaria, but he wasn't counting on Sitara, who lunged out of the way just in time.  
  
Kamaria scooped up some snow and packed it feverishly, turning on Sitara to throw it at Feleti's back. It missed.  
  
Her brother's snowball impacted her on the hip, earning a yelp and a snowball to the stomach. The horses stopped as the riders threw snowballs one after the other at each other, usually missing. Sitara was stung by a snowball after a few moments, causing her to nicker in surprise and sidle a little.  
  
Kamaria hit Feleti in the face and whooped in triumph, raising her fists in the air in victory.  
  
Next was the horse-races through the snow. All of the cousins Kamaria's age were participating, not to mention her brothers. Even Garethe was entering, his enormous dun stallion pawing the snow a little in eagerness. "Come on, Kamaria!" yelled her cousin Kaiya, controlling her roan as the gelding tried to prance, "Join the race!"  
  
Kamaria shook her head and tried to demur, but her cousins were having none of it. They broke the starting-line to herd Sitara into place, the various horses tailgating the Companion until she stepped forward. There was nowhere to turn; Kaiya and Mandel were on either side of her. "But I'm bareback!" protested Kamaria.  
  
"So?" retorted half the cousins at once.  
  
Kamaria gave in and nudged Sitara to the outside. Garethe was beside her. "Apparently they don't care you're going to leave them in the dust," he said, grinning at his daughter.  
  
"We'll see," said Kamaria, "One of them-actually, I am going to leave them in the dust, aren't I?"  
  
The referee yelled for silence. "Across the field, then through the forest. Follow the red scarves!" he bellowed, and Kamaria recognized the head man-at-arms. "Then back over the jumping course we've set up. Ready-set-go!"  
  
Kamaria leaned over Sitara's neck, winding her fingers through the Companion's mane. Sitara refused to move faster than a canter at the start and instead kept pace with Garethe's stallion.  
  
"What are you doing?" called Kamaria's father over the pounding of hooves. "Go!"  
  
At the same time, he leaned in the saddle and slapped Sitara on the rump. Sitara gave Garethe an offended glance and surged forward.  
  
Kamaria had never gone this fast on Sitara before, who was clearly caught up in the race. There were several horses ahead of the pair-Kaiya on her blue roan, Favian on his mare, and Mandel in the lead on his small black mare.  
  
Sitara breezed by Kaiya and Favian almost leisurely, as if taunting the riders. :What is that Mandel is riding?: inquired the Companion as she came up on Kamaria's brother.  
  
:Her name is Firestar, but we all call her Twinkle,: said Kamaria, :Supposedly she's bred from a line of Ceejay skirmishers crossed with Shi'na'in scout-horses. Father brought her granddam and a string of three others from when he was campaigning for Rethwellan. I've never seen a faster horse.:  
  
:You're about to, though I'm not a horse,: replied Sitara, tossing her head before changing her gait to a gallop.  
  
The Companion now led the race, dodging trees and stumps in the forest with nearly supernatural ease. Kamaria stuck on like a burr, though she hardly needed to as the Companion followed the scarves tied over the trail.  
  
Sitara was clearly reveling in the joy of the run as she jumped a log. Kamaria chanced a glance behind her. Mandel and Kaiya were barely in view and vying for the lead.  
  
Without warning, they burst into open ground again, in one of the cleared fields normally used in farming. Cleared for winter, the field displayed an impressive jumping-course, set with logs, barrels, freshly-dug ditches-all placed in the morning.  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Kamaria as Sitara cantered for a moment. The mare agreed, coming at the first jump in a calculated lope.  
  
It felt like a small hop, but Kamaria found herself soaring over the first jump. Sitara landed lightly as a feather and charged around the barrels before gliding over the next.  
  
Hop, hop, a few fast turns, hop...  
  
:Here's the biggest,: said Sitara, casually, eyeing a wide, shallow ditch with a very high jump in the middle, a smaller jump beside it for those who weren't confident they could take the big one. :Hold on, dearheart.:  
  
Kamaria complied as Sitara broke into a full gallop.  
  
The jump was less a jump, and more a short flight, or so it seemed to Kamaria as Sitara pushed off. They floated over the top log and landed on the other side of the ditch.  
  
Sitara took off at a gallop again as Kamaria yelled in exhilaration.  
  
Alain watched from the sidelines, leaning on Ramya's shoulder, as the racers took the jumps. Ramya stared at Sitara in amazement as the small mare took the largest jump with apparently no more effort than breathing. :Did you see that?: Ramya clamored in Alain's mind. :She-Sitara's tiny, and she just leapt as if she'd learned to fly! The jump is twice as big as she is and she just...just jumped!:  
  
:You're exaggerating, love,: said Alain, :It's only half as big as she is. And weren't you telling me when we were showing you off to the boys how each Companion makes up for what they don't have in extraordinary ways? The smaller ones with less firepower are faster, and jump much higher. The bulkier Companions have an inbuilt instinct for fighting.:  
  
:True...: said Ramya, :Very true. But still!:  
  
"Shh, I want to watch this," replied Alain, speaking aloud.  
  
Mandel and his small mare, to his surprise, took the big jump, barely clearing it, but landing well. Kamaria's cousin on the blue roan-Kaiya, was it? took the smaller one, clearing it with no trouble and recovering faster than Mandel.  
  
Next came another cousin and Favian. The cousin took the big jump, and Favian followed close behind.  
  
Then came Garethe, his war-stallion thundering to the large jump and taking off. His black mane and tail streamed behind him as he landed and launched into the last stretch of the race.  
  
Alain mounted Ramya, and they loped the short way to the finish line. Sitara and Kamaria were rounding the bend, in the lead, as expected.  
  
Mandel and Kaiya were neck-and-neck, the blue roan and black mare frantically trying to pass the other and not succeeding. Favian and the other cousin were in similar straits.  
  
Garethe's war-stallion came pounding past Favian, closing on Mandel and Kaiya. The three horses were suddenly galloping alongside each other-  
  
Until-  
  
Mandel's tiny mare burst into a fresh gallop, giving her last explosion of speed. She was a length-two lengths-three lengths ahead now, leaving the others far behind.  
  
Sitara crossed the finish line first, to much cheering, but Kamaria disclaimed winning and turned to watch the others pointedly.  
  
Mandel came in first, Kaiya in second, Garethe in third, and the cousin Alain didn't know the name of in fourth. Fifth and behind took their losses well, slowing their horses to a walk to cool them.  
  
:That looked fun,: remarked Alain to Sitara and Kamaria, :How was the run?:  
  
Sitara tossed her head and said, :I'd like another go.:  
  
"Without me, then!" said Kamaria, laughing. "That was both terrifying and the funnest thing I have ever done!"  
  
:Erm..."funnest" isn't a word, Chosen,: said Sitara, giving Kamaria an odd look.  
  
Kamaria shrugged and dismounted. "Thank you," she said, scratching Sitara's crest. The Companion sighed happily.  
  
:What now?: said Ramya, brightly. :An exhibition of how superior Companions are to horses in every way? Games? What?:  
  
"Actually," said Kamaria, glancing up at the sky, "There's about another candlemark of games, then we go in for dinner. This year it shouldn't take more than two and a half candlemarks. After that, we go torch-skating."  
  
"What?" said Alain, curiously.  
  
"You'll see," said Kamaria, smiling mysteriously. "Speaking of skating, would you like to try?"  
  
Alain blinked. "I don't know if I'll be any good-"  
  
Kamaria grinned wickedly. "Repayment for you being better at the sword than I am. Let's go."  
  
The curious Companions wandered after their Chosen as Kamaria towed Alain towards the lake. There was a box of strap-on skates near the edge, and Kamaria put hers on before helping Alain with his. Alain protested as Kamaria helped him stand.  
  
"Shh," said Kamaria, smacking Alain on the back of the head, "I can't teach you if you're whining."  
  
"Whining? That was complaining!" protested her lifebonded as she drew him to the lake.  
  
:Why is this lake here?: said Sitara, curiously.  
  
"Ornamentation," said Kamaria, "Put in about thirty years ago, give or take a few years. It's something of a castle tradition for everyone to go skating on it every year."  
  
She released Alain. "One moment," she said, "I need a minute to remember how to use these."  
  
Kamaria turned and skated a few feet, unsure at first, then growing firmer as she remembered how. "I'm no good at fancy skating," said Kamaria, as she turned and skated back to Alain, "Sivan and Mandel are best at that among my sibs, but I can skate around the lake without falling, and I'll be able to teach you."  
  
Alain swallowed, and a flash of red bore down on him from nowhere. "Hello!" chirped Lirite as she turned and came to a stop, "I just had to see this."  
  
"Who taught you?" said Alain, staring at his sister. Lirite shrugged. "One of Kamaria's cousins showed me, and it turned out to be really easy," said the Bard, skating a circle around her younger brother, "But then, maybe I'm just a natural." Lirite made a stuck-up face until Kamaria, rolling her eyes, punched her lightly in the arm.  
  
"If you can do it, so can I," said Alain, trying to skate forwards. He fell on his face. Kamaria helped him up, hiding her laughter behind her best impassive Court face. "You're doing it wrong," she said, taking his hands in hers and skating backwards, pulling him, "Angle your foot and push, put it down, other foot-good. Left, right, left, right."  
  
An amusing half-candlemark or so passed as Kamaria and Lirite taught Alain to skate. Soon he was able to skate forwards, slowly, and even turn shakily.  
  
Kamaria was attempting to show him how to skate backwards, holding one of his hands to keep him upright, when the end of a snake grabbed her by the hand. Kamaria, Alain, and Lirite were dragged along at the end of a line winding around the pond, recovering themselves enough to skate at last.  
  
The snake grew longer, until it stretched almost all the way around the lake. Then the leader decided to get creative. Shouting for everyone to drop hands and follow the one in front, the leader traced patterns through the center of the lake, wound around-and passed through the line again.  
  
The skaters were going fast, and no few were dropping out. Alain dodged out of the line, falling onto his side, but getting back up again and skating to the edge of the lake. He sat heavily on the snow, watching the game of follow-the-leader.  
  
Most of the Chantrea household seemed to be participating. By now, all the lesser-skilled skaters had left the line, and the other skaters formed intricate figures in the center of the lake.  
  
Lirite spun out of the line and thudded into a snowbank not far from Alain. Alain, forgetting he was wearing skates, shot to his feet, tried to run to his sister, and fell on his nose. Lirite started laughing. "I'm fine!" she chuckled, "But you have snow on your eyebrows!" The woman collapsed in a fit of hilarity as Alain brushed his face off and shook his head at the eternal good humor of Bards.  
  
He turned to watch the skaters again. The line wove in and out of each other, and the leader was clearly trying to create a specific pattern. It was fascinating to watch-cloaks of all colors fluttered in the wind of their passing, and if Alain unfocused his eyes just so, it looked rather like a living rainbow.  
  
At last, the leader fell into the end of the line, and the skaters wove an intricate loop. Applause rang out from people seated on the highest point of the bank-apparently, they could see the pattern where those on the level of the skaters could not.  
  
:What is it?: asked Alain, curiously, to Ramya, who was on the bluff, watching.  
  
She let him slip into her mind and look through her eyes, and Alain stared.  
  
Three loops wove through each other, creating what Alain thought was the worshipers of Kernos of the Northern Lights' symbol for eternity. Whatever it actually was, it was fascinating to watch.  
  
Another leader broke the pattern, and straightened the skaters to form a new pattern. The line wove into a figure eight, then a double-eight, and then...  
  
Well, even through Ramya's eyes, Alain couldn't make sense of what they were doing. They seemed to be practicing a round-dance.  
  
The bell clanged the hour, and the highborn skaters broke away from the line and streaked towards various banks. Alain questioned Kamaria, and she said, :Most of us need to bathe and change before dinner. Hurry up!:  
  
Suiting her words, the pale girl grabbed Alain, pulling him up, and towed him towards the opposite bank.  
  
Skates off, they went to the castle.  
  
It took a much shorter time for Kamaria to bathe than her cousins and the other girls in the bathing rooms; probably because there were enough students at the Collegium that they had to bathe in fast shifts most of the time. She was out and back to her rooms within a half-candlemark, anyway, and found a young man standing beside a dressmaker's form. The man, who was wearing Chantrea livery, bowed.  
  
"I am Yeleri," he said, his voice faintly accented, "I have come to make sure your fit of the dress is correct."  
  
"I've been looking forward to meeting you!" said Kamaria, smiling at the tailor. "And if my ear for accents is correct, you are from...Jkatha?"  
  
"You are correct, my lady," said Yeleri, bowing again.  
  
A maidservant helped Kamaria into the dressing-room and fussed with the dress until Kamaria managed to escape into the main room again. She looked down at herself.  
  
"Oh..." she managed to say, drawing in a breath.  
  
The dress was mostly silk, layered, like the one several nights before. This one, like the other, was pale blue, though darker than the last, but it had an overgown of sheer ivory silk. Yeleri clapped his hands together in satisfaction and said something in his native language before, looking slightly embarrassed, returning to his excellent command of Valdemaran, with only the occasional odd turn of phrase. "It is better than I imagined it," he said, "Your mother an excellent description gave me. The fit is perfect! And with your permission, Lady Kamaria, I will attend to your mother."  
  
Before Kamaria had gotten in a word edgewise, the tailor had bowed himself out. The maidservant, who had been hovering anxiously, came forward to help Kamaria with her hair.  
  
Kamaria waited patiently at the dressing-table, watching herself absently in the mirror as the maid arranged it. The necklace Alain had given her matched the dress well-of course, iridescent crystal tended to work with anything. At last, the maid had finished Kamaria's hair to her satisfaction and turned to the little pots of creams and powders to apply to Kamaria's face. "No, no, no!" said Kamaria, laughingly, holding up her hands to defend herself. "Mother may be determined to turn this into a Court feast, but-"  
  
"You look lovely as it is," finished the maid, bowing her head. "Very well, Lady Kamaria. Happy Midwinter," she added as she left the room.  
  
[It seems Father broke most of them of the habit of being completely formal with us,] thought Kamaria, [She was nice. When she talked, at least.]  
  
Something reminded her that she had not given Alain his gift yet. She went and took it from a box in her saddle-bags, holding it in her hand for lack of anywhere else to put it.  
  
Kamaria, fully outfitted, went to the fire to warm herself. The Great Hall was surprisingly warm for a fortress like this, which was why the females of the family could get away with wearing silk at Midwinter, but the halls...  
  
The halls were bloody freezing!  
  
The bell tolled for dinner, and Kamaria went into the halls.  
  
There was a confused gathering of Kamaria's family at the doors to the Great Hall, which were closed. Kamaria craned her neck to find Alain, but, being several inches shorter than most people her age, was unable to see him. Mandel wriggled his way through the crowd to stand beside his sister and said, "Mother had this idea that we should process in. Father hasn't got wind of it yet-he's always late for these-"  
  
The siblings paused to raise identical silver eyes skyward in slight exasperation, then dropped to meet each other again. "Anyway, Mother has the doors closed and will not let anyone in. You look stunning, by the way."  
  
Kamaria smiled at Mandel. "I know," she said, putting on her "lofty Ladyship" air. Mandel glared at her and whacked her shoulder. "Have you seen Alain?" added Kamaria, after a moment. "I have to give him his gift."  
  
Mandel shook his head and said, "Oh, look. There's Father."  
  
Garethe was looking exceptionally confused as he edged through the crowd. "Why aren't we in there yet?" he said, pitching his voice to carry above the confused chatter, which died. Even when he wasn't on the battlefield, something about Lord Garethe commanded attention.  
  
"We're going to process in," said Amaya, smiling at her husband. "I've worked it all out. With Kamaria's little friend Lirite here, the females and males are at an equal number."  
  
Garethe tried to protest, but Amaya pinned him with the glare all wives seemed to be able to use on command. Kamaria tried not to laugh.  
  
:What's going on?: said a familiar voice in her mind. Alain had apparently just arrived, with his sister.  
  
:We're going to process in,: said Kamaria, turning, :Where are you?:  
  
:Back of the muddle-: said Alain, as his fellow Trainee turned to edge through the crowd.  
  
Kamaria, upon seeing Alain, opened her mouth, and shut it. She tried to say something, but no words came out.  
  
Alain grinned at her. "Lirite matches," he said, holding out his arms slightly and turning. "We decided to get into our Clan finery for such an occasion. Except hers is mostly red, in deference to her profession."  
  
Kamaria stared at him. Alain was wearing some sort of jacket with fringe on it, of all things, with colorful patterns worked into the leather. The leather itself was somehow dyed blue, and there were red and gold abstract swirls patterned over it. The fringe was along the edge of the outer arm, and shifted from red to gold and back up the arm. There was a white shirt beneath it, and blue breeches tucked into soft leather boots worked with the same pattern as the jacket.  
  
On the back, Kamaria found as Alain turned, the swirls turned into an owl with its wings spread. "'Firara' means Owl," said Alain, turning, "'La' is jus a prefix meaning 'the' or 'one of'. Clan-tongue is rather complicated."  
  
"Incredible," said Kamaria, blinking. "You look...wow."  
  
Alain grinned wickedly at Kamaria, bluish-green eyes dancing with amusement. Kamaria cleared her throat, aware that she was blushing. "I forgot to give you your Midwinter gift," she said, taking one of Alain's hands and setting her present into it. Alain looked down at his hand.  
  
Settled into his palm was a necklace, silver, with a star charm on it. "Make a wish," said Kamaria, smiling at him. Alain clasped the chain behind his neck so the star lay on his shirt. "I think I'll save the wish," he replied, kissing Kamaria's forehead.  
  
At that moment, Garethe, who had apparently lost the argument between his wife and himself, turned and called, "Everyone find a partner and line up according to age! Men on the left! My children behind me, Selene's behind her, and so on!"  
  
Alain glanced at Kamaria and offered his arm. She took it, and they fell into line directly behind Garethe and Amaya. Kamaria and her father exchanged a glance and a sigh, before the doors opened and the procession began.  
  
Dinner was boring beyond belief. The courses were served with all due precision, but they went on and on as people ate...  
  
Kamaria's mind settled into a haze of boredom as courses four and five passed. Alain was wearing a rather glazed expression as he spoke to Mandel about shielding. Kamaria glanced up at the head table-for tonight, they were seated by age instead of technical rank-and felt a pang of sympathy for her father. Garethe had his impassive mask on, but Kamaria remembered how he hated Court meals.  
  
At last, dessert came and went. Garethe stood, and said, with unmistakable relief in his voice, "We shall dance for a candlemark, then go torch-skating!"  
  
There were cheers from those in Kamaria's age group and younger, and the men-at-arms who had entered early for the dancing whooped in approval. Everyone helped lift the tables away, leaving a large space in the middle as Lirite and the Chantrea minstrel tuned their instruments-Lirite on her harp, and the minstrel on a lute, though both had several other instruments behind them.  
  
The first dance was a round-dance, an easy one that everyone participated in. The cheery mood was infectious, and Kamaria soon found herself grinning and laughing as the circle spun.  
  
Next a slower dance, involving much switching of partners and some intricate figures. Kamaria found herself handed from Alain to Mandel to several of her cousins to Favian and Feleti and at last to Garethe. By the time she was dancing with her father, the couples had separated for the moment and would spend several bars with the same partner. Kamaria spared a few moments of amusement for Feleti, partnered with his aunt Selene, who was a foot taller than he was. Poor Feleti had a devil of a time trying to spin her.  
  
Garethe caught her attention and said, "Happy Midwinter. Give the other one to Alain," and set something in her hand. Kamaria didn't get a chance to thank him or even ask what it was before they switched partners again.  
  
More switches, and Kamaria again ended up with Alain. "Father gave us these," she said, holding up her still-closed hand. Alain glanced at Garethe, who was currently dancing with Aysel. Or, rather, he was dancing while holding Aysel up, as the little girl giggled with delight. Kamaria opened her hand.  
  
Two rings, the bands of silver, wrought so it looked like it had been braided together. And where the gem would normally be...  
  
Two hands, clasping each other, the traditional Herald's ring for friendship-or love.  
  
Alain and Kamaria stopped dancing to stare at them. Luckily, they were on the edge of the floor, so the dancing continued without them. And in stopping, they noticed another detail...  
  
The hands were superimposed over a crowned heart. "This isn't the Herald's ring," said Alain, looking at them, "Or, rather, not the typical one. I don't know what it is."  
  
"It's..." said Kamaria, "Well...there's a legend in...Rethwellan, I think, Father told me once. A man, a silversmith, was kidnapped by bandits, on the eve of his wedding. They forced him to force their loot into better-quality jewelry, so they could sell it for more money. In secret, remembering his love, he forged two rings-a ring for himself and one for his beloved-in the pattern here. The hands were for his friendship, the crown for loyalty, and the heart for his love. He escaped and returned to the village, seven years later, and married his lost love with these as their rings."  
  
"Oh," said Alain, "I've...never heard that."  
  
Kamaria shrugged. "There's another custom from somewhere. If you wear it with the heart's point towards the end of your finger, your heart is open. But if you wear the point towards your hand, your heart is given. If it is on the left ring finger with the point in, you are married."  
  
Alain looked back up at Kamaria, then, slowly, took the smaller ring. Taking Kamaria's right hand, he slid the ring over her middle finger, the point in towards her palm. Before he took the other ring, Kamaria placed it on his right middle finger, the same as hers.  
  
They looked back up at each other. Alain opened his mouth to say something, but just then Mandel and Kaiya, thinking they were still dancing, swept by and took up the partner of their opposite sex. Kaiya whirled Alain one direction, and Mandel took Kamaria back to the heart of the dancing.  
  
"What were you doing, anyway?" said Mandel as he spun his older sister around.  
  
"Nothing," Kamaria replied, automatically, but Mandel's eye caught the ring Garethe had given her.  
  
"Ah," he said, winking a silver eye at his sister. "Say no more."  
  
Kamaria gave up and continued the dance.  
  
After the candlemark, the women and some of the men went back to their quarters to change into skating clothes. Alain followed Kamaria, mystified by the custom, and stood outside her door as she changed into Formal Grays-just because they were going outside was no reason to forsake formality.  
  
"What are we going to do?" said Alain, plaintively, as they began the walk to the lake.  
  
"Torch-skating," said Kamaria with a smile, "You'll want to watch. Generally only the experienced skaters take part."  
  
Alain continued to question her, all the way to the lake and as Kamaria strapped on some skates and put on a cloak someone handed her. The Companions came up behind him as Kamaria gave a last, "You'll see," and skated out onto the lake.  
  
Alain gave up and mounted Ramya, where it was warmer. She bent her neck around to look at him. :You're in Clan finery,: she observed, as Sitara looked him up and down. :Very handsome. Let's go.:  
  
They came to the bluff overlooking the lake and watched the skaters warming up. The littles were in bed by now, but Amaya and her ladies were up here, bundled into cloaks. Alain bowed from his seat on Ramya-not an easy thing to do, Companion-back. "Good evening, ladies," he said, politely, "What is about to happen? Kamaria would not enlighten me by any means."  
  
The ladies exchanged a look. At last, one of them Alain remembered as Lady Selene, said, "If she didn't tell you, it's because it's better to watch it than hear about it. Ooh, look, they're getting the torches!" she added, turning her attention back to the lake.  
  
It was eerily silent, under the stars and frozen crescent moon, glimmering off the ice and snow. "It's best when there's a new moon," whispered a lady Alain didn't recognize under her cloak, "But the full moon last year was beautiful as well."  
  
Torches flickered into being on the lake, and the skaters became visible as shadowy shapes in the moonlight. Alain thought he recognized a face, here and there, but always the torch flickered just as he looked closely at someone. You couldn't even tell who was male or female-all wore breeches and cloaks with the hoods up.  
  
Lirite touched Alain's ankle, gently, and leaned against Ramya, not saying anything.  
  
On some unspoken signal, the skaters formed a line, which circled the lake. They separated into three groups, forming circles on the ice, and Alain recognized a round-dance. It was extraordinarily quiet, however, and the faintly torchlit figures seemed to be wraiths dancing to music they alone could hear...  
  
The circles contracted, and opened, and two skaters came into the center of each circle. The torches remained still for a moment, then began to skate, weaving around each other in tight turns and shapes. The outer circles began to move, wheeling one way, then reversing, as the central skaters continued their silent dance.  
  
On another signal, the points of light separated, into two lines. The lines faced each other and began a Court dance Alain vaguely recognized, but from above...it was incredibly different.  
  
Lines closer, then out...points of light all down the lines into the middle, sets of four points between each line, two lines again...  
  
It was the most incredible thing Alain had ever seen.  
  
The torch-flames suddenly turned blue-green, and the skaters quickened. A drumbeat echoed across the lake, startling the Companions, Alain, and Lirite, setting a fast tempo. The skaters divided into several lines and began to skate faster, in more intricate figures, passing through and behind and around each other...  
  
The beat changed, and the patterns changed, and the torches burned more bluely than before.  
  
The drumbeat slowed after a long while, and halted. The skaters took up their silent round-dances again, but this time...  
  
Soft Midwinter songs echoed across the lake, harmonies blending and entwining. The torch-flames turned white, now, and the figures beneath them seemed to be ethereal ghosts, carrying their flames to the afterlife...  
  
Alain found himself softly singing with the skaters, no doubt as the other spectators were doing. The round-dances separated and moved into other formations, making circles within circles, turning opposite ways, gliding in and out of each other.  
  
It was magical, almost, like a dream, as the lights wound into and through each other, and as the torches burned down, moving more slowly.  
  
At last, the skaters moved into a neverending-knot formation, similar to the religious symbol of Kernos created in the afternoon, and skated until the torches went out.  
  
No one cheered, no one clapped, but the awed hush was just as effective. No one seemed willing to move...  
  
The skaters headed to the edge of the lake as more torches were kindled, doffing their skates and cloaks. Ramya took Alain down to Kamaria, Sitara and Lirite wandering behind, and Alain dismounted.  
  
Kamaria was wobbly, but smiling. Not wanting to break the hush, she said, :So...did you like it?:  
  
:That was...amazing,: said Alain, slipping an arm around her waist to steady her as the Companions turned back to the stables, :Beautiful skating.:  
  
:We do some more, normally, for the days after Midwinter,: said Kamaria, :But that one...that was the big display. It's about a candlemark long. The groups are never as big as the one on Midwinter night. Sometimes they have an instrument other than a drummer, or more singing than we had, but I always think the Midwinter one is the most beautiful.:  
  
The two paused on the way to the castle, looking up at the stars. Kamaria slid her own arm around Alain's waist. :Did you make a Midwinter wish,: she said, lightly teasing him on their own meaning of "wish," but mostly serious.  
  
:I did, and I got it,: said Alain, stopping his gaze heavenward at the stars and moon to look into Kamaria's eyes.  
  
:I see,: said Kamaria, :Well...I'll make a wish, then.:  
  
Silence, even between their minds, as they looked into each other's eyes. Then again, they didn't need words for that timeless moment.  
  
The moment didn't end, but only continued as they shared a Midwinter kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awww! That took me two hours to write, so enjoy!  
  
And about the rings-I just got a Claddagh ring, and I just had to put it in somewhere. Though this pattern is slightly different-instead of two hands holding a heart, they are clasping in front of a heart. You know, sort of a take-off of a Herald's friendship ring. Meloves my Claddagh.  
  
Reviews make me very, very happy indeed!  
  
-Fireblade K'Chona 


	32. Of Elder Brothers

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Velgarth or the concept of Heralds, I do own the entire house of Chantrea and the other characters mentioned here! Cept the Grove-born, possibly, and any mentions of any characters in Misty's books.

**Muse responsible:** Krathnae!

_:Mindspeech: _and_ thoughts _

OK, I've caved, I'm now using boldness and italicyness. I'll eventually do an overhaul of all my stories, but I recently started high school and won't have much time for it...however, it will happen!

And several weeks have passed. Kamaria, Alain, Lirite, and Mandel are now at the Collegia, and Garethe has recently returned to teach strategy.

* * *

Kamaria headed purposefully across Companion's Field, from her Weapons class to her least favorite, Mathematics. Jakob and Tara were involved in a spirited argument about the benefits of the axe over the mace, and Kamaria listened with interest as they followed behind her.

Edim had sprinted ahead, since the boy had proved to have a positive genius for Maths and had been excused from the ordinary class. Instead, he had a free period, and was obviously intent on having a hot bath.

As the three Trainees left Companion's Field and crossed the main thoroughfare into the Palace, they were forced to stop as a division of light cavalry, dressed in the blue and silver of the Guard, came through. Kamaria looked them over with interest-they were travel-stained and tired-looking, and obviously glad to be home. Their commander had his back to the Trainees, directing the cavalry to the barracks, the servants who had appeared as if conjured to the stables with their packs, and so on. A Herald, who had been riding alongside the commander, dismounted and headed towards Companion's Field, giving the Trainees a cheery wave as she passed.

At last, the commander dismounted and handed his horse to a servant, turning. Kamaria recognized him as he turned-

"Sivan!" she shrieked happily, breaking into a sprint to her older brother. _"Sivan!"_

Sivan, obviously unprepared for his sister, almost fell backwards as Kamaria barreled into him and gave him a hug. With an undignified "Oof," he looked down at his sister and raised his eyebrows. "So you're a Trainee!" he said, in surprise. "How long?"

Kamaria looked up at Sivan, grinning, and said, "Four, five months or so. And Mandel's in Healer's."

Sivan blinked. "Ah," he said, obviously unprepared. "What next? Are you going to tell me the twins are Bards, or something?"

"Nope," said Kamaria, squeezing her brother again, "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Sivan recovered himself and returned his sister's hug, then lifted her into the air and spun her around as she gasped in surprise.

"Border's been hell. Am I ever glad to see you," Sivan said, at last grinning at his sister.

"Kamaria, who's this?" said Alain, stopping as he exited Herald's Collegium on his way to Weapons. He looked from Kamaria to her older brother, confused. "Wait-don't tell me," he continued, looking carefully at Sivan, "Your brother. Sivan."

Sivan nodded and released Kamaria. "And who's that?" he said, jerking his head at Alain.

"Alain. My lifebonded," said Kamaria, as Jakob and Tara at last continued towards their class, Tara calling, "I'll tell Herald Renn you're talking to your brother!"

Kamaria waved in acknowledgement, smiling at the dumbfounded look on Sivan's face. "Ah..." he managed, at last.

"Didn't Father send you a letter?" said Kamaria, tilting her head as Alain came to stand near his lifebonded.

"Oh, yes. Something about Mother and that Earl, right?" said Sivan, recollection dawning. "I was in the middle of a nasty little spat with three Sunpriests versus my division, and we were the only ones there for three days or so. My tent got burned, so I really didn't get to reply to the letter."

"Yes," said Kamaria, and paused. "Don't you need to report?" she said at last, reluctantly.

"I do," said Sivan, "Do we still have quarters at the Palace?"

"Father's in them." Kamaria enjoyed another dumbfounded look on Sivan's face. "He's teaching Strategy at the Collegia," she amended, and Sivan nodded. "Dinner?" he offered. "I'll get a message to Mandel-"

"No, I see him in my next class," said Kamaria, "I'll take care of it."

There was another pause-and a bell rang. "I'm late!" yelped Kamaria, as she and Alain started. "Later!" she called over her shoulder as she and her lifebonded bolted in opposite directions.

She stopped in her room for a moment to grab her book for Mathematics, and sprinted downstairs to the classroom.

Maths went uneventfully, as did History after that. Herald Kyra stopped Kamaria after class to thank her once again for bringing Garethe to the Collegia, going on so long about his achievements that Kamaria found herself embarrassed on her father's behalf. At last, after an hour of work in the library, it was dinner.

Kamaria was off-duty tonight, since she had helped make breakfast and cleaned up after lunch, so she and Mandel set off to their father's quarters.

Mandel's reaction to at last seeing Sivan in the small sitting room-Kamaria hadn't told him their brother had arrived, instead deciding to keep it as a surprise-was as enthusiastic as Kamaria's. The Healer-Trainee launched himself at his elder brother, receiving a similar "Oof" as Sivan toppled. Mandel straightened hastily to help Sivan up.

"Not yet, squirt," said Sivan, yanking Mandel down and mock-wrestling him until he sat upon the younger boy's chest. "Surrender?" Sivan taunted, throwing dignity to the wind.

"Surrender! Surrender!" Mandel squeaked, struggling.

"That's enough," said Garethe, amused, from the position he had just taken up in the doorway. Folding his arms across his chest, the slender man eyed his sons sternly until they disentangled themselves and stood up, bowing formally to each other.

"They'll be bringing dinner in shortly," said Garethe, in his usual blunt way, "Let's try to act civilized." The stern tone gave the lie to the smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

Sure enough, dinner was soon brought by, not a servant, but one of Garethe's retainers-the Guards who had served as his under-officers in the army had retired when their General had, their loyalty to their commanding officer bringing them to serve as men-at-arms in his household. The two remaining of Garethe's three direct assistants-sadly, Kila had died of a brainstorm several years before-traveled with Garethe, his unofficial bodyguards and possibly his closest friends. Kamaria had fond memories of Kavin and Jare, the former teaching her patiently to ride her first pony, and Jare giving her lessons in knife-fighting. Neither was the Weaponsmaster, but they were the best at what they had taught each of Garethe's children-exactly the lord's point.

Kavin left with a short bow, eliciting a sigh from Garethe, and grinned at his lord-this obviously being an ongoing joke between them-before turning and leaving the room.

There was a shuffle for seats as Sivan and Mandel raced for the best chair, but while they were tussling playfully, Kamaria slipped into it and smiled angelically when her brothers turned. Sivan rolled his hazel eyes-identical to his father's-and took the chair on Garethe's right. Mandel sat on Kamaria's left, placing the Heraldic Trainee and her father face-to-face.

"How long have you been here?" said Mandel, as he politely passed the potatoes to Kamaria.

"Just a few candlemarks," replied Sivan with a sigh. "Kamaria saw me coming in-she tackled me, just like you did." Kamaria lifted her chin and tried to look dignified.

"So you got Chosen!" said Sivan, turning to look at Kamaria. "What's your Companion's name? Tell me about him. Or her."

"Sitara," said Kamaria, "She's_ very_ intelligent, and eats enough for about five horses, even though she's only about half the size of Father's monster." Kamaria smiled at Garethe who gave her a mock-stern look.

Well, it looked stern, with nothing mocking to it, but something told Kamaria it wasn't...

"She likes to look through my eyes while I'm reading," continued Kamaria, "And she's the fastest Companion in the Field!"

"Have your Gifts manifested yet?" continued Sivan, taking the potatoes from his sister.

"Alain said Mindspeech and a bit of Empathy," said Kamaria, slowly, "Then...Sitara said, or maybe it was Alain, a very minor Gift of Fetching, probably some Farsight, and Othersight, whatever that is."

"Seeing the life-energy in things," said Mandel, as if by rote. At Kamaria's look of surprise, Mandel said, blandly, "I learned to see that way...last week, I think. It's hard to do at will, but I'm getting better." With that, the Healer-trainee took a bite of his chicken.

"Well...yes," said Kamaria, blinking and coming back to herself. "But so far, only Mindspeech and Empathy have manifested."

_:Farsight shouldn't be far behind, and I wouldn't be surprised if you learned to Fetch within two months or so,:_ commented Sitara in the back of Kamaria's mind. She relayed it to her family.

"Ah," said Sivan.

Garethe took the short silence as an excuse to start questioning his son about the Karsite border. "How is it down there?"

"It's bad down there," said Sivan, after a few moments, "When I was riding back, I saw three Heralds with Healers on pillion going full speed. My rank probably won't be back for long-but we're at two-thirds strength only, and we need to recuperate."

Garethe nodded, slowly. "And how is Catdance?" he inquired, referring to the warhorse he had given to his son-Garethe's own steed had been the young stallion's sire.

Sivan flinched. "Shot down by some arrow from the Karsites," he said, quietly, "I think the Sunpriests had been at it or something-it went right through his armor as if it were paper."

Garethe sighed. "I suppose I'll have to give you another one, then," he said, lightening the mood slightly, "Just don't make this into a trend, all right?"

"Agreed," said Sivan, gratefully.

"Now," Sivan continued, turning to look at Kamaria, "What was this 'Earl' business you were talking about earlier?"

Kamaria paused in taking another forkful of potato and stirred it for a moment. "Mother decided to arrange a marriage for me," she said, bracing herself-Sivan's temper was legendary among the siblings and cousins of the Chantreas.

"_WHAT?" _bellowed Sivan, jumping to his feet and nearly upsetting the table. "You weren't going to get married until you were _seventeen!"_

"I know, I know," said Kamaria, soothingly, rising to place a hand on her brother's forearm, "It was one of Mother's notions."

Sivan sat. "Tell," he said, hazel eyes narrowed.

Kamaria took a sip of cider from her goblet and began. "She arranged it with the Earl Frethatsa," she said, and waited. Instead of leaping to his feet, however, Sivan's eyes began to burn with rage. "That _lecher?_ Sorry, Father," he said, hastily, looking at Garethe.

Garethe took a sip of his own wine and looked back at his daughter.

"Yes, him," said Kamaria, "She said it was because he had a Council seat. Anyway, it comes to that I tried to run away, a Herald-Trainee called Alain followed me, worried for my safety, the Earl's men kidnapped both of us, we discovered we were lifebonded while we were trapped in a tower, and a Herald got a rope to us so we could climb down. Oh, yes, and Alain broke his leg," said Kamaria, shuddering slightly with the memory.

"Oh, that boy you introduced to me earlier," said Sivan, eyes narrowing further. "I'd like a chat with him."

Kamaria held up a finger and Reached.

_:Alain?:_

_:Yes?:_ replied Alain, as he swallowed a bite of some sort of food.

_:Sivan wants a chat with you,:_ said Kamaria, adding several "tags" of information on the edges.

There was a pause while Alain "read" them. _:I'm guessing he doesn't want to be friendly, then,:_ he said, _:I thought this was coming...he really only saw me for a moment or two. Tell him, Companion's Field in a candlemark and a half. Don't come yourself-but send Sitara. She'll let you watch.:_

_:And you'll have backup,:_ said Kamaria, smiling slightly.

There was an unmistakable smile in Alain's voice. _:I'm sure it won't come to that, but arguing with a Trainee who's braiding the mane of a Companion who is watching him carefully is unwise.:_

_:I'll tell him. Love you.:_

_:I know.:_

Kamaria broke the contact. "Companion's Field, candlemark and a half," she said to Sivan, who had been watching her bemusedly.

"Oh," said her older brother, the wind taken out of his sails.

Garethe changed the subject tactfully by asking Mandel about his training, and the rest of the dinner went without mishap.

About a candlemark or so later, Kamaria was reading out in Companion's Field, leaning against the trunk of a tree. Sitara stood under her, looking through her eyes as they read the book together.

_:Time,:_ said Alain, to both Kamaria and Sitara. Kamaria Sent an assent-feeling, and Sitara wandered casually off. Kamaria shifted herself in the tree and closed the book, balancing it on the branch in front of her.

With a twist of her mind, she was suddenly in Sitara's body, looking through her eyes. _:Hello, sweeting,:_ said Sitara, ambling along as if she hadn't a care in the world.

_:Where are they?:_ said Kamaria, trying to get used to the disorientation of the horse's point of view.

_:Right-ah. Here we are,: _said Sitara, stopping on a slight rise and turning to supposedly graze, but really to keep one eye on Ramya and Alain.

Alain was finger-combing Ramya's mane idly, braiding it as he went along, until Sivan came up to a few feet away from him.

"You're Alain, aren't you?" said Sivan, guardedly; well aware that the Companion watching him meditatively was as intelligent as he was, if not more.

"Yes," said Alain, "And your sister's lifebonded. Good to meet you again."

He nodded to Kamaria's brother, then returned his attention to braiding Ramya's mane.

Sitara's attention was distracted for a moment as she turned her head sharply, a swallow swooping dangerously close to her head, and they missed the next few words, catching only, "...right."

Alain stopped his braiding to look at Sivan, leaning against Ramya's shoulder. "Of course I'll treat her well," he said, making eye contact, "Your sister is my _lifebonded._ How could I not?"

"Er..." said Sivan, discomfited.

_:No confrontation after all,: _mused Sitara, letting Kamaria eavesdrop, _:I suppose there's no real point to remaining here.:_

Kamaria slid from her Companion's mind without reply.

"That was anticlimactic," she muttered to herself, climbing down from the tree. "I hope Sivan doesn't try to find the Earl, though..."

_:Did anyone mention to you that the Earl's duties have been changed to tending the unbonded Companions?: _said Sitara, suddenly.

Kamaria nearly fell out of the lowest branches of the tree as she laughed triumphantly at the images of the Earl's ordeal among the younger mares. _:He deserves it,:_ she said, satisfied at his punishment and not even feeling guilty about it, _:It's about time us girls taught him we aren't playthings.:_

* * *

All right...nothing really happened in that chapter...just more plot development, and you met Sivan!

Reviews are muchly loved!

And I have just started high school, so I probably won't be posting as often. Rest assured that I am NOT abandoning this story.

Oh, yes-I have begun the story of Garethe's life, and I am reformatting LTM gradually to show italicyness and boldness!

-Fireblade K'Chona


	33. Acrobatics

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Velgarth, nor the concept of Heralds, Companions, etc etc. I do own Kamaria, Alain, and all related characters, however!

**Muse responsible:** Krathnae!

You know the drill. _:Mindspeech: thoughts_

And yup, there's some ballet in this chapter.

Oh! Guess what?

I GET TO SEE RIVERDANCE LIVE!!!!!!! It was a birthday present and I CAN'T WAIT!!!

* * *

Kamaria strolled into Weapons class the next day, only to find the floor covered wall-to-wall with soft mats, a strange woman talking to a flutist by one of the mirrors, and Weaponsmaster Rhi chatting animatedly with Sivan and Garethe. "Shoes off!" called Rhi, without even bothering to turn around.

Bemusedly, Kamaria removed her shoes and set them by the wall, standing uncertainly on the mat. There were a few other Trainees here-Maverick, the Bardic Trainee, Mandel, and Tara, who were all looking rather uncertain as well.

Soon the rest of the class filed in-and the looks of confusion were now repeated on every face. At last, Rhi turned away from his conversation and beamed at his class. "My larks, we are going to spend a month and a half on acrobatics! Hopefully, those of you who are...clumsy shall become more graceful, those of you who need it will build up body strength, and all of you shall learn better body-control. This is Wren."

The strange woman-who, Kamaria now saw, was rather short-stepped up to Rhi's side and nodded amiably. "Wren is a tumbler," continued Rhi, "And an acrobat. Questions?"

Kamaria raised her hand. "Chantrea," called Rhi. "Yes?"

"Er..." said Kamaria, "Why are Lords Garethe and Sivan here?"

Sivan's mouth twitched to hear his sister referring to him as "Lord." Garethe kept his expression still, but said, "To learn, Trainee. As you are all here for."

"Oh," said Kamaria.

Wren cleared her throat and said, "Who can dance other than those Court partner-dances? Jigs, reels, and so on?"

Three raised their hands-Tara, a Blue Kamaria didn't know, and-

_:What are _you_ doing here?:_ said Kamaria, startled, as Alain raised his hand.

_:Tumbling. If you'll be observant for once, O Lady, you shall find not only your year-group, but other Trainees in age from fourteen to sixteen,:_ said Alain, impishly. Kamaria rolled her eyes.

"Forward," ordered Wren. "You." She pointed at the Blue. "Name."

"Tarana, milady," said the Blue, ducking her head.

"Not 'milady,'" corrected the woman, "Call me Wren. It's my name. What can you do? That isn't a Valdemaran name, is it?"

"I'm with the Rethwellan delegation," said the Blue, respectfully, "My parents put me in schooling because-well, I need _something_ to do."

"Hmm. What dance do you do?" said Wren, pacing forward a few steps, around Tarana, and looking the girl up and down.

"Four-four time," said the Blue, "Slow. I-there isn't a translation in Valdemaran-we call it ballet."

"I've heard of it," said Wren, amiably, "Go."

She waved her hand at the flutist, who began a slow, wandering melody. Tarana took a breath or two, then began to dance.

The rest of the class watched interestedly as she extended a leg behind her, bending forward slightly, arms curved gently, and then broke the pose to go spinning and leaping across the mats. She paused at the other end of the salle for a few more...well, poses was the only thing Kamaria could think of to call them-extending a leg and pointing the toe, bringing her foot up as high as her head, and so on.

Wren cut her off after another series of jumps and pointed to Alain. "You. Name, what you dance, the timing."

"Alain, six-eight, and-well, I'm of the merchant Clans. LaFiara-"

"Owl?" said Wren, interestedly. "There was a Fox in my troupe once. Do you do the same jigs?"

"Not quite the same," said Alain, "But yes, it has mostly the same form."

Wren waved her hand at the flutist again, and the flutist began a new song-beginning with a long trill, then descending into a fast, intricate melody. Alain blinked a few times in surprise, then began his own dance.

This dance was extremely quick, and was obviously difficult. Alain traveled forward and backward, side to side, his footwork complex.

Wren let Alain go on for slightly longer, but stopped him in the middle of a song. "Wonderful control," she said, "You. Name."

"Tara," said Tara, quietly. Wren raised an eyebrow. "Tara, Tarana," she muttered, "How am I supposed to tell you apart-no matter. What do you do, Tara?"

Tara didn't answer, however-instead, she raised her arms above her head, took a preliminary few steps, and tumbled forward, springing off her hands and spinning in the air-

Most of the Trainees jaws dropped as Tara flipped and cartwheeled, somersaulting and tumbling through the air. She stopped at last in front of Wren, holding her hands above her head and breathing hard. "My mother was an acrobat," she said, between breaths, "She settled with my father on our farm, and taught me everything I know-I only had a few years to go before mastering tumbling when I got Chosen."

Wren looked impressed. "Well, a lot of this will be review, but I can probably teach you a few things. Stagger lines, face the mirror!" she barked, and Kamaria's class hurried to obey.

Wren began with stretches, and then toe touches, then push-ups, then stomach-strengthening exercises. Kamaria was panting by the end of them, and was glad she had already been in Weapons for months-she never would have been able to do this before!

It was rather annoying that Wren wasn't even sweating, actually. Neither was Rhi, who-to everyone's surprise-was participating, or Sivan. Garethe was not taking part, instead chatting with the flutist at the side of the room.

"We'll begin with different types of leaps and jumps," said Wren, "Before you can do what Tara did, you need to know _how_ to jump."

And so they began-running different ways, learning different types of leaps, and working on the arms to go with them. Next came long periods of jumping up and down, with the feet in different positions, and at the last, tentative forward and backward somersaults.

By now, all the Trainees were sweat-soaked, and even Wren was breathing hard. "You'll do," she said, "Go take hot baths. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alain and Kamaria gravitated towards each other as they put on their boots and left the salle, leaning upon one another. "I hurt," said Kamaria, as Alain wrapped an arm over her shoulders and she brought hers around his waist.

"Me too," said Alain, as they began to walk slowly from the salle.

There were about a dozen Companions waiting outside; they divided and went to their respective Chosen as the other Heraldic-Trainees staggered out. Ramya and Sitara flanked Kamaria and Alain, allowing their Chosen to put their free arms over their backs as they stumbled away.

_:Tomorrow's going to be worse,: _said Sitara, sympathetically. _I am _so_ glad I'm not designed for acrobatics!:_

_:You've got the advanced obstacle-course tomorrow as well, both of you,:_ Ramya chimed in, _:Right _after_ Weapons.:_

"I bet they planned this," muttered Alain, sourly. "Just when we hurt the most..."

"Wonder if we'll last?" mused Kamaria. "Has anyone ever died of sore muscles?"

_:Not that we know of,:_ said Sitara, cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful?" said Alain, glaring at his lifebonded's Companion. "Kamaria, link her in with you for a minute."

Kamaria reached for Sitara's mind and twisted, making her Companion aware of all that was going on in her body-

_:Ow,:_ said Sitara, after a moment, pulling out. _:All right...enough with that, then.:_

"Yes, quite enough with that," said Kamaria, too tired even to roll her eyes.

The girl's bathing room was _packed._ All of them were moaning about Wren, except for Tara, who was marginally better off, and a girl a few years younger than Kamaria called Ronni who had escaped, due to having fractured her ankle. Kamaria had been lucky enough to get there a few minutes before everyone else, somehow, and was stretched out in a tub all to herself.

Some of the less lucky ones were sharing a tub, though by now no one much cared as long as they had some hot water to call their own. Too soon, the bell for dinner rang, to a groan in unison from all the girls in the tubs, and Kamaria had to haul herself reluctantly from the tub.

Dressed in her sleeping-clothes and a robe, Kamaria flopped down opposite Alain at their usual table and reached up behind herself to twist her wet hair out of the way. Alain nodded at her tiredly from the opposite side of the table. "I see you got a soak," he said.

"I was lucky enough to get a tub to myself..." Kamaria replied, slumping in her seat, "Some people had to share."

"Hah. Everyone was doubled on our side," said Alain, enviously. "Lucky. Of course, knowing _you,_ you probably tactically and strategically fought off a bunch of other girls with half a towel and three bars of soap to win your lonely soak..."

Kamaria considered this image for a moment, and giggled slightly. "Not quite how it happened...I got there a little early, somehow, and took one of the corner tubs, so I was mostly overlooked."

"At least we don't have work tonight," said Alain, with another sigh. Kamaria nodded vehemently. "I finished it all my free period after lunch, thank the gods."

"Huh. And here I was with no work whatsoever," Alain teased, "Ah, the free period...blissful unawareness of Weapons...wandering around Companion's Field with Ramya as you slaved away in the Library..."

Kamaria kicked him as the Trainees on serving-duty began bringing out the dishes.

The table filled, as tables will when hungry, exhausted teenagers detect even the faintest aroma of food. The chatter was subdued that night, though, as the Trainees busied themselves with eating and hurried off-presumably for another soak, or the Library, or perhaps to see their Companions.

"Going to soak again?" said Alain, glancing up at Kamaria.

Kamaria's mouth was full at that moment, so she opened their connection and replied, _:No, I don't think so...I think I'll try to beg a massage off Tara or Maerie, and use that bruise-ointment stuff Mother gave me for Midwinter.:_

_:A massage sounds good,:_ said Alain in the same way, _:But you don't have to beg one...I'll trade you a massage for some of that ointment.:_

_:That doesn't seem enough!:_ said Kamaria, surprised, _:How about... trade a massage for another massage, ointment for some help in Mathematics?:_

_:Done,: _said Alain, immediately. _:Best not let the ladies know about this-:_ a picture of Ramya and Sitara flashed through their connection-_:They'll tease us for hours on the various meanings of "massage.":_

Kamaria winced. "You're probably right," she sighed, aloud this time.

They finished their meal soon enough, but paused as both stood. "Er...your room or mine?" said Kamaria, "At the risk of sounding odd?"

"Doesn't sound odd to me," replied Alain, loyally, "Yours. It's probably cleaner."

Kamaria thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose it is..."

They hadn't counted on the other girls in the girl's wing, however, on their way to Kamaria's room. A few suggestions were tossed at them by some of the more mischievous girls, and the older Trainees simply smirked at them.

"You first?" said Kamaria, opening the door. "I can wait for a while."

"Best leave the door open," said Alain, mock-sighing, "Or Havens know what _that_ crew will think up."

Kamaria propped the door open with one of her boots, pointedly, and shrugged off her dressing-robe. Alain was sitting in the chair. Opening her mouth, then thinking better of saying what she wanted to aloud-especially with a few girls just within earshot of the door-said, _:Shirt off, lie on the bed. I'll find the ointment for when your turn's up.:_

Alain didn't argue, merely followed Kamaria's orders and stretched out on the bed as Kamaria rummaged in a drawer and found the ointment in its little jar. Kneeling on the bed beside her lifebonded, Kamaria began to knead his shoulders, leaving their mindlink in place. They didn't speak, but Kamaria found the more tension she massaged from Alain's back, the more relaxed she became...

Someone was beside her in the bed, breathing quietly and slowly in the rhythm of sleep. Kamaria blinked awake, and found that the candle had been snuffed, the door closed, and a blanket thrown over herself and Alain, who had an arm over her. _Wonder who that was..._ she thought to herself, hazily, _Alain, maybe..._

Of course, that didn't explain why he was still beside her...

Giving up the fight against exhaustion, Kamaria fell back to sleep, unconsciously snuggling closer to Alain.

* * *

Aww, cuteness. OK, a few reviewer-responses now, since I skipped last chapter! (Bad Fireblade!)

**Myuu-Foxgirl:** Yes, it took me a month. –growl- Got ANY idea how hard it is to write a Midwinter fic in the middle of SUMMER? Don't say any more on that. Ooh, and fanart? AWESOME! Show me as soon as they're done!

**Herald Kayla:** Claddaghs are awesome indeed! Glad I won you over! And no, Garethe didn't kill the Evil Earl. The Earl was sentenced to mucking out stables and now caring for the young Companions, who really aren't happy about him kidnapping and attempting to severely injure someone's Chosen. Nope, Garethe just threatened him. –chuckle-

Everyone else: I still love you, but these are the only two that really needed responses! Until next time!

-Fireblade K'Chona


	34. Of Firefox and the Earl

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, must I do this anymore? Very well...I don't own Velgarth, the concepts of Heralds, etc. I own Kamaria and Alain, however, and Garethe and so on. If you steal them, Ramya and Sitara shall bite you.

**Muse responsible:** He's not very responsible, but we all love Krathnae, don't we? –glomps muse-

I got to see Riverdance! It was AWESOME! I LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!

-eyes impatient-looking, murderous readers-

Er. I'm SOOOOOO sorry this chapter took so long! It would _not_ get written, no matter how I beseeched it! It ground to a halt on page 4, and after that high school got in the way, and then I was blocked, and-and-now it's now, and it's LATE!

Well, here we go! -changes subject- _Thoughts :Mindspeech:_

Welcome to the chapter that would not get written!

* * *

Kamaria and Alain were awakened rudely the next morning by someone knocking-no, _pounding_ on the door. Kamaria leapt to her feet and yanked it open as Alain tried to remember where he was.

A young servant stood there-a boy of about thirteen, barely out of page's uniforms-hand raised to knock on the door again. "Go see your father _now,_ miss!" he stammered, voice panicky, "Hurry!"

Kamaria didn't pause to change-something in the boy's tone told her she had no time-she just threw on a robe, grabbed the first slippers she saw, and bolted for the Palace. The few people up at this hour-before the morning bells had even sounded-jumped out of the way of the Trainee as she sprinted towards her father's quarters. Skidding around a corner, Kamaria stopped and threw the door open, and looked around. A few moments later, Mandel came in behind her, panting slightly with the sprint.

Garethe was pacing back and forth. Sivan was sitting on the edge of a chair, entire body tensed, and a courier was slumped on the couch.

"There's been an assassination attempt on Mother," said Sivan, voice tight and stretched.

Kamaria felt the world fall out from under her. _Mother? Dead? But-_

Someone caught her as her knees went to jelly-one of Garethe's men-at-arms, Jare, and supported her towards a chair.

"She isn't dead," said Sivan, "But she's close-it was poisoned."

"We have to go home," said Mandel, immediately. "We have to get there-we have to pack, and-"

"No," said Garethe, his voice strange. He cleared his throat and said in a somewhat steadier tone, "No. You three must remain here, continue your training-I will go. I'll take Firefox," Garethe continued, referring to his own warhorse, "He'll get me there fast-"

"_No_," said Kamaria, fiercely, rising to her feet. The shock was over-her mind was strangely clear. "You'll take Sitara. She's the fastest Companion in the Field-she'll get you there in half the time Fox would take."

_:Won't you?:_ she pleaded with her Companion.

_:Of _course,said Sitara, as fiercely as Kamaria had, _:Your mother may be a flutter-head, but she's still your mother. Get him out here _now._ I'll be saddled.:_

"But-she's your Companion-"said Garethe, derailed. Kamaria shook her head.

"She's said she'll take you. You won't be stopped, you won't be challenged, you'll be resupplied without a bribe, since she'll Farspeak the Companions at the Guard-stations along the way," said Kamaria, relaying the information Sitara was giving her.

Garethe didn't argue. He turned to go into his rooms. "Just take your cloak and gloves, Father," said Kamaria, voice firm, "You won't need anything else-and the less you have, the faster she'll go."

Minutes later, the Chantrea family was hurrying towards Companion's Field-Garethe in the lead, Sivan, Mandel, and Kamaria close behind, and Kavin and Jare following as well.

Sitara appeared out of nowhere, seemingly, and stopped right in front of Garethe. "She'll direct herself," said Kamaria, as the small mare looked Garethe up and down, "Don't try and control her in any way."

_:Tell him that if I go off the road, I'm taking a shortcut,:_ said Sitara, and Kamaria relayed it. _:I'll speak to you, Chosen-get Ramya and Alain to boost you at sundown. We'll stop then for half a candlemark. We'll also stop at dawn for a few minutes, at noon for a few minutes-the rest of the time, he'd best be prepared to sleep in the saddle.:_

"Use Firefox for your equitation lessons," said Garethe to Kamaria, "He knows you. Kavin, Jare, keep a close eye on my children-if they are harmed-"

Mandel's face went pale, as did Sivan's-they hadn't thought an assassination attempt would target them. Kamaria couldn't go paler than her skin already _was_, but she shuddered. "I'll stay close to Alain and the Heralds," she promised, "If I want to be alone, I'll go to Companion's Field-no one will be able to get through _them._"

_:I hadn't thought of that-I'll speak to the Grove-born about it when we stop,: _said Sitara, her mindvoice now worried.

"Go!" said Kamaria, and Garethe mounted.

As soon as he was settled, Sitara took off over the few inches of snow remaining, a smooth lope to get Garethe used to her paces. Kamaria, Mandel, and Sivan watched them go. As Sitara drew out of sight, Kamaria closed her eyes, Mandel whispered, "Gods speed your way," and Sivan put an arm around each of their shoulders.

They stood that way for quite a while, until a voice said from behind Kamaria, "You're ruining those slippers, you know."

Kamaria looked down and realized with a start that her-no, _Alain's_ slippers had been soaked through. Moreover, Alain was the one speaking.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But Mother-"

"Sitara told Ramya, who told me," replied Alain, stepping up to the empty side of Kamaria and looping an arm around her waist, "She's still alive."

Dimly, Kamaria could sense Sitara reaching the outskirts of Haven and stretching into her fastest pace..."Thank the gods, she is," she said, somberly, and was drowned out by the morning bell.

"I have duties," said Sivan, after a moment, "I shall see you later, my sister." Releasing her, Sivan turned and walked away, leaving his younger siblings behind him.

Mandel looked Kamaria up and down, and clicked his tongue. "Kamaria, your slippers are soaked," he said, reprovingly, "Get her inside," he added, to Alain. "Both of you get in before you freeze to death. Kavin, which of us are you going to be following?" he added, looking at his father's manservant and bodyguard.

Kavin shook his head, drawing out of his reverie, and said, with a mock-bow, "You, my lord Mandel," he said, trying to lighten the situation with some humor.

The Healer-Trainee nodded approvingly and waved to Kamaria before breaking into a light run, clearly intent on getting inside.

The next few days were hazy to Kamaria, minor behind the worries about her mother. She didn't even mind being tailed by Jare whenever she went outside or to the Palace-or the close watch kept on her by the Companions and other Trainees when she went to the Field. Sitara had reached the Chantrea fortress in four days-a record, but Kamaria was too concerned about Amaya, flutter-head though she was, to really notice.

Alain and Ramya patiently boosted her to Sitara each night, but all she could tell them was that Amaya wasn't dead. Kamaria's Companion had exhausted herself, and told the other three that she wasn't going to return for about a week, or until she had recovered properly. Even worrying about her mother, Kamaria insisted that Sitara remain where she was until she recovered.

Kamaria didn't like it much, though, being this far from Sitara. It was...disconcerting, to say the least, to have her Companion this far away from her, and being mostly unable to Mindspeak her save when Alain and Ramya gave her a boost. Her father's warhorse, Firefox, looked very odd on the equitation course amidst the other Companions-and Kamaria felt odd herself, perched atop the large, powerful creature. _I must look like a doll,_ she thought wryly to herself one equitation lesson, guiding the dun patiently to the obstacle course.

"Kamaria, bring Firefox over the medium-obstacle course," ordered the Equitation master. Kamaria gulped-she'd only brought the warhorse over the easy one, and not having the close mental link she was used to put her off-balance. Alain had Mindspoken to Firefox on Kamaria's behalf, yet Kamaria couldn't shake the impression that Firefox only barely tolerated her.

But he responded to the light touch of her heels as Kamaria brought him to the beginning of the obstacle course. She ran over it in her mind-the jumps, tight turns, and so on-and took Firefox to a lope, then a gallop.

This was a mistake. Kamaria had ridden Firefox at a lope before, but the warhorse's full-out charge felt like riding an avalanche, wild and uncontrollable. But Kamaria took the proper position in the dun's saddle, aiming him for the first jump.

Firefox soared over it as easily as Sitara would have done, but his landing jarred Kamaria. Gritting her teeth, the Heraldic Trainee clung on as she directed Firefox around a set of barrels, then over another jump.

By the end of the obstacle course, Kamaria felt as if she had been trampled by Firefox instead of riding him. She had somehow managed to set wrong for every jump after the first one, and his landings had _pounded_ the breath out of her. His gallop wasn't nearly as smooth as a Companion's, and that had thrown Kamaria off as well. Each step, even at the walk Firefox obediently dropped to, seemed to jar Kamaria. And she could swear the Equitation master was holding back a smile.

"I don't think you like me," she accused Firefox, "I think you're only tolerating me because your master told me to. Well, and Alain talked to you."

Firefox flicked an ear at Kamaria, and she growled under her breath in exasperation, but stopped as abruptly as she had begun. It wasn't Firefox's fault she was on edge, and Kamaria knew that very well. "I'm sorry," she said, patting his neck, "I shouldn't take this out on you."

Firefox, though he was merely a horse, somehow managed to look long-suffering and patient. Kamaria muttered under her breath, but scratched along Firefox's crest anyway.

Her next class was Strategy, and Jare, when he wasn't watching Kamaria, had taken over that class until his lord returned. To Kamaria's embarrassment, he called on her often even when she didn't raise her hand.

As usual, that day spun past in the usual haze of worry about her mother, and Kamaria really only regained her conception of time when she went to Companion's Field to wait for Alain.

He was in Equitation, so Kamaria waited for her lifebonded and his Companion to finish by wandering aimlessly around the Field, waving absently at Companions she knew.

Preoccupied, Kamaria didn't notice she was being followed, until-

Someone said her name behind her. Kamaria whirled-and saw Earl Frethatsa, dressed in a dirty tunic and breeches. Plainly, he had only just finished a job, and he hadn't even put the pitchfork away. Kamaria's eyes narrowed. "What are _you_ doing here?" she spat.

Once, the Earl had frightened her-terrified her. Now, Kamaria was a Heraldic Trainee in her own right, a proud member of the Chantrea house, and on her own ground. When the Earl spoke, it was in his customary sneer.

"So you and your lifebonded have quite the cushy little life, don't you? You rebelled against your mother, and defy me-why, I am fourth cousin to the King!"

Kamaria stiffened. "I suppose I did rebel against my mother," she said, in a quiet, even tone of voice, "But I still love her. She is my _mother,_ after all. As for being fourth cousin to the King, I really could not care less. I am a Heraldic Trainee-that is enough."

The Earl stood still for a moment, then continued to talk. "You're a pretty thing," he said, taking a step closer. "You were pretty before, but now you've grown. Grown quite a bit."

A flutter of alarm passed through Kamaria's middle, and she fervently wished for Sitara. But if a noble wanted to engage her in conversation...

She'd never hear the end of it if she ran, from her mother or from her aunts. The Chantreas would be looked upon as being rude, especially if the Earl talked-and Kamaria wouldn't hear the end of _that_ either. The Chantrea reputation might be tarnished-ridiculous, but true. Kamaria steeled herself. "I've grown two inches," she said, politely, taking a small step backwards.

The Earl's smile grew nastily as he saw Kamaria become slightly discomfited. "It's your fault I'm mucking out stables," he said, "You and those bloody Heralds."

Kamaria saw the opening and grabbed it. _Thank the gods, he half-insulted the Heralds! An opening!_

"When you have done as much for Valdemar as the Heralds, you may insult them," Kamaria said, drawing herself up.

The Earl spat scornfully. "It's your fault in any case," he interrupted, grip shifting on the pitchfork. Kamaria tensed, but as she did-

A Companion meandered up a few feet away from her-not one Kamaria recognized, but the young stallion looked at the Earl and leaned down to nibble at the grass, casually. Kamaria became aware of several other Companions wandering closer to her, seemingly by chance, and never coming closer than ten feet, but even so, the Earl's face went a nasty shade of gray.

"You haven't heard the end of this," he spat, and turned.

Kamaria shivered as the Earl left, and jumped with an undignified squeak as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's only me," said Alain, raising his hands slightly, "Sorry we're late. Was that the Earl?"

Kamaria nodded. Alain's eyes narrowed. "Did he threaten you?"

"Not directly," said Kamaria with another shudder. When she thought of how the Earl's grip had shifted on the pitchfork...the way his eyes had narrowed, and the undertone of anger in his voice...

To her surprise, Alain put his arms around her and drew her closer. "It's all right," he said, "As long as you stay in the Field, the Companions will look out for you. See?"

Kamaria nodded against Alain's shoulder. "I saw," she said, her voice slightly muffled. Dropping into Mindspeech, she Broadcasted, _:Thank you.:_

She received no response, but hadn't really expected one. "So, shall we?" said Alain, shifting so his arm looped around Kamaria's waist, "Let's see how your dear Companion is doing."

_:Probably eating your father out of house and home,:_ said Ramya, her voice tinged with amusement. Kamaria chuckled as the three of them headed towards the trees.

In one of the clearings, Alain dropped to sit against a tree. Hesitating for a moment, Kamaria sat next to him, and Ramya lay down within arm's reach of Alain.

Physical contact always made linking easier, at least for Kamaria and Alain, so she waited as Alain laced his fingers in Ramya's mane and took her hand. Closing her eyes, Kamaria breathed steadily, opening her mind.

_:Ready?:_ said Alain, touching his mind to hers. Kamaria Sent a feeling of assent, and he and Ramya-well, _pushed_ was the only way she could think of it-Kamaria to Sitara.

_:Sitara?:_ said Kamaria, hoping her Companion wasn't asleep.

_:Yes?:_ replied the mare, the link made rather tenuous by distance.

_:How's everything?:_

_:Well, your father's been very generous in feeding me, I've been napping a lot, and having you boosted to me saves on my energy,:_ Sent Sitara, _:As for your mother...your father came down here to talk to me earlier. Seems he knows rather a lot about the Heralds, sensible man. Anyway, your mother opened her eyes today. The poison's gone from her system, according to the Healer-thank the gods your family's generous enough to base a Healing Temple on their estate-but she's still too weak to talk.:_

Kamaria exhaled slowly in relief-as far as Sitara had been able to tell her, the poison, whatever it was, weakened the victim to the extreme. However, if the victim regained the strength to open their eyes, there was a good chance of recovery. _:That's wonderful,:_ she said, _:Anything else?:_

_:Well, the Healer's working on getting her strength back, but since the poison's flushed from her system it's mostly a matter of time,:_ said Sitara, _:I think I'll be able to start the return journey in a few days.:_

_:Are you bringing Father?:_

_:No, he's going to stay with Amaya until she's feeling better, so I suppose your Strategy classes will be on hold for a week or two. He'd be much obliged if you sent Sivan home, if that's possible, but he says to hold that off until I get back so you can send Firefox to him.:_

Kamaria didn't reply, instead Sending her relief down the bond. _:Don't overstrain yourself, dearling,:_ she said to her Companion, Mindvoice warm, _:I miss you, but I want you home when _you're_ ready.:_

_:I'm ready to come home now, but I'm still tired,:_ replied Sitara, with equal warmth, _:Besides, your father's stablemen are extremely generous with the grain, and I never have a shortage of younglings wanting to bring me treats!:_

_:Just like you, to want to stay for the food,:_ teased Kamaria,_ :I should go before poor Alain and Ramya start getting a reaction-headache.:_

_:Love you, Chosen,:_ said Sitara, and broke the connection. Kamaria rose out of her trance, blinking, and waited for Alain and Ramya to emerge.

"Good to know your mother's all right," said Alain, stretching, "And I, for one, intend to follow Sitara's example."

Kamaria quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering what he meant. Alain grinned. "I'm going to go eat the entirety of the Collegium's kitchen!"

Torn between laughter and wanting to defend her Companion from the teasing, Kamaria smacked Alain's head.

* * *

-huge sigh of relief- I am _so_ glad I finished that chapter! It would absolutely _not_ get written, no matter _what_ I did! Reviews are muchly loved, my dear readers!

Speaking of which...thanks to: (first two copied from author's note)

**Shahanna: **Garethe was watching. He's a bit too creaky to learn acrobatics at the moment, whereas Rhi is only about 26. He's going to hang around Weapons for a while, the reason shall be revealed in later chapters.

**Blade of Fire:** Er...do I have a stalker? –points to name- Anyway, about your fluff-no-action-comment, action _is_ on the way! It's just meandering through the chapters with a la-di-dah attitude. Rest assured, I've got two definite plans of action, one of which won't be for a bit, but the other could probably be mobilized next chapter. _IF_ I felt like it. (Nah, just kidding!) And see, there's action there!

**Queen's Own:** Er...who came in really isn't important. Probably one of the other Trainees. –shrug- I may work it in, but maybe not.

**Lurks in Shadows:** -meeps- Here's your chapter! -hides behind Sitara-

**Blade of Fire:** Maaaaybe! The acrobat is rather pretty...but still, it's only a maybe!

**Anonymous:** Er, yes, it was metaphorical, as a matter of fact...

**Huntressam:** Garethe decided not to go on the ride with them, because Kamaria explained the Companions would leave his horse in the dust. It says it there somewhere.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!

-Fireblade K'Chona


	35. Gift Training

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mercedes Lackey, because if I did, I'd have to feed her birds and explain why my cat kept eating them, not to mention giving her my room and having to share with my sister because we don't exactly have a guest room.

**Muse responsible:** Even though he hasn't been here for a month…(well, I guess the complete computer overhaul wasn't HIS fault) let's welcome back…Krathnae!

To clarify, Kamaria has Mage-gift, though it won't be recognized as such. This gives her "Farsight" and Mage-sight, what Heralds call Othersight. She's got a bit of Mindspeech oddly mixed with Empathy, which means she picks up more emotion than normal, communicates strongest with Sitara or Alain, and a bit of Fetching. Her strength is in Farsight, though. Alain has slightly stronger Mindspeech, good Animal Mindspeech, and a bit of Fetching. Just so y'all know.

Edim has Touchreading, rather strong, a bit of Foresight (weather-reading, mostly) and some Mindspeech. Tara has very strong Mindspeech and that's it, and Jakob has weak Mindspeech and strong Fetching.

Can anyone spot the token reincarnated Herald in this one? I didn't even intend to reincarnate anyone, but it happened! O.o

And Herald Kenan isn't based slightly on Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin at all. Nuh-uh. Really. –shifty eyes-

_thoughts :Mindspeech:_

------------------

Kamaria sat nervously down at the desk. It was her first day in Gift-training, and her year-mates looked as nervous as she. It had been five days since the poisoning, Amaya was making a slow recovery-and Sitara had not yet returned.

Tara, Edim, and Jakob were sitting at desks-or in Edim's case, _on_ a desk-watching the door for whoever their Gift-teacher might be. Edim looked slightly more comfortable than the other two, strangely-the younger boy had actually had a few lessons in his Gifts, since his Touchreading had awoken early. He hadn't seen fit to enlighten his year-mates, however, so Tara, Jakob, and Kamaria were on edge.

Dean Nessa strolled into the room after a few minutes of tension, and leaned on the desk in the front of the room. "Well, I've asked your Companions, and it seems you have a rather strange assortment of Gifts," she said, without preamble, "Farsight, Mindspeech, Fetching, Touchreading, Othersight-it's a pretty tangle. So, here are your teachers! Tara, you'll go with Herald Kiril-"

A sandy-haired man who looked like he'd been hewn out of rock-he'd obviously been a blacksmith, or at least been apprenticed to one-stepped into the room and bowed with a grin. "Kamaria, Edim, you'll be having a few lessons with him in a while, once your main Gifts have been trained, because his specialty is Mindspeech."

Tara stood uncertainly and left the room with the Herald. "Jakob, you'll be working with Herald Teryl." Another man stepped into the room, this one dark, stocky, and rather short. "Kamaria, you'll be having a few lessons with him as well," continued Herald Nessa. "Edim, you're with me, since I've got Touchreading. Kamaria, you're with Herald Kenan."

The remaining Herald stepped into the room-like Edim, he had a shock of red hair, though his was longer, pulled into a tail, and rather straighter than Edim's unruly mop-and smiled at Kamaria. He wasn't much taller than she was-which was actually rather short, and his build was slight. Something about the way Herald Kenan moved, though, told Kamaria that she had better not challenge him to a swordfight: he would win.

"I've got Farsight and Othersight, like you," said the man, smiling at Kamaria.

Kamaria blinked at him for a moment-the man's eyes were a startling shade of bright blue-violet. _Oh, my…perhaps it's a good thing I'm lifebonded,_ she thought.

Because Herald Kenan was handsome. _Extremely_ handsome. Kamaria, in the corner of her eye, caught even Dean Nessa-the _Dean!_-staring absentmindedly at her fellow Herald. "Um…all right?" she ventured, realizing belatedly that she should say something.

Herald Kenan sighed. "Really, I thought you lifebonded types weren't the sort to moon over anyone else," he said, winking. Kamaria jerked in surprise and blushed fiercely. "Uh-well-" she stammered.

_Gods, this is _not_ a good first impression! Right, Kamaria…Alain. Think about Alain. Going riding with Alain…_

Herald Kenan coughed gently as Kamaria, in the initial attempt to bring her attention off her new mentor's good looks, lost herself in daydreams about her lifebonded.

Edim shook his head ruefully. "She's thinking about 'im again," he said, with a sigh, and hopped off the desk. "See, her eyes go all unfocused, but not quite in the way when we talk to our Companions-"

Kamaria was brought sharply back to reality-again-when Edim hit her in the back of the head. Rubbing it, she shot a glare at her year-mate, who merely gave her a wide-eyed 'innocent' look.

Dean Nessa spoke again, in her usual brisk voice. "Edim, I've set up in my office again. Let's go. Kenan, there's a mirror in the desk drawer and I think there's a crystal from the advanced Gift-classes."

The other Herald and Trainee left the room, leaving Kenan and Kamaria alone. Kenan took a chair and motioned for Kamaria to sit again. She hadn't even realized she had risen.

"Well, I believe before a teacher can teach effectively, he has to know his student," said Kenan, leaning his chin on his hand, "You're Chosen by Sitara, correct?"

Kamaria nodded shyly. "Your full name is Kamaria Chantrea," continued Kenan, "And your father is Garethe-say, wasn't all that fuss a few days ago about an assassination attempt on your family?"

Kamaria nodded again. "My mother," she said, "Sitara took my father home to see her. She'll be back in a day or two, I think. I don't think I've seen you before."

Kenan nodded cheerfully. "I've been wearing out saddle-leather," he said, "'Lena-that's Kalena, my Companion-and I have been on Circuit a bit south of Evendim for the past year, and stationed as a message-runner in a Healing Temple for a year before that. It's wonderful to be back."

Kamaria winced in sympathy. She couldn't even begin to imagine being away from her home for over a year-but, she realized, with a slight start, that it was _exactly_ what she was training for. "Well, I hope you get to stay a while," said Kamaria, before blushing as she realized what it had sounded like.

Kenan chuckled at her expression and waved a hand soothingly. "It's all right," he said, "For one thing, I've been pulled into Gift-teaching, and with luck, you'll be a slow enough learner that 'Lena's saddle might actually be _repaired_ before we have to leave again!" One of his blue-violet eyes closed in a wink, and Kamaria grinned.

"Well, Alain and Sitara ran me through grounding and centering," she answered, beginning to feel easier with her new mentor already, "And I can Mindspeak pretty well with them, but so far, I haven't had Farsight manifest."

Herald Kenan looked thoughtful, tapping his lips absently with a finger. "Interesting," he said, "Well, we'll see if we can get it to. Too bad your Companion isn't here, but-ah well, we'll manage."

Before Kamaria could move, Kenan had stood, gone to the desk, retrieved a mirror and a bag with something in it from a drawer, and returned to his seat. He laid the mirror between them. "Now, I'd like you to ground and center," he instructed, "To teach you, I'll need to link in with you."

Kamaria grounded and centered automatically, and hesitated.

She wasn't exactly sure how she would lift her shields. With Alain, linking was instinctive and easy-but Kamaria hadn't actually linked with someone else before now. "Um…" she said, but Kenan cut in smoothly.

"Raise the shields and open your mind as if you wanted a deeper link with your Companion," he continued, "I'll initiate the link this time, but once you have the hang of it, I'll need you to do it-I'm not actually that good at it."

Kamaria 'opened' in the way Kenan had described, and to her surprise, found herself sharing a light mindlink with her teacher. It was _very_ light-she was picking up barely any of his thoughts, not at all the way it was with Alain or Sitara. Or even Ramya, come to think of it.

_:Can you deepen it a bit?:_ Mindspoke Kenan, obviously with some difficulty, _:I don't have that much Mindspeech-enough to talk to 'Lena, but barely enough to link with other Heralds.:_

Kamaria Reached, tentatively, and brought Kenan's mind closer to hers, falling into the link slowly. _:Good enough,:_ said Kenan, after a while, and the difficulty had left his mindvoice. _:You've got a good touch on linking-far better than mine, actually.:_

Kamaria smiled at the compliment. _:I've practiced,:_ she replied in the same manner, _:It's different from linking with Alain, though.:_

_:Yes,: _said Kenan,_ :I suppose it would be, but I wouldn't know. I'm not lifebonded. Now, look at the mirror-I'm going to scry the equitation course, and since you're linked in with me, you'll see it.:_

Kamaria stared at the mirror centered on the desk. In it were the ceiling, part of Kenan's shoulder, and some of his hair…

Wait…it was shifting…

And suddenly, Kamaria could see the easy obstacle course through the mirror, as if looking at a picture, but the figures-a young Trainee and her Companion-were _moving,_ sailing easily over the jumps on the course.

This startled Kamaria; so much, she fell out of the link in surprise. Kenan winced, and the image in the mirror was lost. "Not the first time that's happened, but try not to do it again," he said, mildly, rubbing his temples carefully, "It stings."

"Sorry," said Kamaria, abashed. "Um…can you only see it in the mirror?"

"No," said Kenan, pleased that his pupil had ventured a question, "But for a first-timer, it's easiest to show them in the mirror, at least for me. The mirror, like a crystal, is really just a focus for concentration. Most likely, your first visions will be in a mirror, but after a while, you'll be able to simply close your eyes and see it as if you were there."

Kamaria's mouth had fallen slightly open in astonishment-the idea of _seeing_ things, far away, even though she wasn't there herself-and just by closing her eyes!-was amazing.

"Now we link again…" prompted Kenan, and Kamaria initiated this time, eager to learn more.

An hour and a half later, she left the classroom with a packet of reaction-headache tea in her pocket, strict instructions to _not_ use her Gift unless he was present from Kenan, and orders to meet again the next day, this time in Companion's Field, since-as Kenan put it-"These desks really aren't very comfortable, are they?"

Kamaria was surprised to find, as she climbed the stairs to the girl's side of the dormitory to drop off the tea, that she was tired. She wondered why, exactly, as she sat down to dinner, musing on it as Alain plopped down on the other side.

"I am _tired,_" said Alain, with a long sigh, "The Equitation instructor decided Ramya and I should show the youngsters how to take the advanced course double-time."

Kamaria whistled slightly in sympathy. "I'm tired too," she said, still slightly puzzled, "But all I did this afternoon was Gift-training."

"That's because you're using _energy,_ my love," said Alain, reaching for the potatoes, "You've never really used your Gifts that much before. It's like…like…building muscles. Who do you have?"

"Herald Kenan," replied Kamaria, taking the potatoes as Alain set them down, "For Farsight training."

Alain raised his eyebrows. "Herald _Kenan_?" he said, blinking. Kamaria nodded.

"Why?" she asked, passing him the cider.

Alain poured himself some cider, drained the glass, and refilled it before answering. "Well, he's probably the best there is in Farsight," he said, and Kamaria interrupted.

"You mean you didn't think they'd train me with the very best instructors?" she said, pretending to be hurt and fluttering her eyelashes mockingly at Alain. "You mean I'm not worth that?"

Alain spoiled the moment by snickering around a mouthful of potatoes. Swallowing, he said, "You really shouldn't do that while I'm eating."

Kamaria kicked him under the table. "Tell!" she demanded, as he winced.

"Herald Kenan is also a legend with the sword," continued Alain, with a glare, "I was _getting_ there. He's as good as, or better, than Rhi. Maybe even your father, with the rapier. But he went with an embassy to Rethwellan a few years ago, and there was another ambassador there from…I don't know, somewhere really far south. Anyway, Kenan saved his life somehow, I think it was on a boar hunt, and he was given a sword in the style of that country as thanks."

Kamaria stared at him. That was rather strange-rewarding someone who saved your life was all very well, but with a sword? Usually it was money, or gems, or some such thing. Alain shrugged. "Old custom of their country, I think," he said, "Anyway, the sword's odd-looking. It's got a hilt about ten inches long, and it's as long as a rapier, but even thinner-and it only has one edge. It's a bit curved."

Kamaria tried to picture this, but couldn't, exactly. "Is that significant?" she said, finally.

"Well, he's the best swordsman in the Kingdom now," said Alain, looking at Kamaria's plate and spearing one of her tomatoes with his fork, "He was good with a rapier, but he's even better with that foreign sword…challenge him sometime, if you don't believe me."

Kamaria blocked Alain's fork as he tried to steal another tomato and thought. "So basically, my teacher's the best with Farsight and the best swordsman in Valdemar," she said. Alain nodded brightly and pretended that he hadn't been stealing Kamaria's food.

Kamaria sighed. "You are sometimes quite odd," she informed her lifebonded, waving her fork at him, "First you make me thing my teacher's a legendary hero, then you steal my tomatoes. What am I supposed to think?"

Alain merely looked innocent-well, until he tried to steal yet another tomato, resulting in another kick in the shins, courtesy of his lifebonded.

Kamaria worked on her homework in the library that night, breezing through the Strategy and Tactics assignment, finishing her Law homework fairly quickly, but slowing to a crawl on mathematics. Kamaria was fine on addition and subtraction, but anything much more complicated than multiplication, and it took her forever to work out.

She struggled painfully through the first problem, but it was long and complicated. By the end, a headache was beginning just behind Kamaria's eyes. She muttered curses under her breath as she began the next problem.

"Having trouble?" said a pleasant voice, just behind her, and Kamaria fell off her chair with an undignified squeak. Startled, she looked behind her, to see the sandy-haired, bearlike Herald Kiril, grinning at her. With a bow, he offered her a hand up, and Kamaria took it, blushing.

And all too aware of the blush, unfortunately; her pale skin showed the redness clearly. "Um, yes, Herald," she said, sitting down again. "It's mathematics."

Kiril took a chair beside her at the table, studying the problems. He looked over Kamaria's work and sighed. "That's wrong," he said, tapping her answer.

With a heartfelt groan, Kamaria gently beat her head against the table. "Don't do that," said Kiril, voice rather surprised, "Here. I'll help you."

Kamaria sat up, startled. "You will?" she said.

"Yup. Now," said Kiril, picking up a pen, "It seems you're confused on how to set up the problem, because this is rather cumbersome. I'll show you a shorter way-this will be far easier, trust me."

Indeed, with Herald Kiril's help, the work went far faster. At the end of the eight problems she had been set, with Kiril's patient coaching as Kamaria solved them, she found to her surprise that she didn't feel quite as useless in math as she had merely a candlemark ago. As Kiril checked her last few problems, Kamaria sat back, slightly surprised.

_Huh. That shortcut he showed me really did help…_

"All correct," said Kiril, laying the pen down, "Now, go to bed. First day in Gift-training's always rougher than it seems, and you'll need the sleep-Kenan's a hard taskmaster!"

Kamaria blinked as she put her things away. "He didn't seem to be," she said, thinking back to the afternoon. Kiril chuckled to himself.

"Oh, you'll be hard put to find a better teacher in anything," said Kenan, "But you'll see what I mean. He has a knack for making lessons fun, but if you pay attention, you'll find yourself working as hard as you can, without even realizing it!"

Kamaria nodded slowly, puzzled as to Kiril's meaning, but accepting it anyway. _Maybe I'm just tired…_ she thought, gathering up her books and going to bed.

This hypothesis was proved correct when she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-----------------------

That was fun. Kenan's awesome, I like Kiril too! It's weird, though, how many characters of mine have names that begin with K…

Sorry for the delay! My computer got overhauled. I finished this almost a week ago, but would there be a 'net connection for me to upload it with? No! So…sorry!

**Queen's Own:** Who poisoned Amaya? Well, you'll just have to read and find out…yeah, I miss Sitara too. She'll turn up in the next chapter, though.

That's really the only review that needed a response, but I still love everyone else!

-Fireblade K'Chona


	36. Sitara Returns!

**Disclaimer: **You know, this is a 36-chaptered story with a disclaimer on each page…I think if you don't know I don't own Valdemar by now, you'll never get it, so I don't think I need to do this anymore for this story!

**Notice: **LTM's earlier chapters are in terrible need of an intensive rewrite. I'll get around to this sometime. –shifty eyes- I'm rewriting several other things too, so bear with me!

**Muse responsible:** Krathnae!

_thoughts :Mindspeech:_

--------------------------------------------------

Kamaria was in the middle of History the next day, answering a question, when she stopped short as a mindvoice cheerfully intruded. _:I'm back, Chosen!:_ said Sitara, _:I'm going to get unsaddled and find something to eat. Come see me soon!:_

"Kamaria?" said Herald Kyra, cautiously, after a moment. The Trainee blinked. "Oh, sorry," she said, "Sitara just got back. Anyway…where was I?"

"Elspeth the Peacemaker," prompted Tara, who was sitting next to Kamaria.

The class finished and the Trainees exited for lunch and afterwards, Gift-training. Kamaria bolted her meal and rushed outside, intent on seeing her Companion again.

Sitara was nibbling at the grass near the fence as Kamaria ducked under it, but she put her head up as her Chosen flung herself at the mare. Sitara's blue eyes gleamed with affectionate amusement as Kamaria hugged her neck and scratched along her crest, murmuring endearments. _:Miss me?:_

"Oh, yes!" said Kamaria, vehemently. "Foxfire's nice and all, but he's huge! And his gait isn't nearly as smooth as yours. I still ache from yesterday's equitation."

Sitara whickered in amusement as Kamaria produced an apple. _:Well, I was pampered and treated generally like the queen of the stables at your place,:_ she said, _:But I rather wanted to get home.:_

Kamaria grinned.

_:So, what's been going on around here?: _said Sitara, with interest, _:Have I missed any scandals? Terilee floodings? Falls down the stairs?:_

"Nothing in particular," said Kamaria, still speaking aloud, draping an arm over Sitara's back. "Court's been quiet, except for the inquiries as to Mother's poisoning-nothing's turning up, I'm afraid-and nothing much has been happening among the Trainees. Well, I did get my Gift-teacher, but that's about it."

_:Who?:_ said Sitara, as the pair began to amble towards a stand of trees.

"Herald Kenan," said Kamaria, "Partnered with…Kalena, I think. Yes, Kalena's her name."

To her surprise, Sitara began to snicker-whicker, looking rather odd as she continued for several long moments. _:Kalena's a good jumper,:_ she said, calming herself, _:Good endurance, but I've always managed to beat her in speed.:_

"What's so funny?" said Kamaria, suspiciously. "Alain had an odd reaction, too."

Sitara blinked innocently. _:My dear, Alain is rather odd on occasion,:_ she said, blandly, _:In case you hadn't noticed.:_

Ignoring the slur on her lifebonded, Kamaria slipped her arm from Sitara's back and put her hands on her hips. "You're avoiding the subject," she said, "What's so funny?"

Sitara sighed and gave up trying to divert her Chosen. _:Kenan…he's got red hair and blue-violet eyes, doesn't he?: _she began, _:Well, he's considered one of the handsomest men in Court.:_

"He is rather striking," admitted Kamaria, remembering her first sight of Kenan, "But what has that got to do with anything? He's not a patch on Alain."

Sitara found this amusing for some reason, and snicker-whickered again before she continued. _:My dear, go to a Court function sometime and watch how the Court butterflies all fling themselves at him,:_ she said, mindvoice colored with amusement, _:Think about it. He's got long red hair, eyes almost as vivid as a Companion's, is probably the finest swordsman in the Kingdom, _and_ he's a Herald. Red hair looks good with Whites.:_

Kamaria considered this. "Well, I suppose I can see why," she said, after some consideration.

Sitara flicked her tail absently and tilted her head to look at Kamaria. _:You lifebonded types,:_ she said, teasingly, _:It takes forever to explain who else is handsome and why. I know _you_ think, if he's not Alain, what's the point?:_

Kamaria glared at Sitara and aimed a swat at her, but the Companion danced out of the way, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "That wasn't very nice!" she accused, "I did understand you!"

_:After a lengthy explanation,:_ said Sitara, smugly. _:By the way, where is Alain?:_

Kamaria, knowing she was being needled by her Companion, folded her arms and sniffed. "He has an essay to finish," she said, haughtily, "He's in the library."

_:Figures you'd know,:_ replied Sitara, voice still mischievous.

Kamaria did not even deign to reply to the comment.

Someone coughed behind her, politely. Sitara's ears flicked forward with interest. Kamaria turned-and saw Herald Kenan, leaning against a long-legged Companion mare. "Am I interrupting something?" he said, with a smile.

_I just can't win, can I?_ thought Kamaria, before answering. "Sitara and I were just having a discussion," she said, "And she was teasing me rather unfairly."

Sitara snorted in derision, coming to stand beside her Chosen. "Oh, yes," said Kamaria, hastily, reminded of her manners. "Herald Kenan, this is my Companion, Sitara. She returned just a little while ago. Sitara, this is Herald Kenan, my Gift-teacher."

"Pleased to meet you," said Kenan, bowing to Sitara and straightening, "This is 'Lena." He indicated the mare beside him. "Now that we're all here, shall we find somewhere to begin our lesson?" he added.

"You're the teacher," said Kamaria, with a smile.

Kenan nodded. "That I am," he said, thoughtfully, "It's been a while. All right-let's sit down over by those trees."

After a few minutes walk, Kamaria seated herself on a branch about twelve feet above the ground, while Kenan contented himself by sprawling on the ground, leaning on a root. "We're going to try a different tack, today," he said, cheerily, "You'll link in with me, and I'll show you a place as you ride along. Yesterday's mirror-exercise was a success, so we'll try you without one today, but if you don't manage it, it's quite all right."

Kamaria nodded in reply and draped herself over the branch, securing herself by linking her ankles and sliding her hands up opposite sleeves, holding her wrists loosely. "I'll link," she offered, and received a grateful smile from Kenan.

It wasn't difficult to link with the Herald, as Kamaria now knew the shape of his mind, and Kenan took control after she set it in place. _:Right, Kamaria, now remember the exercise I showed you yesterday? Do that one, but focus inwards first.:_

Kamaria, knowing what he meant, obediently cleared her mind and focused first inwards, then-

_:I'm ready.:_

In reply, Kenan focused his own Gift and sent it out, in a straight line rather than a spiral pattern. Because of this, Kamaria assumed he knew where he was going.

Sure enough, a picture suddenly appeared in Kamaria's mind-sharp and clear as if she were standing there, and she gasped in surprise.

She was looking at the librarian's desk as if she were standing just in front of it-though, now that she thought of it, she was actually at a higher standpoint than she normally was. It seemed like she was looking through another, taller person's eyes.

Kenan's mindvoice interrupted her musings just then, laced with amusement. _:Kamaria, you're limiting yourself by assuming you can only see as a human can. If you'll let me, I'll show you how I see it, rather than you looking with my Gift.:_

This made little sense to Kamaria, but she surrendered, and took another sharp breath as the view suddenly _expanded._ She could see all around her-the front, the sides, even behind where she was "standing"-without any effort at all.

Kamaria grinned. This lesson was going to be _fun._

A candlemark later, Kamaria was rather wobbly as she climbed down the tree. Kenan stood and helped her down the last few branches, shaking his head with slight amusement. "Wasn't that uncomfortable?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as Kamaria landed on the ground and shook out her arms.

"I didn't notice," she said, truthfully. Kenan raised the other eyebrow. "Mm. What's your next class?"

"Weapons," replied Kamaria, taking a few cautious steps forward and almost falling-only saved by Kenan grabbing one of her arms.

"I suppose I should make sure you don't hurt yourself," he said, with a mock-sigh, "I'll walk you to the salle."

Sitara and 'Lena followed the still-wobbly Kamaria and the amused Kenan as they meandered towards the sale. Rhi was outside, replacing one of the archery targets, and he waved at Kenan, grinning. "Hello, Kenan!" he called, "Finally stopped wearing out saddle-leather, did you?"

"At last!" called Kenan back, "And I get to stay here for a while, because I've been put on teaching duty."

Rhi raised an eyebrow. "Really. Who?"

Kenan clapped Kamaria on the shoulder, and she smiled sheepishly. "I'm teaching Farsight to this lovely young noble," he said, smiling, "And since she's lifebonded, she won't chase me."

"Always a good thing," agreed Rhi. A slight gleam appeared in his eye, and he continued. "So did all that riding weaken your arms?"

Kenan snorted. "Not hardly. I saw plenty of bandit activity."

Rhi smiled wickedly. "Then you'll take me on?"

"Oooh, you walked _right_ into it," observed Kamaria, as Kenan sighed.

"That I did," he agreed, "Got the special sword?"

Rhi blinked. "I thought you never went anywhere without your real one," the Weaponsmaster said.

Kenan shrugged. "I'm not really going to be in much danger here, am I?" he asked, "Besides, if I walk around with a sword on, I'll have the young nobles keep challenging me again."

Just then, Wren walked out of the salle. "Rhi, I need your help with one of the mats-oh. Hello."

Kenan bowed to Wren. "I am Herald Kenan," he said, respectfully.

"Kenan, this is Wren. She's teaching an acrobatics unit at the moment," added Rhi, with a smile. "Wren, before we put down the mats, Kenan and I are going to have a match."

Kamaria, as the only Trainee present, was sent to gather two specific pot-metal practice blades as Rhi, Wren, and Kenan chatted. She brought them out, thoughtfully hefting Kenan's-the other was Rhi's normal practice blade-as she walked. There was only one "edge," and the blade was very slim. The hilt was longer than normal, but even with only a practice-blade, Kamaria could feel the good balance.

She handed the blades to the Weaponsmaster and her Gift-teacher, and Kamaria and Wren went to stand near the wall as the men set their stances.

Kamaria watched Kenan carefully-he was a bit shorter than average and rather slender, whereas Rhi was tall and powerfully built. _How's he going to pull this off?_ she wondered, as both men took a few practice swings with their swords, _I mean, Rhi's one of the best I've ever seen, other than Father…_

But as soon as Rhi took the offense, it became apparent to Kamaria. Her jaw dropped as Kenan dodged, faster than she had ever seen anyone move, and struck at Rhi.

The metal blades clashed together, but Kenan disengaged quickly and moved backwards, staying on his toes.

As the two fought, Kamaria gained a sense of Kenan's style-it was similar to the way she was training with the rapier, but strangely foreign in the way the sword was wielded.

It was also apparent to her that both men were masters of their respective styles. Rhi's strength gave him an edge, but Kenan dodged when he could not meet the blade-and the blows were useless if they simply did not connect.

Kamaria sneaked a glanced at Wren-the acrobat was slackjawed with astonishment as she watched the master swordsmen combat. At last, Kenan lunged in and flipped Rhi's sword out of his hand, sending it flying towards Kamaria, who dodged.

The sword hit the wall and tumbled to the floor. Kenan presented the tip of his pot-metal blade to Rhi's throat, grinning. Rhi raised his hands in surrender. "You win," he sighed, "I really thought catching you right off-Circuit would let me score a win for once, but alas, it is not to be."

Kenan merely grinned.

-------------------------------------------------

OK, OK, this is a shortish chapter, but….live with it. Yeah. Anyway, review response time!

**Dark Hermit Kaelin:** It's Herald Kiril, actually. I didn't think about Nessa, but well spotted anyway!

**Queens Own:** And you get pie for spotting Kiril/Kyril. Here's Sitara!

**Lurks in Shadows:** Yup. It's Kiril.

**Lizai:** At first, your review kind of pissed me off, but you are completely right about the beginning. I wrote it in seventh grade, and it makes me wince to think about how bad my writing was then. This is kind of a chart of my writing abilities, actually! (I really do need to rewrite the first few chapters. . ) But you've got a few errors there. Amaya didn't betroth Kamaria to the Earl because she chucked wine at another noble. She betrothed her to him because he's influential, on the Council, and she wants power but isn't quite clever enough to use it. The whole first part is bad, actually. I don't like the early Kamaria either.

I just have one question for you: If you didn't like the story, why the bloody hell did you keep on _reading_ it?

**Oceanmate:** Hmm. I actually didn't consider Alain and Kamaria linking and going up against Kenan…might be interesting, though! Thanks.

**Herald Jacquelle:** Nope, it's Kiril/Kyril, the Seneschal's Herald in Selenay's time.

**Myuu-Foxgirl:** Holy crap, that was a long review. –blinks- And no, I'm not bringing in a Kaoru…at least, I don't think so. I don't plan to. And the reincarnated Herald was IN the Arrows trilogy. Kyril. Anyway…yeah! Get some sleep!

**Jerry Unipeg:** Thank you for being brave enough to read all 35 chapters in one go! -head spins-

**Blade of Fire:** Hopefully, this shall stave off lacko'newchapteritis. And Kenan IS cute, I based him sort of off Kenshin! And Kenshin's awesome! Whee.

**Shahanna:** You like 'em? Good. You'll be seeing more of both! Kenan because he's Kamaria's Gift-teacher (and I think he's awesome, so he'll be hanging around) and Kiril. You don't get to know why, though. At least for a while.

Thank you for reading, hope you liked this chapter, and reviews are muchly loved! Kudos!

-Fireblade K'Chona


	37. The Plot Thickens Slightly

**Disclaimer : **I know I don't need to do one, but I don't care. Misty's work ain't mine. Kapeesh?

**Muse responsible : **Our handsome Krathnae!

First, a brief note to a reviewer, because I have the review near me now. Others will be at the end, as per usual!

**Cat McDougall : **Glad you like Kenan! I like 'im too. Ever notice how many of my characters' names begin with K, though? It's crazy! The non-spacing of words is actually fault, something in the uploading, I think. The only other slip-up I noticed was something small but significant (aka it bothers me); I refer to Kenan's practice sword as metal, and then suddenly it's wood. Yarg. But the chapter's been re-uploaded with that small change in place, so no worries! And I think it's nice not to have the best swordsman as Weaponsmaster too. Rhi's better at all-around things, Kenan specializes in swordwork, so that's not very good. Plus, he works his students really, really hard. Though Kamaria's not seeming to notice. : P

And yes, Companions MUST tease their Trainees well and often!

**Randomized ramblings of the day : **I just meandered over to deletrius, and some of these Sues are so incredibly _bad_ I growled aloud, reached for sporks, and sometimes had to hum "One hundred bottles of Bleeprin on the wall" for reassurance.

Eep. Sorry this got delayed-I had semester finals, and then real life got in the way, and-and-sorry!

But if you want something else to read while I slave away, go read my new HP fic "Eagle's Sight." I've worked bloody hard on it, and I want reviews! XD

Sorry about the odd spacing with the Mindspeech. I'm trying to get to accept it without deleting my question marks. –rolls eyes-

Aaaand, it deleted my question marks anyway, so I'll have to remove the final colon from a few. You can infer from the italics, I guess! And the grammar is wrong in places. Ignore it. Ignore it, I say!

_thoughts : Mindspeech : _

-

Days passed, turning slowly into weeks as Kamaria and her year-mates went through daily Gift-training, an end to the acrobatics unit as Wren departed, and the tattered remains of winter slowly wore away. Garethe returned, Lady Amaya in tow, and questioning to find her poisoner continued.

This morning, the sun was highlighting the light gilding of frost on the grass as Kamaria trudged to breakfast, yawning.

A white, four-legged figure slipped into place beside her, barely more than an apparition in the early-morning fog. To Kamaria's mild surprise, however, it was Ramya, rather than Sitara.

_:How was foal-watch? _asked the tall mare, sympathetically, as Kamaria yawned again.

"Terrible," she said, "The mare-she's unpartnered, her name's Reta-is expecting _twins._ She's due this week, so I was up all night."

_:Poor thing.: _replied Ramya, sympathetically, though it was unclear whether she was referring to Kamaria or Reta. :_Did you get any false alarms? Reta's been a bit nervous since she found out she's carrying twins.: _

Kamaria groaned. "Don't remind me. Four false alarms. _Four._ I almost had a heart attack the last one-I'd been dozing, and I was dreaming something about a battle with bandits, or something. I woke up and thought it was real, except it was _Sitara_ who was expecting in the middle of the battle…anyway, we got everything cleared up."

Ramya sighed in sympathy and nudged Kamaria with her nose. _: Go take a bath, then eat something.: _she said, _: Do you get to go to bed, or is today one of the days when you don't get to? _

Kamaria groaned again. "I get Equitation first, then Gift-training, then Weapons," she said, "Then History in the afternoon, after which I fully intend to collapse."

Ramya winced in sympathy. _:You'll get days like this once in a while: _she said, _:I don't believe they actually _mean_ it to happen, but they allow it to because you need to learn how to keep going even when you're exhausted. They'll make allowances, though.: _

"But I was only _Chosen_ a few months ago!" cried Kamaria as she reached the fence and ducked under it, "Why now?"

Ramya shrugged, indicating that she didn't really know. _:Why not? _

Kamaria grumbled as she meandered up to her bath and soaked for a while, after which she sat down at the breakfast table and began to eat. Alain looked at her from his usual seat across from her, and tilted his head. "Foal-watch?" he said, sympathetically.

Kamaria nodded, her mouth full. Alain sighed. "And a full day ahead of you, too," he said, "You could always hide…"

His lifebonded stared at him, forgetting to swallow. At last, she managed to and said, _"What?"_

"Hide. Skip out. Miss class," said Alain, calmly, helping himself to some more cider.

"Are you _insane?"_ was the only thing Kamaria could think of.

Enigmatically, Alain only raised a hand into the air, fingers folded into a fist, thumb sticking upwards. Kamaria stared in confusion.

"Congratulations, you've passed the test," said a voice from behind her. Herald Kiril, for all he was built like one of the Northern bears, had slipped behind her quietly as Kenan would have moved. "Even after a full night of foal-watch with a nervous mare due in a day or two, you _still_ were aiming to go to your normal classes without any sleep or any thought of skipping."

Kamaria looked up at Kiril, uncomprehending.

"You're honorable," translated Alain, "You won't skip out on your duties even when totally exhausted. Congratulations. Now go to bed."

Bemused, Kamaria followed her lifebonded's orders, collapsed into bed, and slept.

The next day, a rather better-rested Kamaria went from Equitation to Weapons, leaning on Sitara's shoulder. _:You'll be happy to know that Reta's dropped.: _said the mare as they crossed the lawn leading to the salle, _:A colt and a filly, in your human terms.: _

"Well, hopefully she'll be busy with them for a while," said Kamaria, with a yawn. The yawn turned into a frown as they neared the salle.

She was the first one there, but why were Rhi and his Companion lying down outside the building?

Her eyes flew wide open as she realized they were hurt. Sitara and the Trainee rushed to the Weaponsmaster's side, with Kamaria dropping down to Rhi.

The Weaponsmaster stared up at her, blearily. "Mud," he said, and seemed not to be able to get another word out.

Kamaria glanced down, and saw mud smeared across Rhi's Companion-who was at last standing, shakily-and several long tracks. "Did you slip?" she said, trying to shift Rhi into a more comfortable position.

_:His Companion says they were on a run and took the corner, but he didn't see the mud and slipped. He believes Rhi's hip is broken.: _said Sitara, in mental contact with the Weaponsmaster's stallion.

Kamaria hissed between her teeth. "I can't leave you," she said, thinking aloud, "But we need a Healer-"

_:Alain! _she called, barely thinking.

There was startlement, then-_ :What? _

_:Rhi's hurt! Get a Healer-we're by the salle.: _said Kamaria, conveying a bundle of information with the message.

There wasn't really a reply, other than a feeling of shock. _:On my way.: _Alain closed the connection.

Kamaria looked down at Rhi again. His eyes had fluttered closed, and his breathing was shallow. "What am I supposed to do _now?_" she half-wailed to Sitara.

Sitara was busy keeping Rhi's Companion from panicking, and took a moment to answer. _:Keep close watch on his breathing.: _she said, _:The Healer will be here momentarily.: _

Sure enough, Kamaria could hear galloping hoofbeats, and saw Ramya come to a stop several feet away, a Healer and Alain on her back. The Healer, a tall, lean woman with a face like an axe, dropped to her knees beside Rhi, regardless of the mud. Closing her eyes, the green-clad woman scanned him-and her eyes snapped open.

They locked on Kamaria's, and the Heraldic Trainee was surprised to see an intense shade of purple in her eyes. "Well, don't just sit there," she snapped, "His hip's broken fairly badly, but that can wait-it's the snapped rib that's dangerous. Link!"

Startled, Kamaria blindly felt for the Healer's mind, and at last caught it. The Healer pulled in Alain as well, and her power dived into Rhi's chest. Kamaria felt energy draining from her, not fast enough to make her ill, but a measured amount to be used methodically.

Rhi's breathing eased as Kamaria watched, a strange double-vision overlaying her normal one. The Weaponsmaster was laced with light, and so was the grass beneath him…it was a lovely sight, but Kamaria couldn't make head nor tail of it. At last, the Healer released her-making Kamaria slightly dizzy as her vision _snapped_ back to normal-and sagged in tiredness. "He'll live," she said, "The fall broke a rib, but I've got that on the mend. I stabilized his hip, but he needs attention fast-ah."

Two Healer-Trainees, one a boy as tall as the Healer, the other a girl almost a foot shorter, came running up with a stretcher. The Healer looked at them and clicked her tongue. Reaching out a hand, she beckoned imperiously to Alain. "Heraldic Trainee, you help Teyn get the Weaponsmaster onto the stretcher, and all four of you carry that back."

Within moments, the Weaponsmaster had been loaded onto the stretcher and Kamaria and Alain were carrying one end-Rhi was _heavy._

Rhi's Companion was dancing worriedly, shying back and forth in nervousness several feet from the stretcher. Sitara and Ramya were expertly keeping him far enough away to not interfere with the carrying process, and the full Healer brought up the rear.

A tall, burly Healer took Kamaria and Alain's end of the stretcher, waving them impatiently away, and the Trainees took the hint, following their Companions back into the Field. "What do we do now?" said Kamaria, at last, as they reached the salle and saw several other confused-looking Trainees milling around outside and in.

_:Nessa's gathering a few likely replacements.: _said Sitara, unexpectedly, _:Rhi doesn't have a Second for two reasons-one, he's fairly young, and two, there isn't anyone else with good enough all-around skill for the post. The Dean's just grabbing anyone with enough skill and an aptitude for teaching, but it'll take a little while longer.: _

Kamaria thought this over for a moment, but before she could reply, she was monopolized by Edim, who began questioning her fiercely.

Soon, all the Trainees had the news, and a few figures could be seen approaching the salle, being talked to by an agitated Nessa walking backwards in front of them. Kamaria squinted-the sun was getting bright, but from what she could see, not all were even Heralds-

The group reached the salle and went inside, followed by the Trainees. Nessa turned to the teenagers and clapped her hands together briskly. "This is most inconvenient," she said, "There isn't anyone with good enough all-around skill, so I had to get you several teachers. Herald Kenan-" with a start, Kamaria noticed her Gift-teacher, who winked at her-"Will work with you on swordsmanship. Herald Kyra, who is teaching a class, will help you with archery when she's free. Herald Kiril will work with you on odd weapons, such as javelins and axes. Bard Lale-" a red-clad man bowed flamboyantly-"turns out to be good with spear and staff-work, so don't expect your drills to let up." There was an all-around groan, and Nessa smiled for a moment. "Don't let me keep you," she said, and left the salle.

There was a moment of silence, and Bard Lale stepped forward. "Right, we'll warm you up with staff-work, and then I'll turn you over to the Heralds for a while, then we'll finish up with a bit of spear training. Get your staves."

Within moments, the class was equipped and armed with the staffs, facing each other in two lines. Lale had his own staff, hefting it thoughtfully in his hand before he began giving instructions.

Lale was a hard taskmaster, assigning them a series of intricate moves and keeping them in constant motion for twenty minutes. As soon as he was done, Kenan and Kiril divided the class, Kenan working on swordsmanship, and Kiril on javelin.

Kamaria was set with Kiril at first, and the Herald took them outside to fling the aforesaid javelins at the archery targets. Before they began, he demonstrated-and Kiril's first throw sent the javelin clear _through_ the target, where it stuck half-in, half-out.

His students stared at him, openmouthed. Kiril himself blinked in surprise. "I don't expect you to throw it _through_ the target," he said, hastily, "Aim to go through the target, but you don't need to do it in reality!"

An interesting half-candlemark passed before they were sent on to Kenan. The slender Herald had his special practice sword held loosely in his hand, and waited for them to pick their preferred swords before he began. "All of you are fairly proficient in your best-suited sword styles, yes?" inquired Kenan.

There were nods all around-Rhi had them doing freestyle fairly often these days, a mark of confidence in their skills. "We're not masters, but we're not bad," said

Jakob, after a few minutes of silence.

"Have you fought against Rhi?"

More nods.

"All right," said Kenan, "I'm going to see how your improvisation against an entirely foreign style is. Solo first, then teams. Kamaria, forward."

His Gift-student stepped forward, hefting her practice sword, and set herself. Kenan took his own stance, and said, "Begin."

Kamaria waited for a few moments, until it became obvious Kenan wasn't going to go on the offensive. She struck the first blow, stepping to the side. Kenan blocked, moving only his sword, keeping his eyes on her.

Kamaria lunged in with a flurry of blows, each of which Kenan stopped with almost annoying ease-after which Kenan took the offensive, taking Kamaria totally by surprise.

It was then Kamaria got to _really_ see how odd Kenan's style was. It wasn't exactly that he was incredibly fast, and powerful at the same time-

All right, so that _was_ part of it. But it wasn't just that. Kenan's way of aiming his blows, even his way of parrying were just different enough to throw Kamaria off-track. She tried to compensate, defending herself more than trying to find an opening as she normally would, but before she knew it-

Kenan hit her on the wrist with the "dull" side of his sword, forcing Kamaria to drop it with a yelp. Before she could move, the tip of the Herald's blade was resting at Kamaria's throat. "Yield?"

"I yield!" said Kamaria, hastily.

Kenan removed his blade and bowed formally, before beckoning Jakob forward.

Kamaria watched all of her year-mates get trounced as Kenan determined their skills. It never took very long. Strangely enough, Tara was the one who lasted the longest against Kenan, though she was one of the weakest in ordinary swordwork-of course, it could have been simply that she, as the best in their tumbling class, had the best agility among them.

"All right, you're all fairly skilled," said Kenan, who wasn't even sweating, "Now, I'd like you to pair with someone you're experienced at working with, and put together a strategy for fighting me."

Since their Weapons class had been split, and unevenly at that, there were only seven people in Kamaria's group. Somehow, she didn't get a partner-and ended up standing on the outskirts, feeling slightly sheepish as Edim paired with Tara, Jakob with a Bardic Trainee, and the Artificer with Maverick, the other Bardic Trainee. Kenan raised an eyebrow at Kamaria's state of loneliness, and turned his head. "Kiril! I need another one in here!"

"Hey, you already had them!" said Kiril, protestingly, sticking his head into the salle, "They're mine now!"

The Trainees giggled as the Heralds began to banter lightly, Kenan relying heavily on the fact that Kamaria could hardly be two people at once and that Kiril was unsympathetic, with Kiril maintaining that Kenan was really just greedy and trying to corrupt the students against him. It was rather amusing, the slender, red-haired man mocking the far larger, blond, bearlike man, both of them clearly trying not to laugh.

They continued in said manner for several minutes, until something stopped their debate short-Alain sauntered in, though his Weapons period had been this morning, since he was more advanced, and said, "Ramya heard. Will I do?"

Kenan darted forward and snagged Alain's arm, glaring at Kiril and patting the surprised Trainee possessively. "You don't get this one," he said, evilly, "I'll just monopolize this nice, _advanced,_ interesting student for _my_ class."

Kiril choked. "Hey, that's not fair! Leaving _me_ with the beginners-"

"We _both_ had beginners until now," said Kenan, still smiling evilly, "You'll just have to wait your turn for the advanced students-namely, until tomorrow!"

Alain stared back and forth at the Heralds, completely at a loss for words. "Let me clarify. Ramya heard you arguing about not having a partner for someone. Have I missed anything?"

"That's about it, actually," mock-whispered Maverick, "They just like the sounds of their own voices."

"Like Bards, you mean?" said Kiril and Kenan at _exactly_ the same moment. Their heads whipped to stare at each other.

The class dissolved in laughter again, and the Heralds roared along with them. "We were year-mates," gasped Kiril, after several minutes, "That's not the first time this has happened. Anyway, Kenan, we'd best return to our duties!"

Kenan nodded as Kiril left, and released Alain's arm. "You partner Kamaria and attack me," he said, "You look like you've been riding-" indeed, Alain's Grays showed several white Companion hairs on the legs and stomach, as if he'd been going fast bareback-"So I'll assume you don't need to warm up."

Alain took a sword without argument, nodding at Kenan's deduction. "Link?" he whispered to Kamaria, under his breath.

Kamaria imagined how good they'd been before, Kenan's annoying ease with which he'd defeated all the students, and nodded, opening her mind.

It wasn't at all hard to get into a fairly deep, but still easy mindlink as they took up starting positions, Kamaria setting herself in her ordinary slight crouch and Alain bringing his sword up. Kenan made the first move, feinting at Alain only to whirl around at Kamaria-who blocked.

The pair and the Herald exchanged a few more preliminary blows such as these, gauging each other's styles as they would in a real fight. After a few moments, Kenan moved into the true offense, almost as fast as he had been while fighting Rhi.

The lifebonded pair linked deeper in defense, picking up on each other's thoughts and working as a team-though not quite as integrated as they had been before. Kenan's blue-violet eyes soon widened with surprise as the two pressed him, showing more skill together than they ever had-well, in what he'd seen-apart.

The battle began to resemble a dance as Kenan drew on more and more of his skill, and Kamaria and Alain linked still deeper. As often as not, Alain would defend Kamaria as Kenan struck, and vice versa as Kenan pressed his advantage of agility and speed.

The other Trainees watched in bemusement as Kamaria and Alain attacked in perfect unison, echoing each other's movements uncannily as suddenly _they_ pressed the attack. Kenan was holding them off, still, but barely-

And suddenly, the two minds merged, as they had while fighting Rhi, causing Sitara to snort up some water by the tack shed in shock and Ramya to nearly trip as they felt the jolt. Kenan's feeling of puzzlement increased greatly as the two suddenly began _moving_ exactly the same way, regardless of height and build differences. Kamaria's blows had more force behind them, and Alain moved with the dancerlike grace of his lifebonded as they pressed Kenan still further backwards-

But however skilled the two were, Kenan wasn't called the "best swordsman in the Circle" for nothing. He disarmed Kamaria, and took advantage of their linked confusion to put the tip of his blade to Alain's throat, his eyebrows raised almost to his hair. "Well, you didn't defeat me, but that was _amazing!"_ he said, as the pair realized they were incredibly deeply linked and hastily disentangled themselves, "I've never _seen_ such a tight link. However fascinating this is, though, I need to try the next pair. I'll talk to you later," Kenan added, glancing sharply at Kamaria, his voice sobering slightly.

Kamaria went to the barrel outside the salle and took a dipperful of water, drinking deeply and splashing some over her head.

"It happened again," said Alain, leaning against the doorframe as Kamaria took another mouthful, "I wonder…"

His voice trailed off. Kamaria looked up at him. "You think it might be dangerous?" she said, in a slightly quavering tone-though that could have been because she was breathing so hard.

"I'm…not sure," said Alain, clearly troubled, but would say no more on the subject.

A bath and dinner later, Kamaria was meandering away from the common-room to practice her mathematics when a voice called her name.

She turned around-to see the Dean and Kenan, to her surprise, Nessa's expression faintly worried and even Kenan's normal expression of slight amusement gone. "We just talked to Alain," said Nessa, "And now we're going to talk to you."

Without any more elaboration, Nessa turned and began leading Kamaria away, tailing Kenan as well. Kamaria tried to exchange a raised eyebrow with her teacher-but Kenan still looked a bit troubled.

Reaching-and straining a bit, since she wasn't getting a boost-Kamaria said to Sitara, _:Do _you_ know what the hell is going on? _

_:Ah…no, actually.: _said Sitara, _: But I think…: _

_:What? _prompted Kamaria, as her Companion trailed off.

_:I think they want to talk to you about your lifebond.: _

-

Mwahahahaha. And, ladies and…. -squints- Any gentlemen in there? Anyway, I'm going to leave you dangling! Whee, I love being evil. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviewer response time!

**Shahanna : **No, you don't get to find out why for a while. Because…it's plot-necessary.

**Myuu-Foxgirl : **Nope, no Jou-chan, at least not at the moment. I'm not planning on one. Yup, I read Harry Potter, and so do you, so go check out Eagle's Sight!

**Jerry Unipeg : **Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Herald Jacquelle : **Yes, you are unobservant… : P Doesn't matter, though, because we love ya anyway!

**Lurks in Shadows : **…right, that was strange.

**Blade of Fire : **That he is indeed. (Kenshin.) I'm NOT going to make Kenan a complete Kenshin clone, because Kenan has his own personality. I do slip an occasional "that ," but that's pretty much it! (Notice the not-really-reverse bladed sword? I can't spell the Japanese name…)

**Artemis : **Why, thank you, I feel flattered. Glad to see someone likes all the character development!

Anyway, great to see you all, please review, and while I slave away on the next chapter, please go read "Eagle's Sight" over in Harry Potter! I've put a great deal of work into it, and I like it enough to plug it twice in a chapter! Later, everyone!

-Fireblade K'Chona


	38. Sitara Angered

**Disclaimer:** -looks- Yup, that's a disclaimer all right.

**Muse responsible:** Krathnae, of course.

_Thoughts :Mindspeech:_

(The reason it's so short up here is that I'm as eager to get to the story as you are! I left you with a cliffy. Mwahahaha. But I also left ME with a cliffy, and I get to find out what it was first! Nyaaaah! Er, if that made ANY sense whatsoever.)

And a reminder: This is between Van's time and Lavan Firestorm's time. Yup. There's about 300 years of empty spots there, which I am freely grabbing!

And for the record, I don't remember if the Equitation master is a guy or a girl, so now he's a guy, ok?

* * *

It wasn't long before they ended up in the Dean's office, with Kamaria trying to question Sitara the whole way but mostly failing, because a: Sitara didn't really know what was going on either and b: they were going _away_ from Companion's Field, and the farther apart the pair were, the harder it was to Mindspeak without a boost.

Once in the Dean's office, Kamaria closed the connection between her and her Companion and sat down, looking from Nessa to Kenan, rather puzzled. The Dean sat behind her desk, but Kenan leaned against a wall, arms folded, blue-violet eyes faintly worried.

"Er, what am I here for?" she finally asked, and winced as she wished she'd thought of a better way to state this.

Nessa sighed heavily. "Kamaria, we know there is nothing you could have done to prevent this. In many ways, it's a good thing, because it gives the Heralds someone who will be a wonderful Farseer, if Kenan is to be believed, but in some ways…"

The Dean trailed off. Kamaria stared blankly at her, wondering what on _earth_ the Dean was talking about-she wasn't normally this oblique. At last, she found her voice and said, "If this is about Sitara-"

"No, no, _no!"_ said Nessa, sharply and suddenly more agitated than Kamaria had ever seen her. "We're talking about your lifebond with Alain."

Kamaria opened her mouth and closed it again, finding herself only able to give the Dean another blank, silver-eyed stare. "What?" she managed, after another few moments' bemusement.

Nessa cleared her throat and tried again. "Kamaria, there hasn't been a lifebonded pair of Heralds for...a very long time. The most _recent_ ones were Vanyel and Stefen, and Stefen wasn't even a Herald. I don't even think we've ever had a pair of lifebonded Trainees-well, at least Trainees your age."

Kamaria thought about that for a moment, and slowly nodded, still confused. "I don't see what that has to do with anything, though."

Nessa sighed. "Although you and Alain bonded are strong, and will likely be a valuable asset to the Circle when you've got your Whites, it also gives the pair of you some peculiar weaknesses. If one of you is wounded, the other is distracted, correct?"

Kamaria considered this, and said, guardedly, "Only if we're actively linked at the time. Otherwise, I'm not really aware of him the…the way I am of Sitara."

Nessa nodded. "Alain said as much. But if one of you dies, there's an incredibly high risk of the other dying as well-" Kamaria flinched at the thought of Alain's death-"And we don't have enough Heralds for that."

Kamaria stared at her again, lost for words.

Kenan took up the thread. "We just want you to be fully aware of the risks of being lifebonded," he said, "I noticed how incredibly aware of each other you were in Weapons, though you were linked at the time-but even _before_ one of you initiated the link, you moved as if perfectly aware of each other-" Kamaria's teacher groped for words-"Like…oh, if a pair of unbonded Heralds were lightly linked in the same room. That's pretty aware."

Well, _Kamaria_ hadn't been aware of how she and Alain picked up on each other's thoughts, as Kenan described what else he'd seen in their interactions. But as he unveiled how he'd seen them together, time after time, she realized she was more aware than she had thought.

"The thing is," Nessa said, after Kenan had finished, "It…it may not be healthy."

Kamaria's complete puzzlement turned to anger within a second. "_What?_" she shouted, leaping to her feet and upsetting her chair, "That's like-like-accusing the Companion/Herald bond of being 'unhealthy'! I don't see any accusations that…oh, _Tara_ is somehow ill because of all the time she spends with her Companion!"

Nessa's eyes had widened, and she raised her hands slowly, palm towards Kamaria, as if calming her down. "That's not what we're saying," she said, gently, as Kenan picked up Kamaria's chair and Kamaria flopped back down in it, "It's just-oh, it's hard to explain."

Kamaria was seething, but beneath the fury was a thread of uncertainty. _What if…what if they try to separate us? Unbond us because we're not 'healthy', or something?_

Nessa massaged her temples. "Allow me to be blunt. It's been a long day, Alain reacted pretty much the same way you did, and with both of you, these little talks have gone in the same direction-that is, away from the calm discussion I wanted into an argument. Before you ask, we're not going to try and separate you, because that would be worse in the long run. We have no idea what we're going to try to do, actually, but…just be aware, all right? And read this."

The Dean pushed a leather folder across her desk, which Kamaria picked up. It contained a sheaf of papers, but Kamaria didn't peek inside, still radiating indignation.

Kenan coughed. "Kamaria, that was a dismissal."

Kamaria glanced at her Farseeing teacher-who still looked worried-and sighed, acquiescing to his will. Turning, she left the room, followed closely by Kenan, who closed the door behind him and went in the opposite direction.

Kamaria returned to her room and lit the candles around her desk, still irritated, and yet intrigued by the folder. She sat down and opened it, slowly, and read over the first page.

_The year of 769 A.F., reign of Herald-King Randale. By my hand, Vanyel Ashkevron._

It was a good thing Kamaria hadn't been holding the papers, or she would have dropped them. This wasn't just a sheaf of papers-though these were presumably copied from the archives rather than the actual copy-this document had been written by _Vanyel Ashkevron,_ the most powerful Herald-Mage _ever_ to have lived.

Kamaria was incredibly awed by him, astonished by his achievements and slightly intimidated by the power of the mage who had lived several centuries ago, as were most people in Valdemar. To be reading something he had written was…like holding a piece of the past, and the Trainee even fancied that she could feel the force of Vanyel's formidable personality radiating from the page.

Which was ridiculous, of course-Vanyel had sacrificed himself to protect Valdemar, long ago. Even if he had lived through the Final Strike, there was no way he would still be alive, nearly two centuries later. Kamaria shook off her shock and returned to the page.

_I have been asked by our Herald-Chronicler to place details of being lifebonded in the Chronicles, for posterity. This was not undertaken lightly, and I know she hesitated before asking me, yet I am still somewhat reluctant to do this. However, future generations should know what it is to be lifebonded-and what it means to lose one._

_A lifebond is rare, rarer than any other bond that can exist between two humans. It is a binding of souls, the making of two hearts into one…_

Fascinated by the account, Kamaria read late into the night, nodding with agreement at Vanyel's explanation of a lifebond-heart constricting when she read the heartrending memory of what happened when he had lost Tylendel. As she read that only Yfandes had kept him alive, and how long it had taken to recover, a lump grew in Kamaria's throat.

So absorbing was the carefully-copied document that Kamaria became oblivious to time.

The next day, Kamaria was thoughtful all through her classes. She mused over Vanyel's writing-over what it felt to be lifebonded to Tylendel, and-though she nearly came to tears every time she thought of it-what it was to lose him, and his sacrifice to stay alive.

Death would have been a reward for Vanyel in many ways, ceasing his pain and returning him to the one he loved-and yet he had stayed for duty, held only by his tenuous bond with Yfandes.

Kamaria really only returned to the current world in History, where they were talking about the Lord-Marshal who had _initiated_ the popularly-nicknamed Sweetsprings blunder. The Marshal in question had been appointed by a confused young King, whose father and previous Lord Marshal had been assassinated. In the chaos surrounding the beginning of his reign, with Karse pressing in and the town of Sweetsprings captured by enemy forces, the King-barely out of being a Trainee-had desperately appointed Navan, an old friend of his family.

Navan, while an honorable, just, man, was probably the single _worst_ strategist Valdemar had ever seen. Even though he was the lover of Herald Sidra, who tried as best she could to guide him, Navan had made some _incredibly_ foolish decisions.

The class was currently involved in a spirited debate on whether Lord-Marshal Navan could have been a better strategist, with some firmly on his side, saying he was confused by the chaos surrounding the start of his young friend's reign, and others-Kamaria among them-just as firmly on the side of him being a complete idiot.

The debate had carried out of the classroom as Kamaria headed out the door to Equitation, and this was because she was arguing with her Companion, who was adamant that Lord-Marshal Navan had simply been confused.

"He was an _idiot,_ Sitara," Kamaria said sternly as she firmly brushed dust from the mare's side to tack up, "He may have been a good man, but he was a completely _stupid_ strategist."

_:But the confusion around King 'Mura's coronation, with that Karsite assassin: _protested Sitara, _:There was no way he could have predicted they moved when they did.:_

Kamaria stared at Sitara in disbelief. "Sitara, _Heralds_ with _Foresight_ gave him advice, but he tried to do something no one could predict-and blundered so much, half the Guard got slaughtered!"

All right, she was exaggerating, but not by much. Sitara, however, remained stubborn. _:The Foresighted Heralds said they weren't sure! He could never have thought the Sunpriests would get around him.:_

Kamaria swung the saddle over Sitara's back and began to buckle it, continuing the argument. "All right, he might have sent that pair of Heralds northeast on misinterpreted information, but-"

_:He wasn't an idiot! The Sunpriests were:_ interrupted Sitara, but Kamaria had had enough, and slammed her shields closed, cutting her Companion off before opening again and continuing. "Will you let me _finish?_" she said, glaring at Sitara. "You're acting like-like-oh, like Herald Sidra when she tried to let him keep his post!"

Sitara's hide twitched, but she held whatever it was she thought behind her shields, which by now had closed very firmly against her Chosen. Kamaria finished with the saddle and slid the hackamore over her Companion's nose. "And Herald Sidra! I can't _believe_ she wanted that incompetent man to stay in his post! Talk about love being _blind._ I hadn't thought she would be _that_ oblivious to the need of Valdemar-"

_:WILL YOU STOP THAT?_ blasted Sitara into Kamaria's mind, making her yelp and almost fall over. Kamaria stared from where she had caught on herself on Sitara's stall wall, completely nonplussed. Sitara was quite clearly incensed-her tail was twitching, and her muscles were tense. _:You're going _beyond_ the realms of debate into the insulting! Would you not defend-oh, _Alain_ in such a situation?_

Kamaria found herself unable to do anything but blink at her Companion as she stood back up, her back against the wall. "What brought _this_ on? All right, I may have been over the line in calling a _Herald_ oblivious to duty, but what does _Alain_ have to do with-with anything?"

_:Nothing! Everything! I don't know.: _Sitara's hide twitched all over, ears laid flat to her head, muscles still tense, and when a fly buzzed near her ear, she snapped it out of the air with her teeth. Her hackamore fell to the ground in the process, as Kamaria hadn't finished fastening it. Kamaria continued to stare.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she managed, at long last, and grimaced-that had _not_ been what she had intended to say.

Intended or not, however, this was clearly the last straw for Sitara. _:Do excuse me, Kamaria.:_ she said at last, muscles untensing slowly, though she looked no less angry, _:I don't think I can take Equitation today.:_

With that, the Companion somehow shrugged out of her saddle and walked out of her stall, with Kamaria still staring blankly after her.

_What on _earth_ was that about?_ she thought, picking up the tack, slowly, and setting it back on the wall. _It's not like I was insulting her, or anything-but she sure acted like it._

Rather dazed, Kamaria wandered from the stable and ran into the Equitation master, who jumped back in surprise. "Was that Sitara you were shouting at?" he said, expression completely bemused, "I 'heard' her, not words, but you must have made her angry!"

Kamaria looked around beyond the Riding master, but saw no sign of Sitara. "I have no idea," she replied, "I mean, we were talking about Lord-Marshal Navan-who I still think was a blithering idiot in strategy-and she disagreed with me, I said something about Herald Sidra defending him, and she just-left!"

She glanced back at the Equitation teacher, who looked as blank as she did. "Will any other Companion bear you?" he said, at last, "Uh-it's rather important to ride each day."

Kamaria looked around, but saw no one. "One minute," she said to the Riding Master, and closed her eyes.

_:Alain?_

_:What?_

_:Is Ramya busy?_

_:…no. Why?_

_:I…er, need to ride her in Equitation today.:_ replied Kamaria, sheepishness coloring the tone of her Mindspeech. _:I made Sitara angry somehow, and now I don't know where she is.:_

Alain clearly was as confused as Kamaria was, but after a moment of 'blankness,' he said, _:She's on her way. Do explain this to me at…dinner, because I forgot a Logic paper was due today and so free period's not free for me.:_

_:Thanks.:_

Kamaria broke the connection and nodded to the Riding master. "Ramya," she said, "She's on her way."

It didn't take long for Ramya to come trotting up, and for Kamaria to begin readying her for Equitation. This was distinctly odd-Ramya was taller than Sitara, and it was difficult for Kamaria to get the saddle over her back. Ramya helped where she could, watching with an interested blue eye. _:If I'm not prying, what happened?_ she asked, as Kamaria finished the saddle and found the hackamore, _:It's not like Sitara to do this. She loves the obstacle course.:_

"I have _no_ idea," said Kamaria, brushing some of Ramya's mane from her eyes as she slid the hackamore over her nose, "We were talking about Lord-Marshal Navan. I think he's an idiot, but she-"

_:She, on the other hand, is firmly on his side.:_

Kamaria didn't pause in adjusting the hackmore's straps. "Well, yes. Anyway, I mentioned something about Herald Sidra being a fool to back him, or something like that, and-"

_:Oh. I see where this is going.: _replied Ramya, sudden comprehension dawning in the Mindspeech. _:And I know why she's upset.:_

Kamaria stopped adjusting the stirrup-leathers, since they were set for Alain's legs and were too long for her, to peer at Ramya curiously. "Mind enlightening me?" she said, with heavy irony.

_:Actually…I can't,_ said Ramya, realizing she'd gone a bit too far, _:But you should apologize for whatever you said about Herald Sidra.:_

Kamaria thought about this, but drew a blank. "All right, calling a Herald oblivious to duty is a bit much, but…" she began, and trailed off uncertainly. "Why does it matter so much to her?"

Ramya's hide twitched slightly, and she sighed heavily. _:I can't tell you. Tighten the girth a bit, and mount up-or we'll be late.:_

And since Ramya wasn't Kamaria's Companion, she had no bond to give the Trainee access to her shields, leaving Kamaria completely in the dark.

* * *

Well, there's another chapter. Anyone who wants to know why Sitara's so firmly against Kamaria in this…well, I'll just tell you to go to babynames dot com and check the meaning of "Sidra." Whoever guesses why Sitara's mad gets…I don't know, virtual brownies or something. Chapter dedication?

**Shahanna:** Well, I do do cliffies once in a while-hope you enjoyed the conclusion of _that_ cliffhanger!

**Lurks in Shadows:** Who doesn't heart Kenan? Really?

**Blade of Fire:** Well, thank you! Sakabatou. I shall remember that. Though it's not really going to apply in this story, because Kenan's not Kenshin and was never a merciless assassin baptizing a new era in the blood from his sword, or whatever.

**Moondance K'Treva:** …the whole thing? Really-is flattered- Thanks! Hope you like this addition!

Thanks also to Jerry Unipeg and Dark Hermit Kaelin!

Reviews are loved-hint, hint.-

-Fireblade K'Chona


	39. Introspection

**Before the disclaimer, I have a mini-rant to go here.**

Arrrrrrrgh! Why does everyone assume Sidra was _lifebonded_ to Navan? People can love without lifebonds! She wasn't lifebonded! She was just in love with him! Just because the rest of my story is THICK with lifebonds doesn't mean all of it is!

Ok, end mini-rant. Sidra and Navan weren't lifebonded, and yes, Sitara is Herald Sidra reborn. I kind of made it bloody obvious, didn't I-grin-

Oh, and just so everyone knows, Kenan isn't shaych.

**Disclaimer.**

_Thoughts :Mindspeech: _unless there's a question mark, in which case it's _:Mindspeech?_

* * *

Sitara idly pawed the grass under the trees where she stood, glaring into empty space with intense blue eyes. _I can't _believe_ she said that,_ she fumed, _How could I _not_ have defended him-_

_:Sitara.:_

Sitara whirled around, startled at the new presence that had seemingly only just appeared behind her-though she _had_ shielded herself heavily against the rest of the world, so perhaps it wasn't surprising.

Still, her shields were quite useless against the Grove-Born if he really wanted to talk to her. _:What?_ she said, defensively, cracking her shields open to speak the single word to the stallion who stood several feet from her, casually looming over her, which only served to make the whole thing seem more unfair.

_:You overreacted.: _Kyrith was blunter than normal, and there was definite rebuke in his tone.

Sitara pawed at the ground again, frustrated and wishing absently that she could chew her hooves as she once chewed her nails when under stress. _:How could I _not_ defend him? _she half-wailed, _:Navan is-was-she _insulted_ him, then called _me_ oblivious to-_

_:You are _no longer_ Herald Sidra, _Companion_ Sitara.:_ Kyrith's voice was stern and unmoving, _:Navan remains in the Havens until he chooses to return here. You chose to become a Companion. The two of you are no longer bound.:_

Sitara stopped dead in whatever she had begun to say, freezing with her head in mid-toss. _:But I-_

Her rebuttal was weaker, this time, as the Grove-Born let his disapproval be known. His logic slowly overpowered her objection. _:Companion Sitara, it is no use to Valdemar to alienate your Chosen. Now, Ramya has advised Kamaria to apologize to you, and when she does, _accept_ it without question or refusal.:_

Sitara seemed to wilt, the small runner's head drooping. _:Yes, Grove-Born.: _Her mind-voice was somehow smaller and ashamed, as the reminder of her duty hit her.

But Kyrith wasn't quite finished. _:Herald Sidra lives only in memory, Sitara. Remember this.:_

With that, the stallion turned away and walked at a stately pace into the trees as Sitara heaved a sigh.

Kamaria had tried all Equitation and the half-candlemark or so it took to unsaddle and groom Ramya to get more out of her lifebonded's Companion, but it seemed futile. "Be that way, then!" she said, at last, at a loss as to how to get Ramya to speak. "I guess I'll just-give her some space, or something, and apologize after she's cooled down."

Ramya's ears pricked in approval, though the mare remained stubbornly silent as she shook all over with Kamaria's last brush-stroke and trotted out of the stable. Kamaria threw up her hands in exasperation and put the brush away.

Slightly sore, since Ramya was wider than Sitara and her gait was just different enough to throw Kamaria off, Kamaria followed Ramya into Companion's Field, hesitated for a moment as she pondered what to do with _her_ free period, and decided to wander off in whichever direction seemed most appealing.

Kamaria headed towards the Terilee, mind at last moving from Sitara and to the earlier topic she had been thinking about-the Chronicle written by Vanyel. She settled automatically into a long stride, hands linking behind her back as Kamaria slowed into a "thinking" walk, a stride that was _so_ similar to the way her own father walked when he was thinking that anyone who knew them both would smile at the resemblance.

It didn't take long for Kamaria to find a bend of the Terilee and start wandering upstream, slowly, as she stared into the water. _I'm bound for life to Alain,_ she thought, _It-didn't really hit me until now, I guess. I'm lifebonded to someone I haven't known long, yet…I love him, and if he dies, I die._

Kamaria turned the thought over in her head several times. _But then, I _wanted_ to be Chosen, and that's for life. Except…that's every Valdemaran child's daydream, though I suppose I indulged in it more than I probably should have._ Kamaria thought back to her near-constant longing for a Companion only a few months ago, and blinked. _I suppose a large part of it was that I was lonely. But if I could go back and talk to myself then, I'd probably be exasperated with myself._

Kamaria paused in her stride, a slight frown furrowing her brow. _…if that made any sense at all, that is. Where was I?_

_Oh, yes. Alain. I'm bound to him-something I didn't choose, something I didn't even really think about until…well, until we found out._

_But if I had a choice, would I have said no?_

Kamaria sat down on a log near the bank of the Terilee and rested her elbows on her knees, pondering the unexpected thought. _Would I have said no…_

She'd seen Alain all of twice in her life before they'd been kidnapped, but her impression had been a good one. She'd liked his smile, and-well, his personality was magnetic.

_Stop there. Think objectively,_ Kamaria reminded herself as she found herself poised on the brink of lauding her beloved. While always fun, though occasionally slightly embarrassing if she was _found_ with the blank expression that went hand-in-hand with such thoughts, it wasn't helping here. _Come to think of it…I was impelled to defend him from the first. When I threw my drink in Vanessah's face- I doubt I would have done that if I weren't bound to him._

Kamaria thought for a moment about the stress of that particular day in general before amending the thought. _Well…maybe I would have. I was on edge that day anyway, even without Vanessah aggravating me._

Kamaria rested her chin on one hand and picked up a rock with the other, flicking it into the Terilee with no real expectation for a skip. Surprisingly, though, it bounced from the water's surface twice before sinking.

_Actually, Alain isn't even the type of guy I _was_ attracted to before,_ thought Kamaria, suddenly, _I mean, he's considered handsome enough, even by the other Trainees, but if I weren't lifebonded and Chosen, I'd probably be drooling after Kenan. Or Kiril. Of course, I _am_ lifebonded, so that makes the question moot._

Kamaria sighed as she flicked another rock, this time not lucky enough to gain a skip. She flinched as droplets of water from the river splashed up at her, one chilly drip landing on her cheek and making her start in surprise.

_This is getting me absolutely nowhere,_ Kamaria decided, with another sigh, and stood. _It's not like I can go back and make it not happen, anyway, and besides…_

Kamaria's shoulders quivered in a slight chuckle as she began to walk back the way she had come. _Alain's a _damn_ good kisser._

A bare quarter-candlemark of meandering later found Kamaria at Weapons, her next class. The salle was empty as Kamaria strolled in, wondering vaguely where Sitara had got to. Finding the practice sword she liked best-the balance was just a tad better on this one, though it was still mere pot metal-Kamaria began warming up with lunges and slashes of the sword, taking it slowly and picking up the pace gradually.

Soon the movements grew more intricate, as Kamaria tried more complicated slashes, now moving backward and forward as if she dueled an invisible opponent. Suddenly, she executed a fast pivot, whirling and slashing downwards behind her with a "Hah!"

Kamaria did _not_ expect the clash of sword on sword as Kenan lifted his own practice blade to block her slash. "Hello," he said, disengaging the blades with a twist of his own, "Sorry for startling you."

Kamaria saluted her Gift-teacher with her sword and let her arm fall, shrugging. "I got here early, and thought I might as well warm up. But isn't there a younger class right before us?"

Kenan grinned. "Kiril's running them around Companion's Field as punishment for not shutting up all class. I tagged along for a bit, but decided to come back."

Kamaria raised her eyebrows. "Is that a warning as to what will happen to us if we talk?" she said, mildly alarmed.

Kenan's smile widened. "Yes, but you'd probably have to do two laps rather than one," he said, cheerfully. "Care to practice with a partner?"

Kamaria blinked in surprise. "Ah-sure!" she said, "If it won't inconvenience you, anyway."

Kenan, in answer, settled into a braced stance, sword at the ready in some opening position Kamaria had never seen before. "Try not to bruise me too much," she warned, "I've not been training _that_ long."

Kenan nodded, but did not otherwise move. Kamaria feinted and struck-only to have her blade knocked away by Kenan, though her teacher only moved his sword. "You shifted your weight the wrong way when you feinted," said Kenan, returning his sword back to its original position, "And watch where you place your left foot."

Kamaria took the advice with a nod and tried again, striking low at Kenan's shin.

Her teacher blocked it, but this time tried his own blow-far slower than Kamaria had seen him move before, but she accepted that she was _definitely_ not good enough to block Kenan when he moved full speed.

She blocked and struck at him again, only to be blocked once more.

By the time Kamaria's weapons-class filtered in, the two were concentrating on their duel, Kamaria not holding back on her teacher as he patiently returned her attacks and parries, occasionally with bits of advice. Kenan's eyes flickered towards the other class members, but Kamaria remained oblivious to their presence as she lunged again.

Kenan waited her out as Kamaria pressed him with a flurry of blows, somehow all executed with dancerlike grace, blocking each blow with a rather annoying ease. Suddenly, in a fast lunge to the side and a twist of his blade, Kenan smacked Kamaria over the wrist with the "dull" side of his sword, forcing her to drop her own with a yelp. Kenan bowed to Kamaria as she rubbed her wrist and became slowly aware of the other students, and said, "Very good. You're quick and agile, though you're little like me-" he smiled, and Kamaria returned it, for indeed both of them were rather short and slender, though Kenan still managed to be taller than Kamaria, "And I'd take agility over brute strength, personally. But it's time for class to start."

Raising his voice, Kenan called, "The rest of you, get practice-swords and run through basic low, middle, and high blocks. Kamaria, you're warm and there's an odd number-go practice point-work on the dummy, that seems to be your weak point."

About ten minutes later, Kiril returned with a line of younger Trainees, ranging from about eleven to thirteen, all of them gasping for air. Kiril seemed unaffected by his jog around Companion's Field, but then, Kiril looked like he was hewn out of rock, and unaffected by most things. "Don't talk in class," he advised the younger Trainees as they lined up by the barrel to get dippers of water.

"And how was _your_ run?" said Kenan, dryly. Kamaria watched him from the corner of her eye as she lunged and prodded the dummy with the tip of her practice-sword again-it wasn't exactly hard, since Kenan's flame-red hair caught the eye, so Kamaria could see him even in her peripheral vision.

"Wonderful!" said Kiril, brightly, "I led them all the way around Companion's Field, and if they wasted their breath talking-well, that's not my problem, right?"

"And yet you're barely even sweating," replied Kenan, "But then again, I seem to recall a time when _someone_ decided to show off in Weapons, and good old Tori sent you on a candlemark's continuous run around the sal-"

"Hey!" interjected Kiril, glaring at Kenan, "That was years ago! Besides, what about that time when _someone_ got the bright idea to practice slashes on the dummy and broke it in half?"

"I don't recall that incident," said Kenan, blandly, somehow keeping a straight face, "But I _do_ recall when _someone_ thought it would be fun to fire arrows Companion-back into the targets at a gallop and accidentally hit Tori in the bum-"

Kiril choked and went bright red. "It's not fair that you can keep a better straight face than me!" he complained, "Besides, that-I-you-argh!"

By this time, warm-up had stopped and Kamaria had halted her point-work, and all the Trainees were trying to hide snickers at Kiril. Kiril placed his hands on his hips and glared at them. "And not only that, there are _witnesses_ this time!" he cried, "Not enough that you beat me at stones three-quarters of the time, or you always win an argument, but _now_ you win in front of all of _them-"_ his outraged hand-wave took in the giggling Trainees.

Kenan grinned at him. "And yet, somehow I didn't bring that up," he said, thoughtfully, "Because someone decided to try to get the better of me and ended up humiliating himse-"

It was lucky Kenan was so fast, because Kiril let out a cry of exasperation and tried to slap him upside the head. However, once the blond Herald moved, the still-grinning redhead was suddenly over by Kamaria as Kiril caught only empty air. "That's not very nice," said Kenan, raising an eyebrow and waving an admonishing finger, "You're not setting a very good example for the-ow!"

For this time, Kiril had caught up a wood chip tracked from the archery range and thrown it at his friend, hitting him squarely in the middle of the forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that hit you?" said Kiril, as Kenan clapped a hand to his forehead and snatched at the woodchip, which had landed on his Whites, "Funny, one would have thought the mighty Kenan would have been able to dodge-"

By that time, however, no one was able to keep a straight face any longer, and everyone in the salle laughed until their stomachs hurt.

A Weapons class and a Farseeing lesson later, Kamaria walked back to dinner whistling idly, hands in her pockets. She hadn't seen Sitara since just after lunch, so it came as a surprise when the mare ghosted up to walk beside her.

Kamaria stopped whistling and looked at her Companion, reading her mood in the way Sitara held her head. "About-earlier," she said, "I apologize. I don't know what I said to offend you, but-I'm sorry."

_Though I really do _not_ understand what that was all about…_

They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes, and at last, at the fence, Sitara brushed Kamaria's arm with her nose. _:Apology accepted, Chosen.:_

Kamaria watched Sitara turn and walk away, then stop to talk to a stallion Kamaria couldn't see very well from her vantage.

With a shrug, Kamaria ducked under the fence and headed to dinner.

The dining hall was as chaotic as ever, cheerful shouts of conversation echoing over the rattling of cutlery, the crackle of the fire, and the footsteps of the servers. Alain was off-duty tonight, though both of the pair had dishwashing afterwards, and Kamaria slid into her usual seat across from him. "Finish that paper?" she said, taking a chicken wing from the platter.

"Finally," Alain said with a heartfelt groan, using the knife to slice off part of the breast of said chicken and taking the wishbone. "It had to be _five pages_ long, and I'd only done the outline before I forgot about it, but it's _done._"

Kamaria nodded sympathetically and passed him some cider-he looked like he needed it, and Alain proved her right by draining the cup she poured him in one long gulp. Kamaria refilled his cup before she passed the pitcher on. "Anyway, how did Equitation go?" said Alain, "Why did you need to borrow Ramya, anyway?"

"Equitation was fine," said Kamaria, "I'm a little sore, though, since Ramya's wider than Sitara. I was talking to Sitara about Lord Navan and the Sweetsprings blunder-and I _still_ think he's a blithering idiot about strategy-except she was on his side for some reason, and I can't think _why,_ especially since she was listening in all class!"

Alain's face grew puzzled as a server edged past the crowded tables, hands full of roasted vegetables and a pitcher. "That's odd. Navan _was_ advised by several Heralds, but he took the direction he thought no one would predict, and-"

"And thus the blunder," Kamaria finished, "Anyway, she said something about me being insulting and stalked off."

Alain shrugged helplessly as he took some vegetables.

"Weapons was quite entertaining, however," Kamaria remembered suddenly, with a smile. "Kiril and Kenan got into one of their teasing matches again, and at first Kenan won-until Kiril threw a woodchip at him, and it degenerated from there. It was very funny."

Alain chuckled. "Wish I'd seen it. But instead Kiril had the Bard going over spear-work, and Kenan was tutoring a student one-on-one for my class."

Kamaria nodded as Alain held up the wishbone, and took the other end. "Got your wish?" she said.

Alain nodded, and they pulled-Alain ending up with the larger half. "Aha!" he said, looking at the piece of bone, "This bodes well for me if wishes come true on chicken bones."

Kamaria raised her eyebrows, but Alain shook his head, smiling. "Can't tell you, or the wish won't come true."

Kamaria nodded in agreement and stole a choice piece of carrot, perfectly roasted, from Alain's plate. She ate it before he could retaliate, and snickered at her lifebonded's indignation.

The rest of dinner was occupied with conversation with Tara and Edim, who were debating something about the way pirates from Evendim should be dealt with. Kamaria's day caught up with her and she drifted, only half-listening to the conversation as she finished her dinner. Alain looked at her as she took a last drink from her cup and sighed. "We'd best head to dishwashing," she said.

The pair descended to the kitchens, followed by a few younger Trainees than they and one older girl who drifted along, eyes slightly unfocused as she pondered something. Alain and Kamaria ended up in the scrubbing sink, where they used brushes to get the particles of food from the dishes before passing them to the rinsing tubs. The work was soapy, but not unpleasant, for it was hot water and the steam relaxed Kamaria's sore muscles. _:I was thinking today,_ she said to Alain, opening their mindlink, since the sound of sloshing water rather drowned out conversation.

_:What about?_

_:Well…our lifebond, actually.:_

There was a flare of interest, somehow mingled with uncertainty, from Alain's end. _:Really? Do enlighten me.:_

_:It sort of went in circles,_ mused Kamaria, thinking aloud, _:But it boiled down to this…:_

_:If you had a choice to be lifebonded to me-some unChosen noble at the time who you'd met all of twice in your life, what would you have picked?_

Alain's eyes widened, and he faltered in his scrubbing for a moment before attacking the bit of crusted sauce with new vigor. _:Hard question,_ he said, _:Let me think about that for a while. What…what would you have picked?_

His mindvoice was definitely unsure now, and Alain's shoulders were drooping slightly. Kamaria glanced at him, and suddenly felt slightly guilty for putting him through this. _:I would have said yes,_ she said, _:I haven't regretted one moment of being bound to you.:_

Alain's shoulders straightened, and he looked over at Kamaria, blue-green eyes meeting her own silver in slight surprise and gratitude. _:I-uh, thank you,_ he said, _:And I…:_

He suddenly smiled, taking Kamaria's breath away for a moment before he spoke again. _:Yes.:_

Kamaria realized that _she_ had been tense about what Alain might have said, and relaxed suddenly, relieved and awash in another wave of love for him.

The pair stood still until one of the younger Trainees flicked water at Alain, who was nearest the rinsing tubs, with a "Hey! You two just going to stare at each other all day?"

Alain's head snapped around as he glared, stung. "You young Trainees need to learn respect," he said, loftily, rising to the boy's jibe, "I'll have you know that-"

"You lifebonded types need a candlemark out of every day to moon after each other?" shot back the boy, eyes wide in "innocence."

Said eyes soon had to squeeze shut, as both Kamaria and Alain attacked with soapy dishwater, flicking him mercilessly with the droplets from their wet hands until he surrendered.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed that-and I would have had this up yesterday, except then I realized that sleep is a good thing and I had a math test today.

Hope you're all liking the rewrite, and because I'm generous, EVERYBODY gets virtual brownies for at least attempting to guess Sidra and Sitara's connection! (For those who didn't read the top, Sitara is Sidra reborn.)

**Lurks in Shadows:** Yup. SitaraSidra. Except not, as the Grove-Born's lecture said.

**Shahanna:** Always glad to be of service in the humor department!

**Moondance K'Treva:** Not exactly the 90 millionth, but still, basically everyone guessed!

drools momentarily at the thought of having 90 million readers-

Anyway. Next!

**Lee Trynace:** Well, I don't like the first part that much either, but hopefully the rewrite is making it better! Kenan isn't shaych, though he's been called that, and Kiril-well, Kiril's quite a bit more lighthearted this time around!

**Dark Hermit Kaelin:** Well, I didn't know about that story. And if I did, I forgot. I just went and picked the name!

**Herald Kelsin, Lydia2, and Jerry Unipeg:** All of you are quite correct!

**Herald Jacquelle: **Sitara was Sidra, once, except they were not lifebonded. Just in love. People can love without lifebonds. Like Firesong and Silverfox!

**Pearl of the Moon:** Thank you, and you get extra virtual brownies!

**Queen's Own:** They have had lifebonded Heralds. Just not lifebonded Trainees as young as Kamaria and Alain. Mardic and Donni were a few years older, I believe, and were almost in Whites anyway. And yes, Vanyel was asked to write about the loss, since he would know it best.

**Oceanmate:** Yeah, it was easy, was it not? And Kenan has no Foresight whatsoever. Just Farsight. Though the two can be confused…

**Des Felidra:** I really hope you like my HP story! And I want _reviews_ on it, because I've worked on it for almost a year… -puppy eyes of ETERNAL DOOOOOOM-

**Kathleen McRory:** I believe I emailed you about that.

**Silentmaid, Spellsinger, and pocketmuffin:** First of all, I heart pocketmuffin's name. Secondly, Sitara is Sidra reborn as a white not-horse. And…yeah!

**Senashenta:** It's fun to confuse you. –grin- Can't wait for your next chapter! And thanks, I will start checking your LJ!

Now, do leave a review, I heart all of you and Kenan, and go read Eagle's Sight! Please?

Fireblade K'Chona

(Just a random thought I had in QuickEdit...if you moosh the words "Authors note" together, it looks sort of like "Authorsnot.")


	40. And away we go!

**Disclaimer:** I have hit the forty chapter mark and I still do not own Misty Lackey's work, but I think by now I do own Alain, Kamaria, Ramya, Sitara, Kenan, Garethe, and the rest of the gang. I don't own the camp song "Darling, won't you wait?" even though it's really pretty. Oh, and I'm going to say that at this time, there's a country by the Empire that trades with Rethwellan that's basically Japan so Kenan has an excuse to have saved that envoy's life when he was envoying. And yes, that is sushi later in. Both from Evendim and the mystery country. I figure that Evendim fishermen have to have tried it sometime, since you can't exactly build a fire on a boat…

And I think I'll call the mystery country…Nihon.

grins at Blade of Fire-

_Thoughts :Mindspeech:_

As to whence this chapter came…I remembered Talia mentioning in Arrow's Flight that her year-mates had gone on camping trips, and I've made tarp shelters at camp before, and I needed a chapter idea, and so…enjoy.

Also, I'm glad you're all liking Kenan and Kiril. They're fun to write, and also very easy-I just put them together, give them an excuse, and let them bounce off each other!

* * *

Kamaria sat easily on Sitara's back, three days after their argument as a group of Trainees led by three Heralds wound through the streets of Haven. Someone had decided to send the Trainees in age from fourteen to sixteen on a three-day camping trip outside Haven, and now the eight or so Trainees bantered amongst themselves as the Herald leading the group chose a direction which would take them faster out of the city.

Kenan was riding alongside Kamaria, since she and Alain were in the back of the group, sitting in the easy slouch of someone who had spent days in the saddle. His Companion, Kalena, moved just as easily beneath him, the trim mare's eyes half-closed as she followed the younger Companions.

"Remind me why I'm doing this," said Kenan, as several Trainees ahead of them broke into peals of very loud laughter, "I don't quite recall why I was picked."

"Whoever said you were _picked?"_ came a familiar drawl-namely, that of Herald Kiril in his attempt to imitate the aristocrats of the Court.

Since the attempt was absolutely _perfect,_ this only made it funnier. Kamaria giggled as Kiril dropped back to ride alongside his friend, looking down at Kenan from his superior vantage on his tall Companion, a stallion nicknamed "Miro."

"I seem to recall that _someone_ was going to go crazy if they were cooped up in the Collegium much longer," continued Kiril, in the same sarcastic drawl, "Teaching weapons to little children and pounding sense into some nameless older Trainees-" Kiril winked at Kamaria; he clearly meant her, but just as clearly, he meant to tease Kenan.

Kenan rose to the bait and rolled his eyes. "And who was it that said if they had to teach a snot-nosed little Blue which end of the javelin was which they would-"

Predictably, Kiril attempted to cut off his friend with a swat to his head, but Kalena stepped to the side at just the right moment, saving her Chosen from danger as Kamaria and Alain snickered.

Just then, the group of eight Trainees and three Heralds-the leader being Herald Kyra, who enjoyed leading these overnights when not teaching History-exited Haven, and the Companions decided it was time for a gallop. Kamaria adjusted herself into the proper balance to ride at a canter, unconsciously linking with Sitara to make sure her Companion was comfortable, and stuck to her back like a burr.

The friendly competitive spirit of the Trainees rose, and the Companions began to race-Sitara pulling to the lead almost immediately, her tail flagged and her head high as Kamaria cheered her on. The gap between Sitara and the other Companions widened, until Sitara stopped on the top of a slight rise in the road and posed, Kamaria throwing up her hands in victory.

The group rejoined again, the Companions not even sweating, resuming their light, ground-eating trot. Kamaria looked over at Alain, who had his own comfortable seat in the saddle, and was looking like he enjoyed this to the hilt. _:Having fun?_ Kamaria asked him, a bit dryly.

_:This is wonderful! I was raised traveling, you know, and I _like_ it. Clan blood, I think.: _Alain smiled at Kamaria as he replied, and then spoke aloud, raising his voice over the chiming of Companion-hooves.

"Anyone know any traveling songs?" he called, and was met by several suggestions tossed his way, until Alain found one he liked and began to sing, cutting off debate and bringing the other Trainees into the melody.

Kamaria blinked at him and the other Trainees, and noticed that a few others were doing the same. _Probably another cost of being a noble,_ she thought, wondering bemusedly why the thought of traveling or riding-songs had never even occurred to her. She'd never heard any, much less this particular one, but it wasn't hard to follow, and Kamaria soon joined in.

The song wound to a close, and before anyone else could start another, Kiril's booming bass rang out in what was apparently a repeating song. Kiril sang a line, the Trainees replied with the same line, and everyone sang at the chorus.

The easy camaraderie of the Trainees, along with other songs-some of them harmonizing, others also sing-and-repeat, struck a chord in Kamaria, and she found herself grinning as she listened to Jakob leading a line in his loud, slightly off-key voice, and everyone else responding.

They reached their destination-a small lake several miles off the road-in the late afternoon, having covered two days' distance on horseback. Kamaria felt the strain in her thighs as she dismounted, taking her saddlebags and bedroll from Sitara's back, and winced, having never ridden so long before. Alain, on the other hand, seemed quite unchanged and, if anything, energized. "So where are we staying?" called Tara to Herald Kyra, who was surreptitiously rubbing a thigh-being History teacher didn't exactly lend itself to long rides.

"There's a clearing for the Companions, and another one for us," she replied, "I've been here before. We'll need to rig up shelters-that's what the canvas tarpaulins are for-and find some way to suspend the food in midair so critters can't get at it. Oh, and another tarp for the tack."

The Trainees set to the tasks, firstly unsaddling their Companions, most of whom went to the lake for a drink and a wade, and secondly unfolding the tarpaulins. One went on the ground where Kyra pointed out the most optimal sleeping spot-everyone would have to bundle together, since it wasn't that large and there were eleven people-and Kamaria took one corner of the larger one, which would serve as the roof.

Then the Trainees paused, unsure as to how to get it above their sleeping spot. After several minutes of standing around, Alain looked over from where he was ferrying tack to its own tarp, rolled his eyes, and said, "Tie it up to trees. Someone get a rope about chest-height around that one-" he pointed as best he could with a saddle in his arms-"It doesn't need to be high, since we're only going to lie down under it."

Kamaria took her corner towards the tree where Alain had indicated, and began tying the twine around the trunk, carefully placing it at about rib height on her. Kenan meandered up and watched her work-and shook his head. "Not high enough, and that's going to slip," he said, "You need to brace it over a branch."

Kamaria looked up, but the only branch was about six feet off the ground. Her length of twine was certainly long enough to reach-but she wasn't tall enough at _all._

"Need help?" said Jakob, who had just finished helping Alain move the tack. Kamaria looked over at Alain, and saw he was rigging up a tarp with enviable efficiency. "Yes," she said, looking back at Jakob, "I have _no_ idea how to get this over the branch. Once it's up there, the ends are long enough that I can tie it, but-"

She cut herself off and shrugged. Jakob took one end of the twine and looked calculatingly at the branch-but he was barely taller than Kamaria, so he could hardly be planning to jump.

Kamaria realized what he was doing just as Jakob closed his eyes and frowned in concentration. The next second, the twine was over the branch and dangling down-Kamaria caught it before it could slip. Jakob opened his eyes with a grin. "Lessons have been paying off," he said, triumphantly, "I believe I shall go aid those others impoverished of my Gift."

Kamaria chuckled as she began tying the twine, pulling hard to make the knot snug. She didn't remember her own Gift-teacher was behind her until Kenan said, "Now, that was a good bit of work Jakob did, wasn't it? Fetching it over."

"Yes," said Kamaria, at last snugging the knot tight and dusting her hands off. "And I see-yes, the rest of it's all going up. Aren't you going to help?" she added, raising an eyebrow at Kenan.

Kenan smiled loftily. "Seniority has its perks, and it's fun to watch you fumble," he said, impishly, "Besides, I'm going to be teaching you how to make a fire-circle in a bit, so unless you _like_ uncooked food-"

"And who's the one who eats that raw fish crap they serve at Evendim?" came Kiril's voice, as he carried the last of the tack over to the other tarp, "With the rice."

"That's different," said Kenan, folding his arms, "I learned to like it from the Nihon envoy's entourage, when they were teaching me the sword. And they're a sight more civilized than _someone_ I could name. Besides, who's the one who was put in charge of making the beef casserole and said it was _supposed_ to be black like that?"

Kiril glared in indignation as, behind him, Edim and Tara finished tying the last corner of the tack tarp. "That's hardly fair!" he cried, "How was I to know that the oven closest to the wall was for fast cooking instead of slow baking? Besides, I seem to remember a time when a _mutual acquaintance_ decided to use vinegar instead of oil for flavoring-"

Kenan sputtered for a moment, and recovered himself. "By the gods, he's scored a hit on me!" he mock-whispered to Kamaria, the redheaded Herald's voice carrying easily to Kiril, "Well, he'll lose his lead when I mention the Potato Inciden-"

Kiril heard this, however, and blanched. "No, you don't!" he cried, launching himself towards his grinning friend, "Everyone involved swore to secrecy, and that includes _you!"_

Kenan realized he'd gone a bit too far and bolted, with Kiril in hot pursuit. The Trainees halted setup as Kiril pursued the laughing Kenan through the trees, over a log, and to the shore of the lake-

Where Kiril, seizing his opportunity as Kenan skidded a bit on the gravel, picked up his friend bodily and flung him into the lake.

Kenan's head popped up, sputtering, as he glared at Kiril. "Now _that_ was quite unnecessary," he said, "Though quite refreshing, I suppose. This doesn't mean you won, however, for all I have to do is-"

Kenan cut off suddenly, grinning, as all the Trainees stopped what they were doing to stare at the Heralds. "What?" said Kiril, suspiciously, "Remember, you swo-whoa!"

For Kenan's Companion, 'Lena, had sauntered up behind Kiril and shoved him into the lake.

Kenan rose from the water triumphantly, every inch of him dripping-from the ends of his red hair to his nose to the tip of the sheath of his sword. Ignoring the water, Kenan strode out of the lake, leather Whites shedding the liquid fairly efficiently. "Right, can someone rig up a clothesline?" he said, shaking his head hard-sending water flying everywhere from his red ponytail-"Leave plenty of room. That big oaf will need every inch to dry out his clothes."

The 'big oaf' scowled at Kenan from the water. "Not fair, getting the white horses on your side," he complained, finding his own way out of the water and taking off his boots, pouring them back into the lake.

A small fish flopped out of his left one, and Kiril hastily nudged it back into the water as the Trainees again burst into gales of laughter.

"I expect this uncivilized barbarian will take his revenge at some point," said Kenan, unlacing his tunic and shaking it out.

Kamaria noticed with amusement that every girl other than her among the Trainees-not to mention Herald Kyra-looked at Kenan with a renewed interest.

More accurately, at his chest.

Where his white shirt clung tightly to his torso as the redhead shook out his tunic, muttering under his breath. Unaware of the stares, Kenan next removed his shirt and boots, leaving on only his breeches, which he nevertheless rolled up to just below the knee, still muttering about how it'd take _forever_ for his hair to dry out.

Kamaria, Alain, Jakob, Edim, and the only sixteen-year old male Trainee, a lanky, dark-haired boy named Abili, but familiarly called just Abi, exchanged looks and barely suppressed sniggers as the girls-minus Kamaria, of course-stared fixedly at the red-haired Herald.

Who, since he _was_ the best swordsman in the Circle, was extremely well-muscled, not to mention very handsome. Kamaria swore she saw just a bit of drool emerging from the younger Trainee Vera's mouth.

Not wanting to interrupt the other girl's and Kyra's…_speculations,_ Kamaria brushed Kenan's mind carefully. _:Ah…sir,_ she began, _:I believe you'll need a bodyguard of Companions if you want to put on dry clothes in peace at any point.:_

Kenan looked up at last and blanched at the hungry stares of the female Trainees and Kyra. "K-k-Kamaria?" he stuttered, edging carefully towards his student, wary eyes on the still-frozen women, tracking him with their eyes, "Do-um-dry off this so it doesn't get rusty." Kenan put his sword into Kamaria's hands. "And-uh-Edim, get my saddlebags-"

Taking pity on the poor Herald, the boys lined up in front of Kenan, shielding him from the frank stares. The redhead took that opportunity to bolt. "Oh, don't be afraid of us!" called Vera, looking rather disappointed, "We won't bite-"

But it was too late, for Kenan had fled into the woods. And as he vanished from view, Kamaria exchanged a look with Kiril and snickered.

Her attention turned to the sword in her hands-long, slim, and perfectly balanced. Carefully, Kamaria drew it from its sheath and dumped the water out from it, holding the sword carefully in her other hand. Taking out her handkerchief, Kamaria began drying off the sword, slightly awed by its sheer lightness and pinpoint balance.

Kenan emerged from the woods fully clothed-well, except for his boots, since they were still full of water. Jakob had rigged up a clothesline, and Kenan began hanging his clothes on them, avoiding the eyes of the female Trainees.

_How do I dry the inside of the sheath?_ pondered Kamaria, now that the sword-except for the hilt, since it was wrapped in some sort of cord-was completely dry. After a few moments, she looped her handkerchief over the tip of the sword and sheathed it, bringing it back out with a smooth movement.

That did the trick, and Kamaria pocketed her handkerchief again, still thoughtfully hefting the sword in her hand. Glancing furtively at Kenan, who was now sitting and trying to dry the insides of his boots with what looked like an old sock, Kamaria made a few careful passes through the air with the foreign sword.

Kiril now made his own reappearance from the woods and began hanging his own clothes by Kenan's. The two sets of Whites looked rather odd-Kenan's were dwarfed by Kiril's set. "Turnabout is fair play," said Kenan, as Kiril sat down beside him and began trying to dry his own boots.

"Well, my hair dries faster, so that almost makes up for it," said Kiril, ruffling his own close-cropped hair with one hand and tugging on Kenan's still sopping wet ponytail with the other. Kenan rolled his blue-violet eyes expressively and tossed his head deliberately-whacking Kiril in the ear with said wet ponytail.

"Well, after that…amusing diversion," said Kyra, recovering herself at last, "Someone's going to need to dig the latrine."

Kamaria now sheathed Kenan's sword and returned it to her teacher, who was now combing out his hair and muttering under his breath in what sounded like a different language. "Thank you, Kamaria," he said, taking his sword and sliding it back into his belt, "I'll be giving you a lesson in Farseeing tonight-we'll be looking for dinner."

Kamaria nodded and turned around, heading back to the small cluster of Trainees, who were drawing twigs from Kyra's hand. The three who got the short twigs would dig the latrine.

Kamaria got a long twig, but Alain wasn't so lucky and drew a short. "Well, that's life," he said, amiably, "At least I've got experience in this. Youngest _always_ got stuck with latrines in the Clans."

As her lifebonded ambled off with Vera and Abi, who had also drawn short twigs, Kamaria blinked at the sudden realization that she actually knew very little about her lifebonded. She knew he'd been part of the trading Clans, but hardly anything else…

"Well, what do you want to do?" said Tara, poking Kamaria in the arm to bring her attention back to the present. "Other than moon after Alain, of cour-eek!"

For Kamaria had turned and smacked Tara, who tried to dodge and instead tripped over Edim, who had been standing right by her.

A candlemark later, Kamaria stood back with her hands on her hips to admire a job well done. She and her three year-mates had banded together to build a fort out of the fallen branches and logs lying all over the forest floor, using only their own two hands, a handy rock, and the occasional strategic stringy taproot from just below the surface of the ground to tie something together. The rock had been used rather gleefully by Edim to bash notches onto the sides of the logs, and, while probably not the prettiest fort ever made-despite Tara's effort to thread morning glory vines over the walls-was very sturdy.

Initially, there had only been a few trees and a stump where the four had chosen to build their fort, but now there were somewhat fitted logs and sticks for walls, some of them secured with aforementioned stringy taproots, but most of them fitting more-or-less together.

The walls themselves were about waist-high on the end Kamaria was standing at, but they were almost shoulder-high on the other, and that end had a pseudo-roof. To get in or out, one had to climb over the stump that made a corner of the low end of the fort, but once in, there was room for four people-five or six if they all squeezed together. Kamaria exchanged a high five with Jakob as Edim stood triumphantly on the stump, his fists in the air.

"Well, this looks rather sturdy," said Kenan, who now wandered up to inspect their handiwork.

"Yup!" said Edim, proudly, "There's fitted walls and everything! We are invincible!"

With a whoop, the boy leapt from the stump and landed, stumbling for a moment before springing into the air again. Kenan chuckled. "I can see you've put a good deal of work into this," he said, knocking on one of the walls, "May I come in?"

Tara's head popped up from behind the wall, where she had been bracing a slightly wobbly part of the log. "You have to say the password!" she said, grinning and apparently not caring in the least that she was acting like an eight-year-old.

Kenan appeared to consider this. "Do you have one?" he asked, after a moment of silence.

Tara paused. "Well…no. But we _could_ have!" she said, raising a finger before Kenan could say anything. "But since we don't…climb over the stump and treat the-" the girl glanced down-"forest loam as your own."

Kenan clambered over the stump, hopping down the other side with something slightly less than his usual grace. He ducked under the roof and sat down, glancing around. "How in the Havens did you get that huge log over here?" he said, rapping the largest dead tree with his knuckles.

"Roped in the Companions," said Kamaria, "All four of us got it high enough to get on Sitara and Autumn's-" she named Jakob's mare-"backs, and they dropped it a couple feet away and rolled it into place with their hooves."

"Ah, the things we can accomplish with smart white horses," said Kenan, whimsically, only to pause for a moment as, presumably, 'Lena said something firmly into his mind. "Excuse me. Not horses. Oh, yes-I was sent over here, into the depths of the woods, to find Kamaria, because we need to find dinner."

"Oh, that," said Kamaria, remembering.

"How are you going to do that?" interjected Tara, "I haven't seen any tracks around here."

"Farseeing," replied Kenan, promptly, "And this is as good a place as any-Kamaria, do pop in here and link us, and I'll show you a trick for finding rabbits. We'll need at least four, since that blond barbarian eats enough for three."

As the Trainees snickered at Kiril's expense, Kamaria climbed into the fort and dropped into a crosslegged seat beside her teacher, leaning against a wall. "Is it fair that you get to call him that when he's not around?" said Edim, as Kamaria shifted around to get comfortable.

Kenan shrugged. "As fair as when he calls me the 'redheaded wimp,' I suppose."

Kamaria initiated the link, and Kenan took the lead as both pairs of eyes slid closed. _:Now, I know the loam doesn't track well, but do you remember seeing any animal dung?_ asked Kenan, through their link.

Kamaria thought, and Sent a feeling of agreement. _:There's some where this huge log used to be.:_

_:Do you think you could get us there? I haven't seen that spot.:_

In answer, Kamaria guided their Sight out of the fort, through several trees, and to a spot where a long depression showed in the earth, near which was a small pile of rabbit droppings.

_:This is where I'll teach you some Othersight,_ said Kenan, and somehow _twisted_ their link.

Kamaria gasped. The world was suddenly alive with color, every needle on every tree threaded with green, tiny reddish dots of light moving in the ants below. _:Look at the dung. See that sort of copper-blue?_ questioned Kenan, returning Kamaria's attention to the task.

She could. _:What's it from?_

_:It's…well, I suppose you could call it the 'presence' of the animal. Whenever we move, we leave slight traces of ourselves behind, but humans' usually fade within a day or two. Animals' traces are gone within half a day, but this looks only about a candlemark and a half old, so there's just enough to follow. Also, there's always more of it if blood has been spilled, or hair left. Look.:_

Kenan's Sight began tracing where the rabbit had moved, along the 'trail.' As Kamaria watched, the traces grew slightly brighter, barely perceptible in change, but there all the same.

As they followed the rabbit farther, Kamaria began to see other paths criss-crossing their quarry's, other telltales of bluish copper light that indicated 'rabbit' to their vision. At last, the paths grew bright and recent-and Kamaria saw the source of the aura at last, a rabbit threaded and surrounded with its blue-copper color.

Not only one rabbit, either. There was brightness here, where a tree had fallen, and now brush grew below, creating a veritable warren of rabbits-dozens of them. _:Wonderful!_ said Kenan, a grin in his Mindvoice, _:Now, we're going to guide the hunters here, since-as you noticed-there are barely any visible traces, and Kiril and Kyra aren't that good of trackers anyway. I, of course, have an advantage.:_ There was unmistakable smugness in Kenan's tone, but Kamaria giggled with good humor. _:There are a few ways we could do this,_ continued Kenan, _:You could go back yourself and find them, leading them along the rather fiddly path, or-you think of one.:_

Kamaria thought for a moment. _:…we could have our Companions guide the hunters?_ she hazarded, after a moment.

A burst of pride swelled in their link, Kenan happy at his quick pupil. _:Exactly. Now, Kyra happens to have put together a few Trainees, all fairly good with bows-Alain, Abi, and Tara, who Kiril probably came to get while we were following the trail. Between those four, we should probably end up with a generous supper. Kindly ask Sitara to guide them.:_

Kamaria obediently found 'Sitara' in her mind, and asked, _:Sitara? We're ready-I'm assuming 'Lena told you what was going on-and we need you to guide the others.:_

_:You're behind the game, _said Sitara, and Sent an image of herself leading three Trainees and a Herald on bare Companion-back. _:I've been tracing you, and we're only a few minutes away.:_

_:They're almost here, Kenan.:_

_:I knew that, Kamaria,_ replied Kenan, slight amusement in his tone, _:But it's enough for you to know how to get your Companion to guide them to you.:_

Someone flung a rock into the warren, startling several rabbits-and as the rodents bolted, several arrows whizzed out of the trees to neatly skewer several rabbits. Within a few minutes, eight rabbits-enough for dinner and breakfast-had given their death-screams, and several triumphant Trainees leaned down to scoop them up.

_:We can go back,_ said Kenan, satisfied, _:Our job is done.:_

Kamaria opened her eyes, letting the link dissipate between herself and her teacher-and blinked at Kenan a few times. "What?" said Kenan, opening his own and rubbing the corners. Kamaria began to giggle.

"You have flowers in your hair!"

Kenan raised his eyebrows and brushed off the top of his head, dislodging several wilting morning glories. "As do you," he pointed out, a smile flickering over his lips as he carefully stood up. "I think I'll blame Kiril, since he was supposed to come here and collect Tara."

"Don't you already blame him for everything else?" teased Kamaria, leaving the flowers in her own hair and plucking the one Kenan had missed from just above his ear.

Kenan somehow kept a straight face. "That's because he's responsible for it all," he said, loftily, "Whether he was physically present or not, he lives to tease me, attempt to make me look ridiculous, and fail in every attempt."

"Hey!" came a yell, and Kiril rose from where he had been sitting outside the fort. "That's hardly fair!"

Kenan gallantly helped Kamaria onto the stump and followed, pausing on top of it. "Of course not," he said, from his superior position, "It's hardly _difficult _for me to win against a half-wit."

Only Kenan's trained reflexes saved him as Kiril choked and swiped at his friend.

The hunters, since they were riding, only just beat Kamaria back to main camp, though Kenan was already there, since he had been running from Kiril.

Kyra set Kiril and Kenan to skinning the rabbits, to "keep them out of trouble," and turned to the Trainees. "All right, we've already cut a fire-circle and put rocks around it, but what do we have to strike a fire with?"

There was silence for a moment as the Trainees thought, and some of them dug in their pockets. Kamaria didn't bother, since all that was in hers were a handkerchief and three coppers. At last, the remaining fourteen-year-old Trainee, a slight girl familiarly called "Rain," said, hesitantly, "Your knife?"

Kyra nodded. "Yes, my knife, I suppose," she said, "But that's not all-"

"We need a rock that'll hit it and make sparks," said Jakob, catching on. Kyra nodded again. "Very good. Now, we don't lack for rocks around here, so all of you go find a likely-looking one."

The Trainees looked along the lakeshore, found a rock apiece, and returned to Kyra. "Good," she said, "Let's try Abi's first."

It took four tries of smacking Kyra's knife against a rock before sparks showed, and that rock was from Alain. "Thanks to Vera and Rain, the fire's already structured," Kyra said, kneeling by the small heap of tinder and little 'tent' of kindling. "Let's build a fire."

A quarter-candlemark later, Kyra was swearing under her breath, for as soon as the sparks touched the tinder, they went out. "It's dry tinder," she said, exasperated, "Does _anyone_ have Firestarting?"

There were glances, and shakes of the head-it appeared that this group of Trainees only had Fetching or Mindspeech, with the exception of Kamaria, who had Farsight, and Edim, with Touchreading. Alain coughed politely and said, "Can a few of you go find some sap to put on twigs?"

Jakob and Tara left, and returned after a few minutes with lumps of pine sap on sticks. "Herald Kyra, may I try?" said Alain, still politely. Kyra handed him the knife and rock, intrigued.

Alain arranged the sappy twigs to his liking, held the knife and rock close to each other, and began striking.

Five or six rhythmic clashes later, most of which produced sparks, the tinder was smoking and the sap had caught. There was a smattering of applause among the Trainees as the fire grew. "I didn't know that about the sap," said Kyra, interested, "How did you figure that out?"

Alain set the rock down and handed the knife back to the Herald. "Herald, if you spent the first thirteen years of your life on the road and always ran out of firestrikers as soon as it started raining, you learn these things," he said, wryly.

The fire grew, and Kiril and Kenan worked together-for once without their normal banter-to erect a spit and start roasting the rabbits. Kyra carefully set a pan beneath the rabbits, to catch their juices, and had Kiril and Kenan leave several unskinned, the better to preserve them for breakfast. "Right, Rain, will you get my saddlebags?" said Kyra, as some fat fell into the pan and hissed, "I've got spices in there. The rest of you, figure out a way to suspend the food between the trees so animals can't get at it. I've got some sacks you can use, but it's up to you to make sure it's not eaten."

Even Alain seemed rather stumped on this one, since, after all, he'd had wagons back in his Clan days. Kamaria tossed the twine from hand to hand and stared up at the branches in the fading light, pondering how to rig up a net, or something.

_:I'd recommend putting it over us Companions,_ said Sitara, into Kamaria's mind, _:We can keep the cleverer ground critters from climbing up and getting it, and the sacks will deter flighted things.:_

Kamaria relayed this to the other Trainees, and they moved in a group to where their Companions stood, in a place now nicknamed "Companion's Clearing."

"Why are we doing this now?" said Vera, after a few moments of the Trainees staring up at the trees, "I mean, we haven't even eaten yet."

"I think it's so we don't have to do it in total darkness," said Kamaria, "Look-light's fading already. Um…"

Alain looked over at Kamaria. "Make this into a strategic exercise," he suggested, "The cache must be protected from the army of evil night creatures, or something."

Oddly enough, as Alain said this, Kamaria's mind sprang into action. The more she thought about it in tactical terms, the more sense it made. "Right," she said, "Edim, Vera, climb up those two trees-" she pointed-"First get on your Companions, then reach the branches. Um…Jakob, find somewhere with a good view, because I'm going to need you to Fetch like you did earlier. And I need two more good climbers to get up-oh, there and there." Kamaria pointed again.

The Trainees began scaling the trees, as Jakob mounted his Autumn for more height. Edim reached the height Kamaria wanted first, and she called, "Edim, stop-everyone else, get as close as you can to his height. We're going to need plenty of twine."

Kamaria began unrolling her ball, and soon had about the length she needed. "Jakob, get this end to Edim, please," she said, holding up the twine-

There was a pop, and Edim suddenly held his end. Kamaria rubbed another part of the twine against a rock until it separated, and had Jakob give that part to Vera.

This process was repeated, until the twine hung loosely among the interested Companions. "Right, now," said Kamaria, "Edim, Vera, Abi, and Tara, pull them taut and see if you can get to the ground, or at least Companionback."

There proved to be enough twine for it to be stretched taut fifteen or so feet above the ground, and still be reachable from someone tall standing on a root. "Good," said Kamaria, "Uh-let's just tie the ends to sticks or rocks or something, so we can pull it back up later."

It had taken about a quarter-candlemark, and the Trainees now found their traveling plates and spoons to sit by the fire. As they found seats, on logs or sprawled on the ground, Kiril set a kettle by the fire to heat. "Tea," he explained, leaning back against a boulder, on which Kenan was sitting cross-legged about two feet above the blonde's head.

Kamaria sat leaning against Alain's leg, where he sat at the end of a log. "You've got dead flowers in your hair," said Alain, looking down at Kamaria, who shrugged. "I know. _Someone-"_she shot a look at Edim and Jakob, then at Kiril, "Thought it would be funny while I was in trance."

Alain snorted and began meticulously picking the flowers from Kamaria's hair. Kamaria closed her eyes, listening to the crackle of the fire and feeling its heat on her stretched-out legs.

Suddenly, she heard someone whisper, "One, two, three!" across the fire-and six voices said, "Aaaawwww. How cuuuuute."

Kamaria flicked an eye open and raised her eyebrow, turning the one-eyed glare onto Edim, who had surely engineered it all from his evil grin. "Alain, let's throw rocks at them," she said, lazily, opening her other eye and looking up at him.

"Happily," replied Alain, scooping up a rock and tossing it at Edim. It hit the boy in the shin, and Edim squeaked. Kamaria added her own missile, this one at Tara, who's 'awww' had been most pronounced, and hit her in the shoulder. The rock also bounced off and hit Jakob on the head, so it became a two-in-one.

"There aren't any rocks on _our_ side," complained Edim, looking around as Kamaria and Alain exchanged a high five.

"The 'aaawwww' was enough, believe me," said Kamaria, dryly, "Consider us even and shut up."

"And on that note, dinner's ready," said Kyra, taking the rabbit from the spit. "Kamaria, Tara, Abi, and Rain take two bowls so we don't overcrowd."

Kamaria took Alain's plate and held it out, receiving some rabbit, a roll from their food supply, and an apple from said food supply. Her own plate received the same, and Kamaria returned to her seat against Alain's leg.

Kiril poured tea, and Kenan passed the cups, adding warmth to the slightly chilly evening. Kamaria made quick work of her dinner, finishing the still-warm rabbit and roll within minutes, saving the apple for dessert. She crunched the fruit and sipped the tea in alternating bites and sips, enjoying the quiet.

"Twilight," observed Tara, after a few minutes, "Well, late twilight, anyway."

"Reminds me of Sun and Shadow," said Abi, lounging on one elbow as he ate his apple, "We're even by a lake."

Just then, a mosquito bit Kamaria. She muttered under her breath and slapped, glad she was at least wearing long sleeves. "Of course, our resident lifebonded couple doesn't look a thing like Sun and Shadow," quipped Edim, adding to the joke. Kamaria rolled her eyes.

"Next time I'm born, I'll make sure I have dark hair just for you," she said, sarcastically, "And Alain with butter-colored locks."

The mental image this provoked had everyone sitting around the fire stare blankly into space for a moment, then start snickering. Alain raised an eyebrow and flicked the back of Kamaria's head, muttering, "That wasn't very nice. Now I'll look ridiculous."

_:You already look ridiculous.:_ Ramya's comment echoed clearly and tauntingly in both Kamaria and Alain's minds, bringing Alain to choke on his tea and cough several times.

"And before you say that wasn't fair, try the mental image of me with dark hair," said Kamaria, moving to sit beside Alain rather than in front, since the fire was getting a little warm. Alain was silent for a moment, then snickered slightly.

"Enough of this," said Tara, sliding down to sit on the ground and prop her elbows on the log, "Does anyone know 'Darling, won't you wait'?"

Abi began the first verse, his soft voice rather melodic as he began to sing. When he moved to the second, Tara began the first, and when she moved to the second and Abi to the third, Alain joined the first.

As the round cycled, Abi returning to the first verse after the third, others joined the song-one with each person, until each group had about four people. Abi's group stopped singing after a few more repetitions, and the song died away over the lake. "That was pretty," said Kyra, to no one, but the people around the fire nodded in general agreement.

A few more songs followed, most of them quiet rounds, but one of them a duet sung by Edim and Tara, and another a solo in another language-the Clan-tongue-sung by Alain.

Silence fell after the last note died away, and at last, Rain said, "Does anyone know any stories to tell?"

"Kenan, how about you do that one from Nihon?" said Kiril, looking up at Kenan, still seated on the rock.

"It doesn't translate well," said Kenan, "But I'll try, I guess." He cleared his throat and got off the rock. "Right, first of all, Nihon has a…sect, I suppose, of warriors who call themselves 'ronen,' or wanderers. This is the story of one such man who was set the task to find or create the best sword ever made."

Kenan's lips moved as he whispered in another language for a moment. He nodded to himself, and looked up at the gathering. "The entire legend's in verse, but it doesn't scan at all well. I can give you the task in something that sort of approaches the original meter, but the rest won't really be in poetry."

Clearing his throat, Kenan began.

"Forge the shards of broken light and shear the darkness into cord, find the longest-buried tree to carve the sheath for sharpest sword. Seek the demon where it lies to seal the purpose with its blood, master light and spark the fire to stay the hand of dire flood."

* * *

All right, this was an UBER-long chapter, and don't worry, I will post the story about this swordsman-which I'm making up and therefore own-in the next one!

**Lee Trynace:** Kenan and Kiril are lots of fun to write! I just let them bounce off each other, and away they go!

**Moondance K'Treva:** Hope you liked the rewritten first two.

Thank you, Jerry Unipeg and Herald Kelsin!

**Lurks in Shadows:** Um, your review is kinda cut off. And I left the e off for you. Because it's your best friend. That way it can hang out with you instead of hanging out at the bottom of my story without you.

**Dark Hermit Kaelin:** I know. It's weird, isn't it?

**Lizai:** Thank you much!

**Blade of Fire:** Yeah, cut down on the coffee already! O.o EVERY frickin DVD? Not fair. Not fair at ALL. My cousin lent me the first 25 episodes, but still NOT FAIR.

Anyway, do leave your reviews and opinions-yes, I know this chapter was kind of pointless, but I hope you liked it anyway! I was actually going to do the full story and then do a bit of fluff, but then I realized the chapter's 17 frickin pages in Word, so…yeah.

Fireblade K'Chona


	41. Of Ronen and Waterfights

_First of all, I'm SO sorry I've been away so long! -meeps- I had Writer's Block of Eternal DOOOOOM on this chapter, and I'm really sorry about it! Don't hurt me! Please!_

**Disclaimer:** I own Kamaria, Alain, and the rest of the gang. That's it. Oh yeah, and the story about the wandering swordsman. However, I'm not going to have Kenan tell all of the story-well, he will, I just won't write it all-because it would probably take up an entire chapter on its own and it isn't what this story is about. Sorry!

And to make the swordsman's story fit into Misty canon, the demons and stuff are elementals. The ones in the mountain are a lot of imps and a few Abyssal Plane elementals. The one the ronen had to slay was one like that Abyssal Plane elemental Kethry and Tarma had to bind, one of those aspiring to godhood. The dire flood is an Eastern Empire invasion. The ronen had to use his sword to summon good spirits and rally an army, etc etc…I'll leave it to your imagination. (grin)

Now, a note to:

**Flamesong:** "Scan" can actually mean to "conform to verse rules," which in Fireblade-talk means works in the rhythm of a poem. It's used in Magic's Price, I believe. Also, the translated poem does rhyme. It's because Kenan could translate it to rhyme-that's what the muttering was about-but that's all he's going to bother to translate. Besides, the Task is prettier in verse, no?

Oh yes, and Blade of Fire…I hope you enjoy the second paragraph. (grin)

And the mage-priestess would be a mage who's a priestess. Duh. Because this story's from Nihon and besides, it's set long ago anyway.

_Thoughts :Mindspeech:

* * *

_

"Forge the shards of broken light and shear the darkness into cord, find the longest-buried tree to carve the sheath for sharpest sword. Seek the demon where it lies to seal the purpose with its blood, master light and spark the fire to stay the hand of dire flood."

As Kenan's voice projected clearly to everyone in the circle, the fire flared suddenly-bringing Kenan's face into harsh relief, red hair turned the color of blood and blue-violet eyes momentarily lit with an amber flame. This image lasted no more than a moment, but Kamaria shivered slightly-her teacher had looked very different, even dangerous, in that single moment. Alain felt her shiver and slid an arm around her waist.

"Long ago, in the country of Nihon, known in story as the Land of Sunrise, there was a young ronen named Haruki Kyudo, who had recently become a master of the sword. Haruki had devoted his life to train with the sword, spending days and weeks with the wooden one alone, for his master would not permit him to use a true sword until he was deemed worthy. After a time, Haruki's master sought his student and said he had consulted a mage-priestess who had some skill in divining the future, regarding his student. The priestess had given him a cryptic verse-the prophecy opening this tale-for his student was destined for great things."

Kamaria was intrigued, and tried to run over the prophecy in her mind-yet she could not think what it could mean. With a shrug, she rested her head on Alain's shoulder and continued to listen.

"Haruki received the Task from his master, and realized that he, instead of being gifted a sword from his master, as was the custom, was intended to find and create his own-but not merely a sword of metal, instead a sword of light. With a thanks to his master, Haruki left and began life as a swordless wanderer, seeking anyone who knew of broken light, as referred to in the prophecy."

Kenan paused for a moment. "In the interest of not keeping you up till dawn," he said, breaking his role of 'storyteller' for a time, "I'll skip some parts of this story. Properly told, and even without me awkwardly translating it, this legend can sometimes take days to tell."

There were a few 'aww's from the Trainees, but they subsided as soon as Kenan took a breath, avid to hear the rest of the story.

"At long last, Haruki found a small shrine deep in the forest, tended by a lone priest. After several days of ordeal, set by this priest to determine Haruki's true quest, the priest told Haruki that he must find the Mountain of Breaking Dawn and capture the first rays of light at sunrise. Haruki set out again, gaining through many trials a magic thread which he wove into a net for light. Finally, Haruki found the hill and waited through the night, eyes fixed on the East to break the light."

"As the sun crested the horizon at long last, heralding the start of a clear day, Haruki flung the net and captured the first rays of the sun, breaking them into shards that fell to the ground, blazing with light. With the net, Haruki found every last shard and turned, to find a forge in which to create his sword."

"Finding a forge in the next village, Haruki requested a priestess to aid him as he made his sword, having her infuse the anvil with virtue so the light would not shear it in two. After four days and four nights of toil, Haruki had created the blade, a long edge of pure light, the hilt blazing brightly every time he set his hand to it."

"His next task was to bind the hilt with cord, so Haruki thanked the priestess and set out to find the darkness he would cut with his blade of light. The ronen wandered into the mountains, deep into caves where light had never shone, the only aid to help him find his way the faint glow of his sword-blade, for he dared not give his position away with the blaze from the hilt."

"Haruki knew there were demons in these caves, creatures eager to devour his soul as soon as they caught a glimpse of him. Through luck he avoided them; through speed and silence he passed without their knowledge, until he found the deepest cave, where darkness hung like a cloak and the light from his blade died."

"When he could no longer see in the darkness, Haruki grasped the hilt of his sword, creating a blaze of light in the shadows and immediately alerting every demon in the mountain to his presence. Quickly, he cut the heavy darkness with three swishes of his sword, and what he had sheared fell into his hand. Haruki then fought his way from the mountain, using the blaze from his sword against the demons' night-sharpened eyes and running as fast as he could, for no human but a priest or mage could kill these beasts."

"Outside the mountains, wounded and even somewhat poisoned from the lucky touches the demons had scored, Haruki twisted the darkness into fine cord and wrapped the hilt of his blade. The first two parts of his first task was over, and now he was set to find the longest-buried tree."

Kenan's voice held the Trainees spellbound long into the night, at least a candlemark after their dinner as he described to the enraptured group-for even Heralds Kyra and Kiril were listening intently-how Haruki created the sheath for his sword and slew an ancient and powerful demon, then set out to stop a vast army from conquering his proud nation of Nihon.

As the last word of the story rang over the lake, the Trainees burst into applause, as Kenan took a bow and grabbed a waterskin, clearly very thirsty from his tale. "Is it a true story?" called out Rain, clearly disappointed that the story was over.

Kenan shrugged. "It's a legend, and I couldn't get a straight answer out of the Nihon who told the story to me, but it may well be. After all, the story of Vanyel would surely seem like a legend to those who didn't know he'd ever existed, would it not?"

_:Although that story was absolutely fascinating, and I enjoyed it very much, you need to go to bed.: _Sitara's mindvoice made Kamaria jump as it rang clearly in her head, _:It's past your bedtime.:_

Just then, Kyra clapped her hands and called over the chatter of the Trainees, "Bedtime! The nice thing about Companions is that we're not going to have to set watches, so you might as well get some sleep while you can."

As Kamaria stood, reluctantly considering the warmth of the fire against the chill of the early spring night, Kenan looked over the fire at her. "So, your opinion?" he said, with a smile.

"I hope you have more stories like that!" said Kamaria, fervently, "That was wonderful!"

"It was," agreed Alain, standing as well and sliding an arm over Kamaria's shoulders-correctly anticipating that she was slightly chilled.

Kenan grinned. "Glad to hear it," he said, "I do have a few more, actually, but none as long as that. I spent quite a while in Rethwellan, as did the Nihon envoy's chief guard, who taught me their sword-style and told me these stories, and we still correspond-as much as anyone can do across two countries, anyway. Usually I send the letters down to the Valdemaran envoy in Rethwellan, and they send it back to Nihon, since the guard left Rethwellan shortly before I did."

Kamaria looked into the night with a sigh. "I can't see," she said, squinting, "How will I ever get back without tripping over things?"

Kenan chuckled. "Remember what I had you do with Farsight-how we tracked the rabbit? That's Othersight. Do you think you can trigger it?"

Kamaria turned to stare at him with surprise, but automatically reached towards her Gift with his order, as reflexes had conditioned her to do both during their Sight lessonings and in the salle.

"_Ouch!"_ she yelped, looking hastily away from the fire-which was blazing with a bright, red-yellow light, despite its current state as mere embers. To her Sight, it was _full_ of energy. Blinking teary eyes, Kamaria turned and looked into the darkness again-

Which was no longer darkness. She could see dark green veins running up the trees, and the farther-off energy of several people, each with a different color to them as they moved to their bedrolls. Kamaria could see the paler green of the smaller plants, and even the tiny hints of light that darted constantly, indicating insects. "Wow," she said, forgetting the pain of looking at the fire unprepared, "This is amazing."

"One benefit of having the 'voyeur's Gift', as that barbarian puts it," said Kenan, an unmistakable smile in his tone as he began walking, "We can see far better than those with the thief's Gift."

"Fetching is _not_ thievery!" said Kiril, stepping up to glare at his friend, "But _you_-well, who knows where you may be looking?"

"And who knows what you might be taking?" retorted Kenan, "At least I don't leave damage behind me, like that time you Fetched part of the table-"

At this point, Kiril attempted one of his swats, but since _he_ did not have the 'voyeur's Gift' and could not see in the darkness, he tumbled over a log onto the ground as Kenan stepped absently out of the way. "Ta," he said, amiably, and strolled into the night.

Kamaria and Alain chuckled, the girl clasping her hand over where Alain's fingers held her waist. "Lead on, my lady," said Alain, courteously, "I can chat with little forest animals, but I can't see in the dark worth a damn."

"So says he of the Owl Clan?" said Kamaria, raising an eyebrow and beginning to walk into the night.

"Stung," said Alain, with a slight chuckle, "I can usually manage, but I was looking at the fire, and now I can't."

Kamaria led him to the shelter carefully, making sure neither he nor her ran into anything. At last, they reached the tarp, where the bedrolls had thoughtfully been set, aside from the saddlebags. The evening was growing chilly, and most of the good spots near the center had already been taken, unfortunately, and Kamaria sighed as she fumbled open the ties of her bedroll.

Several minutes later, the good-nights had been said and Kamaria had ended up on the edge of the tarp, with Kiril just below her, Alain beside her, and Rain above her, giggling quietly with Vera. Kamaria shivered quietly and curled up in her bedroll, trying to get warm.

_Wish I were more like Father,_ she thought, _He's always warm._ With that thought came a sudden memory-a bit faint, but growing clearer as Kamaria thought about it…

_She was eight years old, and Kamaria had just fallen in a puddle on a rather cold day. Amaya had scolded her for soaking her cloak, and she miserably trailed along after Sivan and her mother, shivering._

_Just then, someone behind her swept her up into his arms, and Garethe had wrapped his cloak around her as Kamaria snuggled happily into his arms…_

Kamaria smiled briefly, the memory bringing the faint warmth of nostalgia, but unfortunately, it did nothing for the chill of the air…

Until Alain rolled over and pulled her close, saying into her mind, _:You're going to keep me awake, dearest.:_

The thought wasn't angry at all, however; rather, only slightly concerned and warm with affection. Kamaria Sent her own thanks back and burrowed into Alain's chest, ending up with his chin resting lightly on top of her head. Growing warmer already, Kamaria smiled and fell asleep.

With the sun rose the Trainees, yawning, giving the Companions their morning grain, and going to the edge of the lake to splash their faces with cold water, after which they gathered around the remains of the fire to yawn still more and nibble the journey-bread and apples Kyra handed out. Kamaria awoke fairly quickly, used to the earlier hours, but Alain was still half-asleep, eyes mostly closed as he gave a fourth jaw-cracking yawn. "Right," said Kiril, looking around the sleepy Trainees, "We're going for a nice morning swim."

This comment made every Trainee jerk fully awake in alarm and stare from the Herald to the lake, where the mist was still dispersing-and which was _freezing,_ since most of them had splashed their faces.

"Don't you _dare,"_ said Kamaria, without thinking, and was followed immediately by the agreement of every Trainee around the circle. Kiril merely grinned.

"Well, now that I have your attention, we're going to divide you into three groups. Kenan is going to teach you in _ordinary_ tracking-" here the blond Herald shot a glance at Kamaria-"since we won't always have handy Farsighted Heralds to scout out dinner, and said Farsighted Heralds might just be too tired. Kyra will be showing you which plants are safe and how to find said plants, since our dear four-footed friends won't eat meat. I will be giving psuedo-Weapons and Equitation classes. By the way, has anyone else noticed that all the Heralds' names start with K?"

"Wha' does that have to do with anything?" yawned Edim.

Kiril shrugged. "Nothing. Just thought it was odd, that's all. All right-Kamaria, Edim, and Rain, come with me. Vera, Abi, and Tara, go with Kenan. Jakob and Alain-well, _you_ are lucky enough to be the group of two, and you'll go with Kyra. We'll spend about a candlemark on each, you'll have a candlemark and a half to yourselves, we'll have lunch, then we'll have a few more lessons."

Kamaria soon found herself beside a still-yawning Edim as they saddled the Companions, who were sleepy as well and stood quietly for the saddles. Kamaria patiently snugged the girth of Sitara's saddle as her Companion yawned again and strapped the hackamore in place.

"Mount up," called Kiril, already sitting easily on Miro, who looked as awake as his Chosen-that is, annoyingly alert and cheerful. "Right," said Kiril, "We're going to warm up with a ride through the forest, then we're going to practice swordsmanship."

"With what?" said Edim, "I don't see any practice swords, and it's not like Kenan and Kyra are going to let us use theirs, since I assume you'd be using yours."

The small group paused, waiting for the statement to make sense, and Kiril shook his head. "Sticks," he said, "We'll be using sticks. Let's go."

Edim and Rain mounted in unison with Kamaria, prompting an eyeroll from Kiril, and they set off on their morning ride.

It was quite different to ride through a forest, rather than Companion's Field. There, the obstacles were kept at something of a minimum, since it annoyed the Companions if there were too many obstructions, but here, there were no gardeners maintaining the landscape-meaning the light trot sometimes had to be slowed to a walk as the Companions picked their way around piles of logs, rotted stumps, and the ever-present ferns. The Trainees often had to shield their faces from twigs and such-though since Kamaria was shortest, she had the least problem, whereas poor Kiril was sometimes forced to practically lie down on 'Miro's neck to bypass the branches.

Whippy twigs notwithstanding, it was a fairly pleasant ride, and they ended up 'home' after about twenty minutes later. A few minutes were spent to untack the Companions, and then Kiril began passing out sticks. "Staff drills!" he called merrily, pairing off with Rain-who looked slightly scared, since Kiril was twice her size-and beginning.

The stick was strange in Kamaria's hands, since it was off-balance, but she knew that she'd better get accustomed to it-because Kiril had them going at a fairly quick pace and she wasn't about to ask him to stop. Instead, she compensated as best she could against Edim-who had a hand with the staff, and would rap her fingers if he caught her attention straying.

With a candlemark came a shift, and the three Trainees in Kamaria's group paid close attention as Kyra launched into her lesson about plants. The History teacher drilled them mercilessly, calling on them randomly to recite the plants edible by Companions, humans, and those that had medicinal purposes for either. Hard as it was, Kamaria found herself having fun-especially when Kyra taught them a song with the names of all the plants she had taught just for this purpose!

"Where did that come from?" asked Edim, when they had sung it three times and had it down pat. Kyra smiled.

"I listed them and their uses, and swapped a Journeyman Bard a writing book with a waterproof wrapping for a song about the plants. As you can see, it worked."

Kamaria found herself humming as she went to her last 'class' for now, singing the words under her breath as Kenan brought Alain and Jakob out of the woods and sent them off. "Right," said Kenan, looking the Trainees up and down, "How would you begin to track around here?"

The Trainees thought, and Kamaria slowly raised her hand. "Look for tracks?" she hazarded, "And…uh…likely dens?"

"Close. Edim?" said Kenan, with a smile at his student.

"Look for the edible plants Kyra just taught us, and go from there," said the boy, promptly, "That or find a water-source."

"Excellent. Combine the two, and we have our lesson," said Kenan, "Now, I've found some prints over here-who can tell me what they are?"

Lunch was the rest of the rabbit from the night before, as well as some of the plants Kyra's last Trainees had found. Kamaria and Abi found themselves feeding the Companions, giving them their ration of grain to complement the grass in the clearing. Predictably, Sitara was at the front of the line.

The afternoon was their own, and the Trainees promptly began a game of tag, which, after a half-candlemark or so, morphed into a slightly complicated rendition of Capture the Flag. The main problem was that the 'flags' were, as a matter of fact, two Companions-Ramya and Jakob's Autumn. That pair of Companions were the only ones lacking riders, since the rest of the Trainees had immediately gone to their own Companions for help.

Kamaria's team all had blue ribbon tied around their upper left arms, donated by Kiril from 'Miro's barding, and the other team-captained for the moment by Vera-was unmarked.

Alain and Jakob were the current border-markers and referees, sitting up in trees on the midline of the 'field' and looking for fouls. The Heralds were watching with some amusement, with Kiril and Kenan placing idle bets on the outcome.

Kamaria's team included Abi and Rain, while Tara, Vera, and Edim opposed them. Currently, Kamaria was examining the terrain and wondering how on _earth_ she was to get past the strong guard of the other team, who were all keeping careful eyes on Ramya. Kamaria's team had Rain watching Autumn, since both Rain and her Companion were quiet and agile-both pluses in this particular game.

By general consensus, Kamaria and Sitara had been chosen to go tag Ramya, if they ever managed to get past the guard, since Sitara was fastest. Unfortunately, Vera had a good eye for defense, and there was no way they'd be able to get past that guard-no matter how fast Sitara was, she wouldn't be able to avoid _three_ other Companions.

_:What, the Strategy Queen Kamaria can't find a way? _teased Alain, from his vantage up in a tree.

Kamaria glared up at her lifebonded. _:Shut it, I'm concentrating. Really.:_

She heard a sort of mental snicker, but firmly cut off the connection to think. "Right," she said, to Abi, "If you and Sitara can border-guard for a bit, I'll see if there's a way to get around them."

Abi saluted dryly and winked as he said, "Aye, captain." Kamaria glared at the taller boy as his Companion turned away, then shut her eyes.

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was exactly a good idea. Kamaria hadn't really ever done this on her own…but then, Kenan wasn't that far away, so if she got into something stick, he'd be there to get her out.

Kamaria dropped into trance and scanned the area, noting the terrain around Ramya. _Damn. They have her pretty well guarde-wait._

She focused her Farsight with an effort of will, noticing for the first time how difficult it really was without Kenan to guide her. But-there was a way, if she took a particular path, and Sitara was quick…

Yes. If Kamaria and Sitara could startle Ramya and herd her away, their team would win. That is, if the others didn't charge first.

Kamaria opened her eyes and called to Abi again. Explaining her plan in a low voice, she waited for Abi to nod in understanding before bending low over Sitara's neck and cueing her to start moving.

Sitara launched into a light trot, heading into 'enemy territory' with an uncanny silence. Kamaria kept a light link open between their minds, resonating with her Companion as they moved through the woods.

It took ten minutes for them to get into position, and Kamaria eyed the 'enemy' at their posts. All three Companions were slowly circling Ramya, who had her eyes half-closed and her ears flicking idly. _:Ready? _asked Kamaria.

_:Let's go scare Ramya,_ replied Sitara, with something of a mental snicker. _:Teach her not to pay attention-right.:_

On that last word, Sitara flung herself out of hiding, galloping down the hill with a wild neigh. Kamaria yelled at the top of her lungs, counting on startling the other Trainees. Sure enough, Ramya bolted, startled, but right as the other mare realized what was going on, Sitara was harrying her tail, nipping at Ramya's flanks to keep her going. Ramya aimed a low kick at Sitara, tossing her head angrily, but she didn't have any real choice but to keep moving, for Kamaria's Companion remained undaunted.

Abi came arrowing out, flat to his Companion's back, and the pair of them got Ramya-at last-over to their 'side.' The kidnapped Ramya eyed the two of them flatly, twitching her tail with annoyance.

_:You know, that wasn't very nice of you,_ announced Alain into Kamaria's mind, _:I almost fell out of the tree when you scared Ramya.:_

Kamaria pretended innocence as Abi and Rain exchanged high fives. _:You're my lifebonded, and you couldn't pick up on what I was planning?_

Alain Sent the mental equivalent of sticking out his tongue, and Kamaria smiled in triumph.

Upon dismounting, Sitara wandered away from Kamaria, stopping to chat with Autumn as her Chosen went back to the lake for some water.

Kamaria splashed her face, glad for the cool water in the warm afternoon when someone shoved her. The pale-haired girl toppled headfirst into the lake with a shriek, and came up dripping to glare venomously at a grinning Alain. "Payback," he said, innocently.

"Be a gentleman and help me out," grumbled Kamaria, formulating an instant retaliation when Alain offered a hand by yanking _him_ into the lake alongside her.

Alain came up spluttering and glaring at his lifebonded, who chucked her boots out of the lake and swam in the opposite direction. "You'll have to come get me," taunted Kamaria, removing her tunic and breeches as well, leaving her shirt on-it was slightly large and fell to mid-thigh anyway.

If Alain had a reply, Kamaria never heard it, for right then Vera splashed into the lake with a bloodcurdling war cry. "Water fight!" she declared, immediately turning to splash at Alain.

Rain, Edim, and Abi followed, leaving Jakob lounging indolently on the shore a few feet from Tara. The boys immediately teamed against the girls, splashing violently as the girls retreated.

As Kamaria tried to formulate a counterattack while rubbing her eyes, Vera vanished from the surface of the water. Kamaria wondered where she went as she splashed back at Abi-until suddenly Edim shrieked and fell backwards. Vera popped up for a moment, grinning triumphantly, and submerged herself again.

"That's it, that looks like _way_ too much fun," came a clear voice from the shore, and Herald Kyra entered the water in a clean dive to join the fray.

"Unfair!" called Abi as he was mobbed by Rain and the Herald, "We're outnumbered now!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you anyway, Jakob?" yelled Edim, having re-emerged from the water to glare at the dark-haired boy on shore.

"I don't feel like swimming," replied Jakob, from his comfortable sprawl on the grass, "Not my fault if you can't beat some _girls."_

This comment prompted an outraged yell from the girl's team, except for Vera, who was underwater again, and Jakob was promptly shoved by Tara into the water, who then executed a perfect backflip into the lake herself. "Serve you right!" she said triumphantly, tossing her boots back onshore, "Beat us, will you?"

However, as the girls ganged up on the cowering Jakob, who was trying to escape and failing, the rest of the guy team each picked a girl and dragged them underwater.

"_YAAAAAAAAH!"_ shrieked Kamaria in utter shock as someone grasped her ankles and pulled her under-

_/dragging down/_

_/clawing for air out of reach/_

_/green-blue fading to black/_

Kamaria surfaced, spluttering and coughing, wondering what the _hell_ had just happened. "What in Havens-" she began, before she was splashed in the face.

Between her retaliation and the subsequent furious continuation of the water-war, Kamaria completely forgot the incident.

As they sat around the fire in the deepening twilight, Kamaria combing her still-damp hair and the Trainees' clothes drying on the line from yesterday, Kiril took the floor to tell a story.

The blond Herald picked a legend from Northern Valdemar that Kamaria had never heard, though Rain and Abi both had, about how the lights in the winter sky came to be. The story was lovely and fantastical, in semi-verse as Kiril somehow made it come alive.

The story was shorter than Kenan's the night before, but the Trainees retired afterwards without protest, tired from the lessons and water fight.

Kamaria snuggled into Alain's embrace again that night, and slept soundly.

* * *

Well, there was another chapter that Would Not Get Written. Hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the delay!

I've only got two review-responses today, but I still love you all!

Yes, Blade, I like Inu-yasha.

**Tropical Penguin:** You're right. At least in the early chapters, Kamaria IS a Sue. That's because I wrote it two years ago, and now I'm rewriting it patiently, so hopefully it will improve! I hate to do the cliché list-o-flaws, but you've poked a nerve! At least now, I've tried my best to make Kamaria a somewhat average Trainee. Yes, she is lovely and has the silver hair and eyes. I'm sorry about that-I don't know what I was on in seventh grade! Anyway, Kamaria has two main Gifts: Farsight, which is the most powerful (and is really Mage-Gift, since she's related to the Ashkevrons) and Mindspeech, which is only mid-level. Her Fetching is absolutely pathetic. She can't Fetch anything farther than about a half-mile, and nothing bigger than, say, a twelve-inch dagger. As for more ordinary gifts, Kamaria is brilliant at strategy. However, she's pathetic at mathematics, is good at etiquette only because she's a noble (and even then she slips) and is only average in the rest of her subjects. And-uh-yeah. Sorry if I seem to be antagonizing you-I'm not, I swear, and I'm very impressed that you sat down and read the whole story! (And waded through the load of crap that is the first bit! –wince-)

All right, that's about it…I'll get cracking on the next chapter right away!

Toodles!

-Fireblade K'Chona


	42. Farsight!

**Disclaimer:** Kamaria and the rest of the gang are mine. The concepts of Heralds and Companions are not. I think that about covers it!

As for the thing in the lake with the /slashes, those were image-flashes. What happened is: Kamaria got dunked, had those images flash across her mind, and came up. As for why, I'm not telling, you need to guess!

And pine needles falling onto tarps do sound like rain. I've been on camp overnights. I know these things.

_Thoughts :Mindspeech:

* * *

_

About a candlemark and a half after dawn, the group of Heralds and Trainees were on the road again. Their campsite had been left pristine, the rocks around the fire-circle had been scattered-admittedly, mostly into the lake when Abi and Vera got into a rock throwing contest-and the only remaining sign of Companion's Clearing was shortened grass.

Kamaria sat sleepily on Sitara's back, her eyes half-closed as she slouched in her seat. The water-fight had taken it out of her, and to top it off, she'd had odd dreams the entire night.

Most of them had involved water, with her in it. Some of them had ended with blackness, but one-the last one-had ended up with Kamaria getting rescued by a purple rabbit wearing socks, then having her wander around soaking wet as she tried to find a particular kind of apple for said purple rabbit. Finally, Kamaria had woken up in subconscious self-defense and counted the number of pine needles that fell onto the tarp. It made a sound rather like rain.

She had counted up to four hundred and thirty-seven before it actually turned to rain, and the result was that the Heralds and Trainees were riding through a drizzle.

"You look tired," said Kenan, nudging Kalena up alongside Sitara. "Up late?" He winked at Kamaria.

It took several seconds for Kamaria's brain to process this, but once she did, the Trainee jerked. "Hey!" she said, reaching over to poke Kenan in the shoulder, and nearly falling out of the saddle when 'Lena stepped neatly out of reach, "You were sleeping all of four feet away from us!"

Kenan grinned. "Just checking to see if you were conscious," he said, with a chuckle.

Kamaria grumbled for a moment and sighed. "Actually, I had weird dreams all night, then I woke up and counted falling pine needles until it started raining."

Kenan raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't fall back asleep?"

"Nah."

"Hmm," said the redhead, "Do you remember what your dreams were about?"

Kamaria thought. Now that it was morning-albeit a drizzly, gray morning-she was having a hard time remembering. "Water," she said, finally, "I was in water, and then it went black. Except the last time it happened, a purple rabbit wearing socks pulled me out."

Kenan, who had been listening seriously to the first part of the explanation, raised his eyebrows again and started snickering. "A rabbit?" he said, grinning.

Kamaria didn't return the sally, being too tired for much of anything. "Yup."

"Just out of curiosity, have you ever almost drowned?" said Kenan, "It might explain the dreams."

Kamaria thought, and shook her head. "Sivan-my older brother-taught me to swim when I was five," she said, "My mother disapproved, so of course I practiced whenever possible," She grinned. "Of course, our lake is only a few feet deep, so I've never really had a chance of drowning."

"Huh," said Kenan, "Odd, then. Do-"

Just then hoofbeats, contrasting sharply with the chime of the Companions' paces, came galloping up the road towards them. Kenan cut himself off and went to the front, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword as his Companion slowed beside Kyra.

Kamaria, her brain beginning to work again, looked curiously ahead. A young man-a farmer, by the look of him-mounted on what seemed to be a plowhorse was coming closer, but Kamaria couldn't see him very well through the rain.

He stopped in front of the Heralds and sketched a rough bow from the back of his horse. "'Scuse me, Heralds," he said, "But we've got a bit of a problem on our hands-"

Kamaria wondered what kind of problem this could be. This village was barely a day's ride Companion-back from Haven, so it probably wasn't bandits, but-

_:The best way to learn is to listen to him,_ said Sitara, patiently, _:Speculating's fun and all, but just now you need to hear what the farmer has to say.:_

Kamaria hastily tuned into the conversation. "See, we have a noble what bought a young stallion at a horse-fair near Haven, and he's a-heading back home," said the young man, with a trace of country dialect, "But it escaped, see, an' we can't catch it! It won't come anywhere near us, but the lord only has what, two, three horses, for him 'n his guards, and we've got just plowhorses. We tried trapping it, but the colt's a canny 'un."

Kiril, who by now had ridden to the head of the group, leaned over and muttered something Kamaria didn't catch into Kyra's ear. Kyra nodded and exchanged a few words with Kenan, then looked back at the farmer. "We'll take care of it," she said, "Abi, you take over."

Abi went white. "_What?_" he spluttered, in utter surprise, "Me?"

Kyra turned to look at the Trainee. "Confer with your fellow Trainees to find the stallion," she said, patiently, "You may all work together, but Abi, you've got the casting vote. I look forward to seeing your solution."

The three Heralds moved to the side of the road, leaving the farmer-looking awkward-and Abi staring at one another. "Uh," said Abi, finally, "Where did it run?"

The farmer thought for a moment. "Our village is off the road a bit, and there's a wood northwest of the farms," he said, slowly, "The stallion bolted in there, but he's been seen near the westernmost farms."

"Uh," said Abi, "Lead the way, then."

This was, apparently, the right answer for the moment, because the farmer turned and led the Trainees-with the Heralds behind them-to his village.

Once there, Abi turned to confer with the rest of the Trainees. "Right, we need to catch this horse without hurting it and bring it back," he said, "But how do we find it?"

Kamaria raised her hand. "I've got Farsight," she offered, and Abi nodded.

Closing her eyes, Kamaria 'aimed' herself in the direction she wanted to See, and Looked.

Her Farsight skimmed over several farms, stretching out farther than Kamaria had thought she could go when she first Saw the forest. Kamaria pressed on, tweaking her Sight so she could see life-energy, just as she had when tracking the rabbits-

The horse had a warm golden-brown 'feel', and Kamaria soon spotted his tracks. She Felt Sitara giving the information to the other Companions as she moved through the forest, and Kamaria paused. _:Can I try to talk to them?_ she asked, wondering if she even _could_ use her body at this range.

_:By all means try,_ said Sitara graciously, and stopped speaking to the other Companions.

Kamaria cleared her throat-it was a _strange_ sensation to be furlongs away and yet hear herself speaking-and tried to speak. "He…on its trail," she said, slowly, trying to keep her words distinct as she spoke, and continued to Search.

"Coupla…crisscrossing bits," she continued, "Freshest…due north, past…" Kamaria tried to see the physical features rather than the web of light that took precedence, "Split tree, prob'ly oak. Turns…northwest and stops…near water."

Kamaria was feeling distinctly odd. She could hear the water where she was Seeing, but she could _also_ hear her voice. The sensation wasn't unpleasant, but it did make her mind try to split itself painlessly in half. "Took…drink, went upstream…little fork in water, took left fork…found him!"

_:You're doing fine,_ encouraged Sitara, as Kamaria's triumph threatened to completely upset the delicate balance, _:Now bring us to him.:_

"Colt…little clearing, looks like…trail alongside, probably deer…two boulders on northern end, and…tall tree with ivy. Lots."

Kamaria returned to her body with a _snap,_ and clutched the pommel of her saddle for a moment. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked at Abi. "Did you get all of that?"

"Yes," said Abi, "Can you lead us to it?"

"'Scuse me," said the farmer, nudging his horse forward, "The colt-er, it panics whenever a human comes close. Very skittish, though 'sa lovely thing. We tried horseback, with trackers, but-" he waved his hands helplessly.

Abi rubbed his temples. "Uh. Does anyone have any ideas, then?"

"Alain, could you Animal Mindspeak it?" said Kamaria, looking at her lifebonded. Alain frowned. "Uh, not from here. I don't have that kind of range yet."

Abi's face cleared. "But if you got _close,_ could you?"

"We're downwind of it, though," interrupted Kamaria, "I mean, the rain helps some, but the…way I took was downwind."

"Is there a way to get around the side of it?" said Alain, looking back at his lifebonded.

Kamaria sighed and dropped into trance again. It was easier to See this time, since she'd already taken the path, but this time she swung wide of the colt, trying to see if there was a place where Alain could sneak up.

But she ran into a problem. Returning, Kamaria shook her head. "Swamp," she said, succinctly, "The other fork of the stream runs out of quite a large one."

Abi looked discouraged. "Well…Alain, could you Speak dogs to herd it?"

Alain looked doubtful. "Still range," he reminded Abi, "And that would get complicated-we don't want to hurt it, after all."

Sitara shifted beneath Kamaria, and somehow, the piece of her mind that put bits of a situation into a strategy together clicked. "Abi," said Kamaria, slowly, "Look down."

Abi followed her instructions, glancing down at the pommel of his saddle. Seeing nothing, apparently, he transferred the gaze to the ground. "What?" he said, looking back up.

Alain picked up on Kamaria's thinking instantly. "Who are you _riding_?" he said, a broad grin slowly forming, "Range isn't an issue with them."

Abi's eyes widened as the concept dawned on him, and he smacked his forehead. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

"Stress of command," said Vera, her face deadpan.

There was a snort of laughter from Kenan, who up until that moment had been listening unobtrusively. "Sorry," he said, still grinning, "But Vera, that was _perfect._ Anyway, how do you plan to send out the Companions, then?"

Abi thought this over. "We'll need to get off, obviously, and probably remove their tack," he said, "Then empty a paddock and keep everyone clear of it until we've got the horse inside. Kamaria, can you guide the Companions to him without getting a reaction-headache?"

Kamaria sighed. "Maybe," she said, doubtfully, "I haven't really used it this much without help before-I think I'll need a boost."

Kenan looked at his student approvingly. "Quite sensible," he said, "Better to err on the safe side than to delay our ride home with a reaction-headache. Does anyone know how to boost?"

"I can," offered Alain, "I've done it with her before, and that'll probably be enough."

"Right," said Abi, dismounting, "Kamaria, if possible, I'd like to link in with you to see where you're going."

Kamaria frowned. "I don't know if I can do that," she said, doubtfully, "Alain's fine, but I've only really linked with him and Kenan before, and never two at once."

"Not true," inserted Alain, "You've linked with Ramya and Sitara and me-"

"But they're Companions," said Kamaria, "I don't know-I'm already linked to them, but I don't know if my Mindspeech is strong enough to bring Abi along as well."

Rain moved her Companion closer. "If you're unsure, I think Abi should link with his Companion instead," she said, "That way he'll still be able to see."

Abi sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get to it, then. Of the Companions, who's quickest? I think we should have three out there."

Kamaria dismounted Sitara immediately, and began unsaddling the mare. After a few moments of debate, Jakob dismounted Autumn, and Abi followed. A few minutes passed where the Trainees unsaddled, and then two mares and a stallion began their trot to the woods. Abi looked at Kamaria. "If you'd direct them, then…" he began, and trailed off.

Kamaria looked around for somewhere to sit, but the rain had made most of the street rather inhospitable. The tack was under an awning by the inn, but there wasn't a bench to sit on, and it wasn't good for the saddles to be sat on without support beneath it. "Uh…" she began.

Just then, Ramya turned and Alain offered a hand. Kamaria took it without thinking, and it was only when the other Trainees began snickering that she saw anything unusual.

Ramya turned again, with Kamaria sidesaddle in front of Alain, and the other Trainees cracked up. And not only were they laughing, but even the Heralds were having a hard time keeping straight faces. "Perverts," muttered Kamaria under her breath, and shut her eyes to guide the Companions.

As she returned along the Sight-path the third time, Kamaria felt Alain's presence in her mind, helping her maintain her energy level. Sitara followed Kamaria's presence, the three Companions moving quietly over the fields and into the woods.

Since they needed to spread and get into position, it took about ten minutes before Sitara darted in to startle the colt, but once the horse bolted, the other Companions moved in smoothly to guide him in the right direction. Although the horse was cunning, it was no match for the agile white beings as he curvetted, trying to find a way past them and failing.

With the Companions' speed and agility, it only took about a quarter-candlemark for the colt to be herded into an empty paddock. Once there, the horse calmed, while the Trainees congratulated the Companions.

Kenan tapped Kamaria on the arm as she sagged back against Alain, tired from her uneasy night and all the extension of her Gift. "Kamaria, can I chat with you for a minute?" said the redhead, casually.

"Whatever it is, Alain can hear it too," said Kamaria, not really wanting to move from their closeness. Kenan nodded. "Very well."

Kalena turned, bearing Kenan a little away from the rest of the gathering, followed by Ramya, Alain, and Kamaria. "Kamaria, this concerns your Gift," said Kenan, as Ramya drew alongside and Kalena turned so the Herald could face the Trainees.

Kamaria frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kenan shook his head. "I haven't noticed this before, because you've been linked in with me," he began, "Today was your first real try on your own, correct?"

Kamaria nodded. "Even when I've led in our classes, you've been linked and following," she said.

"I was keeping an eye on you just now, and I noticed when you opened for Farsight, you also opened your shields, leaving you mostly defenseless," said Kenan, seriously, "I don't think it's something you're doing consciously, but I don't even know if it's something fixable."

Kamaria stared at Kenan. "What?" she said, finally, "I don't understand-"

"He means when you use your Gift, you leave yourself wide open," supplied Alain, "Your thoughts could have been sensed by anyone who cared to, but I think the Mindspeakers in our group keep themselves shielded and the others don't have enough to sense it, and Vera's Gifts haven't awoken yet. I didn't really put this together until he just said it." Alain nodded towards Kenan. "I always know where you are, on some level, and we never really block each other out."

Kenan picked up Alain's thread. "As I said, this could just be you are opening to see and opening your mind at the same time, or it could be that you _have_ to open your shields to Farsee."

Kamaria at last comprehended what was going on, and considered the implications for a moment. "Well, if the latter is true, it's going to be a pain in the ass," she said, finally. "Does this apply to everything?"

Kenan looked down at Kalena, obviously exchanging a few mental words with his Companion. "'Lena thinks not," he said at last, "She says you're shielded when you use Othersight, and…wait, what?" He looked back down at the mare.

Kalena looked from her Chosen to Kamaria, considering something. Kenan nodded after a few moments. "Kamaria, I'd like you to close your eyes and use your Farsight again," he said, slowly, "Just use it to look behind you. Start by looking at Alain, then look farther."

Kamaria followed her teacher's order, closing her silver eyes and 'spreading' her Gift, as she thought of it, to see behind her.

As she expanded her Sight to look in all directions around her, as if she had eyes all around her head, she saw Kenan closing his own eyes, a slight frown on his face. "Are you only looking where you would see if you turned your head?" he said, after a moment.

Kamaria nodded, then, realizing Kenan had his eyes shut, said, "Yes."

"Your shields are fine now, but now I'd like you to look at something outside the range of your eyesight. Try…behind the inn, or something."

Kamaria's Sight soared over the roof and 'fell' behind the inn, as she looked around without much interest at the pump and stack of firewood.

The brush of her teacher's mind on hers brought Kamaria back to her own body, and she opened her eyes. Kenan was nodding. "As soon as you look outside of what you would see within physical limits, like through or over walls, your shields open," said the redheaded Herald, "We'll need to work on this, but we-"

"They've offered us lunch at the inn," called Kyra, from the cluster of Trainees, "I know it's a bit early, but-"

_:They're giving us treats. I'm not going to move:_ said Sitara, eagerly, _:Go eat.:_

Kamaria snickered. "Well, Sitara votes to stick around, because she's being fed," she said, and Kyra nodded to the innkeeper.

"You'll need to dismount, my dear," said Alain, as the other Trainees eagerly hopped off their Companions. Kamaria blinked.

"Oops," she said, slightly sheepishly, and slid from Ramya's back to land slightly unsteadily on the cobbles. Alain followed. "Go on in," he said, "Sitara's already unsaddled, and you could use the food."

Kamaria smiled at Alain, and began carefully making her wobble-legged way over the cobbles to the inn.

* * *

Well, that was a bit shorter than the last few chapters, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! I warn you, the next delay will probably rather long-it's end of the year, and the teachers are dumping homework and finals on us, not to mention I'm in dance rehearsals for LOOONG periods of time for our spring show! Anyway, just warning you, hope you liked the chapter!

**Lurks in Shadows:** …um, there is no error. You're just weird.

**Anasazi Darkmoon:** First off, I LOVE your name. Second, yes, I started writing this in seventh grade before I ever had a concept of the 'Mary Sue.' Now, however, I am well-educated in fanfiction, and if you'll look back, you'll see I'm rewriting it to make it better! Thanks for sticking with it!

**Dark Hermit Kaelin:** It's…not exactly foreshadowing. Try backshadowing, but you won't find it in earlier chapters.

**Blade of Fire:** I truly would love to talk to you, though I am quite female, thanks! But your email didn't show up all the way. Just put it in your review!

**Lady Ealisaid of the Stars:** It's north of Haven a ways. About two and a half days by horse. I'm taking liberties with Companion speed here.

**Artemis133:** I don't stop writing. It's just that I'm a high-school student, and life really seems to be conspiring to keep me from updating at times. –sigh- Glad you liked!

Love to all my reviewers, and toodles! Till next time, anyway!

Fireblade K'Chona


	43. Heir, Coquettes, and Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** Kamaria and the gang are mine. The concept of Valdemar and Heralds etc are not. Yup.

I had a weird dream the other night that I'm going to tell you about! Muahahaha! Right. So, in the dream, I was Kamaria, and it was the holidays. For some reason, my family was having dinner at the house I used to live in when I was, like, 6. So it was Kamaria plus modern world, sort of, except it was still in Haven.

I'd just gotten my Whites, and had gone to dinner, and this grandmother of mine was a real harridan. She was criticizing everyone up and down and somehow turned to me, and insulted me so my self-confidence shattered. At least, until Alain returned from his first circuit and he and Ramya and Sitara told me otherwise. It was odd.

But then I (as Kamaria still) had this really insecure moment, and I said something that I don't remember, but Alain was just like, "Shut up. I love you." And all was fluffy.

Then I woke up, and I was just like, "But I haven't written that far!"

_Thoughts :Mindspeech:_

* * *

Kamaria headed back to her room from the baths in the slightly drizzly mid-afternoon, absently whistling the edible-plant song Kyra had taught them as she strolled along the corridor. She was in a good mood today; the obstacle course for Equitation was being repaired, since some of the jumps had become unstable in the mud from the near-constant rain ever since Kamaria returned from the overnight, and for once, she'd finished her math in less than two hours.

Even Weapons hadn't been that bad, since the seemingly-invincible Kiril was recovering from a nasty cold and Kenan had worked on fine technique, giving tips on how to hold the sword, and subtle ways to improve stance. It had been fascinating, but above all, had left Kamaria with enough energy to face the rest of the evening-for once!

_All I have left is that History paper, and that's not even due until next week,_ pondered Kamaria, as she meandered down the hall and opened her door, _Perhaps I'll go see Sitara, or something-_

Just then, Kamaria's musings were interrupted as she nearly slipped on a piece of paper someone had slid under her door. She picked it up and turned it over.

It looked like an invitation, and was addressed to: _Lady Kamaria Chantrea._

_All right then,_ thought Kamaria, raising her eyebrows, _Must be from the Court. _She cracked the seal and unfolded the parchment.

_You are cordially invited to a welcome-home party for our Heir, Prince Jasen, who has recently returned from his journey to Hardorn,_ she read, her eyebrows slowly rising, _Please dress formally. You may bring an escort if you choose._

Kamaria blinked as she went over the invitation again. "I don't even remember him leaving," she murmured under her breath, "Well, I don't have anything tonight anyway-wonder if Alain-"

Her thoughts were again interrupted by footsteps pounding down the hall. Kamaria whirled as they skidded to a halt in front of her door, and stared blankly at the sight of Herald Kenan, red hair slightly disheveled from his run, shirt half-open, and face panicked. "Kamaria, what are you doing tonight?" he said, so quickly the Trainee could barely make out the words.

Kamaria stared. "I got this invitation," she said, finally regaining her wits after a moment and waving the paper vaguely, "I don't have anything tonight, so I thought I'd go-"

Kenan grabbed Kamaria's hands in his, crumpling the invitation as he looked imploringly into her face. "I _have_ to go to this-I trained Jasen in Farsight-but I really, really don't want to. The Court butterflies-" Kamaria's teacher shuddered extravagantly as Kamaria blinked in astonishment, still trying to catch up with events, "Please, please, _please_ let me escort _you,_ because I know you won't jump all over me."

Kamaria continued to stare blankly at her teacher. In the hallway, several of the other female Trainees were staring too-though, well, 'ogling' might be the best term for it. They saw Kamaria every day, after all, but a handsome red-haired Herald pelting down the hall was quite an unusual occurrence.

At long last, Kamaria's thoughts caught up with what was happening. "Of course I'll let you hide behind me," she said, with a smile at her teacher, "If you'll get Kiril to help me in Mathematics."

Kenan's shoulders sagged with released tension. "Anything!" he said, gratefully, "At swordpoint if I have to, just keep the butterflies _away!_"

Kamaria tugged at their conjoined hands, at last getting her teacher to release them. "Go get into your Formals," she said, taking on the 'teacher' role as Kenan looked up as if to thank the gods, "I'll-er, I turned in my Formal Grays-"

"My dear student, I don't care if you waltz in wearing a grain sack and a muffin smashed over your head, as long as I get to hide behind you," said Kenan, with a bow, "I'll-uh," he caught sight of the interested-looking Trainees, "Meet you at the bottom of the stairs, then!"

And, with speed Kamaria had rarely seen outside of Weapons, Kenan vanished from the hallway. Shaking her head gently and holding back a snort at the image of herself in a grain snack with a smashed muffin on her head, Kamaria turned to rifle through her clothes.

After a few minutes, Kamaria unearthed the blue creation of Yeleri's she had worn at Midwinter. "This will have to work," she muttered, holding it up to herself, "Even if it was made for winter, I'll just-what?"

The last word was directed at the small gathering of her fellow female Trainees, peering through her door. "Why do you get all the luck?" said Shalai, a dark-haired girl a year or so older than Kamaria, "You're _lifebonded_ already, and now you get escorted by Herald _Kenan?_"

"I think that's the idea," said Kamaria, setting the dress down and moving to the door, "I'm irrevocably attached, therefore he can hide behind me. Good-bye."

With that, she shut the door firmly and turned to the dress on the bed.

About a quarter-candlemark later, Kamaria found Kenan at the base of the stairs up to the Trainee quarters. She had put on a necklace, but couldn't be bothered to do more, and had the invitation in hand. Her teacher was resplendent in Formal Whites, his strange sword at his side and his hair neatly pulled back. With a bow, he offered his arm to Kamaria. "May I escort milady to the party?" he said, courteously.

Kamaria snickered, spoiling the image. "If you're going to act like that, your shield is going to be laughing all night," she said, grinning, "What would Kiril say?"

"Probably something along the same lines, considering we used the same Courtly Graces book back when we were Trainees," replied Kenan, thoughtfully, as Kamaria took his arm and they turned to walk down the hall, "Then again, I see your point. Court chatter is officially off-limits, then."

"You know, with your-ah-_problem_ with females, why don't you declare yourself shaych?" asked Kamaria, teasingly, as they walked down the maze of corridors. Kenan made a derisive noise.

"I'd have the opposite problem-all the shaych _boys_ would then fling themselves at me, and then I'd be caught in a lie, have a huge Heraldic scandal, have the Court butterflies renew their assaults, and be forced to remain on Circuit for the rest of my days," her teacher replied, "And since I _like_ hot baths and such, it would be rather an inconvenience." Kenan sighed extravagantly. "Not to mention my dear 'Lena quite enjoys having other Companions to talk to and would probably never speak to me again if I got myself into such a situation." Kamaria's teacher chuckled quietly.

"I can see your problem there," replied Kamaria, tapping her lips with a finger of her free hand, "And as for _you, _having no one to speak to would probably drive you mad in white linen."

Kenan outright laughed. "Too late, my dear Trainee," he managed through his snickers, "Unless you haven't noticed what I'm wearing, of course."

Just then, they turned the corner to the Great Hall, and the noise of the party spilled into the corridor. Kenan took a deep, steadying breath, both for calming his laughter and to ready himself for the onslaught of Court butterflies. Kamaria firmed her grip on his arm reassuringly, and the pair plunged in.

_He really wasn't kidding about the Court butterflies,_ thought Kamaria, dazedly, after barely three minutes. It seemed every eligible-and some not!-female of the Court was attracted by the red hair and vivid blue-violet eyes. Kenan and Kamaria worked in tandem, with Kenan being polite for a moment or two, then Kamaria gently pointing them in the direction of other people who 'surely would not want to be left alone.'

"It's working," whispered Kenan, looking slightly more relaxed, "Some of them are seeing I'm 'taken,' so they're laying off. This isn't near as bad as usual."

Kamaria gaped at her teacher. "You-you mean this is a _good­_ day?" she squeaked, after working her jaw for several moments.

Kenan nodded glumly. "I _told_ you they fling themselves at me, and if I even look at one by accident, they practically faint."

"…you're exaggerating," accused Kamaria, after a long moment.

A hint of Kenan's grin flickered around the edges of his mouth. "Somewhat," he admitted, "I need to say hello to Jasen. Do come with me."

Kamaria snickered. "And would I leave you to be mobbed halfway there?"

"Point," conceded her Farsight teacher, expertly turning Kamaria to block off a small group of approaching butterflies.

_I wonder what you call a group of Court butterflies,_ mused Kamaria as they wound their way through the throngs of people, _A…coquette, maybe? No, that doesn't sound quite right…_

She asked Kenan as they took the back of the line welcoming the Heir home. "It's 'swarm'," sighed Kenan, "Though a coquette does indeed sound accurate."

"I didn't expect to see you here," came a voice from Kamaria's other side. She turned her head, looked up, and blinked at the sight of her father.

"Hello, Father. Oh-and Sivan, too!" Kamaria grinned at her elder brother, looking very smart in his Captain's uniform. "I'm shielding Kenan."

Garethe raised an eyebrow, and Kamaria realized he was waiting for her to introduce him-Garethe had met Kenan before, but Sivan probably had not. "Pardon me," she said, and maneuvered Kenan so her father and brother could see him, "This is Herald Kenan, my Farsight teacher. Herald, this is my father, Lord Garethe Chantrea, and my brother, Captain Sivan Chantrea."

Kenan bowed briefly, and the action was reciprocated by her brother and father. "I remember dueling you in the salle once," said Garethe, "About six years ago, if memory serves."

Kenan nodded. "I'd just returned from Rethwellan, then, and you were interested in the style I had learned," he remembered, briefly touching the hilt of his sword with his free hand. "I'm afraid I kidnapped your daughter for my own selfish reasons."

Both Garethe and Sivan raised an eyebrow, father and son mirroring uncannily. Kamaria held back a snicker. "You see, I have a slight problem with the Court butterflies," elaborated Kenan, "Trainee Kamaria is one of the few females I can trust not to fling herself at me."

Sivan sighed extravagantly, breaking the slight tension. "I wish I had that problem," he said to Kenan, "I'd _love_ it if the girls flung themselves at my feet."

Kamaria took a quick look around, made sure no one was looking directly at her-not difficult, since the female population was thoroughly occupied with Kenan's profile-and kicked her brother in the shin. Her brother stifled a startled yelp. "And what makes you think we _would_ throw ourselves at you?" she said, looking up at her older brother, "Especially if they knew you never put away your clothes or that you bite your nails or-"

Garethe coughed gently, reminding Kamaria that this was perhaps not the best time to bring in sibling rivalry. Kamaria blushed, looking down, but a sideways glance at Kenan showed her Farsight teacher was on her side and holding back laughter.

Sivan was looking chagrined. "It's not even like I can retaliate," he half-complained, "There's no chance Alain's _ever_ going to leave you, and you lifebonded types are never interested in anyone else-"

"Am I interrupting something?" came a gentle male voice, and Kamaria suddenly became aware her gathering was at the head of the line to welcome the Heir.

She curtsied deeply, looking down as she fought to bring her blush under control, and stood as Kenan straightened from his bow. "It's been a long time, Herald Kenan," said Jasen with a warm smile, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "May I inquire who your lady is?"

Jasen was several inches taller than Kenan, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. His face was strong, but handsome, and Kamaria suspected that he had his own devoted following of Court butterflies.

Kenan cleared his throat. "This is Trainee Kamaria Chantrea," he said, "My current student of Farsight."

"Chantrea…" said Jasen, tapping his lips with a finger in a gesture Kamaria herself often used, "The daughter of Lord Garethe Chantrea? Good evening to you as well, General." The Heir nodded his head to Kamaria's father.

"My eldest daughter," said Garethe, smoothly, "And this is my eldest son, Sivan, now a Captain in the Guard." As he spoke, Kamaria's brother bowed briefly, and stood at attention.

"It's an honor to have a Chantrea Chosen," said Jasen, lips parting slightly in a true smile, "And if she has your gift for strategy, we are doubly blessed."

"Oh, she has it," said Kenan, a smile flickering around his lips. Kamaria shot him a glare, but it completely failed to affect her teacher as he continued. "I've heard about her classes, and I remember walking in on one once, and I daresay she is as good as her father-all that is lacking is experience."

Kamaria was torn whether to be annoyed or utterly embarrassed, but blushed anyway. She knew better than to self-deprecate-Kenan was death on that, she'd tried once in Farsight classes and he'd come down on her like a ton of bricks-but had no idea how to respond.

"Who is your Companion, Kamaria?" said Jasen, ignoring the Trainee's confusion.

"Uh-Sitara," Kamaria stammered in response, and Jasen raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, yes, the little-well, not so little now, of course-racer," he replied, thoughtfully.

Kamaria regained her ground and smiled with pride in her Companion. "She's the fastest in the Field," she said, "I don't know about the Couriers, but she can beat the other Trainees' Companions in no time."

"Well, if she's that quick, we may just have to make you a Courier," said Jasen, with a smile.

"Farsight is useful for a Courier," said Kenan, helpfully. Jasen nodded in agreement.

"She'd be useful as a Guard-Herald as well," said Sivan, diffidently, and Kamaria stared at her brother in shock. "Farsight can scan the ground, and speed and agility are major pluses in scouts."

_All right, who is that and what did he do with my brother?_ she thought, as Jasen immediately seized on the topic and began a spirited conversation about the pros and cons of various Heraldic Gifts in the field.

"You look overwhelmed," murmured Kenan in Kamaria's ear, as Garethe interjected something into the debate.

"A bit," she admitted to her teacher, glad for once that the two of them were both shorter than average-and thus, could get away with talking as others argued over their heads. "I've never met the Heir before, and he's just…"

She trailed off as Kenan smiled. "Didn't expect him to be so charismatic, mm?" he said, as Sivan and Jasen became more animated.

Kamaria shook her head, then recovered herself. "Well, with _you_ for a teacher, how could he not be?" she said, putting a hand on her hip and drawing herself up to look her teacher nearly in the eye. Kenan laughed.

"Well, he also has King's Own Meriel for an aunt, and she's charismatic to the bone," he said, "Actually, _she_ was my mentor on Circuit, since of course she wasn't King's Own then. And since his mother died when he was born, she-the King's Own, that is-practically raised him."

"I see," began Kamaria, but was interrupted by a light touch on her arm. Her father was smiling, and nodded towards Jasen and Sivan, who had wandered off a bit to the side, the Herald using his hands to demonstrate some point and Sivan nodding as he watched carefully.

"The two of them seem quite occupied," he said to Kenan and Kamaria, "Shall we leave them to their debate?"

The party had gone on quite late, and though it had looked to go past midnight, the Heralds had circumspectly vanished. After even the Heir had left, though the other nobles looked quite oblivious, Kenan had suggested that Kamaria retire early and escorted her back to the Trainee rooms. After a wash, Kamaria reclined on her bed, leafing idly through a book as she waited to become drowsy.

As she paused to read a chapter that had caught her eye, Kamaria yawned, and-

It wasn't a scream, as such, but it sent Kamaria straight to her feet, book tumbling to the side, then, before she knew it, pelting out her door and down the hall.

No one else seemed awake, but Kamaria didn't dwell on it as she skidded around a corner in her bare feet, flung open the common-room door, and darted across, dodging tables at full speed. It didn't occur to her to wonder where she was going until she _slammed_ a door open, sending it rebounding hard against first the wall, then her outstretched hand as she paused briefly in the doorway, before she leapt across the room to grab Alain's shoulders and shake him.

Alain's hair was damp with sweat, she noticed dimly, as she continued shaking him, but she got no further chance to muse on such things as Alain awoke with a gasp and voiced aloud whatever had been in his nightmare-"-ia!" he shouted, swiping at the air and hitting Kamaria in the neck.

The physical contact served to orient him, and he stopped dead, staring blankly at Kamaria. "But-they had you-" he said, confused, "And-and-_Ramya!"_

"Shh, shh!" said Kamaria, loosening her grip on his shoulders and pulling him close, "Don't shout. Ramya's in Companion's Field. You can check on her if you like."

This was voiced in a soothing tone, since Kamaria's younger sister Aysel, when younger, had suffered nightmares and had come to burrow into her sister's bed. Sometimes even then, she would wake in the night screaming, and Kamaria would need to soothe her.

Alain's hands reached up and took hold of the back of Kamaria's nightshirt, clutching at it like a child as he shook. "She's there," he said, with audible relief, "She's sleeping. And you-they had you, how did you escape?"

"It was a nightmare, Alain," said Kamaria, still in the same low, soothing tone, "I'm all right. I've been in my room, and before that I was at the welcome-home for the Heir with Kenan, my older brother, and my father. I'm fine."

Alain was still shivering, and he buried his face in Kamaria's shoulder, clutching her as if he thought she would slip away. Kamaria rubbed his shoulders, gently. "Want to talk about it?" she said, shifting on the bed to make herself more comfortable.

"They had you," said Alain, voice muffled in the cloth of Kamaria's nightshirt, and Kamaria wondered vaguely who this nebulous 'they' were. "And Ramya. Th-they were going to k-kill you, and-and I couldn't move, I was j-just standing there, and th-they were laughing at me!"

The last was said in a choked sob, and Kamaria surmised this nightmare had been particularly vivid. She brushed the surface of his mind and, finding it open to her, linked in very lightly to start calming him down. "Sounds bad," she said, "I hate that kind of nightmare. You can't do anything, but they're hurting the ones you love."

Kamaria could sense that Alain was relaxing, slowly, and continued to talk. This time, she changed the subject. "I met Herald Jasen tonight," she said, conversationally, "He's quite friendly. Actually, he seemed to like Sivan a lot-they had quite an interesting debate, from what I saw, and both seemed to be enjoying themselves. I really hope Sivan isn't sent to the front anytime soon, you know."

Alain was calming even more by the moment, and Kamaria continued to talk on about any topic that came to mind. "Herald Kenan and I are of the opinion that a group of Court butterflies should be called a coquette. What do you think, mm?"

"Sounds-accurate," said Alain, pulling back slightly to look at Kamaria, "Gods-did I wake you up?"

Kamaria guessed that Alain had missed most of the first part of their conversation, such as it was. "No, I was awake," she said, letting her arms fall, slowly, "I was reading."

Alain nodded. "Did I link you-did you see any of the nightmare?" he continued.

Kamaria shook her head. "No, but you gave this sort of mindscream-I heard that, and next thing I knew, I was here."

Alain was staring at her. "But-Ramya didn't hear it," he said, in confusion, "She's sleeping."

Kamaria, about to say something, paused and thought about this. After a moment, she frowned. "Does she usually hear you?"

Alain nodded, slowly. "We've been together almost three years now," he said, with some confusion, "But you and I-gods, barely half a year."

"Well, I wasn't particularly shielded…" Kamaria let the sentence trail away.

Alain was silent for a moment. "I think we should talk to our Companions about this," he said, eyebrows contracted slightly in a frown. "Tomorrow…do you still have a free period after lunch?"

Kamaria thought for a moment. "I have dishwashing tomorrow, but I can probably swap Tara-I covered her when she had that History essay to finish."

Alain nodded. "Do that," he said, "And…thanks." He raised his eyes to Kamaria's, and took one of her hands. "That dream was…hellish."

Kamaria turned the hand he was holding and clasped his in both her hands. "It was nothing," she said, with a smile, "Go to sleep, and dream better dreams."

She leaned forward and kissed Alain, lightly, then stood and returned to her own room and to her own dreams.

* * *

Aw. That was cute. I enjoyed writing that chapter a lot! Even if it did get stuck halfway through and refuse to get written.

**Anasazi Darkmoon: **Believe me, it's embarrassing to go back and see how crappily I wrote then. Yeesh. And K'Chona is an actual Clan, yes! You'll find out about the shields, and as for the water, it is significant, but you'll have to figure it out for yourself!

**Dark Hermit Kaelin:** Dead in the black, my friend, dead in the black.

**Lady Easalid of the Stars:** It's not Foresight. Almost the opposite, actually. (**HUGE HINT RIGHT THERE!) **But…no, it's not in any shape or form related to Alain.

Love all of you, hope you enjoyed-see you next chapter!

Fireblade K'Chona


	44. Totally Insane Bards!

**Disclaimer:** You know, I'm no longer really putting this here for your benefit. There's over 40 chapters. I'm putting it because it makes me feel like writing! Habit! Whee!

I am _incredibly_ sorry I haven't updated in so long! -meeps- I've been busy with camp, a cousin's wedding, and a bunch of stuff!

_**For the record, I am not leaving Bright Feather hanging. I'm working on the next chapter. I promise!**_

Anyway, I own the characters and plot. But I don't own the piece 'Banish Misfortune.' I'm learning to play it on harp, quite slowly, but it's really pretty! I love it! Most of Ruana's sentiments about it are directly from what I've said about it. Nor do I own 'The Butterfly'. But I can play it. It is pretty.

**By the way, enjoy the newly-revamped chapter seven!**

_:Mindspeech: Thoughts_

* * *

Alain had turned sixteen four days ago, and Kamaria's birthday was barely a month and a half away. She had given him a book about animal medicine (chosen with Mandel's aid, since her brother was currently practicing Healing on animals), which had seemed to be the right thing to give to an Animal Mindspeaker. And sure enough, whenever Kamaria passed the library in the evening, Alain had his nose buried in it at his usual table by the History secion.

Kamaria had a free afternoon today, which had been most unexpected; she hadn't realized it was the Collegium's Quarter-Day, on which the teachers and students received an entirely free day. Kamaria had whiled away the morning with Sitara, playing tag with Edim, Jakob, Vera, and their respective Companions, and was strolling through the gardens on her way to a late lunch.

As she turned a corner, Kamaria paused as she heard music. This was hardly uncommon, as it was a lovely day and many Bardic Trainees often practiced outside, but this melody caught her ear in a way few others did. Intrigued, Kamaria turned again to find the source.

Said source was indeed a Trainee, practicing on a harp nearly chin-high on Kamaria. The Trainee's fingers rippled up and down the strings with a casual ease, producing marvelous harmonies that changed as fast as quicksilver. Entranced, Kamaria watched, until-

The other Trainee plucked a chord, and swore as it rang dissonant against the music. "Damn! I _always_ miss the bridge to the coda-" muttering, she picked up a sheaf of music Kamaria hadn't noticed and made several marks on it with a graphite stick beside her.

Kamaria didn't have the faintest idea what 'bridge to the coda' meant, since she didn't play an instrument and was only a mediocre singer, but she said, shyly, "I thought it was very good."

The Bardic Trainee looked up, squeaked, and nearly fell off the bench. "I didn't see you!" she gasped, righting herself and grabbing her harp before it upset, "Don't you make noise?"

Kamaria opened her mouth to reply, then closed it, unable to think of anything to say. The other girl blinked and her lips moved, repeating what she had said-

"Excuse me. I meant to say, thank you! This is a new piece for me, but I find it a lot of fun to play." The girl stood and bowed briefly to Kamaria. "Bardic Trainee Ruana Tambre at your service."

Kamaria held out a hand, and Ruana shook it. "Heraldic Trainee Kamaria at yours," she replied, looking up at Ruana.

Ruana was tall-nearly six inches higher than Kamaria, with long brown hair pulled into a tail. Her fingers were long and callused from playing various instruments, and her eyes were nearly as dark as her hair. "Good to meet you," said Ruana, cheerily, "I'm sixteen, been here since I was nine."

Kamaria blinked. "I thought you were way older!" she blurted, startled that Ruana was her own age, "You look-I thought you were twenty!"

Ruana sighed and nodded. "I get that a lot," she said, ruefully, "Just about everyone I meet asks why I'm not in Reds."

Kamaria thought for a moment. "If you're just sixteen, why are you not in any of my classes?" she asked, as Ruana sat down on the bench and rested a hand on her harp.

Ruana smiled. "Finished the standard courses a year and a half ago, I'm just taking advanced music and Weapons now. I'm usually thrown in with people older than me, but let me tell you, I _earned_ my place in advanced Weapons!" She grinned at Kamaria, and the grin was contagious. Kamaria smiled back.

"Anyway, how long were you listening?" asked Ruana, as Kamaria sat on a bench across the path.

"Oh, two or three minutes," said Kamaria, making a rough estimate.

Ruana nodded. "This piece is _long,_" she said, though her tone wasn't a complaint, "Nearly six minutes, and that's not counting variations."

"What's it called?" asked Kamaria.

"Banish Misfortune," replied Ruana, promptly, "The style's from Southern Valdemar, near the Pelagirs, and I guess maybe Northern Rethwellan too. It doesn't have too many accidentals, and is a very lyrical genre of music."

Kamaria, again, didn't have a clue what that was supposed to mean, except perhaps that it was pretty. "I liked what I heard," she said, "Mind an audience?"

Ruana thought for a moment, then said, "Nah. It'll give me an edge."

With that curious statement, since Kamaria really didn't know much about performing either, the other Trainee pulled the harp to her shoulder and set her fingers to the strings.

Kamaria watched as she began, but it soon turned from watching to staring. Kamaria had _never_ seen someone's fingers move so fast on a harp, or so intricately, and still strike each note purely. The melody put her in mind of a tide, rising to a peak, then falling just as quickly before rising again. Ruana played with a slight frown of concentration, eyes not even on her fingers, but on the music at her feet.

_:Oh, my-that's lovely:_ said Sitara, in Kamaria's mind, which made her jump. She hadn't realized she had forgotten to reshield against Sitara, as they had been linked while playing tag, so her surface thoughts were still resonating down the bond. _:She's very talented:_ continued her Companion, oblivious to Kamaria's startlement, _:I've never heard this piece before.:_

_:Shh:_ said Kamaria, still intent on the music, _:I'm trying to listen.:_

Just then, Ruana went from a fairly quiet part of the music to a louder, with emphasis on ringing chords that resonated against the continuing line of the melody. Closing her eyes, Kamaria listened to the harp.

She didn't hear any lead-up to the finish, so when Ruana struck four ringing chords in succession, it startled Kamaria enough that her eyes flew open. She began to applaud immediately, and Ruana grinned widely at her. "You're magic!" she declared, as Kamaria clapped, "I didn't miss a single chord!" The Trainee stood and bowed to Kamaria, still beaming widely.

"Wonderful," said Kamaria, her palms stinging as she lowered them, "If you always play like that, I wonder why you're not a Bard already!"

Ruana ducked her head in slight embarrassment. "I still have a ways to go. Would you like to hear one of the ones I play best?"

"Sure. What's it called?" asked Kamaria, eagerly.

"The Butterfly," said Ruana, turning to her harp and moving a few levers located where the strings joined the harp at the top. "These levers change tone a half step," she explained, when Kamaria looked puzzled, "Like this."

She plucked a string, flicked the lever, and the tone went up. Kamaria nodded, accepting the information, and waited for the next piece.

Ruana began to play again. Where Banish Misfortune had been bright and quick, however, this was slower, and strangely haunting. The harmonies resonated in the body of the harp, the lonely melody wandering far above the supporting tones.

The piece was over too soon, and Kamaria applauded again. Just then, the bells rang the hour, and Ruana jumped. "I've been out here two candlemarks," she said, looking down at her fingers with alarm, "Havens, these sting." The Bardic Trainee shook out her hands, wincing slightly.

"Eaten lunch?" asked Kamaria, standing. Ruana shook her head. "Come with me," the Heraldic Trainee offered, "We'll raid the pantry!"

Ruana favored Kamaria with a wide grin. "Certainly. Meet you in five minutes? Only I've got to put my harp away."

"Sure," replied Kamaria, "I'll meet you in…"

"The library," supplied Ruana, "Don't worry about me; I can handle my harp, no problem. See you there."

Kamaria headed towards the library, stopping to wash off some of the remnants of the game of tag, which had been very enthusiastic and had involved being knocked over more than once. Rather more presentable now, Kamaria went to the library, which was almost completely empty, since it was a beautiful day outside.

Ruana showed up a few minutes later, and Kamaria led her down to the pantry. Ruana drew Kamaria into a lively conversation about various styles of music, though Kamaria's knowledge was sadly limited. When she confessed this, Ruana shook her head sadly-and proceeded to enlighten Kamaria.

Kamaria's head was soon spinning with intricate explanations of the differences between airs, ballads, reels, and jigs as Ruana, talking as fast as only a Bard could manage, chattered on about the style she had been playing earlier. It turned out that while it was distinctive from other styles, there were 'modes'-or at least that was what Kamaria thought Ruana had said-each with their own particular variations.

Since the day was so lovely, the pair made sandwiches and took them outside, Ruana still talking nonstop. It wasn't until she paused to take a hefty bite of her sandwich that she noticed Kamaria's faintly dazed expression. "Omhgmshry!" she exclaimed, through a mouthful of bread and meat, "Imngchrin-"

Kamaria stared. "What?"

Ruana swallowed. "I'm so sorry!" she repeated, "I just get to talking, you know, and then I won't shut up-" and the Bardic Trainee continued apologizing, to Kamaria's bemusement, until someone smacked her on the back of the head. Ruana, that is.

The aforesaid smacker put his hands on his hips, tilted his head to one side, and accused, "Ruana, you've been bewildering another poor child."

Ruana blinked up at the young man, who looked about seventeen, wearing the rust-red that indicated another Bardic Trainee. "Hardly a child," retorted Ruana, "She's fifteen. She told me so."

Her friend crossed his arms and glared at her. "I can see from her expression that you've been berating her on…what was it, modes?" he asked Kamaria, looking at her for a moment.

Kamaria nodded. "Modes, then," he continued, "And likely she's not got even the inclination to be a Bard! Do you?" he asked, looking back at Kamaria again.

Kamaria shook her head, still bemused at the speed of the conversation-and not quite caught up on events. "Oh, how rude of me!" said the newcomer, suddenly, "I haven't introduced myself." He bowed to Kamaria. "Bardic Trainee Aiden, call upon me if you need someone's fat head punctured!"

Ruana had finished her sandwich in the interval and said, "Oh, shut up. He thinks he's a genius," she said, in a mock-whisper to Kamaria, "And I do concede that some of his work has a certain sting, but-"

At this point, Aiden smacked Ruana on the head again. "Good to meet you…uh…"

"Kamaria," supplied Ruana.

"Kamaria, then," continued Aiden, smoothly, looking her up and down, "I say, do you happen to be attached?"

Kamaria choked on a piece of sandwich. And _she'd_ thought the Court butterflies at _Kenan_ had been forward-

"She is!" said another voice from behind Kamaria, and she whirled, wondering if the entirety of the _Collegia_ were going to come barge in merrily on her social life, "Lifebonded, actually," continued Jakob, chirpily, as he bounded in to plop himself on the bench beside Kamaria.

"Aiden, will you _ever_ stop being a flirt?" asked Ruana, with a sigh, "And-wait a minute, to _you?"_

This last was directed at Jakob, who's eyebrows flew into his hair as he began shaking his head hard. "No, no, no!" he said, hastily, "Alain would kill me! No, she's happily lifebonded to Alain LaFiara, another Heraldic Trainee, and you know, it's slightly sickening the way they moon after each other-"

This time, it was Kamaria who delivered the smack. "Are you determined to broadcast my current state of affairs all over Valdemar?" she demanded, as Jakob rubbed his temple.

"Well, no, but I saw you under siege and thought I'd-"

"Further complicate the situation?" interjected Ruana, smoothly, "Poor Kamaria. Where did you get friends like these?"

Kamaria slowly turned her gaze to the sky as this sparked another round of argument between Jakob and Ruana, joined occasionally by acid comments from Aiden. "I really have no idea," she murmured at the clouds.

The next morning, Kamaria had just left her History class when someone called her name. She turned, standing on tiptoes to see who had said it.

"Kamaria!" said the voice again, and Kenan dodged several Trainees to come close to his student. "Um…can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kamaria nodded, unsure of what was going on. Kenan waited for the Trainees to get out of earshot, then began walking beside Kamaria, as she headed slowly towards Mathematics. "I've been sent on a…sensitive mission," began Kenan, looking slightly uncomfortable, "I can't give you any details, but…well, anyway, would you mind terribly if Jasen took over your Farsight lessons until I get back? Which may be a while?"

Kamaria stumbled over nothing to stare at Kenan. "The _Heir?_" she squeaked, "Give me-but-isn't there-"

Kenan cut Kamaria off with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry; Jasen is the only one at Haven with Farsight strong enough to teach you at this stage," he explained, "I've passed on the details about your shielding problem via the Companions, and he'll work with you on that. Hopefully you can get it mostly resolved."

"But what about Weapons?" asked Kamaria, unable to think of anything more to say. To her surprise, Kenan grinned.

"Well, Rhi's coming back in the next week and a half or so-the Healers would _not_ let him out before that-but in the meantime…no, I think I'll let you be surprised!" With a cheery wave, Kamaria's teacher turned and trotted down the hall in the opposite direction. "See you in a while!"

Kamaria stared after him, trying to figure out what he had said, until she realized with a yelp that she was late for Mathematics.

Just after lunch was her Farsight lesson, and Kamaria automatically headed out to the Field before she realized she had no idea where Jasen expected her to be. She stopped, halfway over the fence, and looked around from the increased height, though she really didn't expect it to help her much.

_:Jasen said he'll meet you by the Terilee:_ piped up Sitara, appearing in Kamaria's field of vision as she spoke, _:I'll run you there, if you like.:_

"Much appreciated, love," replied Kamaria aloud, since Sitara had stopped near the fence. She mounted her Companion bareback and Sitara took off, obviously feeling rather frisky.

Kamaria enjoyed the ride, and felt a pang of regret when her Companion stopped near the grottoes. Jasen was there, talking to his own Companion.

As Kamaria dismounted, Jasen smoothly turned, and his Companion trotted away. "Ah, Kamaria," said the Heir, with a smile, "Good to see you again. Now, Kenan mentioned there was something going on with your shields?"

Kamaria nodded, and sat cautiously when Jasen flopped down onto the ground. "Oh, don't be like that," he scolded when he saw Kamaria's tension, "I get enough of that from the Court. Really, I'm just another Herald."

Kamaria got the impression that it wasn't the first time this had happened, and did her best to relax in the same manner. "Yes," she said, in reply to his question, "If I'm trying to Farsee something within my line-of-sight, even if I can't see it clearly in my body but can tell it's there, I'm fine, but as soon as I get out of it-I tried looking behind a building-my shields drop."

Jasen frowned as he worked out the slightly convoluted sentence and scratched his head. "That's really odd," he said, "Nothing like that's ever happened with me, really." He paused, his attention turning inwards.

Kamaria looked away from the Heir at the river, waiting for him to finish speaking with his Companion. At last, Jasen spoke again. "Ratena-that's my Companion-thinks you might have a variation on the Gift."

Kamaria stared at her new teacher. "What?"

Jasen listened for a moment, then explained, "There are sometimes variations in Gifts-like in Mindspeech, there's Broad-sending and Thought-sensing. Sometimes a person can Sense very strongly, but can barely Send, or vice versa-do you know what I mean?"

Kamaria thought she understood, and nodded slowly. "Doesn't that have to do with strength, though?" she asked.

Jasen shook his head. "No, not really. Uh…oh, right. Before Vanyel, when there were still Herald-Mages, there were different types of the old magic." Kamaria nodded, waiting for him to continue. "There were battle mages, weather mages, all kinds. The point is, there are sometimes variations within Gifts like there were with the old magic, like-" Jasen snapped his fingers as the perfect example came to him-"Mindhealing and ordinary Healing!"

A look of comprehension dawned on Kamaria's face. "_Oh,_" she said, "So you think-or she thinks-that my…variation is line-of-sight Farsight?"

"Something like that, yes," replied Jasen.

Kamaria frowned, slowly. "But what use is that?" she asked, "You could just use a spyglass for that kind of thing."

Jasen sighed. "Well, it only might be a variation. It also might be that you're unconsciously unshielding while you See, and we only need to reteach you."

"Hopefully that's it," sighed Kamaria, and their lesson began.

* * *

I know, it's short, but I wanted to get this out fast after I got home from camp and all the stuff I've been doing!

**To all the reviewers who have read this in one sitting:** WOW. I completely admire you for enduring the total crap that is the first (ok, not first seven chapters anyway, but lots) of this epic! I'm glad you're enjoying, and luckily for you, my writing's improved and hopefully I can get the rest of it up to scratch!

**For those who asked:** Alain's nightmare isn't a premonition or anything. Just a nightmare. Which provided opportunities for fluff! Also, feel free to use the term 'coquette,' I don't get pissed off about that sort of thing.

**Dark Hermit:** Eh, shaddup. I'd more likely be a Bardic Trainee anyway. (Who does NOT write love songs, thank you very much.) And Jasen…sure, if you want him to be, why not?

Thank you, everybody, and I hope I can get the next chapter up way sooner! It helps that I'll be in town…though school starts very soon! -runs screaming-

Toodles!


	45. Possesive Lifebondeds

**This chapter has been…DISCLAIMED! MUAHA!**

**The Disclaiming Bandits**

O.o (stares upwards) Well, that was unexpected.

In regard to many of the reviews: How on earth could you think I was going to kill off Kenan? He's too cool to die! Nah, this mission he's on isn't that high risk. Really.

And without further ado, welcome to chapter forty-five of Like the Moon! It has an ass of a title, but one hell of a plot! Sort of!

I'm writing this while watching Beauty and the Beast. That's the best Disney movie ever, and my favorite fairy tale of all time! Yay for Beauty and the Beast! Can I get a woohoo?

No?

Well, I guess I'll just write the chapter, then.

* * *

Kamaria left her second Farsight lesson with Jasen, who was kind enough, but merciless in trying to find the root of her shielding problem, for Weapons. Chatting with Tara as she walked to the salle, she stepped through the doorway and, upon seeing who was finishing the tutoring of an advanced student, tripped over her own feet.

"_Father?"_ she gasped, incredulously, as she stared at Lord Garethe, clad only in breeches, shoes, and a half-undone shirt dueling with said student, which Kamaria realized with a start was Ruana. Garethe half-raised his free hand towards his daughter, devoting most of his attention to Ruana.

Thanks to Kenan's weapon-teachings, Kamaria recognized that Ruana was indeed very good with the short-sword she wielded against Garethe's rapier. Still, Garethe had the advantage of experience, and was holding his own very well. As the rest of Kamaria's class filed in, he disarmed Ruana with a neat little flick of his sword and bowed, saying, "Well done, but your lower guard is still weak. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ruana returned the bow, in the flamboyant Bardic style, and once she had put away her practice weapon, paused to whisper to Kamaria, "You didn't bother to mention your father was Lord Chantrea!"

Kamaria blinked at her. "Uh…it didn't occur to me?" she said, her tone more than half a question. Ruana shrugged and left the salle with a cheery wave.

"Hello," said Kamaria's father to the students, holding his practice-sword in a loose grip, "As many of you know, particularly you in my Strategy classes, I am Garethe Chantrea. In lieu of Herald Kenan and until Herald Rhi returns, I will be your sword-teacher. Please find your staffs and begin the first drills."

The class followed the instruction, delivered in the steady, quiet tone of Garethe, and lined up with less than the usual chatter. As Jakob counted off the strokes, since there was an odd number and he had no partner, Garethe walked up and down the lines, patiently observing each student.

Kamaria concentrated on Maverick, the Bardic Trainee across from her, who had a tendency to hit a little harder than necessary for warm-up. Also, he was nearly a foot taller than her, which made the majority of Kamaria's blocks high ones.

Today, however, Maverick was distracted, glancing every once in a while from Garethe to Kamaria and back. He was so distracted he fumbled a block, and Kamaria rapped his side smartly.

"Ow!" he yelped, jumping back, but he hastily returned to the line.

Garethe picked up his own staff and began working with Jakob, taking over calling the counts. He picked up the pace slightly faster than was comfortable for most of the students, though they were already warm. At last, he broke the drill and said over the chatter that immediately sprung up, "It looks like all of you are fairly proficient. Please find your practice-swords."

The following candlemark was very odd for Kamaria, since the other students kept giving her incredulous glances. Her father seemed oblivious, giving out orders and tips as he walked around the salle watching them practice, occasionally stepping in to demonstrate a counter or blow he thought they should learn. The Trainees did exactly what he told them to do with a certain awe in their eyes, surprising Kamaria with exactly how large her father's reputation was.

Her next class was History, and Kamaria was still musing over the Weapons class when she dropped a page and, bending to pick it up, felt something strike the back of her head, hard.

Yelping, she slapped a hand to her skull and sat up, wincing-and saw Tara's hands covering her mouth in shock. "Oh, gods, Kamaria, I'm sorry!" she said, her tone of voice horrified, but muffled by her hands.

Puzzled-it hadn't hurt _that _much-Kamaria suddenly realized there was wetness on her hand. Hastily, she whipped her hand around to stare, and saw-

Blue?

_Since when do I bleed blue?_ Kamaria wondered, blinking several times and staring at her hand, _I'm pretty sure-wait._

"Tara, what did you do?" she asked, slowly, becoming aware of giggles in the classroom. Looking down, Kamaria saw an overturned ink bottle on the floor.

A suspicion grew in her mind, and Kamaria took a lock of hair in one hand to see her normally pale blond turned royal blue. She stared in horror.

Herald Kyra was snickering along with the rest of the class, but managed a, "Kamaria-go wash your hair-" before giving into outright laughter.

"I'll help," said Tara hastily, jumping to her feet, "It's my fault anyway."

Several minutes later, Kamaria dunked her head into the tub for the third time, blue-stained tunic tossed to the side as she and Tara scrubbed at the ink in her hair. "It's not fading," said Tara, desperately, as Kamaria came up gasping, keeping her head tilted forward so not to stain the rest of her clothes. Settling a towel around Kamaria's shoulders and setting the hair on it, Tara mutely held up a looking-glass someone had left on the counter.

The ink had been mercilessly scrubbed from where it had stained Kamaria's skin, but most of the right side of her hair, along with random streaks on the left, was still a vibrant royal blue, only emphasized by the white-blonde unstained hair. Kamaria stared at herself, both eyebrows raised as she moved the looking glass to better see the sides of her head.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kamaria, settling back on her heels and wringing some of her hair out.

Tara shrugged helplessly. "We could dye the rest of it, leave it, or cut it off," she listed, counting them off on her fingers.

Kamaria sighed. "Is there any possibility that this is the type of ink that doesn't come out of clothes? Ever?"

Tara nodded, looking guilty. "I like this shade best," she said, "And it doesn't fade. It's what the Chronicler uses."

Kamaria rubbed the bridge of her nose. Thankfully, most of what was blue was towards the back of her head, saving her the indignity of blue eyebrows. Not that the rest of it was any better, but Kamaria figured she'd have to take what she could get.

"I don't really fancy going around with an entirely blue head," she said, at last, to the guilt-stricken Tara, "But leaving it like this is bad. I guess we should just cut it short, and as soon as it grows out cut it again."

Tara nodded. "Who do we know who can cut hair?" she asked, scratching her own head. Kamaria looked enviously at the other Trainee's dark brown hair-if _her_ hair was that color, the blue would be practically unnoticeable.

And so it happened that Kamaria wound up trying to explain the whole situation to Kavin, one of her father's manservants, who had been a barber, of all things, before he had joined the Guard. Kavin made no secret of his amusement, snickering as Kamaria explained her solution, but agreed to cut her hair.

"Now, I'm a little out of practice," he said, as he rummaged in a drawer of his room beside the Chantrea suite, "And I think we should go outside."

Luckily, classes were still in session, so they didn't have an audience-not even Tara, who had reluctantly returned to History once Kamaria said she'd take care of it. Kamaria sat on a bench, Kavin behind her, and closed her eyes in the sunlight as Kavin muttered to himself.

However good Kavin was with knives, it was clear he was just as good with a pair of scissors and a comb. Kamaria soon felt the breeze on the back of her neck as Kavin snipped away, occasionally chuckling to himself. At last, he stood back and pressed a looking-glass into Kamaria's hand, so she could see the result of his work.

Kamaria stared. Her hair was now as short as a boy's, cut very close to her head, but it had the effect she'd wanted; the blue was confined to random streaks, and somehow Kavin had made them look fairly evenly spaced. "This will work," she said, finally, smiling at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, "Thanks, Kavin."

"It's a good thing your mother isn't here. She'd have an apoplexy," snickered Kavin, his amusement clearly still there. "You run along, now-don't you have chores or something?"

Kamaria took the dismissal for what it was and was on her way to her rooms, riffling a hand through her newly shortened hair, when-

**_:Kamaria!_** came a frantic Mindcall, from what sounded like a very harassed Alain, _:Helphelphelphelphelp-:_

Kamaria turned on a heel and headed straight for the Mindcall, dodging through the gardens past several startled Healer-Trainees and into Companion's Field.

Homing in on her 'sense' of Alain, Kamaria followed the Terilee to…

The lovers' grottoes?

There was no more time for questioning, however, when Kamaria whirled into one of the small stone alcoves and saw a girl Blue lying mostly atop a stunned Alain.

Without thought, Kamaria grabbed the back of the girl's tunic in a stranglehold learned from Sivanand flung the Blue straight into the Terilee.

Alain blinked dazedly as Kamaria took his hand and helped him up. He raised a free hand to the back of his head. "She said she had to tell me something," he said, in a still faintly-stunned voice, "Said it was private, then pounced on me. Somehow knocked my head against the wall, too."

Kamaria checked the back of Alain's head, moving some of his hair aside with gentle fingers. There was a nasty bump near the top of his head, though it wasn't bleeding much.

The sound of drips on rock made Kamaria whirl around to glare at the Blue climbing out of the river. Said Blue was one of the highborn students, and had long, dark hair and an impressive figure. Kamaria thought her name was Edolie. "Alain, how could you do this?" she said, folding her arms in such a way as to emphasize how her wet uniform clung to her…torso.

Alain gaped at her. "I-do what-Edolie, _you're_ the one who jumped on me."

Edolie pouted in a way more suited to a noble fluttering her fan and eyelashes wearing something that wasn't soaking wet. "But Alain, how _could _you choose her over _me_?"

Alain sputtered. "Edolie-does being lifebonded mean _anything_ to you?" he gasped, waving his hands in emphasis, "I love Kamaria. I _only_ love Kamaria. You're just not-it's just-"

Edolie's pout became more pronounced. "But she's a scrawny, short, pale little _girl._ I thought you'd prefer a _woman."_

There was a _definite_ caress in the last phrase, but as Kamaria blanched and flinched back, Alain's face went red in fury.

This time he was the one who threw the Blue into the river, and Alain threw so hard Edolie ended up halfway across the Terilee. Whirling away from the Blue, he snarled, "How could she spout that-that-that-"

Next came a string of words in a language Kamaria vaguely recognized as the Clan-tongue. As Alain ranted, he didn't even seem to realize that he'd slipped away from Valdemaran. Either that, or he didn't consider the oaths he knew in Valdemaran strong enough.

Kamaria's shoulders drooped under the tirade, though it wasn't directed at her. Edolie's insults had hit home, every one, though Kamaria knew it shouldn't affect her at all.

Noticing the look on Kamaria's face, Alain instantly reverted to Valdemaran-though his accent was more pronounced than usual, a sure sign of lingering anger. "Kamaria, thank you for coming."

Kamaria stepped into his embrace, leaning her head against Alain's shoulder. "How's your head?" she asked, tilting her chin slightly to look up.

Alain's mouth flickered in a slightly ironic smile. "I'll have a lump for a few days. I swear to the gods, Kamaria, I had no idea what was going on until she jumped on me."

Kamaria gave a small, short laugh-perhaps a bit shorter than normal, because Edolie's insults had still hurt. "I guessed that from the tone of your Mindcall," she said, dredging up some amusement.

Alain frowned and took Kamaria's chin in his hand, tilting her head back to study her expression. "Kamaria, you didn't believe any of that horseshit she was spouting, did you?" he asked, anxiously.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kamaria spotted Edolie dragging herself out of the river at last, on the other side. She glared venomously at Kamaria and Alain, and a flare of jealousy spiked in Kamaria for perhaps the first time.

Half to spite the Blue, half to reassure Alain, Kamaria looked back at her beloved, looped her hands up behind his head-carefully avoiding the lump-and dragged him down into a kiss.

A _long_ kiss.

When at last Kamaria let Alain go, both were taking long gasps of air and Edolie was gone. Alain rested his forehead lightly against Kamaria's. "I didn't know you got so…possessive," he murmured, wryly, between breaths.

Kamaria didn't want to move. She was quite comfortable where she was, wrapped snugly in Alain's arms, and the remaining adrenaline from her mad dash to help her beloved hadn't exactly been extinguished by that kiss.

But just then, a flash of white caught the corner of her eye, and Kamaria turned her head-slowly, so she wouldn't jar Alain's, resting against hers-to see…

Ramya and Sitara, standing on the grass above the grottoes, both of them looking highly amused. _:Well, I got the Mindcall and thought I'd better help, but by the time I got here, you had things well in hand:_ said Ramya, to both of them, _:It seems even a Companion can't get to their Herald faster than a lifebonded to their lover.:_

There was a definite tone of amusement in the mare's Mindvoice, and she clearly meant it for teasing.

_:Oh, don't let us interrupt you,_ said Sitara, picking up the thread, _:It was quite interesting indeed.:_

_:And the Blue's gone:_ added Ramya. _:You're all alone now.:_

Alain and Kamaria exchanged a glance. "Somehow, I don't believe that," called Alain up to the Companions, heavy irony in his voice.

_:Oh, we hardly count now, do we?_ teased Sitara, _:Besides, we're…enjoying the show.:_

_:It's so cute:_ added Ramya, _:Except…Kamaria, what the hell did you do to your hair?_

Alain took a good look at Kamaria's hair for the first time and stared. "I second that."

Kamaria sighed. "Tara spilled ink on it," she said, "It wouldn't wash out."

Looking back up at Alain, she whispered warmly, "Though that's hardly what I'm interested in at the moment."

The Companions just barely stifled their snicker-whickers as Kamaria pulled a startled Alain into _another_ involved kiss, which was only broken by the warning-bell for dinner sounding.

Kamaria sank back down onto her heels, having risen on her toes to kiss Alain. "I have serving tonight," said Alain, with a reluctant sigh.

Kamaria shook her head. "You are going to Healers to see if anything was cracked with that bump," she said, sternly, "I'll swap for dishwashing tomorrow lunch."

Alain nodded. "Fair enough."

And as they turned from one another, Kamaria could have sworn the Companions sighed, though as she shot a glare at them, both Ramya and Sitara looked innocent.

Kamaria was found after dinner by Jasen as she finished her last bit of work for the night in the library. "Kamaria, I just thought of something I wanted to teach you!" said Jasen, brightly, "I don't know if it ever occurred to Kenan to teach you, I'll ask him-but it's something you can do without your shielding problem getting in the way, so we'll be doing more than giving each other headaches."

Kamaria nodded in memory of the class-Jasen had tried imposing his own shields on Kamaria, with…interesting results. Luckily the headache had been temporary.

"Should we go anywhere?" she asked, reluctant to move from her spot in one of the squashy chairs by the fire. Jasen shook his head. "Not for now. Shut your eyes, though, if you will."

Kamaria leaned into her chair and closed her eyes. "Now, use your Farsight to give yourself full vision all around your head, as far as you can before your shields drop," said Jasen.

Kamaria gave her mind that peculiar twist that signaled the beginning of Farsight, and suddenly had a full view of the room around her. Behind her, two Reds and a Blue were scribbling on a diagram about how to improve an instrument, and ahead of her, Jasen was watching her carefully.

"How's this?" she asked, knowing he was looking at her with Othersight.

"Perfect," replied Jasen, "Now you can let it go, but tomorrow I'd like you to keep that perspective as long as you're awake."

Kamaria's real eyes flew open as she stared at Jasen. "What is _that_ supposed to do?"

Jasen gave her a wolfish grin. "Keep you alive," he said, cheerfully, "It's a real help in Weapons, actually, if you're several-on-one. Saved my life-and Kenan's, for that matter-a lot of times. And to help you remember, use this."

The Heir tossed Kamaria a chunk of cloth, which on closer examination turned out to be a blindfold. "Keep that on, my dear blue-haired student," said Jasen, amiably, standing up, "And do try not to trip over things."

With those last whimsical sentences in the attitude undoubtedly picked up from Kenan, Jasen ambled out of the room, leaving a bemused Kamaria behind.

The next morning, Kamaria got up, got dressed, and started brushing her now-short hair before realizing all she needed to do was run a comb through it to be presentable. _This may have some advantages,_ she thought, then saw the blindfold.

With a sigh, she picked it up and tied it around her eyes, effectively blocking out the world, then invoked her Farsight.

It was _incredibly_ disorienting, Kamaria found later, to walk down the stairs while watching _yourself_ walk down the stairs from a slight distance. Breakfast had gone well enough, but now she had to get to History, and the Trainee had to hold onto the wall as she tried to fix her view so she wouldn't be so damn _dizzy._

_:And why are you blindfolded in the first place?_ asked Sitara, sounding groggy.

Kamaria raised a mental eyebrow at her Companion. _:Weren't you paying attention last night? It's a Farsight exercise. From Jasen.:_

_:Oh. And…uh…no, I wasn't paying attention,_ Sent Sitara back, sounding somewhat sheepish.

Kamaria stopped at the bottom of the stairs to think back to last night. _Let's see…she put in her two cents at dinner, and then…_

_:Didn't you shield on me after dinner last night?_

Sitara's feeling of sheepishness grew stronger. _:Um. Yes?_

Kamaria sighed as she continued down the hall and nearly walked into an opening door. _:Why?_

Sitara became evasive. _:I was busy.:_

_:With?_ pried Kamaria, relentlessly.

_:Flirting, since you ask,_ Sitara snapped finally, and Kamaria got the _definite_ equivalent of a blush. She started sniggering as she turned a corner and headed to the History classroom.

_:And to think, you tease me about Alain!_

Sitara Sent a feeling of laying her ears back. _:It's different when you've got no idea how they'll react,_ she said, reluctantly, _:I just…I guess I didn't want you to see me blundering through it.:_

_:Ah,_ thought Kamaria, then Sent, with a tone of mischief _:Well, if you need advice-_

If her Companion had been there in person, Sitara would have snorted. _:And you have experience?_ she said, her teasing tone returning, _:You and Alain _have_ to be disgustingly sweet to each other. It's law or something. No fear of rejection.:_

"Kamaria?" said a voice, and she realized that Herald Kyra had said her name three times. The Trainee blushed. "Sorry. Chatting with my Companion," she explained, as she felt Sitara draw back triumphant with the last word.

"Is she telling you about the Iftel negotiations of Elspeth the Peacemaker?" the Herald wanted to know, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…no?" hazarded Kamaria, and gave Kyra her most charming smile.

With a hint of a smile on her lips, Kyra said, "Then I'd like you to read for us page one hundred and twenty-six, since you're _listening_ this time."

* * *

Well, the end of that was a bit strange, but I thought it was overall well-done! Sorry about the wait-I have been very busy indeed with sophomore year of high school. Hopefully that's enough fluff to sustain you for a while!

I had something I wanted to say, but I forgot it so I'll just say a few things to a few reviewers:

**To those actually _familiar_ with the Irish tunes:** I love 'em too! I've been working on the harp, but I'm not that good at it yet. I have a lot of fun with the Bards! Expect to see more of them!

**Kaelin:** Farsight, shielding and flashy-back-thingy: totally unrelated. Keep guessing.

**Shara:** Thank you so much! No, I didn't realize how LONG this is. I refer to it as my epic and my monster, depending on what mood I'm in. And I am actually working on a novel-two related ones, really-this is how I practice and bounce character types off people to see how they react! Also it's fun to unwind here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Next update: Hopefully sometime before December! However, what with honors classes and clubs and dance and music and all, I can't guarantee it. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed what you've got!

Concerning rewrites: I have 26, that's **26** chapters to rewrite. Yeesh! Be patient with me, please!

Fireblade K'Chona


	46. Of Mushrooms

**Disclaimer:** If you've seen it in one of Misty's books, it's not mine.

* * *

Kamaria walked into her father's chambers the next day and removed the blindfold, sitting down to wait for his return. It was the Obligatory Familial Dinner for Sivan's birthday, especially since Kamaria's brother was just about to head south again. 

Kamaria stuck the blindfold in her pocket just as a page edged through the door, carrying a tray of what most of the Chantrea siblings called 'nibbles.'

"These are for General Chantrea," the boy said, nervously, setting them down on the side-table. Kamaria acknowledged the page with a smile, and he tremulously smiled back before darting out the door again.

_Must be new-he's rather shy,_ thought Kamaria, as she stood and wandered over to the table to investigate. _Ooh, these look tasty! He won't mind if I just have one or two, surely. After all, there _is_ a whole tray._

Thus justified to herself and completely oblivious of how much she sounded like Sitara at the moment, Kamaria picked up one of the small pastry-shells with some sort of filling and bit into it.

By the time she'd eaten four, her father and brothers still hadn't shown up, and Kamaria reluctantly stopped eyeing the tray and turned to go sit in her chair again.

"You know, I wonder what's in those," she said, addressing her question to the small bear that had just entered the room.

As the bear looked up and vanished, the full gravity of what had just happened hit Kamaria like a blow to the head. The Heraldic Trainee sank to her knees, suddenly dizzy and trying not to look at the sickening purple-green halo that had just appeared around everything in the room.

_:I've been drugged!_ she screamed with her mind, as loud as she could manage, but somehow Kamaria thought it wouldn't be enough.

She clutched her stomach and doubled over for a second, just before a strange feeling as if she had been catapulted towards the ceiling and her body was now made of custard.

Kamaria tried to scream, but couldn't even manage a mental one as the door opened.

Upon seeing his sister collapsed on the floor, Mandel dropped Sivan's birthday present and flung himself down. "Kamaria! Can you hear me?" he said, clearly, turning her carefully onto her back.

His sister's silver eyes were strangely clouded, but Mandel watched her lips intently and saw the faintest suggestion of the word '_drugged'…_

Mandel swore an oath strong enough to melt the candles and opened his Gift carefully, hoping with all his heart that what he'd learned about foreign substances in the body would be enough.

Kamaria could just see her brother through a blizzard of yellow butterflies that were swooping through the room. She watched from somewhere near the ceiling as flowers suddenly grew from her body and Mandel's hand turned into a small fish.

…_help…_ she thought, but wasn't sure if she'd even finished articulating it, let alone sent it down the Companion-bond with Sitara.

Lord Garethe had been walking down the hall, chatting with Kavin, when he heard a loud swearword and saw a package on the ground near the half-open door. Reaching for his sword, he shoved the door open as hard as he could manage, hearing it rebound off the wall to slam against his palm again.

His apprehension escalated instantly into sheer panic when he saw Kamaria sprawled on the floor with Mandel kneeling over her, eyes half-closed in a Healing trance, but his brow creased with uncertainty.

"_Get a Healer!" _he roared, and Kavin immediately bolted down the hall. Garethe too went to his knees beside Kamaria, picking up one of her hands and feeling for a pulse.

Which wouldn't actually accomplish anything, since Mandel had far more capability to keep Kamaria alive than Garethe did, but it made him feel as if he were doing something.

There was sweat beading on Mandel's brow, and Garethe watched his son helplessly, chafing Kamaria's hand between his own as his heart tried to pound itself to pieces.

Kamaria was now in a full drug-trance, watching the purple-green aura dissipate and turn into bread crumbs that joined miniscule bread-crumb hands and danced around the room as she wondered why her father was fussing.

…_whee_, she thought, giddily, still completely unable to move her body.

The bread-crumbs turned into one massive knife and plunged into the ground, taking Kamaria with it.

There were…lines in the ground, glowing lines, but Kamaria took this in stride as the knife became a little man with nine heads and pointed enthusiastically where the lines met. Kamaria drifted forwards, without any notion of how she was moving this mental self, and somehow _reached_-

-was _slammed_ backwards at high speed by something, only to be caught by a blue mindvoice that cradled her and talked at her in a panicked voice close to a scream in words that made no sense whatsoever.

A huge, blond-haired Herald, followed closely by a slight, dark-haired woman with bright blue eyes pounded into the room, followed closely by a panting Kavin.

"Don't know-who he is-was with the first Healer I saw-" gasped the former Guard, putting his hands on his knees and panting as he caught his breath.

"Herald Kiril," said Kiril shortly, "Your daughter's the protégé of my best friend."

The Healer, meanwhile, completely ignored the Herald and Garethe, instead dropping to her knees to clasp her hands on either side of Kamaria's head. _:Keep her breathing, Trainee.:_ she said brusquely to Mandel, and did…something. Mandel couldn't even follow the full Healer's power as she somehow built the most complex network she'd ever seen.

"Drugged," said the Healer, shortly, cutting off the rapid-fire conversation between Garethe and Kiril, "False morel…poisonous, but can be prepared as a hallucinatory, paralyzing drug."

Kiril swore an oath even more pungent than Mandel's. "That's not all," he growled as both Garethe and Kavin looked at him in confusion, "That's a mushroom that scrambles up _Gifts._ It hits Mage-Gift worst, but we don't have that anymore-next on the list is Farsight."

Garethe went white as a sheet. Nothing in years of battle-experience, nothing had _ever_ prepared him for this. He dropped from his upright kneeling position into an awkward seat on the floor with a thump as he pressed a hand hard to his heart, trying to make it beat slower.

Kavin saw the look on the face of his lord and went straight to the side-table, where there was a small selection of drinks beside the tray. Ignoring the food, the manservant grabbed a decanter of brandy and yanked out the stopper. Garethe took a long pull and choked in the middle of it, gasping until Kavin pounded his back.

"Easy, General," muttered Kavin, wishing Jare were around to help him with this, "Don't want you having a heart attack on us now."

Kamaria was lightly tumbling, something like one of those feathers more a puff of softness more than anything to help flight, when something green jabbed her.

_Pain._

Kamaria was suddenly seeing out of her own eyes again, in a body afire with pain from head to toe. There was a sensation inside her-tiny green birds whirring around her insides, and something more golden warming her lungs and heart, but there weren't _enough_ birds to peck out the thousands of hornets stinging every part of her insides.

_:…bad:_ said the blue mindvoice, which Kamaria finally vaguely recognized as Sitara, _:…hallucin…mya, get Ala…ast.:_

The door, which had swung mostly closed again thanks to a slight unevenness in the hinges, suddenly slammed open again, and a wild-eyed Alain stormed through. Upon seeing the small gathering, he flung himself towards Kamaria-only to be caught by Kiril.

"Easy, Trainee!" said Kiril urgently, as Alain clawed at his arm in an attempt to get away, "She's had false morel-no telling what you'd do-"

"Let me go!" shrieked Alain, in a voice quite uncharacteristic for his ordinary easygoingness, "She's-gods, Sitara said she thinks there are birds, I need to-I have to-"

The rest of his words were incoherent as he beat at Kiril in frenzy.

"Let him down," said the Healer, eyes still shut in concentration, but her words were unheard beneath Alain's frantic howls. Luckily, Sitara was linked in with Kamaria as closely as she could get, and passed it on to Miro, who passed it to Kiril.

Kiril set Alain down as soon as his Companion relayed the order, and Alain flung himself down, grabbed Kamaria's hand, and threw himself into her mind.

Kamaria saw a face-hardly recognizable, thanks to the scarlet feathers fanning the waves of pain in front of her-but the touch of Alain's mind on hers brought incredible relief.

_:Kamaria! Can you hear me? Oh, gods, Kamaria-:_ echoed clearly in her mind, muting the wingbeats of the green birds and the angry buzzing of the hornets inside her body. Kamaria at last found her rationality again as she registered what she'd just thought about birds.

_:…ng:_ she said, but it was hardly what she'd intended to say. Kamaria tried again. _:Alain, tell them not to touch anything on that tray. I ate some and now…oh, gods-: _Kamaria's train of thought cut off as another wave of pain crashed over her body.

"She says not to touch the tray on the table," said Alain, his voice now strangely husky, though it was probably due to all his screaming earlier.

Kiril whirled and headed for the tray, picking up a pastry and peering closely at it. He sniffed it cautiously, and upon recognizing a slightly exotic spicy scent, crushed it in his hand. "It's these," he said, shaking it off his hand and wiping off the rest on a napkin, "I'll tell the Circle."

"No, you won't," said the Healer, opening her eyes at last and wiping sweat off her brow, "You're a strong type. Lift her-_carefully-_get your Companion to tell them."

Garethe scrambled out of the way as the Healer and Mandel stood up, making way for Kiril. Alain had eyes only for Kamaria, keeping her hand clasped tightly between his own as the Herald went around the other side and lifted her gently.

Garethe followed the small group towards Healer's Collegium, and almost ran into Sivan as they rounded a corner. Sivan was gaping after his sister, and seized his father's arm.

"_What is going on?"_

"She's been…poisoned, drugged," said Garethe, through numb lips, not breaking his stride after his daughter. He felt strangely…remote, as sometimes happened during particularly intense battles.

Sivan was the next one to swear. It was hardly a secret that he was _intensely_ protective of Kamaria. "How?" he spat, after he was done with a creative invective in more than one language.

"Someone brought in a tray of nibbles for your birthday party," replied Garethe, still numb, "She ate them-they were drugged with false morel, which scrambles her Gift, too…"

He trailed off, every fiber of his being concentrated on his eldest daughter.

As they crossed between buildings, the small cluster gained a Companion, undoubtedly Sitara. The mare looked bad; clearly, whatever was happening was reverberating down their bond.

Kiril soon had Kamaria in one of the Healer's Wing's beds, and by default Alain was sitting on it, still clutching Kamaria's hand. The other Trainee had his eyes closed, now, as he kept his mind wide open to his lifebonded.

"Keep her talking to you, if you can," said the Healer, "Trainee, go find-" she rattled off several names, then a list of medicines she wanted. Mandel darted out of the room.

"And you, out," she said, sharply, turning and flapping her hands at Garethe, Sivan, Kavin, and Kiril, "Herald, go find the poisoner or whatever you were planning to do. You're her relatives, I presume?" Without waiting for an answer, the Healer-whose name they still did not know-pointed to a bench. "Sit there for now. I've got several people coming, and we'll need room."

Alain was dimly aware that Sitara had stuck her head in the window as far as she could manage, straining towards her Chosen, but he was mainly concentrating on keeping Kamaria awake. _:I'm supposed to keep you talking: _he told her, _:Say something.:_

_:This bloody hurts,_ observed Kamaria, with a mental wince. Alain nodded.

_:I know, I can feel it.:_

_:It's sad this happened on Sivan's birthday,_ said Kamaria, after a moment's loss of words.

She fell silent again. Alain was completely unaware of the tears falling slowly from his eyes as he continued to clutch her hand. _:Uh-uh-talk about the weather,_ he said, desperately, _:They said to keep you talking:_

_:You've…said that:_ replied Kamaria, fading slightly and returning just as quickly, _:But…it's kind of breezy, I think. A little cloudy, not enough for rain…Weapons was interesting with my blindfold, you know.:_

_:Tell me about it: _said Alain, somewhat frantically.

_:Father had us doing…sword-drills:_ said Kamaria, _:I had my sword-was dueling a few people at once, I tried blocking people behind me a few times and once started fighting an opponent on the other side of the salle. But afterwards, I got used to it…it's odd, I could follow every movement of the swords far more easily than with my eyes, something about human eyes or something, probably. I knew what paths the sword was going to take, I think I was picking up on movements too small for normal eyes.:_

Other Healers rushed in, followed by Mandel and a basket of hastily thrown-together supplies. "Keep her talking," ordered the Healer again, reaching out to touch Kamaria's forehead, "If you can't, just keep her anchored."

_:I'm feeding you strength.:_ said Sitara, perfunctorily, _:So's Ramya. Let them know.:_

Alain relayed this tidbit to the Healers, who nodded and got on with their business.

_:Kamaria, keep talking-recite Sun and Shadow, anything,_ reminded Alain.

_:She dances in the shadows, like a shadow is her hair-:_ replied Kamaria, _:Her eyes-oh, gods, that _hurts-:

Alain closed his eyes and prayed as Kamaria recited 'Meetings,' haltingly, with occasional halts for whimpers of pain. He heard one of the Healers muttering about working around Gifts, but for the most part, every iota of attention was tuned towards Kamaria.

Outside the room, Sivan paced up and down, Kavin methodically ripped a handkerchief to shreds, and Garethe sharpened his dagger. Although it drew frowns from the occasional passing Healer, it was either this or chew his fingernails down to the quick, often drawing blood from the finger around it, as it had been the days after Amaya had been poisoned.

The footsteps, shredding, and _whisk_ of the sharpening-stone blended, creating a rhythm that all three men concentrated on, in order to keep their thoughts from the worst.

* * *

False Morels are indeed real mushrooms, and are poisonous. I invented that it could be turned into a drug the effects on Gifts, though.

Muaha! We have not had a cliffhanger in too long! What is going on? Who were the drugs aimed at? Will Kamaria pull through all right?

There were no reviews I felt I really needed to respond to.

Sorry this was so short, but it ended where it ended! Hope you liked!


	47. Awakenings

**Disclaimer: **If you've seen it in one of Misty's books, it's not mine, as usual.

And…ehe…it seems that I've got more people to blame the mushrooms. Look, Teva, you've got anti-mushroom supporters! Whee?

* * *

Kamaria drifted slowly into wakefulness some time later-she did not open her eyes, fearing she would only see another hallucination.

_Ow,_ she thought, in a tone of Mindvoice that could only be described as 'wispily.'

Dimly, since she was still half-asleep, Kamaria probed carefully through her mind. Alain was still linked in, and-Kamaria concentrated-yes, he was lying beside her, even now clutching her hand, deep in exhausted slumber.

Slowly, she became aware of some kind of mental whispering. One was obviously Sitara; the other sounded male, of all things. Kamaria listened more closely, only half-interested in what they were saying.

_:…it's a good thing I have the Gift,_ Sitara's voice was saying wearily, _:She's a fairly powerful Master-potential, thank all the gods I've got Adept-potential, or I'd never have been able to hold her back from the node.:_

_:Not potential; you _are_ an Adept,_ replied the masculine Mindvoice, _:Practicing or not is another matter, but considering she's got Ashkevron blood, it's a good thing. Sitara, you should rest; you look awful. The drug obviously reverberated-:_

_:The filling was almost pure morel; I took at least half the effects: _replied Sitara, as Kamaria vaguely wondered what they were talking about, _:If I hadn't, she would have _died.

You _almost died, Sitara,_ reminded the other voice. Probably a male Companion, thought Kamaria muzzily. _:Actually, I'm not entirely certain _how_ you took away _half_ the physical effects.:_

_:'s something my Circuit mentor used once or twice when I was Sidra,_ replied Sitara, _:She was barely a Journeyman, but had strong Fetching; it's a weird, convoluted little thing, but when pared down to the basics, it Fetches the…the…oh, how do I say this…it sort of takes the _effect_ away from the victim, or some of it anyway, without taking away the actual physical poison, that's where the power comes in, but you also have to have someone to take the brunt of the effect, and the one closest to hand was me.:_

_:…I don't entirely understand that,_ admitted the other voice, and Kamaria agreed with him wholeheartedly; hell, she didn't even know what they were _talking_ about; _:You'll have to explain it when you're recovered.:_

_:I think she picked it up from some hedge wizard in…oh, I don't know, she was an envoy somewhere once, but it's not from around here.:_

_:Will the boy be all right as well? I'm not sure if it was a good idea to let him link-:_

There was a rude mental snort from Sitara. _:He's her _lifebonded;_ how the _hell_ were we supposed to hold him back anyway? Ramya said he was on the verge of going mad with fear. It's a good thing he was there, too; I might've been the one who kept her body from dying by taking the effects, but he's the one who kept her anchored in _this_ world. Otherwise she might well be an…an empty shell by now.: _The words were followed by a mental shudder.

Kamaria slowly became aware she was thirsty, and debated for another moment before opening her eyes.

The room was lit only by a time-candle, and Mandel was dozing in a chair near her bed. Kamaria tried to say something, she wasn't sure what, but when this didn't work she resorted to a Mindcall.

_:Sitara? C'n I have some water?_ she asked, not considering at all that her Companion didn't have hands and was, in fact, outside.

There was a startled sort of yelp down the bond, then Sitara was just beside Kamaria, mentally. _:How long have you been awake? _she fussed, _:You need sleep:_

_:I'm thirsty,_ explained Kamaria, _:But I can't talk and Alain's sleeping, so it leaves you.:_

_:Did you try Mindspeaking your brothe-no, that's not a good idea so soon after morel. I'll get him.:_

Sitara momentarily vanished from Kamaria's mind, and Mandel fell off his chair with a yelp. "What?" he gasped, staring around the room, before looking out the window, where Sitara stood looking in. "Oh-of course, my lady-"

Kamaria opened her eyes again and watched as her brother poured some water, his hands shaking, and knelt by her bed. "Kamaria? Are you…do you feel all right?" he asked, edging an arm beneath her shoulders and slowly propping her up.

Kamaria drank the entire glass of water before even attempting to answer. "Feel like hell," she whispered, as Mandel lay her back again, "Think I'll live, though."

Mandel gave a sigh of relief and laid the back of his hand to Kamaria's forehead. "They managed to flush the drug from your system," he told her, "But Healer Ritha said it put a horrible strain on your body and you'll need a while to recover."

Kamaria sighed, a thin wisp of a sound. "'m I supposed to feel horrible the whole time?" she asked.

Mandel shook his head, and Kamaria became aware of a growing desire to sleep, somehow emanating from the hand still on her forehead. "You're supposed to sleep," he said, mock-sternly, "We'll pull you through this. You'll be all right, though one of the Heralds told us to tell you _not_, he repeats _not_ to use _any_ Gift but Mindspeech _at all_. And use Mindspeech only with Sitara and Alain."

Kamaria had no answer for this as she dropped into the comforting darkness of sleep.

Some time later, she awoke again with only a very fuzzy memory of asking for water. Kamaria vaguely recalled Sitara had been talking, but after pursuing the faint thread of memory and finding no answer to subject or even who she'd been talking to, she gave up and opened her eyes.

Kamaria instantly closed them; the room was _bright_. However, Alain, who had relocated to a chair beside the bed, took her hand and said, "Good morning; or, rather, afternoon. Do you feel any better?"

Kamaria cautiously opened her eyes again and turned her head on a neck that felt like-like-like something very stiff to look at her lifebonded. She considered the question, then said, "No."

"Any hallucinations?" replied Alain, absently looping his fingers through hers, "Butterflies? Flowers growing out of my ears?"

Kamaria, still not entirely in her right frame of mind, retorted with, "Just the most handsome boy I've ever seen right in front of me."

She choked as she realized what she'd just said, Alain blushed, and Sitara gave a strangled whicker of hilarity outsider her window. "Uh-I mean-no," she stammered, feeling her own face grow hot as she wished she could erase the words.

"Uh…right, then," said Alain, face still red, "Um, I'm supposed to grab a Healer when you wake up, and…um, you've woken up, so I'll just be right back, then."

_:Oh, it's so cute when both of you blush,_ snickered Sitara down the Companion-bond, _:That's possibly the most adorable thing you've ever said, Kamaria.:_

Kamaria refused to dignify that with an answer, knowing she'd probably just miss the mark entirely. Alain soon returned with a Healer Kamaria had never seen before.

The Healer placed a hand on Kamaria's forehead and looked _through_ her. "The drug's gone," she said, in tones of relief, "But I'm afraid you burned up most of your reserves trying to fight the hallucinations, or something of that sort, so you'll need a few days in bed, and no strenuous activity for a while. And don't argue," she added, just as Kamaria's mouth opened, "I swear by Kernos, even those of you who _aren't_ White-clad lunatics yet are _still_ determined to give us Healers all the grief you can!"

Kamaria closed her mouth, then opened it again to say, meekly, "Yes, Healer."

The Healer nodded shortly. "We'll determine what's going on later," she said, "Are you hungry?"

Kamaria took inventory of her body's demands. "No," she said, with a slight sigh, knowing what was coming next.

The Healer folded her arms. "Well, you'll be eating everything we give you anyway. Boy, can I trust you to make sure she eats every scrap?"

"Of course," said Alain, with a glint in his eye Kamaria recognized as determination. She knew, she _knew,_ that there was absolutely _no_ chance would be able to refuse the food.

And she _still_ wasn't hungry at _all._

Alain turned to look at Kamaria, and the determination faded into his usual expression as the Healer swept out the door. "I'm sorry," he said, with some contriteness, "But even if you're not hungry, you _need_ to eat. I took some extra Healing classes, and I'm not letting you get away with refusing food."

"But aren't you hungry?" pleaded Kamaria, hoping she could get Alain to at least eat a _little_ of her own food.

"They fed me earlier," replied Alain, sitting in the chair again, "No chance you'll be able to tempt me with _that_ trick."

A Healing Trainee carrying a tray nudged open the door with her foot. "Here," she said, handing the tray to Alain, "And you've got visitors," she added to Kamaria as Alain put the tray on the bedside table to prop Kamaria into a sitting position.

To Kamaria's chagrin, she couldn't even help Alain as he shifted pillows and lifted her carefully up. "My whole body still feels like custard," she said in a whisper, as Alain set the tray across her lap.

"I _said,_ you have visitors," repeated the Healer-Trainee, with a slight tone of impatience.

"Send them in, I guess," replied Kamaria, carefully picking up a spoon.

As she attempted to maneuver the suddenly tricky piece of cutlery from the soup to her mouth, Garethe and Sivan entered the room. Sivan was wearing riding leathers, and Garethe obligingly let his son speak first. "I'm leaving in a quarter-candlemark," said Sivan, sitting carefully near Kamaria's feet, "I just wanted to make sure you were all right-"

Kamaria cut him off involuntarily as the spoon slipped from her fingers and clattered in the bowl, followed by a swear word under her breath. "Sorry," she said, looking up at Sivan.

Sivan waved it away impatiently. "It's all right. Look, if anyone tries to hurt you again, send me a letter and I'll be up here as fast as my horse can carry me." The glint in Sivan's eye told Kamaria her brother wasn't joking. "Just get better, all right?"

Kamaria nodded, and returned the hug Sivan carefully gave her. He ruffled her blue hair as he stepped back. "Interesting color choice," he teased, "Try green next time, but make sure I'm around to see it, all right?"

Kamaria glared at her older brother as Alain snickered. "Goodbye, Sivan," she said, firmly, "And it's a good thing I'm confined here, or-"

"You'd hit me with the spoon?" returned Sivan, falling easily into their old bantering routine, "Look, I have to inspect my troops before we go; get better, all right?"

Kamaria waved at him as he twinkled his fingers in a mock-effeminate farewell, closing the door behind him.

"Look, you're not going to be able to feed yourself," said Alain, firmly, rescuing the spoon and wiping it with the napkin. "Open."

Kamaria found herself in the awkward position of being spoon-fed while attempting to talk to her father. "I'm just glad you're all right," said Garethe, simply, "I've been out there for hours, but they chased everyone out when the Healers came in."

Kamaria opened her mouth to reply, but found that it was nearly impossible to speak when someone has just placed a spoonful of soup into your mouth. She swallowed, and managed to say, "It's good to see you too, Fath-mmph."

Alain fed her another spoonful, and Garethe chuckled slightly. "Oh, don't glare at me," he said to Kamaria, with a smile, "I'm just happy you're all right."

For the first time, Kamaria really noticed the gray threads in her father's hair, and she swallowed the next spoonful, and the next, in silence.

* * *

Well, that's a bit of a weird place to end it, but I just wanted to post before I began NaNoWriMo! That's right, your dear ol' Fireblade is going to try to write a 50,000 word novel in one month!

So…er…it's quite possible you won't get any updates in that time. Sorry! But tell you what, if I finish the novel, I'll start a fictionpress account so you can all read it!

But not until it's done!

And there were really some issues I wanted to resolve with this chapter too. –sigh-

Until next time!


	48. The Death Bell

**I am back from NaNoWriMo, and I won with 51,961 words on November 26, 2005! I am so INCREDIBLY happy right now, I decided to come write more LTM for you!**

One has little to do with the other, but who cares, anyway?

On to the story!

And yes, Kenan is wearing a gi. Now shut up and at least thank me for not adding hakama, though I must say I was tempted. –grumble- Just leave me to my dreams, all right?

Muaha.

If anyone wants to know, the song Ruana's playing is 'Meet me on the Lea Rig.' The lea rig means in the afterlife. It's a metaphor or something…I dunno, it's a really pretty song, and it's appropriate to the situation, too. But as for how, you'll have to read and find out!

* * *

Kenan returned with a bandage on his left hand and haunted eyes. Kiril was there to welcome him back once he had reported, and for once shot no sally of banter at his friend. The slender redhead refused dinner, and the pair of them went to walk beside the Terilee.

"Bad?" asked the burly Kiril, his first query after whether or not Kenan had wanted dinner.

Kenan sat down on a log beside the river, shadowed blue-violet eyes watching the flow of water. "So easily does a corrupt man take control," he said, finally, rubbing his bandage absently.

Kiril sat beside his friend, the pair somewhat absurd-looking from a distance, one with a blacksmith's hulking build, the other short and more slender than most women. "Need an ear?" offered Kiril, wishing there was more he could give.

Kenan was silent for a long moment before he began.

"The details I received were vague, only what a pigeon could bring since there isn't a Herald stationed nearby. I was…unprepared. About two months ago, a Pelagir weirdling attacked the village and decimated nearly a quarter of the population, when a strange man showed up and killed it. So grateful were the people, they made him their lord, especially after he dispatched some bandits as well, who thought to strike in the villager's moment of weakness."

Kiril remained quiet, listening intently to Kenan. "Nevis-that was his name-took over the grandest house in the village. Since the owners had been killed, no one minded."

There was a long pause before Kenan spoke again. "Then Nevis started taking on 'servants' and sending them into the woods for a 'hunting lodge' he was supposedly building. First the young men, to allegedly build it, then young women to furnish it."

Kiril glanced from the river to Kenan, sending something deeper behind the 'supposedly.' Kenan too looked up briefly, and the look in his eyes chilled Kiril to the bone.

"There was no hunting lodge," said Kenan, finally, his voice bitter, "Nevis turned out to be in league with slavers. I traced one of the villagers with Farsight, and…" Kenan faltered, then his voice firmed again, "They were spirited away only a few miles from the village."

Kiril closed his eyes, hearing the grief in Kenan's tone. "I…started by going for the camp of slavers, to try and save the villagers trapped there, but their sentry-he screamed something, and when I got there…when I got there they were dead, throats slit."

Kiril's eyes snapped open in horror. "They-saw you?" he blurted, before he could stop himself, but his astonishment was well-founded; Kenan had been known in his Trainee days for the absolute silence of his walking. He had even managed to startle his own Companion once or twice, and since he had returned from the Rethwellan delegation, he had somehow become even _more_ focused. There, he had learned not only a new language and sword-style, Kenan had undergone some sort of…well, Kiril could only describe it as a spiritual change, although he was at a loss as to what kind of change it had been.

Kenan's shoulders drooped. "I tried disguising myself as someone from the next village, but it turned out Nevis had a network of spies who spotted me reconnoitering with Kalena and sent a description. I was…too late to save the villagers, but when I returned, Nevis challenged me." The redhead was silent for another long moment. "I killed him," he said at last, bluntly, "His sword-skills were no match for mine; not even close. He never even scored a touch on me."

Kiril glanced at the bandage on Kenan's hand, but said nothing. He looked at the river for a long moment, then hesitantly put an arm around his friend's shoulders. Kenan leaned gratefully on him, trying not to remember the staring eyes of the dead villagers, accusing him silently of being too late.

"So," he said, with some forced levity, "What have you been doing? Have you seen Kamaria lately, and has she done the blindfold exercise yet?"

Kiril bit his lip, hard. "Um. This possibly isn't the best thing for you to hear right now," he said, trying to warn Kenan.

Kenan sat bolt-upright, shrugging carefully out from under Kiril's arm. He stared at Kiril intently, searching the blonde's face for any clue to what was going on. "What?" he demanded, "_Tell_ me."

Kiril glanced away from Kenan. "Someone tried to assassinate Garethe," he said, flatly, "They put poison in some snacks for his eldest son's birthday. Kamaria ate them before anyone else got there."

Kenan swore in the language he alone in Valdemar knew, save possibly for some merchants, and said, "What was in them?"

Kiril chewed on his lip again. "False morel," he said, bracing himself. "The filling was almost pure-thank the gods, her younger brother, the one in Healer's Collegium, got there in time, and Alain and Sitara kept her sane."

Kenan sprang to his feet, right hand flying to the hilt of the sword that was not there. "Is there any clue to who did it?" he demanded, groping for a moment before remembering and settling for balling his hands into fists, "When did this happen? Is she all right? That's poison, but it hits Farsight hardest-"

Kiril rose slowly, spreading his big hands placatingly. "Yesterday in the late afternoon, Garethe's man-at-arms grabbed the closest Healer, who I'd been talking to, she's all right now, just confined to a bed for maybe a week and banned from using any Gift but Mindspeech, and that only with Alain and Sitara, for a while. I'm trusting Sitara to judge when it's ready again."

"But who _did_ it?" asked Kenan, the haunted look in his eyes replaced with anger, "Have they found anyone-"

"No one," replied Kiril, "I went in and asked Kamaria about it this morning, but she said all that the page said was, 'These are for General Chantrea.' We interviewed the page himself, and he said he was just handed the tray and told to deliver it from one of the noble's cooks, he doesn't remember which."

Kenan whirled away from Kiril to pace several steps, only to pace back, expending some nervous energy before stopping and standing dead still, staring into the river with the preoccupied expression that signified him conferring with his Companion. After a long moment, he looked back at Kiril.

"I want to see her," he said, appearing to relax, but Kiril, who had known Kenan for years, after all, knew better. The set of Kenan's shoulders spoke volumes to anyone who had been his friend long enough.

"Well, let's go," said Kiril, knowing there was no stopping Kenan in this mood, "This way."

Kiril noted his friend's stride as Kenan fell in step beside him, which spoke even more than the set of his shoulders. The slight change in focus and balance said that Kenan was ready for an attack from any direction-and that the redhead was absolutely _furious,_ not to mention worried.

Kiril shook his head slightly to himself and hoped Kamaria wasn't busy.

Kamaria studied the board set at the side of her bed with a frown, considering her next move as Garethe leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea. She had played the other Trainees and beat them every time at hinds and hounds; however, she had not played against her father in a good long while and even though she was playing the hounds, could not see a way out of the trap he had maneuvered her into.

Finally she moved a piece, more to see if her father's next move would provide her with something she could do than out of any real strategy of her own, and bit back a curse as Garethe pounced with a triumphant grin.

"You know, you might let me win sometime, _I'm_ the one in the sickbed," Kamaria said reprovingly as Garethe swept the pieces off the board into one of his hands.

"But how ever would you improve?" asked her father, arching an eyebrow with a fond smile.

Kamaria shrugged against her pillow. "Well, it might make me feel better," she said, following the conversation for no particular reason.

"Well, would you rather win against me on your own merit, or know I'd let you win?" pointed out Garethe, with impeccable logic.

"You have a point, as always," said Kamaria, with a sigh. "Another game?"

"Of course, of course," said Garethe, grinning wickedly and beginning to set up the board again, "Provided that you drink that rather nasty-looking tea the Healers left you. Don't think I haven't seen you trying to avoid it."

Kamaria groaned. "Do I _have_ to?" she pleaded, knowing even before her father answered that it was useless.

Before Garethe answered, someone knocked once on the door and pushed it open, and Kenan came into the room. Kamaria looked at him with some surprise. "Back already?" she said, "I didn't expect you to return so soon?"

Kiril entered behind Kenan as Garethe hastily stood, and Kamaria noted a brief flash of something in her teacher's eyes that vanished before she even registered what it was.

"Are you all right?" demanded Kenan, giving the lie to his calm face.

_Then again,_ thought Kamaria, _From what I've seen of him, the more upset he is about something _really_ serious, the more focused he becomes._

"As well as I can be in the circumstances," she said with a sigh, "I am afraid that I am confined here to languish in my solitude, with naught but hinds and hounds to entertain me."

To her concern, Kenan's lips did not so much as twitch in a smile, though Kiril gave a brief, muffled snort of laughter. Instead, the red-haired Herald, who was _not_ wearing Whites today, Kamaria noticed with a start, turned to Garethe.

Kamaria briefly wondered who on earth would design a garment with _that_ wide of sleeves. The…shirt Kenan was wearing was dark blue, and did not appear to have buttons or ties on it, instead tucking into the front of his breeches. Kamaria puzzled for a moment again over the incredibly wide sleeves, which she saw would hang to Kenan's _waist_ if he stretched his arm out, before returning her attention to the conversation.

"…any idea who, sir?" Kenan was saying, in a quiet, but urgent tone. "You _must_ at least-"

Garethe spread his hands in frustration, cutting the younger man off. "Herald, I have racked my brains day and night but have come only to the conclusion that it is either someone from out of the country or some noble I have given an imagined slight to. The wording of the message makes it clear, though, that they are either after or angry at my capacity as _General;_ so that narrows it a very little."

Kenan looked as frustrated as before, running a hand through the wisps that had escaped his ponytail.

Kiril and Kamaria exchanged a look as Kenan muttered something else in the tongue he alone understood and Garethe sighed heavily.

_:Kenan's back, Chos-oh. I see he's here already:_ said Sitara, abruptly, poking her head through the window. _:Do give him my regards.:_

"Sitara says hello, Kenan," said Kamaria, automatically.

The Herald waved absently through the window. "How are you feeling?" he asked, further showing he was agitated by repeating himself, "Any…are you hallucinating at all?"

Kamaria shook her head carefully. "None," she replied, "Weird, _weird_ dreams, though, when I started dreaming again."

"Probably that tea," said Kiril, glancing at the cup on the bedside table, "I've had that stuff before. I had this one where a bird covered in scales was ice skating in a fishbowl while I was making a treaty between a giant beetle and this thing with three heads."

Kamaria was interested in spite of herself. "One of mine had this really beautiful butterfly frozen in ice," she replied, ignoring Kenan's frustrated hand motion for the moment, "It was blue. I decided it would make a really good painting, if I knew how to paint, that is."

"But nothing else?" Kenan interrupted, impatiently, "How's the Mindspeech? Have you tried-"

"I've only used Mindspeech limitedly," said Kamaria, patiently, "Kiril told me not to use the others at all for a while."

Kenan nodded distractedly. "Probably best," he muttered under his breath. Garethe looked faintly confused, and Kamaria gave a smile to her father.

"I know this is changing the topic, but what on earth is that…shirt?" Kamaria blurted, finally, unable to satisfy her curiosity.

Kenan glanced down at himself. "This?" he said, raising an arm distractedly, and the sleeve did indeed fall to his waist, it was so wide, "It's called a gi. People in Nihon wear them, mostly men, but women when they do heavy work. I like them. Has she been jumping from topic to topic all day?" he asked, turning to Garethe.

_I jump from topic to topic? Me?_ thought Kamaria incredulously at Kenan's fast switch.

Garethe glanced at Kamaria and thought for a moment. "Not much," he said, finally, "She has a little, but then, we have been playing hinds and hounds and those conversations tend to skip a little anyway, since you have so long to think between moves. At least, how she plays." He grinned at Kamaria, who stuck her tongue out at him.

Her facetiousness was immediately cut off, however, when a bell began to toll, and both Kiril and Kenan went absolutely ashen.

Kamaria felt a strange pang inside her, though it was somewhat distant, as if part of herself had been ripped away. She glanced at Sitara for an explanation, only to find the Companion staring in the direction of the bell.

-_oh,_ thought Kamaria, _the Death Bell._

With the realization came further pain, and Kamaria bit her lip as she tried to gain a 'sense' of who it had been.

"Jani," said Kiril, painfully, "Oh, gods, Jani-"

Kenan bowed his head and placed a hand on Kiril's arm.

"What is it?" murmured Garethe, moving to crouch beside his daughter and speaking below the hearing range of the distracted Heralds.

Kamaria glanced at Sitara again, and the Companion said, at the questioning Sending Kamaria gave her, _:Herald Jani and Companion Darlene. Dead in a rockslide.: _The grief was unmistakable in her tone. _:She was…she was one of Kiril and Kenan's year-mates, one of their best friends.:_

Kamaria relayed this to Garethe under her breath, and Kenan murmured something to Kiril in a tone too quiet for either Chantrea to hear, placing a hand gently on Kiril's shoulder.

Without another word, both Heralds left the room

The word spread via the Companions that the memorial would be held that evening, at the pillar which bore the names of every Herald and Companion to sacrifice themselves for Valdemar. Soon after the Bell tolled, Alain came into Kamaria's room, eyes shadowed.

_Of course-it's a stronger feeling to those who've been Chosen longer,_ Kamaria thought as she managed to lever herself into a sitting position. Kamaria had only been in the Heraldic Circle for a few months, whereas Alain had been here for three years. Wordlessly, she opened her arms to her lifebonded, and her father quietly absented himself from the room.

Alain sank onto the bed and leaned into Kamaria's embrace. Kamaria was incredibly glad for the support of the headboard behind her; she would have collapsed, else. "Are you all right?" she asked, after a few moments, realizing fully that this was a stupid question as soon as she asked it.

_:This is the first time I've felt it so strongly,_ Alain said through Mindspeech, clearly not trusting his voice, _:Oh, gods-Kamaria, I _felt_ her die, her Companion was hit in the head with a rock and-:_

"Shh, shh," murmured Kamaria, not really wanting to hear the details and shifting Alain's head into a more comfortable position on her shoulder. "It's all right, I'm still here, it's all right."

Alain's arms slowly curled around her and clutched at her nightshirt, and although he was soundless, Kamaria felt the telltale moisture on her shoulder that told her he was trying to stop himself from crying and failing.

_:Sitara, can you get Ramya?_ she Sent to her Companion, who tossed her head outside the window and trotted off, her hooves softly chiming. Kamaria continued to murmur quiet reassurances to Alain, suddenly glad she was not so sensitive to the Bell yet.

Several minutes passed, in which Alain curled his legs up onto Kamaria's bed and allowed himself to give in to tears, and Ramya poked her head through the window. Alain didn't raise his head, but Kamaria could sense a conversation between the pair.

Finally, Alain raised his head, sniffling, his eyes red. Kamaria groped in the drawer beside her bed and handed him a handkerchief.

"Do you want to go to the memorial?" she asked, gently, as Alain wiped his eyes and blew his nose a few times.

"Yes," he replied, his voice still thick, and swallowed. "Yes…it would be the right thing to do."

Kamaria looked him up and down and opened herself a little further, Sensing the feelings behind the words.

"Then like hell am I letting you go alone," she said, decisively, "I'm coming with you."

Alain stared at her. "But-you're not allowed to leave the bed-" he began weakly, but the flood of relief from his mind to hers gave it away. Kamaria waved away his protest.

"They left some Grays in here," she said instead, "If you'll hold me up, I'll get them on, and Sitara can get me there."

It took nearly half a candlemark for Kamaria to get her clothes on, even with Alain's help. True to his sense of honor, Alain held his eyes closed as he propped Kamaria up, holding most of her weight as she slid into her breeches. By the time she got her tunic on, she was so tired she could hardly manage the lacings, but she hid her weakness behind her best indifferent mask and managed to shove her feet into the half-boots left under the bed of every room in Healer's.

Alain took almost all of her weight as they went down the hall, but the sense of relief that he didn't have to go to the memorial alone radiated almost palpably down their link, and Kamaria dredged up some strength from somewhere to keep her feet moving.

As soon as they stepped out of Healer's Collegium, somehow managing to avoid any Healers in the halls who would make Kamaria go back, Sitara stepped forward.

She took one look at her Chosen and said, privately, _:I'm more than half tempted to force you straight back to bed, whether or not you want to attend this memorial.:_

Kamaria leveled a look at her Companion. _:It's not about what I want; Alain needs me there. I'm not about to abandon him.:_

_:True,_ acceded Sitara, and lay down in the middle of the path.

Alain helped Kamaria to mount, and stayed on one side to steady her as Kamaria clutched Sitara's mane with fingers gone nearly numb from exhaustion.

Step by step, they made their way to the pillar, where thankfully, there were benches set up. Kamaria more than half-fell off Sitara, and Alain hastily guided her to the nearest bench, where she collapsed into a sitting position, breathing hard and quivering with tiredness.

A sidelong glance at Alain, and a brief brush of his mind to confirm his still-raw feelings, prompted Kamaria to do a few breathing exercises and sit still, if not straight. She composed herself and did her best to look as though she were all right, lacing her fingers comfortingly through Alain's.

The benches slowly filled, and Kamaria spotted Kenan and Kiril sitting beside a dark-haired woman Kamaria knew by sight as a Herald-Courier.

_:That's their other year-mate, Rosaleen,_ said Sitara unexpectedly into Kamaria's mind, _:…well, their only remaining year-mate.: _The Companion's words were overlaid with sorrow. _:There's only the three of them from their year left,_ she explained, when Kamaria Sent a feeling of a raised eyebrow towards her.

Just then, Dean Nessa stepped to the podium and began to speak. Distantly, Kamaria noticed that her eyes were red with weeping, but her voice was steady enough.

It was a short memorial; meaningful, without any long speeches attached. Several Heralds said a few words, mostly those who had known Jani best, and there was a short telling of how the Herald had halted a feud between two religious sects in the North of Valdemar single-handedly by a Bard. Finally, the last speaker, Herald Rosaleen, stepped away and returned to her seat beside Kiril, and a harpist began to play.

To Kamaria's surprise when she peered around the heads of those in front of her to see who it was, it was her friend Ruana, head bowed as her fingers glided up and down the strings of her instrument.

Thanks to the lecture Ruana had treated her to the day she'd met her, Kamaria was able to recognize the style as from Southern Valdemar. However, this piece was different than the others the Bardic Trainee had played for her before-where one had been cheerful and one lonely, this was sad, but somehow…comforting.

There was sorrow in the song, but within it was reassurance and comfort, an impression that although sadness was overlaying life at the moment, hope would nevertheless break through and bring light again.

The song was enough to bring tears to Kamaria's own eyes, and Alain was openly weeping this time, but this time the tears weren't necessarily a bad thing. Ruana played with feeling, no doubt using Bardic Gift to enhance the performance, but it somehow brought consolation.

The song finished too soon, and Kamaria sighed through her tears as the last chord sang out, before dwindling and at last, stilling.

This finished the service; most people scattered, and Kamaria saw more than one Trainee and Herald joining their Companions and disappearing onto the paths around the pillar.

Alain dried his eyes and said, hoarsely, "We should get you back." Kamaria nodded, and looped an arm around his shoulders as Alain hefted her up.

Unfortunately, it seemed that expressing his grief had tired Alain; either that or more than half-carrying Kamaria down had drained him. Kamaria tried to spare him as much as she could, but her legs were wobbling dangerously even before she cleared the bench.

"What on earth are you doing out of bed?" demanded a voice from in front of them. Kamaria looked up, startled, only to see Herald Jasen standing in front of them, hands on hips as he looked sternly down at her.

"I-wanted to come," Kamaria said, each word costing her. She tilted her head meaningfully towards Alain.

Jasen shook his head. "You shouldn't have," he said, "Look at you; Kamaria, you can barely stand even _with_ help."

"But-" Kamaria began weakly, only to realize that protestation was useless. She sighed and looked down at her feet, instead concentrating on not blacking out from exhaustion.

"Well, I can't just leave you here," Jasen said, and the next thing Kamaria knew she had been picked up. She hesitantly looped an arm around the Heir's neck as he shifted her and looked sternly at Alain. "Trainee, off to bed," he said, "Morning classes are canceled tomorrow; go sleep. It'll help."

Alain nodded mutely and, reaching forward, squeezed Kamaria's hand before he turned to Ramya, who had paced up behind him.

Sitara materialized beside Jasen as the Heir walked down the paths, tossing her head nervously. _:I shouldn't have let you go, _look_ at you!_ she scolded as Kamaria realized the true extent of her exhaustion, _:You'll never hear the end of it from your brother _or_ the Healers. Kamaria, until you've got your strength back I will _not_ let you out of Healer's Collegium unless the building is burning down!_

Kamaria sighed meekly. At a questioning glance from Jasen, she explained, "Sitara's giving me an earful. I really shouldn't have done this-"

_Is that _my_ voice?_ she wondered, hearing the thin tone emitting from her throat. _I think I overdid it._

Kamaria didn't even remember when Jasen set her back into her bed, removing her half-boots and veering her with the blankets.

* * *

Well, there was a chapter, hope you liked! Whew, I'm tired-sorry this took so long, the teachers are loading us down with homework right before Break!

**ChaosLightning13:** No, the author's name doesn't start with a K.

**Gemma:** Unlikely. Of course, if there's fanart for the novel I would go O.o and probably give people walk-ons…hey, that's not a bad idea!

**Mad-4-Manga:** Your review scared me. Hopefully you liked this new chapter! –meeps- And I swear the first bit's being rewritten! Here's more! Here's more!

**ATTENTION ONE AND ALL!**

I got an idea while responding to a review: if people think this is a good idea, I will give people walk-on characters if they do a fanart (fanfanart?) for LTM! They probably won't appear for very long, but I'd do it!

…anyone think this is worthwhile?

Till next time, happy holidays!


	49. Happy Birthday?

_This chapter has been re-uploaded with a small change regarding the technical details of Kenan's present to Kamaria. That's all._

**Disclaimer.**

After some thought, I decided that the fanart thing is not a good idea. I don't want to be-well-_franchising_ my work. I just don't.

Sorry if any of you have started fanarts; feel free to draw as much as you like, but I'm not going to be inserting any people into the story!

…well, of course _people,_ but not characters you send to me/are. Unless it's by coincidence. There's all sorts of people floating around my subconscious; hence Kenan.

OK, OK, not Kenan, (shut up Kaelin) but hence Jasen. I've noticed a few suspicious similarities to…nevermind.

I'm assuming that Valdemar doesn't have the game Go.

Also, I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I got really, really sick over the holidays, and then I had my semester finals, which took up all my time. So without further ado, welcome to chapter 49!

* * *

Kamaria blinked her eyes open slowly and sensed more than saw the glowering presence of Mandel beside her. Carefully, because moving too fast made her head swim, Kamaria looked over at her brother.

"So. You're awake," he said in a clipped tone, "I don't suppose you'd like to explain your little escapade yesterday evening?"

_Yesterday. That means I only slept through one night,_ thought Kamaria in relief, but at a particularly fierce glare from Mandel said, very slowly because her mouth didn't want to move as she directed it, "Alain…needed me. Wanted to go."

Kamaria's younger brother folded his arms over his chest, scowling, silver eyes narrowed in genuine anger. "He needed you," Mandel said in a clipped tone, "You would not suffer irreparable mental damage if you did not go-he _needed_ you. Is that all?"

Kamaria considered several blistering retorts, or would have if she could have thought of any. Finally, she settled for, "…yes?"

Mandel brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear and folded his arms again. "Allow me to explain something to you," he said in a dangerously level tone, "To rid you of the poison, the Healers used every reserve you had to keep you from dying. _Every reserve._"

Obviously this was supposed to mean something, but in Kamaria's muddled, sleepy mental state, she couldn't quite grasp it. She settled for blinking a few times at her brother, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Kamaria, you have _no energy left,_" said Mandel forcefully, taking a decisive step towards her, "You have _no reserves._ There is _no_ energy left in your body but a bare trace-all of it, _all of it_ was used in fighting the morel. Healing energy can only do so much; the rest has to come from _your_ body. You dangerously overtaxed yourself last night, and I'm surprised you could actually get up!"

Kamaria opened her mouth, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it. "It was _stupid,_" finished Mandel, giving her his best glare, which was quite good, "From this point forward, you are _not_ allowed to even sit up until a Healer deems you ready."

She considered this for a moment. _I don't really have any other options,_ Kamaria thought after a bit, and nodded slightly.

This seemed to mollify Mandel a bit. "You'll need to drink this before you go back to sleep," he said, holding up a cup, "I'll help you drink."

Kamaria found herself in the awkward position of being entirely dependent on her younger brother to lift her shoulders and head, and she drank the potion without complaint. Whatever it was, she felt it exerting a powerful pull towards sleep, and she allowed herself to slip under without a flicker of resistance.

She woke up again as the bell chimed two candlemarks before dinner and sensed Alain sitting near her bed. Startled, Kamaria checked her shields, and found them a mere thread, to her chagrin.

"What's wrong?" asked Alain, seeing the look on Kamaria's face as her eyes flickered open.

"Shields mostly gone," she whispered, "Can't seem to-"

Alain waved away her concern impatiently. "Kamaria, of _course_ you've got thin shields right now, the poison hit your _Gifts._ Look, can you stay awake for a while?"

"Um-I think so," said Kamaria, cautiously.

Alain grinned widely and shut his eyes for a moment. After a brief mental conversation, presumably with Ramya, he opened them and said, "Here; they left some tea. Don't worry, this actually smells very good."

Kamaria found that she couldn't even make herself sit up, and was forced to resort to asking Alain to lift her and set her against the headboard. Ignoring Kamaria's attempt to reach for the mug, Alain held it to her lips. "Look, you'll only drop it on yourself," he said, reasonably, as Kamaria gave in and sipped.

"Why do you want to know if I can stay awake?" Kamaria asked suspiciously, as soon as she had swallowed. The tea was, indeed, not nearly as bad-tasting as the others had been.

"You'll see," said Alain mysteriously, and held the tea up for her again.

Kamaria's curiosity did not have to wait long for satisfaction, however; the door suddenly opened and in came a flood of people. Kamaria gaped as Edim, Tara, Jakob, Kenan, Kiril, Ruana, Mandel, and Garethe crammed themselves into the room. "Wha-" she began, but stopped dead, unable to finish the sentence.

"What, you didn't think we'd forget your birthday, did you?" said Alain, eyes wide with feigned innocence, as the Trainees, Heralds, and relatives attempted to arrange themselves so they wouldn't be in each other's way.

Kamaria blinked, completely nonplussed, as most of the Trainees took seats on the floor and the Heralds, Garethe, and Ruana claimed chairs. Ruana had brought a lap-harp with her, and Mandel and Tara had brought food.

"Happy birthday," said Alain with a grin, and was echoed by everyone else in the room.

Party games were somewhat limited, since Kamaria was confined to the bed, but somehow a hinds and hounds tournament was set up and duly commenced. Ruana abstained, instead playing her harp for entertainment, but Jasen, of all people, entered late to take the empty spot in the tournament. Several conversations were commencing in the room as Kamaria dueled first Tara, then Edim, then Kenan to determine who would play the last round with, predictably enough, Garethe.

Kamaria, who was playing the hounds this time, found herself having a surprisingly difficult time with Kenan. It wasn't so much that he was an astounding player, it was just that he played somehow…differently from the ordinary Valdemaran style. It was clear his patterns of thoughts were based on an entirely alien strategy. When Kamaria finally asked him about this, Kenan merely smiled and said, "Learning the sword-style I use today gives one many different insights on strategy."

The game went on for quite a while, and the third and fourth places were decided as Jasen waited to duel for second. Finally, Kamaria caught Kenan in a trap and her teacher grinned at her. "Congratulations," he said, unperturbed, and moved off the bed so Garethe could take his place.

Kamaria lost against her father, predictably enough, and submitted to the indignity of having Alain feed her. While she was just barely strong enough to move a hinds and hounds piece, Kamaria knew she probably would be completely unable to lift a spoonful of soup.

At last, according to popular demand from the Trainees, Kamaria began to open her presents. From her father came a beautifully carved hinds and hounds board. "Too bad I didn't open it before the tournament," Kamaria remarked as it was passed from hand to hand.

In a package marked from Sivan was a book about military history, from Mandel a jar of ointment for sore muscles. Edim, Jakob, and Tara had collaborated on a large basket of fruit and honey-cakes, which were passed around as Kamaria shared the wealth.

Ruana presented a carved wooden flute with a bow and a grin, explaining that restoring instruments was part of her training, and it wasn't that large a step to making them. With it was a small book of basic songs.

Kenan's gift, however, was a flat board divided into many small squares, and two small bags, one filled with white stones and the other with black. Kamaria looked at it in confusion. "It's very nice," she said, finally, as Kenan and Kiril exchanged glances and grins, obviously not going to explain until she asked, "Very-uh-smooth stones."

At the chortles this generated, Kamaria winced. "Fine," she said, giving in, "What the hell is it?"

"It's a game," explained Kenan, taking out a black stone, "You and your opponent are both trying to capture the most territory. It's called Go."

Kamaria looked at the board with a great deal more enthusiasm. "So it's a strategy game?" she said, excitedly.

"Yep."

Kamaria's attention was torn away from it, however, by a gift presented to her by Alain. "Happy birthday," he said, as Kamaria opened the package.

The book inside made every Trainee but Alain fall over in howls of laughter, and prompted the Heralds to stifle snickers, for it was a copy of a well-known book of love stories. Kamaria sighed happily as she ran her fingers over the cover, and smiled at Alain, reaching up for his hand.

Alain laced his fingers through hers, and with the physical contact came a sharper clarity of their mental link, more present this day than others, because of the thinness of Kamaria's shields. _:How are you holding up?_ he asked, _:Are your shields all right?_

_:I'm all right for a little longer,_ replied Kamaria, _:The Heralds and our year-mates shield, Mandel's got Healing, and Ruana and Father aren't much of a problem. I…I am getting a little tired, though,_ she admitted, when Alain quirked an eyebrow.

"So are you Mindspeaking or just mooning at each other again?" asked Jakob, in a too-innocent tone of voice. Alain and Kamaria pinned him with identical scowls.

"She's tired, you rapscallion," retorted Alain, sternly. Kamaria nearly spoiled his image by laughing at the insult he had chosen. "Now, be nice, or I shall chase you away!"

At the 'tired' comment, Mandel stood up with a slight frown and picked his way over the Trainees sprawled on the floor to press his hand lightly against Kamaria's forehead. Kamaria sighed and rolled her eyes at Alain.

"Tired, but not as badly as I expected," said Mandel, with some surprise, drawing back, "You're not near well, of course, but you're recovering much quicker than I thought."

"Lifebond, I'm afraid," drawled Kiril from where he leaned against the wall, "Those lucky two lend strength to each other, and recover twice as fast as us poor ordinary mortals."

Kamaria threw her napkin at him.

Half a candlemark later, a full Healer had come in and chased everyone out, insisting that Kamaria needed rest, but Kamaria hardly minded. It had been, she thought as she obediently drank the tea the woman gave her, a rather fun party.

Kamaria spent the next few days languishing in Healer's, drinking whatever teas they gave her, reading the book of love stories and the book of military history with equal interest, and playing variously hinds and hounds and Go with whoever came to visit her. Garethe came daily, as did Kenan.

Finally, _finally,_ after almost a week and a half, Kamaria was deemed ready to return to classes-however, she was not allowed to take Equitation or Weapons for another week.

Kamaria felt better than she thought she ever had in her life as she walked into Mathematics, a class she normally disliked. _It's all proportionate,_ she thought as she sat down and opened the book, _Two weeks ago I would have like to be _out_ of here; while I was in Healers I learned to be happy I'm _in_ here. It probably won't last._

_:Kenan says you need your blindfold, love,_ said Sitara suddenly, and Kamaria jumped.

_:Oh, must I?_ she asked, already knowing the answer and fishing in her pocket, _:Are they sure my Gift's recovered enough?_

_:They're sure.:_

Kamaria sighed, but resignedly tied the blindfold around her head. Invoking her Farsight just a little, she settled into the way of seeing Jasen and Kenan had been teaching her; as if she had eyes all around her head.

"Good morning, class!" said their teacher as she entered and closed the door, "Now, who can tell me the answer to the bridge problem?"

* * *

I am very very sorry that this is not longer, but I lost the thread of the plot I started before I got sick/swamped by finals, so I just cut it off where it ended. I promise the next chapter will be much longer!

_**These will probably be the VERY LAST review-responses in the fic. I will start using the review-reply system, most likely. It's just that I got the reviews before the system was UP…anyway, here goes.**_

**SasukeBlade:** When I got your review reply, I completely went –squish-. I'm so glad you like this series! It completely touched me. Thank you so much!

-is squishy-

**Mad-4-Manga:** It because I haven't REWRITTEN the next chapter yet. Yeesh, there's still 26 to do-give me time! In the meanwhile, just bear with it please!

**Etcetera-cat: **Yep, you're right about the epic… -sighs- And I still need to rewrite. Still, at least I'm having fun doing this, thanks for the review!

**Myuu-Foxgirl:** …even though I'm not going to insert a character of your choice you may still write a fan-fanfic if you like, and even post if you clear it with me first.

Toodles!


	50. Situations

**Welcome to chapter 50 of LTM! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kamaria was going from Strategy to Mathematics with some reluctance when someone called her name down the hall. "Mm?" she replied, turning, and seeing…

"Oh, hello, Herald Nessa," she said, a bit nonplussed as to why she was being addressed by the usually incredibly focused woman. "It's good to see you."

"Come with me," said Dean Nessa without preamble, shutting her eyes briefly. Kamaria Sensed the edge of Mindsent message, but heard none of the contents. "I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem on our hands," she continued, opening her eyes and beginning to stride along, taking Kamaria's arm in a firm grip.

"Oh?" was all Kamaria could think of to say. Nessa stopped in the stairwell, glanced around for anyone listening, then dropped her voice to a whisper. "You see, a new Trainee came in today-her name's Lani, Chosen by Meira, if you know who that is, but…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" prompted Kamaria.

Nessa sighed. "She hates men. Not-" she added, holding up a hand as Kamaria opened her mouth-"just by resenting them. She actively _loathes_ men. She got here today, but it took her a month or so to get here, and we got this from Meira in time to avoid having a man meet her." Distractedly, Nessa ruffled a hand through her hair. "I'd like you to be her mentor and try to find out why. The bond isn't close enough between Lani and Meira to talk at all well; Meira's doing what she can, but Lani doesn't have much Mindspeech."

"Why me?" Kamaria asked after a few long moments.

Nessa ran her hands through her hair again. "Well, to put it bluntly, because you're short."

This was the _last_ thing Kamaria had expected to hear. "_What?"_

"Because you're short," repeated Nessa, "I hate to be so superficial, but Lani's tiny, and you're the only one her age short enough for her to feel non-overpowered. Also, you're lifebonded; yours and Alain's total devotion to one another is completely obvious. I'm hoping this will soften the edges for Lani; if she can get used to Alain, it might bring her out of whatever this is."

"Are you going to try a Mindhealer?" Kamaria wanted to know, shifting her books from one arm to the other.

Nessa shook her head. "Not as of yet; we don't know her, she doesn't know us, and from what Meira's told us Lani won't even admit there's a problem."

"But it is a problem," said Kamaria, thinking this over, "She won't be able to get Weapons-trained if she's entirely focused on hating Rhi-"

"And she won't be able to get Farsight training either, because you're still a student and the other female Heralds with Farsight are in the Field," added Nessa. When Kamaria blinked, she said, "Lani has Farsight; not as strongly as you do, but it's woken. We're not entirely sure why."

Kamaria rubbed her own head with her free hand, the tint of blue hair catching her eye momentarily until she shoved it behind her ear. "So you want me to become her friend, find out why she hates men, and try and stop her hating men," she said, trying to summarize what the Dean wanted her to do.

"Also, if you can, find out why her Gift awoke early, although that isn't as immediate as the rest."

"Right," said Kamaria, shifting her books again, "I'll get Alain to keep the boys away. What _are_ we going to do for Weapons training?"

"We can't start her immediately," said Nessa, with a sigh, "Equitation will work because Meira will be in close contact with her and will keep Lani's attention off the Equitation Master, but we're just going to have to hold off Weapons for a while. Thank you _so_ much for doing this."

"So, where is Lani?" Kamaria asked, lightly.

Nessa led her down the stairs, across the hall, and into her office, where a slight girl was perched nervously on the chair. The first thing Kamaria noticed was her incredibly vibrant scarlet hair; almost a shade to match Kenan's, in truth. The girl stood hastily and self-consciously adjusted the Grays she was wearing. Kamaria noticed with an internal start that Lani was even shorter than she was.

"Lani, this is Kamaria," said Nessa, moving behind her desk, "Kamaria, that's Lani. Lani, Kamaria will be your mentor; she'll give you the tour and answer any questions you have about the Collegia. She's sixteen, like you."

Kamaria extended a hand and shook Lani's firmly. "Bet you're feeling turned upside-down, aren't you?" she said, with a smile, gaining a slight sense of the smaller girl's nervousness.

"Just a bit," Lani said, her eyes flickering to Kamaria's blue hair. "If you don't mind me asking, why is your hair blue?"

_Northern girl here, probably a farmer,_ Kamaria absently noted, feeling calluses on Lani's hands and hearing the accent in her voice. "I had a slight mishap with my friend Tara's ink-bottle," she said, dropping Lani's hand and turning towards the door, "Herald, I'll just give the tour now," she added over her shoulder.

Lani trailed after Kamaria into the hall. "Now, I doubt they've assigned you a room yet, so I'll just give you the basic layout of the buildings," said Kamaria, allowing Lani to set the pace.

Since classes were in session, none of the other Trainees were in the hallways, but Kamaria opened the shields on her Thought-Sensing enough to be able to tell if there was anyone who might bother them out of sight. Not so incidentally, this also gave her more sensitivity to what Lani was feeling.

"So the classrooms are on this floor, but there are also some in the Bardic and Healer's Collegia," Kamaria said, as she wrapped up the first-floor tour and led Lani up the stairs, "Now, the girl's side is over here, the boy's side is on the left, and the common room is between. And this-" she added as they passed the dormitories and eating room to the top floor-"Is the Heraldic Collegium's library. Healer's has their own, and Bardic of course has quite a large one with every song ever written by a Bard in there." Kamaria grinned at Lani, but the redhead was already staring enchanted at the books.

Kamaria set down her books on a table near the door and began leading Lani around the library, which was, unsurprisingly for this time of day, deserted. "Right, so here's the history section," she said, pointing at a section of shelves, "It's not that hard to follow the system; just put everything back where you found it. If you have to borrow something check with the Chronicler or the librarian; technically the Herald-Chronicler is in charge of the library, but generally whoever's in office is too busy to worry about it."

Just then Kamaria Sensed Jasen coming fast towards the library, and her heart dropped into her boots. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit-_ she thought, and tried to Mindspeak Jasen.

Unfortunately for her, the Heir was shielded too well for Kamaria to catch his attention, so she promptly whisked Lani away from the history and to the language shelves, which-she thought-were a safe distance from the doors.

Then Jasen rounded the corner and Kamaria winced before she could stop herself. "Oh, hello, Jasen," she said, looking hard at him and prodding at his shields with her mind. No luck. "What are you looking for?"

In the corner of her eye Kamaria noticed the formerly enchanted look on Lani's face turn to shock and then utter revulsion as she eyed Jasen poisonously. Kamaria moved carefully to stand half in front of the new Trainee.

"Hardornen storybook," said Jasen cheerfully, pausing in front of them, "I'm teaching a lesson, but I forgot my copy, so I thought I'd just run up and get it-hello, who's this?"

Kamaria mentally swore several pungent oaths with the vocabulary that had expanded considerably since she had become a Trainee, however pure the Heralds supposedly were. "This is Trainee Lani," she said, not moving and trying again to penetrate Jasen's shields-still no luck, his shields were _strong-_"Lani, this is Heir Jasen."

She did not move from in front of Lani, however, and Jasen, who had automatically extended his hand, instead turned it into a small bow. "Well, welcome to Herald's Collegium, Trainee," he said formally, "Excuse me; the book is behind-what?"

He had noticed the glare Kamaria had been giving him at last. _:It's about time,_ she said acidly as he opened his shields to her hastily, _:I was _trying_ to get your attention. Lani hates men. We don't know why. But it's _not_ a good idea for you to be anywhere around her. Or any man, for that matter.:_

Aloud, she said, pulling one of the Hardornen books off the shelves that looked like a storybook, "Is this the one?"

_:This had _better_ be the one,_ she continued in Jasen's mind, handing him the book, _:I have no idea what's going to happen with Lani now.:_

_:Would it do any good to say I'm sorry?_ Jasen wanted to know, taking the book and looking at it dubiously. "No, the one next to it," he said.

Kamaria yanked the book off the shelf and handed it to him. Jasen coughed. "The other next to it."

With even more force Kamaria yanked the book off the shelf and pushed it into the Heir's hands. _:I'll talk to you later. Now get _away; _I'm Sensing Lani a bit and what I sense is _not good.:

Jasen beat a hasty retreat, and Kamaria turned to Lani. Pretending not to notice the utter disgust on the redhead's face, she said, cheerily, "That was Jasen; don't worry, I was tongue-tied the first time I met him too!"

Belatedly Lani seemed to realize her expression and hastily smoothed her face, seizing on the excuse. "He is very...tall," she said, finally.

Kamaria grinned conspiratorially. "Us short people have our work cut out for us, no?"

The distraction seemed to calm some of the turmoil of seething emotions Kamaria could just barely sense, and Lani managed a smile. "Yes, we do."

Kamaria decided to provide a better distraction than books. "Look, want me to show you where the Companions stay?" she asked, leading Lani back to the door.

Lani's face lit up. "Of course! I've been wondering where Meira was!"

Kamaria scooped up her books, and they wandered out to Companion's Field.

She set her books on a bench as Lani hopped onto the fence and craned her neck, looking around, her eyes wide. "I've never _seen_ so many Companions!" she gasped, looking from one to another, "How do you tell them apart?"

Kamaria laughed and climbed to the top of the fence as well. "You get the hang of it after a while. Your own Companion is always easy to find-here, I'll call Sitara and get her to bring Meira."

Lani nodded, still looking around. "I'm not strong enough yet," she admitted. Kamaria shrugged.

_:Sitara, love?_

_:Yes?_ came the immediate answer.

_:Can you come to the fence? I'm mentoring Lani; you can hear about her from Meira. Oh-can you bring Meira, too?_

There was a brief feeling of assent, and several minutes later Sitara came plunging out of the trees, gliding over the grass of Companion's Field with the grace of a bird. She was closely followed by a tall, rangy mare, but Kamaria's Companion soon stretched her lead and arrived at the fence not even breathing hard. "Hello, my dear," said Kamaria in greeting, swinging off the fence to scratch Sitara's crest, "Meet Lani. Lani, this is Sitara."

Just then Meira arrived, prancing in place for a moment before the fence, and Lani jumped off and completely forgot Kamaria.

They returned for dinner early, so they could wash up, and in the washroom, Kamaria took the opportunity to Mindspeak Alain.

_:Alain?_

_:Yes?_

As soon as he answered, Kamaria gave him a 'bundle' of information regarding Lani. Alain took a moment to process it, then said, _:Right, I'll keep the boys at a different table.:_

_:Thanks, love,_ said Kamaria, and cut off the contact as Lani asked her a question about chores.

"I'm no good at cooking," she warned, "But I can mend pretty well."

"Did you tell the Dean?" asked Kamaria, tossing her a towel.

"I told the woman who gave me the clothes," replied Lani, "Will that work?"

Kamaria mentally reckoned up how long it was likely to take for Lani to get settled and factored in her aversion to men. Since she was no good at mathematics, this took a while.

"Well, the first few days you'll probably just get settled in," she said finally, "But if you're competent with a needle, you'll probably get put in with the menders a lot. I'm not particularly skilled at anything, so they tend to just rotate me around. I'll swap someone for mending if you'd like me to stay with you, though."

Lani's shoulders suddenly relaxed. "Really?" she said, hopefully, "Having someone I know would help a _lot._"

"I'll get it arranged," promised Kamaria as they left the washroom and went into the common room, "I can probably swap with Jakob, once we figure out what your schedule is."

Kamaria claimed a table close to the door to the girl's side, and the other Trainees began filtering in. Alain, true to his word, herded the boys away from Lani and Kamaria with a slight shrug in her direction. The girls, meanwhile, immediately clustered around the newcomer.

Somehow, and Kamaria suspected the intervention of Alain, the tallest girls ended up sitting across from Lani and Kamaria, blocking the boys very effectively from view. The tiny redhead finally began to relax as the other Trainees introduced themselves and made their enthusiastic curiosity clear.

After dinner, Kamaria found that Lani had been placed in the room next to hers, no doubt by Nessa's request. After a bath, Kamaria got the day's work from Tara, who shared most of her classes, and went to bed.

She was shaken awake just after midnight to the sound of screams, and suddenly realized it was _her_ who was screaming and Alain who was shaking her. "Kamaria! Kamaria, you were dreaming-Kamaria, what is it?" he said as Kamaria gasped for breath and scrabbled at the bedsheets.

Kamaria remembered and gasped again, flinging herself at Alain and beginning to sob into his shoulder.

"He was-he was screaming, he wanted to die-" she babbled between heaving sobs, "Gods, he _wanted_ to die and they just laughed at him-they-they-"

"Shh," murmured Alain, rubbing Kamaria's back gently, "You, out," he added, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the girls clustered around the door.

Slowly, Tara, Vera, Lani, and Rain turned away, shooing the other Trainees back. One of them closed the door.

"It's all right, Kamaria," said Alain, moving onto the bed and leaning against the wall for a more comfortable position, "It's all right, I'm here, it's all right."

Kamaria continued to sob into his shoulder, thoroughly shaken by the _vivid_ dream she'd been having. Alain began humming in her ear, an unfamiliar song that she guessed was a lullaby.

At last Kamaria's sobs slowed and halted, and she pulled back a little, sniffling, and reached for a handkerchief.

"Here," said Alain, and frowned hard. The handkerchief on Kamaria's desk appeared with a pop in his hand as he Fetched it. "Hey, it's miniscule, but it should be good for something, hmm?" he said, wiping Kamaria's face and handing it to her. "Want to talk about it?"

Kamaria didn't, not really, but she knew obscurely that she would probably feel better if she shared it. "I was…I was in a prison," she whispered, her voice still thick and feeling somewhat raw, "There was a man there, chained to…" her voice faltered, "Chained to the wall, and there were people in hoods-"

She cut herself off, but the look on Alain's face said clearly as words that he knew what she was talking about. "He was screaming," Kamaria continued, drawing a shuddering breath, "He was screaming for them to let him die, but they didn't say a word, just-"

She shuddered physically this time, and Alain wrapped his arms around her. "It was just a dream," he murmured, rocking her slightly, "You're awake now; I'm here."

"But I-I couldn't _do_ anything!" Kamaria blurted out suddenly, "I was just-I couldn't move, I was just standing there-"

Alain shushed her and began to hum again as Kamaria realized she was crying once more.

It took nearly a candlemark for Kamaria to fall asleep again, even with Alain's arms around her. Every time she drifted towards sleep, an image from the dream would flash in front of her eyes and she would jerk again to wakefulness.

When she did finally fall asleep, Kamaria found no rest in it.

Kamaria's first class the next morning was Farsight lessons, meeting as usual in Companion's Field, so she told Lani she could stay with Meira that morning. "I'm in trance the whole time; it's not very fun from the outside," she told Lani, yawning and feeling rather relieved that her hair was short enough just to finger-comb now.

"You have…Farsight?" said Lani, as they descended the stairs, Kamaria still nibbling a roll from breakfast. "What is it?"

"Basically, I can see things at a distance," Kamaria said, "Right now Kenan-that's my teacher-is having me find specific targets, which can get complicated. A few days ago he had me find his dagger, except it turned out his friend had borrowed it and he'd forgotten. It took me almost a candlemark to find it."

"Oh," said Lani. After a moment, she said, "What were you dreaming about last night? And who was…that boy?"

Kamaria shuddered. "I had…a rather horrible nightmare. Alain's my lifebonded. I don't want to talk about it. The nightmare, that is, not the lifebond."

Lani stopped and blinked at Kamaria. "You're _lifebonded?_ Like Sunsinger and Shadowdancer?"

"Yep," said Kamaria, swallowing a bite of her roll.

Lani remained absolutely silent until they reached Companion's Field, where Meira was waiting for her. Kamaria waved and headed for the usual place by the Terilee where Kenan taught her, since the Herald preferred being outside.

"You look awful," said Kenan in greeting.

"Good morning to you too," said Kamaria, plopping down on the blanket Kenan had thoughtfully brought to shield them from the morning dew.

"No, really, you look horrible," said Kenan, "Are you sick again?"

"Nope. Bad dream," said Kamaria, shredding the last few bites of her roll and tossing them into the river. "_Really_ bad dream."

"What was it about?" asked Kenan. Kamaria sighed.

"Look, I'll just link you in," she said, and opened her mind.

After a moment's hesitation, Kenan linked with her and Kamaria sent him through her memory of the dream.

Her teacher fell out of the link, and Kamaria winced as the snapped contact stung. _"Ow!_" she yelped, grabbing her head, "That-what?"

Kenan was giving her a very strange look with his blue-violet eyes. "Kamaria, I don't think that was a dream."

"Then what would it be?" asked Kamaria, rubbing her temples, "That really stung, you know."

"Kamaria, I'm pretty sure that was a Farsight vision," said Kenan, with the utmost seriousness.

Kamaria stared at her teacher.

* * *

Well, I replied to the reviews that needed replying to, and I hope you enjoy my latest plot twist! All you people who've dug your way through the absolute crap that is the non-rewritten stuff, thank you very much for the constructive criticism! I much prefer a long piece of editing advice than one or two lines of mindless praise that are mostly punctuation!

I hope you liked this chapter. Until next time! And I shall try to rewrite some of the earlier chapters, too!

-addendum- Someone asked why I don't write my own original fiction, and I thought this was worth addressing. I do write my own original fiction. I actually write quite a lot of it. It's just that this is fun for me to do because there's an established canon I don't have to muck with timelines for and also, it helps me improve my writing a lot! Hell, look at my older works and compare this chapter to it!

Anyway, toodles!


	51. Visions, Weapons, and the Bardic Dean

Oh my word, I am _so_ sorry it has taken me so long to update! My only, rather feeble excuse is that real life caught up with and then sat on me.

Also, I've started writing another fic, this one in Harry Potter, but you're just going to have to wait to find out what it's about.

In other news, _Bright Feather_ is officially on hiatus until I get it rewritten; I look at the first chapters and wince. Unfortunately, it's not likely to happen soon, but I really, really would like to get it done. ButI reiterate,real life has caught up with and is sitting on me.

So. Back to the story. Enjoy. In this chapter, you get to actually learn about Kamaria's life before Alain! Gasp! Shock! Drama! Yep.

* * *

"Hang on a moment. _What?_" said Kamaria, staring at Kenan.

Kenan sighed, running a hand through his scarlet hair, hanging loose this morning and looking a bit odd. "I think that dream of yours was a Farsight vision," he repeated.

Kamaria blinked, then blinked again. "But-I wasn't searching-I don't even know _where-_" she rambled, but Kenan coughed quietly and interrupted.

"Kamaria, you're babbling," he said, gently, and Kamaria abruptly shut her mouth.

She opened it again a few seconds later to say, somewhat weakly, "But…_why?_"

Kenan ran his hand through his hair again. "I don't know," he admitted, "I've never heard of anything like this happening. Can you call Sitara?"

Kamaria shut her eyes nervously, and dropped the light shield between herself and her Companion. _:Sitara, can you come to the Farsight lesson? _she asked, _:There's…something's come up and we need you.:_

Sitara turned up a few minutes later, accompanied by Kenan's 'Lena.

Kenan turned to 'Lena and shut his eyes for a moment. Meanwhile, Sitara looked from Kamaria to Kenan.

_:Would you mind telling me what's going on?_ she asked, sounding utterly confused.

Kamaria rubbed her temples for a moment, wondering how to tell it, then decided that tact could go hang. "I had a nightmare that Kenan is pretty convinced was a Farsight vision," she said wearily, Sending her memory of the dream in a rather untidy bundle.

Sitara processed this for a long, long moment, then snorted, shaking her head hard, giving an inarticulate Sending as she did so. _:But-what-:_ she tried to say, whipping her head around to stare at Kenan, _:Why are you-:_

"No idea," said Kamaria, sighing.

"Shields," muttered Kenan, interrupting whatever Sitara had been going to say next, "It has to be your shields-or maybe an effect of the morel-" he ran a hand distractedly through his hair.

"Well, once you've decided what it is we can try and fix it," said Kamaria, tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "I got almost no sleep after Alain woke me up last night."

Kenan tilted his head interestedly. "He sensed your nightmare?" he said, "And Sitara didn't?"

"It's not the first time, either," replied Kamaria, lying down on the blanket to stare up at the sky, "I've sensed him having a nightmare before. But no, Sitara didn't sense it." She turned her head to look at her Companion. "Were you flirting again last night, then?"

Sitara sidled for a moment nervously. _:Um. A bit more than flirting.:_ she said sheepishly, after a long pause.

Kamaria's eyebrows shot up. "Right. Uh, that's more than I needed to know," she said hastily, "No need to say more." She turned back to Kenan. "Sitara was. Er. Distracted."

Kenan chuckled evilly. "I remember the first time I had that conversation with 'Lena," he said, sidetracking for a moment, "But back to your dream. You had your ordinary shields up, didn't you?"

"Of course," said Kamaria indignantly, "What with the drilling you and Jasen have forced me through to try and find why they come down in the _first_ place I _always_ have them up."

"Good, good," muttered Kenan thoughtfully, "I think I'll have to consult on this, my dear, before I try and say anything definite and embarrass myself by being wrong."

"Oh, the great Herald Kenan isn't _ever_ wrong, though!" retorted Kamaria, her tiredness translating into a slightly shorter temper than usual.

Kenan gave her a long, level look, and Kamaria chewed on her lip. "Um. Sorry."

"I'm canceling your lesson today," said Kenan firmly, standing up, "I'm off to the library and to see if I can find Jasen. Kamaria, go spend time with Sitara, either that or get some sleep."

Kamaria stood up hastily and handed him the blanket, clumsily folded. "See you tomorrow, then?" she said, tentatively.

Kenan smiled at her. "Or this afternoon, depending on whether I find anything and your current proximity to our newest Trainee. Good luck with her, by the way."

The redhead and his Companion wandered off in one direction. Kamaria looked at Sitara, who still was studying the river intently.

"Um," said Kamaria, and completely failed to think of anything else to say.

_:Just say it and we can pretend it was tactful:_ said Sitara, staring resolutely away from Kamaria, _:Or, you know what, we can just pretend this never happened.:_

Kamaria cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I think that's the way to go, actually," she said, acutely aware that her face was brighter than Lirite's Scarlets, "So…uh…can you give me a lift to wherever Lani is?"

A few minutes light trot brought Trainee and Companion to where Lani was braiding Meira's mane, both of them lying in the grass where a few daisies were poking through. It was, Kamaria reflected, the very image of the 'Chosen doting upon their Companion rather sickeningly' cliché; however, as she had done the same thing with Sitara more than once, she supposed she had no real right to presume such things.

Sitara wandered off on her own business, the 'business' in question being either a late breakfast or an early lunch or both, and Kamaria dropped down to sit in the grass. She regretted it slightly as the dew soaked into her trousers; Lani had sensibly worn the heavier ones, but Kamaria had chosen the rather lighter type.

"That was a short lesson," said Lani, not looking up from Meira.

Kamaria plucked a few daisies and started fashioning them into a chain. "I told Kenan about my dream," she replied, "And-well, there's complications with my Gift, apparently, and he went off to go research it."

"Oh," said Lani, and fell silent for a moment. Then she looked up, almost shyly. "So…um…you're lifebonded?"

Kamaria's lips twitched in a smile. "Yes," she said, "It's been-" she paused, and blinked in surprise. "Gods, it's been over a year now."

"What's he like?" asked Lani, with an odd wistfulness to her tone.

Kamaria shot a look at Meira, wanting to see the Companion's take on the situation. Meira opened her half-closed eyes and nodded, just a bit, at Kamaria.

She took it as encouragement. "Well, his name's Alain LaFiara," she said, giving the Clan name the slight lilt she had heard him say it with, "He was a member of one of the trading clans, but then he was Chosen. He's been here for three, four years now."

"How did you meet?" asked Lani, clearly rather impatient with Kamaria's roundabout way of telling the story.

Kamaria gave her an amused look and chuckled faintly. "Well…to begin with, my parents are nobles, and my mother insists on coming to Haven every few years. My family actually has a suite in the Palace; unfortunately, it's only large enough for my parents and one of us. I've got an older brother, three younger, and a little sister, but Sivan-the older brother-is in the Guard, so as the next eldest they decided to bring me to Court."

At this point, Kamaria sighed. "Back at home I was a bit of a loner; I didn't like, and still don't like, all the trappings of Court with all the gowns and husband-catching and nonsense. I'm not really scholarly, but since I didn't much like the female cousins my age, who were and are absolutely _obsessed _with husband hunting, not to mention clothes and jewelry and hair-" Kamaria gave an extravagant shudder, and Lani giggled. "Anyway, I spent a lot of time with Sivan, until he left, and my next youngest brother, Mandel. I was kind of aimless; I would go riding, mostly to avoid Mother, but-I don't know."

"Anyway, they brought me to Court, and that was an utter _nightmare._ I was lonelier than I had ever been-at least at home I had my siblings and the freedom to go riding when I wanted-so in my effort to avoid people, I started hanging about Companion's Field, and-well, actually, I developed a bit of a…well…a bit of a fixation on being Chosen. I think it was the combination of being lonely and bored, but I found myself hanging around Companion's Field every spare moment, sort of…well, lurking."

Lani stared at her, then looked down at Meira, then stared back at Kamaria again.

Kamaria chewed on her lip uncomfortably and glanced away. "I'm not…well, I'm not really proud of it. In retrospect, it was actually kind of stup-" she trailed off as a nose nudged her arm.

"Ramya?" Kamaria said in some surprise. It was indeed Alain's Companion behind her, looking obscurely amused for some reason. "Sorry, Lani," she added hastily, "This is Alain's Companion-I'll get back to you in a second."

_:What is it: _Kamaria asked, dropping into Mindspeech.

_:Firstly, Alain says to warn you not to come in the usual door; some pranksters, probably Bardic, have poured oil everywhere and they haven't cleaned it up yet. He also says that Nessa told him she needs to see both of you after lunch, so you can take the opportunity to drop Lani at Healer's.:_

"What?" said Kamaria aloud, incredulous. Ramya heaved a sigh.

_:It's under the pretext of Heraldic Trainees needing a physical examination so they know how to best train you, as if Rhi couldn't just look at a person and tell you, but they really want to try and root out this trauma concerning men; Sitara said something about you already having a run-in with Jasen, and I think you'll agree we can't allow this to continue.:_

"…oh," said Kamaria after a long moment, "All right." She shifted again, uncomfortably aware of the dew soaking into her breeches, and becoming aware that actually, the breeze was a bit cold when juxtaposed with wet trousers.

Ramya lay down behind Kamaria, providing an unexpected warm backrest. Kamaria blinked in surprise. "Thank you, Ramya," she said, a bit uncertainly, reaching back to scratch the mare's crest.

Ramya sighed happily. _:Do carry on; this is quite interesting, you know!_

At Lani's puzzled glance, Kamaria shrugged. "She's being nosy," she said in explanation, exerting a little pressure on Ramya's shoulder with her back, then relenting. "Anyway, one morning while I was lurking I ran into Alain and Ramya. We had a short chat, then I…er…I believe I ran away for some reason. I don't entirely recall why."

"But didn't you just _know?_" blurted Lani, before clapping a hand to her mouth and looking mortified.

Kamaria meditatively added another few daisies to her chain. "I didn't," she said, finally, "I was…drawn to him, yes, but not in a way I could identify, and, well, I'm known to be more than a bit thick where it comes to my own emotions. Or, well, I was. Not so much anymore." She smiled, softly. "Being lifebonded…clarifies things."

Lani looked rather wistful, but did not venture any further questions. After a pointed look from Meira, Kamaria said, "Look, I've got a few things I need to, er, clear up, so I'll just meet you at the warning bell for lunch at the fence, all right?"

"Mm," said Lani, her attention now almost entirely on Meira. Kamaria stood, waited for Ramya to stand, and wandered away with her lifebonded's Companion.

"Do you know what that was about?" Kamaria asked Ramya as soon as they were out of earshot.

Ramya shrugged, tossing her head. _:Meira's doing her best to figure out what the trauma was, and she's trying a new angle by talking over your lifebond with Alain.:_

"Oh," said Kamaria, "So, do you have any idea what I can do in the meantime?"

Ramya nudged Kamaria with her nose in a different direction from the one in which they'd been walking. _:Weapons.:_ she said, firmly, _:You're well enough, and since you were cut short with Kenan, you might as well._:

Kamaria sighed at this, but waved at Ramya as she altered her course and headed for the salle.

It was good to see Rhi up and about after his broken hip; the Weaponsmaster grinned as Kamaria entered the salle. "Couldn't avoid me forever, could you?" he said gleefully as he searched through the practice swords for the one Kamaria preferred to use. "Well, let's see what Kenan and Kiril taught you, then!"

He tossed Kamaria the practice-sword, and she dropped immediately into a guard position. "Kenan's faster than you," she said, making a note of where her year-mates were practicing around the salle, "Beware."

Rhi gave an evil chuckle. "But you're the one freshest out of Healer's, my dear." He hefted his practice sword. "Out of practice, hmm?"

"Well," retorted Kamaria, as Rhi lunged and she dodged, "I didn't spend my time lounging in bed nibbling grapes. No; I was developing-" she lunged, and had to dodge as Rhi swiped at her-"A _strategy._"

The banter subsided as Kamaria found her best grip on her sword. Rhi worked carefully with her for a few minutes, warming her up and making sure Healer's hadn't entirely destroyed her reflexes, before picking up the pace.

Kamaria, for her part, was doing her very best to try and strategize against Rhi. The frequent games of hinds and hounds had helped her a great deal; however, this was happening much, much faster than the games she had played with her father and Kenan.

Luckily, the weeks Kamaria had spent under Kenan's tutelage had not been in vain. Since Kenan was quite short and slender, he preferred to dodge rather than take a hit from someone bigger than he was, and Kamaria followed his example. Even the long-ago acrobatics lessons came in useful, as Rhi came in with an overarm blow and Kamaria surprised herself by executing a perfect one-handed tumble away from him.

Finally Rhi stopped the bout and nodded appreciatively. "Well done, Kamaria," he said, grinning, "Kenan's rubbing off on you, I see."

"Well, considering that my body type is closer to his than yours, I've been working on dodging," replied Kamaria, panting hard, but still on her feet.

"True, true. Well, enough of that. Pair up with Tara for a while. Oh, and Kamaria-" Rhi added as the Trainee turned-"Work with your left hand from now on."

The Weaponsmaster turned, and grinned as he heard a bitten-back curse in Nihon. _Perhaps I should have a word with Kenan,_ he mused as he watched Edim using the staff against Jakob, _I'm not entirely sure she knows what that actually means._

The warning bell for lunch found Kamaria drenched with sweat, waiting for Lani to come in from the Field. "What have _you_ been doing?" asked the other Trainee with frank amazement, "Running the field?"

"Weapons," said Kamaria succinctly, wincing as her left hand cramped again. "Rhi's got me working with my left hand now, and considering I'm not long out of Healers', I'm only just barely up to it."

Lani stared at Kamaria, wide-eyed. "You were in Healers'? You were sick?"

Kamaria considered the truth, which was complicated, and settled for the answer that would take the least breath. "Yep. By the way, you need to drop by there after lunch so you can get examined, you know, to make sure you're fit for Weapons classes and such."

"Oh," said Lani, seeming to take this in stride, "Meira mentioned something about that."

Kamaria led them away from the usual entrance, remembering Alain's warning, and brought them in the back door, where she hastily handed Lani off to Vera, saying something about needing a bath and Lani needing to drop by Healer's. Vera had obviously been informed; she winked as Kamaria headed towards the baths.

_Ah, the multitudes of uses for Companions,_ Kamaria mused as Tara handed her a towel in the bathing room, _Transportation, protection, gossip…_

Kamaria scrubbed quickly and nearly inhaled her lunch, remembering what Alain had said about them needing to see the Dean. Sure enough, as soon as she rose from her seat in the common room, Alain got up from his table and joined her on their way down.

"So, do you know what this is about?" asked Kamaria, as they clattered down the stairs, "More about our lifebond being unhealthy, or something?"

Alain groaned. "I hope not," he said in exasperation, "Fending off the ladies whenever we try and spend a few moments alone is bad enough."

"Ah, good, you're here," said Nessa, who came around the opposite corner just as Kamaria knocked at the door, "Sorry if I've kept you; I had to go find the Bardic Dean."

A burly man who looked more inclined to eat an instrument than play it rounded the corner after a moment, and gave both of them an amiable nod. "Name's Brien," he said, succinctly, "Though I guess you're supposed to call me Dean Brien, or something. Thanks for coming; we've got a bit of a pickle on our hands."

Kamaria and Alain exchanged glances as Nessa went into her office, muttered something under her breath, and spent a few minutes shifting papers so all four of them could sit.

The 'bit of a pickle' soon became apparent as Brien twiddled his fingers for a moment, then began to speak. "You lifebonded types can tell if someone else is lifebonded, right?" he asked.

Alain and Kamaria exchanged another glance. "I think we could," said Kamaria, and Alain added right after, "We haven't really had the opportunity or the need before."

The Bardic Dean sighed. "Right, so I've got a young bard named Ira. Very talented young chap; plays nine instruments, good voice, just made Journeyman. But-well, the general opinion is that he's been listening to too much of the Sunsinger and Shadowdancer cycle, or hearing too many legends about Vanyel, because he now believes himself lifebonded with a noble lad named, oh, what is it, Mandel, I think."

Kamaria's mouth fell open, and she emitted a squeak before saying, "He thinks-lifebonded-_my brother?_"

Brien looked at her in confusion. "Your brother?"

Alain picked up where Kamaria was left gaping and said, "Her brother Mandel's a Healer Trainee."

Brien shook his head. "Not him, then; he's not in any of the Collegia, not even a Blue. House, er, Penerith."

Kamaria sighed in relief. "Oh, you mean _Mandar_ Penerith," she said gratefully, "I've met him."

Brien shrugged. "Mandel, Mandar, similar enough. Right. What's worse, Ira's managed to wangle Mandar into believing he's lifebonded too, or they decided it together, and his parents aren't exactly pleased. They're trying to arrange a marriage for him; he's heir of his house."

Kamaria was still limp with relief, so it was left to Alain to say, "Go on."

The Bardic Dean sighed. "Well, to summarize, Mandar's parents are dead against this, and Ira's music has been suffering. I hate seeing talent go to waste, and frankly, I'm not at all sure they're even lifebonded. So since we don't have Companions to go check-" both Kamaria and Alain shifted a bit in their seats-"We'd like you two to determine whether or not they're actually, er, bonded."

Kamaria looked at Alain. _:Think we could manage it?_ she asked him, hardly aware that she had slipped into Mindspeech.

Alain shrugged. _:We're supposed to be able to tell.:_ he pointed out, _:I guess it's one of the things we're just supposed to…you know, _know.:

Kamaria sighed. _:Maybe I could use Farsight on them:_ she said, without much hope, _:Does it show up on Othersight?_

_:I don't know, something to ask Kenan.:_

_:Or Jasen.:_

_:Or you could ask a Healer when you go to pick up Lani.:_

"That's a good idea," said Kamaria aloud, and was greeted with a confused look from Brien and a slightly less confused look from Nessa. She turned to look at the Dean. "How long was Lani's examination supposed to take?"

Nessa checked the time-candle. "Well, if she's there now, probably another half-candlemark or so. We've got a good Mindhealer who'll be asking her questions while examining her, apparently at random; hopefully it will work."

Kamaria had a sudden alarming thought. "This Mindhealer _is_ a woman, right?" she asked, anxiously.

Nessa gave Kamaria a look that said, clearly as words, _How stupid do you think I am?_

"They meet every night in the Rose Garden," said Brien, "I suppose they think it's well hidden."

"I thought the Peneriths lived in the city, though," said Kamaria, in confusion.

Brien waved a hand impatiently. "The Rose Garden, the _tavern_ the Rose Garden," he said, hastily, "After dinner."

Alain and Kamaria both turned to look at Nessa, who sighed. "Do either of you know where it is?"

Alain nodded promptly. Nessa grabbed a piece of parchment and started scribbling on it. "Right, the two of you hereby have permission for _tonight only_ to go into the city and find the pair of them in the Rose Garden. Kamaria, you say you know Mandar?" Without waiting for an answer, Nessa signed the paper with a flourish and pushed it over the desk. "Don't wear Grays, and actually, Kamaria, wear a hat. Ride your Companions but walk from a street away or so; don't take any weapons, they'll be able to get you out of trouble, if there is trouble."

Brien coughed. "Erm, there is one thing worth mentioning," he said, awkwardly, "Uh…the Rose Garden is a tavern primarily for…well…men."

Kamaria and Alain both gave him blank looks. Brien shifted in his seat, sighed, then said bluntly, "_Shaych_ men."

All eyes turned to Kamaria. She sighed heavily. "I suppose it's a _good_ thing I don't have much figure," she said, resignedly, "I don't think I have any boy's clothes, though."

"Don't worry," Alain assured her, "You can wear mine."

* * *

Next chapter: Adventure of the Crossdressing Kamaria! Although I sincerely doubt I shall actually call it that, unless of course you, my dear readers, clamor for that title instead.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I shall begin work on the next one pronto! I think I'll have rather a lot of fun writing it, actually...


	52. Adventure of the Crossdressing Kamaria!

Aaaah! I am _so_ sorry for making you guys wait so long and deserve to be given fifty lashes with a wet noodle from each of you. –grovels-

Here, have story! -points- Hopefully this will make up for it.

* * *

As it turned out, most of Alain's clothing was too large for Kamaria. It wasn't so much that he was a lot taller than she was, more that he was stocky, and it was blindingly obvious that these clothes didn't belong to Kamaria, hardly the impression they wanted to convey. "I give up," said Kamaria with a sigh after a while, fighting her way out of one of his tunics while he looked the other way, "Who do we know who is closer to my size, who won't ridicule me for the rest of my life?"

Alain looked thoughtful. "Mandel?" he offered.

Kamaria stared at him in horror. "Alain, he's _taller_ than I am, and he would tease me about it for, oh, _into the afterlife._"

Alain blinked at her. "Really?" he asked, taking his tunic back from her as Kamaria pulled her Grays back over her shirt. "He didn't seem all that vindictive to me when I met him."

Kamaria rolled her eyes. "Believe me, Alain, he still brings up things that happened when he was _four_ and I was _six._ Like the time I dropped his favorite cup and broke it. I love him dearly, but really, this isn't anything I'd relish him finding out about."

Alain drummed his fingers absently on his dresser, then snapped them. "I've got it! Kenan!" he said, triumphantly, "You're almost his height; surely there's something he's got that's too small!"

And so it was that the pair of intrepid lifebonded Trainees went wandering around the Herald's quarters, which seemed to hold a serious lack of short redheaded males. After getting lost twice from Herald Rosaleen's confusing directions, Alain and Kamaria ended up in front of what they thought was Kenan's door, and knocked.

Kiril opened it and stared at them. "Did Kenan send you?" he said, finally, face rather blank.

"Um. No. He's not here then?" said Kamaria hopelessly, "Aren't these his rooms?"

"As a matter of fact yes, but why are you two looking for him? I've not seen him all day, and it's hinds and hounds night tonight."

Alain and Kamaria sighed in unison. "He went off to research Farsight after my nightmare last night," said Kamaria mournfully, "Said he wanted to consult Jasen."

"And it's bad that you haven't seen him either, because we need to borrow his clothes," added Alain.

The look on Kiril's face was rather peculiar as he stared down at the pair of them. "I hesitate to ask this, but…why the _hell_ do you want my friend's clothes?"

"We've been assigned to go down to the Rose Garden to find out if a Bardic Trainee is lifebonded or not, and Kamaria needs to dress as a boy because it's a tavern for shaych men," said Alain, helpfully.

Kiril stared. "You know what, come in," he said, after a long moment of silence, "I believe this requires some explanation. _What?_"

He stood aside and let the Trainees into Kenan's rooms. Kamaria looked around curiously.

Kenan's rooms were rather spare and lacking in decoration. The design of most of the furniture was distinctly foreign. There were a pair of incredibly battered armchairs near the fireplace, but the center of the first room was occupied by a very low table, surrounded by cushions. Kiril dropped onto a cushion and gestured for them to sit down. "Explain from the beginning," he said imperiously, "A Bardic Trainee is lifebonded-you know what, I'm not even going to _try_ and understand this until you explain it to me."

Kamaria and Alain took it in turns to talk about their meeting with Nessa and the Bardic Dean, and ended with their 'mission' to go to the tavern and see the pair for themselves. Comprehension dawned on Kiril's face as Kamaria wound up the description of the Rose Garden, as well as distinct amusement. When she finished, he started laughing.

"Pardon," he said, after a few minutes while Alain and Kamaria sat in uncomfortable silence as he guffawed, "But that is a _damned_ peculiar situation."

"As is this," came Kenan's bemused voice from the doorway, "I come into my rooms and lo and behold, there are a pair of Trainees and a friend of mine apparently choking to death on laughter."

Kamaria and Alain hastily whipped around. "Herald Kenan!" said Kamaria hastily, jumping to her feet, "Sorry-we came looking for you-"

"And Kiril let us in-" chimed in Alain.

"And then you showed up," finished Kamaria, face growing hot.

"Yes, I can see that," said Kenan, waving a hand and not commenting on the pair finishing one another's sentences, "But why are you here in the first place?"

"They need to dress up Kamaria as a boy," said Kiril, not bothering to stand, "So they decided to come steal-I mean borrow-your clothes."

Kenan raised an eyebrow, and his expression spoke rather eloquently without a single word needing to be said.

And so it was that Alain and Kamaria explained the whole tangle a second time, this time to Kenan, who found it just as amusing as Kiril did. "As a matter of fact I do have something that will probably fit Kamaria," he said, lips twitching in a smile, "A moment."

He darted into his bedroom, and came out a few moments later with a boy's tunic, a cap, and some breeches. He tossed them to Kamaria, who only caught the tunic. "Your shirt will do fine," said Kenan, "But-er, you'll probably need this as well."

Kenan tossed a roll of bandaging to Kamaria, who fumbled this catch as well, dropping the tunic, which Alain rescued. She looked at the roll, uncomprehending. "Um, why-" she began.

Her Farsight teacher looked a bit embarrassed, and made a vague gesture in the region of his torso. "Go on, now," he said, not looking at her.

"Oh gods," said Kamaria, and without even thanking him, fled.

Ramya and Sitara were distinctly amused to see Kamaria dressed as a boy, her chest bound flat and her blue-tinted hair stuffed under a hat. _:You're still quite pretty, dear,_ teased Sitara, as Kamaria mounted, _:I daresay you'll receive a proposition or two down there.:_

Kamaria went crimson and smacked Sitara on the neck. "You shut up," she muttered, adjusting her cap. Alain, wisely, pretended not to hear.

The Guard at the gate merely waved them through after glancing at the Companions, and Alain and Ramya took the lead. _:Got any idea where we're going?_ Kamaria asked, as a cart rolled between them and Sitara shied.

_:Yes. There's a farrier right across from it my Clan used to go to when we stopped in Haven,_ replied Alain, waiting for Sitara to catch up before nudging Ramya in the sides again.

It wasn't very far into the city, although they had to spiral out a few times thanks to the circuitous layout of the streets, but Kamaria didn't see a tavern anywhere in sight when Alain dismounted. Ramya tossed her head to shift her reins before trotting away. "What are you doing?" she said, confused.

Alain raised an eyebrow. "We don't want them to know we're Trainees, remember?" he said, and Kamaria smacked herself in the forehead before dismounting.

_:We'll be in range, _Sitara promised, lipping Kamaria's tunic, _:Good luck._:

"Thanks," said Kamaria, and turned to Alain.

He dropped into Mindspeech as they began walking. _:We're going to need to act,_ he said, nodding to a vendor, _:Um…can you say something and try to sound like a boy?_

Kamaria said, experimentally, "I think there's a pebble in my boot."

Unfortunately, her attempt at a deeper voice sounded more as if there were a frog in her throat, and Alain merely snickered. "That's not going to work," he said, in a low voice, bending his head near her ear, "Er…it may conform to a stereotype, but once we get there hang off my arm and try a whiny high voice."

"Alaaaain, there's a pebble in my boot!" Kamaria simpered, doing her best to sound shaych. Alain winced as the tone hit his ear.

"A bit lower, maybe, but that might work," he said, finally, as they rounded a corner. "Here we are, er, _Sivan._"

Kamaria had no time to protest over Alain using her brother's name, but glanced at the Rose Garden before draping herself on Alain's shoulder and doing her best to act the brainless little twit.

There were two men on a bench outside the door, apparently just passing a flask back and forth, but Kamaria could tell, glancing sidelong at them, that they were trained warriors, probably hired to keep out any idle wanderers. One of them glanced up, looked both of them up and down, and returned to the flask.

They were in.

The tavern was…not what Kamaria had expected. For one, it was fairly well-lit, and for another, instead of the usual mismatched benches and long tables, there were very small tables scattered around the room, most of them with only two chairs at them.

The men inside were...different. Kamaria had never had much experience with shaych men. However, she didn't have much time to speculate, as a young man swept up to them and _curtsied._

Kamaria quickly looked up adoringly at Alain to hide the utter confusion on her face. She felt very much the odd duck in this room, and tried to figure out why on _earth_ the man hadn't just nodded, or something.

"Would sirs like a table?" said the young man. His voice was high, and his method of speech was hardly ordinary. Kamaria decided after a moment to copy him, and leaning up to whisper into Alain's ear, murmured, "Get him to talk as much as you can."

"Of course, my love," said Alain, with an odd little giggle she had _never_ heard before, and turned to the man. "A table for two, please, and somewhere…inconspicuous would be ideal. What do you have here?"

Kamaria invoked her Farsight, just a little, so she could outwardly keep her attention entirely on Alain, and watched as the man led them to a table, chattering eagerly away about the different drinks they had, and oh their dinners were _fabulous_, the greens tonight were fit for the _Havens…_

At last he seated them at a table and took out a small slate for them to order what they wished.

Kamaria scooted her chair around the table to continue to clutch Alain's arm, and finally hazarded saying, once Alain had ordered a drink and some fruit after tactfully learning the price, "The Companion's Cloud sounds _wonderful._ Can I have that, oh _please,_ Alainy-wainy?"

Somewhere in the back of her mind Kamaria felt Sitara go into absolute _fits_ of laughter, and Alain pinned her with an intense look that said as clearly as words that he was _never_ going to forgive her for that. Through a mouth set in a nearly terminally cheerful smile, Alain replied, "But of _course,_ my little lere'nesha. Get that, please," he added to the man, who curtsied _again_ and fluttered away.

As soon as he had gone, Alain leaned very close to Kamaria's ear and hissed, _"Alainy-wainy?_"

His tone of utter outrage made Kamaria giggle in spite of herself. She in turn whispered, "Well, could you think of anything better? What does lere'nesha mean, anyway?"

After a glance over Kamaria's head at the couple at a neighboring table, Alain began lightly kissing her jaw. _:Kamaria, I have never heard anything so completely _moronic._ Lere'nesha is a Clan-tongue word for maple tree, it was the first thing that came to mind-that's beside the point. Can you find Ira and Mandar?_

Kamaria, who was finding herself quite distracted by Alain's lips brushing past her own, took a moment to reply. _:Oh-er. Maple tree? Why did you call me a maple tree? Hold on for a moment.:_

It took her a little more effort than usual to bring her Farsight into play, distracted as she was, but once she had her Gift in motion, Kamaria allowed it to trail idly around the room.

"Not in this room," she muttered, hazily aware that her lips were tickling Alain's ear, "There's a door, though…hold on."

Kamaria carefully sent her Farsight through the door and found another room where people were dancing. Not even bothering to try and work this one out, Kamaria next tried the upper level.

She only had _just_ enough time to recognize Mandar before she realized exactly what he was _doing_ and yanked herself back to her body.

Kamaria felt Sitara go into fits of laughter again as she jerked in surprise, and Alain gave a slight yelp as her shoulder hit his neck rather hard. "Sorry," said Kamaria, and for the benefit of a passing few men, raised her voice in an imitation of their greeter's and said, "Oh, love, don't _tickle_ me like that, not in-ooh!" She squeaked as Alain darted his fingers into her side and nearly fell off her chair.

"So what did you find?" said Alain as he steadied her, chuckling, and pulled her cap lower over her forehead.

Kamaria blushed to the roots of her hair. "Um. They were upstairs, alone in a small room, doing exactly what you think they would be doing alone in a small room."

Alain stared for a long moment, and then he too started to go an interesting shade of pink, when the young man bustled up with a tray of fruit and their drinks. "Sorry for the delay," he chirped, "The bartender is really _very_-"

Kamaria did her best to block the next part of the sentence out of her memory forevermore.

From the look on his face as their server fluttered off again, Alain was doing the same thing. Kamaria decided at this point it was probably best to drop into Mindspeech.

_:That wasn't a_ long_ delay, how fast do they-_she began, and instantly regretted it as Alain snatched up his cup and drained it in one gulp.

_:Let's do our best to pretend we never heard that,_ he said firmly, as he took a berry from a bowl and nibbled at it distractedly.

_:Agreed, agreed, I just traumatized myself,_ replied Kamaria, faintly, _:Is Ramya laughing herself sick too?_

Alain shut his eyes for a moment, but they flew open and nearly popped out of his head as Ramya, presumably, said something pithy. _:Yes, she-you know, let's just leave it at yes,_ he said, obviously completely off-put by their string of unfortunately embarrassing events.

Kamaria, without even thinking, used some Farsight to look behind her and see what the pair at the next table were doing. "Hadn't you better feed me those?" she murmured, leaning on the table and blinking up adoringly at Alain, "While there's a _delay,_ at any rate."

Alain took her meaning-they would have to wait for Ira and Mandar to finish what they were doing before they could see if they were lifebonded or not-and picked up part of a pear. "Open up," he said, holding the pear to her lips.

After a while Kamaria had a sip of her drink, Companion's Cloud, and liked it so much she immediately ordered another.

Then another.

Then, just for the hell of it, and since their server told them refills were free to such a 'pretty young boy', another one.

By the time Ira and Mandar wandered into the room and picked the table across from theirs, Kamaria was…tipsy.

Just slightly. She hadn't realized the drink was alcoholic, after all, they tasted so strongly, and they weren't even very big.

"Mind on the job," murmured Alain, turning back to her after having finished the fruit. Kamaria, after her first drink, hadn't been much interested, "Kam…Sivan?"

Kamaria beamed at him. "There they are," she said, only just remembering to keep her voice low, "Let's have a look."

Both of them turned their heads to watch Ira and Mandar for a moment. The moment turned into several moments, then to nearly two minutes before they looked at each other instead.

"I'm not getting anything," said Alain, finally, "Are you?"

"I'm not even sure what we're supposed to be 'getting'," giggled Kamaria, and hiccupped.

"Well, I don't think they…" Alain trailed off as he looked oddly at Kamaria. "What was in your drink?" he said suspiciously, and, taking Kamaria's glass, sniffed at it.

"I don't think it was very strong," said Kamaria, happily, running her finger through some cream they were supposed to dip the fruit in and holding it up. "Here. Have some."

Alain stared at her finger for a moment, then looked back at her face. "Excuse me, sir," he called as the server went gliding by, "What's in Companion's Cloud?"

"Oh, call me 'miss,' please," said the server, dipping another curtsy and fluttering his lashes, "There's a Rethwellan drink in that, or maybe Hardornen, I can never tell-I think they call it 'vodka'. Then there are a few additions of our own, because vodka on its own is just clear, and _so_ uncolorful. Pardon me, sir."

Alain swore under his breath as the server wandered off. Kamaria stared after him muzzily for a moment, and decided not to ask about the 'miss'. "That's it, we're going home," said Alain, firmly, and left some money on the table for the server.

As soon as Kamaria stood up, she felt as though her head were floating slowly into the distance. "Whoa," she said, and clutched at Alain's arm, "That stuff was maybe a little stronger than I thought."

Alain glanced hastily around the room, spotted a side exit, and made his way toward it mostly carrying the giggling Kamaria. They were barely glanced at as Alain fumbled the door open and dragged his lifebonded into the alley.

Belatedly he closed off their mind-contact as he felt dizzy for a moment, and Sent, _:Ramya, get over to the alley as quick as you can. We've seen what we need to see, and, er, Kamaria's drunk.:_

The Companions showed up several minutes later. Upon taking one look at her chosen, Sitara declared affirmatively, _:Well, shit,_ and went to stare into Kamaria's eyes.

_:This isn't good,_ she said finally, and Alain felt a prickle of alarm run up his spine.

"What, is it reacting with the morel or something? I thought that was flushed out of her system-" he said anxiously, and yelped as Kamaria accidentally elbowed him in the stomach as she stumbled over her own feet.

Sitara tossed her head hastily, making the bells on her halter chime. _:No, no, nothing like that! _she said hastily, _:No, it's just that it doesn't seem my Chosen can hold her liquor. I think you'd better double on Ramya, we don't have the straps for my saddle.:_

"Typical," muttered Alain, half-annoyed, but half-relieved that it wasn't anything serious. "Ramya, it would help if you lay down."

They attracted some very odd looks on the way back to the Collegium, with Sitara idly meandering behind them, and the Guard on the gate stopped them outright with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, it's one thing if your Companions aren't objecting to taking you into Haven," he said sternly, eyes flickering from Ramya to Sitara, neither of which seemed particularly upset, "But I think I need to have a word with the Heralds if you're coming back _drunk._ Even if your Companions aren't bothered."

Sitara gave a whicker that sounded suspiciously like a giggle, and Alain sighed. "She had a few glasses of some drink that was so strongly flavored she didn't realize it was liquor," he said, "I assure you it wasn't intentional."

The Guard's other eyebrow rose to meet the first. "_She?_"

_:Oh, that's just _insulting, said Ramya, spoiling the effect with a mental snicker, _:Alain, be a dear and pull her cap off, he'll recognize the blue hair at least.:_

"At least the disguise was effective," muttered Alain, pulling Kamaria's cap off and, for lack of another place to put it, stuffing it down his tunic.

The Guard stared. "But-isn't that General Chantrea's daughter?" he whispered after a long moment.

"Yep," said Alain, "Don't worry, we were in disguise. And you know what-just don't ask, we need to go see the Dean anyway."

Shaking his head, the Guard waved them through.

To his dismay, Alain found that Kamaria could hardly walk anymore, and to make matters worse, she was mumbling the words, rather off-key, to a song he was sure her father wouldn't want her to know. Ramya and Sitara departed still snickering, and Alain was left to more than half-carry her through the building.

They got to the Dean's office without incident, but as Alain waited for Nessa to find Dean Brien, Kamaria's voice rose to a louder volume as she gleefully repeated the fourth verse, then the chorus, of the song she was singing.

Alain, after some attempts to dissuade her, gave up when they proved useless.

Just as he buried his face in his hands while Kamaria's off-key, slurred voice took the fifth verse with enthusiasm if not musicality, both Deans walked in through the door and stopped dead.

"She had four of some drink called Companion's Cloud," said Alain, voice muffled as he spoke through his hands, "She didn't seem to realize it was alcoholic; there's vodka in it and I can't get her to stop."

Nessa looked vaguely scandalized; the Bardic Dean, however, seemed vaguely amused. "I remember the girl who wrote that song," he said, as Kamaria took the sixth verse with amazing energy, "She, too, was drunk at the time."

"Have you tried mind-to-mind?" asked Nessa, pursing her lips slightly as she listened to Kamaria's slurring through the lines.

"Yes," said Alain, "But I'll try again."

He took Kamaria's hand and turned her face to his with the other. _:Kamaria,_ he said, speaking aloud as well as mind-to-mind, _:Kamaria, we need to report. Do you realize what you are singing, and just _who_ is listening to it?_

It took a few moments for Kamaria's intoxicated brain to pick up on this, but when she did, she swore inelegantly and shut up. Brien chuckled.

"What do you have for us?" asked Nessa, sitting behind her desk and steepling her fingers.

"Well, both of us observed them together for several minutes," said Alain, "We were lucky enough to have a table near them, and watched them for a while."

"And your opinion?" prompted Brien.

"Nope!" announced Kamaria, banging a fist on the armrest of her chair for emphasis, "They're about as lifebonded as you two are!"

Nessa and Brien exchanged glances. "Well, that will have to do," said Brien, standing up, "In the meantime I suggest you go dunk your lifebonded in some cold water and get her to bed."

"I'll send up some willowbark in the morning," added Nessa, as Kamaria mumbled a protest, presumably against the cold water prescribed, "She'll need it."

"Thank you," said Alain, fervently, hauling Kamaria up by one arm, "I'll probably end up sharing it, else."

Without noticing the slightly raised eyebrow of Nessa, Alain brought Kamaria up to the girl's side of the room, hoping to avoid notice.

However, Kamaria burst into song again halfway up the stairs, and Alain resigned himself to walking the gauntlet of giggles that was the female Heraldic Trainees as they poked their heads out of their rooms to find the source of the noise.

* * *

Thank you for putting up with me for so long; again, I deserve fifty lashes with a wet noodle. In my defense, I got swamped with end-of-the-year crap from school. Also, about the story-the scene in the Rose Garden was meant to entertain, not offend, and I sincerely hope I didn't insult anyone with how I portrayed the server. Yes, he is supposed to be incredibly flamboyant and transgendered; however, I didn't even give him a name, and it is very doubtful he (or maybe she) will ever appear again.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I tried to make it longer than usual! Now that I'm on summer vacation, finally, I don't expect there to be as many delays as there were during the school year!

Toodles!


	53. Of Idrian

Do any of you realize this story has been going on for over _three years?_ Thank you all for putting up with me; first while I was writing crappily, and now through my weirdly sporadic updates!

To use a musical comparison (and it should be noted that I don't really like Mozart all that well; some of his stuff is all right, but most of it I think is kind of meh. I adore Beethoven, though. Always have.) I used to be like Mozart; I could churn out stuff with the best of them, even if it wasn't that good. Now I'm more like Beethoven; sporadic, mercurial, and somewhat temperamental about it, but what I eventually get out is usually at least fairly good.

…though I am nowhere near the genius Beethoven was at anything. My god, that man could compose.

Well, enough with my ramblings, it's storytime!

* * *

Kamaria woke up at the morning bell and immediately wished she hadn't as the headache-no, the _hangover_ crashed down to earth itself in her temples. She pressed her hands over her eyes as the light beat down on her eyelids, and made a small mewling sound as she rolled over to face the wall.

_I don't feel queasy,_ she thought, when she regained the ability of coherence, _That's something, at least._

She didn't have any notion of how long she'd stayed curled into her bed, but after a while someone tapped on the door and came in. "I have willowbark, Kamaria," said Alain, and Kamaria made a small noise of pain.

"Not so _loud,_" she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. She kept her hands firmly over her eyes.

She felt Alain sit down on her bed, and could sense his faint amusement even through his sympathy. "If you sit up, you can have some willowbark," he offered, "It will help it go away, and besides, you need the liquid."

Kamaria considered this for a moment, and finally decided it would be worth her while to roll slowly over and carefully sit up. She still didn't dare open her eyes, however, but Alain seemed to sense her reluctance and pressed a warm mug into her hands.

Kamaria gulped it down as fast as she could, screwing up her face at the strong flavor, and held the cup back out. "Don't try and use your Gifts," advised Alain, "I had an…er…interesting incident when I was fourteen and my Clan came visiting."

She cracked open one eye, tentatively, to peer inquisitively at him. Alain gave a faint sigh. "My Gift had just awoken, and they were camped outside the walls," he explained, "I went to visit, of course, with Lirite, and they had an impromptu festival for us. Naturally, it involved drinks, shared indiscriminately with anyone over twelve."

Kamaria tried to imagine this, couldn't, and gave up. Alain continued, and she could hear the rueful smile in his tone of voice. "So I had a bit more than was good for me, and I didn't exactly have my Animal Mindspeech under full control at the time; my shields came down, with, er, interesting results."

"Like what?" croaked Kamaria as her lifebonded fell silent. Alain sighed again.

"Well, Ramya had to come rescue me from the Clan dogs, who had me cornered against a wagon, wanting to play but squashed too tightly to move, and I somehow managed to spook _all_ the horses, so my Clan spent most of the days of their visit recovering them. I've never been able to duplicate that since."

Kamaria tried to laugh; wanted to howl with laughter, actually, but only came out with a sort of choking wheeze as she doubled over, half in mirth, half in pain.

"You do have classes today," said Alain, stoically waiting out her amusement, "Actually, I think you're on Council duty for the first time this afternoon."

Kamaria's eyes flew all the way open, and she winced in pain. "Oh, _shit,_" she said, ineloquently, "I do, don't I?"

Council duty, as it was usually called amongst the Trainees, was a device for them to learn about politics as practiced in Valdemar. The Heraldic Trainees would act as pages as they watched the proceedings, paying particular attention to the Monarch and the Monarch's Own. However, as fully a third of every meeting was occupied by refined sniping amongst the Councilors, it was not an event usually looked forward to.

"It's not that bad," said Alain, lips twitching slightly as Kamaria muttered under her breath, "Just somewhat boring."

Kamaria thought longingly about lying down and going straight back to sleep, but instead shoved her blanket off her legs and got up. "That's one word for it, I suppose," she said, stretching out a cramp in her back, "I'm up, I'm up. Better run before Lani finds you."

Alain laughed and went to gather his books, closing the door behind him. Kamaria considered her several clean uniforms for a moment, and set the one in the best condition at the foot of her bed, to change into after lunch.

"Morning, Kamaria," said Lani, opening the door without knocking and poking her head into the room as Kamaria pulled on her boots, "Um, I still don't have a schedule yet," she added as Kamaria stood up and ran her fingers absently through her hair.

"You'll be with me through the morning, then," said Kamaria cheerfully, her face free of her mind's frantic run-through of her classes, "Um…today I have Strategy, then History and Religions." She grabbed the appropriate books off her desk, and gestured towards the common room with a bow calculated to make Lani giggle. It worked. "After you."

_This is going to get incredibly complicated,_ she thought as they went to breakfast, _I can't keep avoiding every boy in the Palace. Hopefully she won't take exception to Father…_

She worried about the classes all through breakfast, and as a result didn't hear the first few words Tara said to her. "Hmm?" she asked, looking up distractedly from her porridge.

Tara was clearly very amused. "That was an interesting song you were singing last night," she repeated, slyly, "Though you certainly don't seem to be showing the effects of the drink today!"

Kamaria stared at her, and very slowly went beet-red. Vera decided to get in on the act, leaned over Lani's breakfast so Kamaria could see her, and said, loudly, "Well, _I've_ heard that if you have a good enough time you don't get a hangover. How long did Alain stay in your rooms last night, Kamaria?"

The girl's table went into gales of laughter and Kamaria promptly choked on her juice as the full implication of that statement sank in.

"Well, as amusing a thought as that is, I don't believe it works, Trainee Vera," said a familiar voice in a light tone from just behind Kamaria, "Otherwise, how could I have such a wonderful time imitating every member of the Council at a party, have everyone in absolute stitches laughing, and wake up the next day with my head splitting in two?"

Kamaria slowly allowed her head to sink into her hands as Dean Nessa stood and bravely took her share of giggles. "Lani, this is a little unusual, but I would like you to come with me this morning," she continued, "Kamaria, go to your classes as normal; I know you have Council duty this afternoon."

Kamaria nodded, her head still in her hands, and went to Strategy with the feeling of having only just escaped with her skin intact.

"Were you getting teased?" asked Alain without preamble, falling in beside her. Kamaria groaned aloud.

"I got my share as well," he continued, "Well, we can show them in Strategy, right?"

Kamaria remembered their exercise of the day and brightened. "Yes, we can!" she declared, lifting her head high and walking more decisively, "Let's _get_ them."

Garethe was humming under his breath when the pair of them walked in, arranging some small counters on a large sand-table. Kamaria blinked down at it, taking in the careful setup of hills, valleys, and rivers.

"This is new," she said, as Garethe consulted a piece of parchment in his hand and dropped a square block on a hill just beside a river.

"The six of you in this class are at a stage where this is more effective than a map," her father said in reply as he put another block on the other side of the table, "You need to be able to picture the terrain, and this will do for now."

"What are the blocks?" asked Alain, as Edim and Jakob came in, closely followed by Tara, who bid farewell to Vera just outside the door.

"They're forts," said Garethe as the other Heraldic Trainees clustered beside the table.

"Six of us?" asked Kamaria, blinking at her father, "There's just my year-mates and-"

A young man in Blues walked in and stared blankly at Garethe for a moment. "General Chantrea!" he blurted, and bowed hastily, "I didn't know _you_ would be teaching this class-"

"Sir Chantrea is sufficient, Idrian," said Garethe, as the Heraldic Trainees stared at him, "Trainees, this is Idrian Frethatsa; his father just had him brought here and he's showed some aptitude for strategy."

Kamaria's blood turned to ice, and she involuntarily stepped backwards, knocking over a chair. "Sorry," she muttered, as her father raised an inquiring eyebrow at her.

Alain looked at her, faintly worried. _:Kamaria, what's wrong?_

_:Frethatsa, _Frethatsa,_ Alain! I didn't know the Earl had a son-:_ she retorted in Mindspeech, locking her hands behind her back and staring down at the table.

Alain was better at concealing his surprise than she was, but Kamaria Sensed the surge in his emotions as he too peered down at the sand-table. _:That's-doesn't your father _remember_? Why on _earth_ is he-_

_:Perhaps because he is not allowing personal prejudice to cloud his judgment before he gets to know the boy?_ Sitara said into both of their minds at once.

Kamaria felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. Distantly, she heard her father talking about what they had covered in the class so far. _:Sitara, this boy's father _kidnapped_ both of us, locked us up, and was going to _marry_ me at swordpoint! How the hell-:_

Ramya interrupted her tirade. _:Kamaria, Alain, calm down. This is the Earl's _nephew_ Idrian. Also, his father is somewhat estranged from his brother-and do you honestly think he had anything to do with it?_

Alain looked thoughtful as Garethe told Idrian the names of the Trainees. _:Kamaria, she has a point,_ he said, finally, _:Do-:_

_:We'd best get on with the class,_ Kamaria interrupted before Alain could say anything further, and wrenched her attention back to her father, clamping her shields down tightly.

"Since we finally have an even number, we will first run a game of three on three, to demonstrate how the sand-table works, and then we will pair off and partition the table so we can work on small-scale situations," said Garethe, "Idrian, come over here; you'll work with Alain and Kamaria today."

Kamaria adopted the bland Court smile she had not used in months as Idrian made his way through the chairs, and made sure that she was standing as far from him as possible as her father explained what was going on.

As Tara, Edim, and Jakob set up their defense and the game came into play, Kamaria was forced to admit that Idrian was, indeed, very skilled. This did not stop her from having a small, slightly self-important thrill as he walked some of their forces into a trap that she had seen, but had wanted to know if he would notice. However, the thrill was turned to utter shock when Tara's team went on the offensive and Idrian blocked an attack she hadn't even seen coming, and he went on to lead their side to a victory over the other Trainees.

"Well done, Idrian," said Garethe, his first comment of the entire game other than a few times pointing out things against the rules, "Tara, please hand me those sticks on the side."

Tara handed over two long, black, flat sticks, and Garethe divided the table into three parts. "Alain, play Tara. Tara, you are on the offensive; Alain, defend the fort and the supply route. Jakob, play Edim. Jakob, try to capture his town. Idrian, play Kamaria. Kamaria, guard the keep and the village."

Idrian gave Kamaria a shy smile as she began setting up her tokens and examining what she had to defend. When she ignored it, he said, "It must have been interesting, growing up with the greatest General in Valdemar. I've wanted to meet him for years."

Kamaria considered this, and said, guardedly, "It was all right. I didn't spend very much time with him when I was very young."

Idrian set down a few cavalry tokens, looked at them, and added an infantry token to block the road. "From everything I've heard, you're as good as he is, though," he said, looking up through his eyelashes at her.

_What the-is he _flirting _with me?_ Kamaria thought incredulously, and moved a squad of archers into the trees. Although Idrian saw her do it, under the rules of the game he would not know about it unless he specified scout positions. "I wouldn't say that," she replied lightly, "He's had years of experience; I've not even done this for a year."

Idrian scrutinized the table, made a face, and moved his infantry up the road, adding a siege engine behind them. "So, since you were about my age, then?" he asked, looking at the piece of paper Garethe had given him.

"How old are you?" asked Kamaria in reply, looking at her own piece of paper and moving the archers forward. "Ambush in the village, by the way."

Idrian muttered under his breath as he brought his cavalry forward. "Thirteen," he said, finally, "I've wanted to come here since I was ten, but this was the first year Father considered me old enough."

Kamaria dropped the tokens she was holding. "I'm _sixteen!_" she yelped indignantly, her glare somewhat spoiled by having to clear the area around her village.

Her year-mates stared at her, and she heard Jakob snort. Kamaria turned her glare on him. "Do you have a problem?" she asked icily, drawing herself up to her full height.

Since Jakob was quite a bit taller than she was, this had no effect whatsoever. "None, milady," he drawled, sweeping her a bow.

"Enough theatrics," called Garethe from where he sat at the desk correcting their written work, his feet up on one corner of the wood, "We only have half a candlemark left."

Idrian looked contrite. "I'm sorry!" he said, hastily, "It's just, you look so…so…" he trailed off, realizing this was hardly tactful.

"Short? Scrawny? Figureless?" Kamaria filled in for him, stung by his comment, "Play the game, Frethatsa."

She only just kept her control through the class, and Idrian seemed to think he'd blundered in the conversation, so he didn't venture any more small talk. Kamaria ended up beating him, but it was a narrow victory, and she didn't get any satisfaction from it.

The bell signaled the class change, and the Trainees and Idrian headed for the door. "Kamaria, a word," said Garethe, as she picked up her books.

Kamaria turned to look at him in surprise. Normally her father didn't say much to her, to avoid even the appearance of favoritism; this was a first. "Yes?" she asked, as Alain lingered for a moment, then left at her nod.

Garethe fidgeted for a moment with his pen, and finally said, "I'm sorry about springing Idrian on you like that; it wasn't fair to you _or _to Alain. But-" he held up a hand as Kamaria opened her mouth-"I did expect you to show a little more maturity in how you dealt with the boy. I am disappointed, Kamaria."

Kamaria stared at her father, mouth working as she tried to find the correct words, and finally burst out, "What did you _expect_ me to do, Father? His _uncle_ kidnapped Alain and me, beat Alain half to death, he's threatened me and the gods only know if _he's_ the one behind Mother's poisoning-"

The transformation from a stern to an absolute iron expression stopped Kamaria in her tracks. Garethe stood and leaned across the desk, resting on his hands as he brought his face close to his daughter's. "Cold as he may be, I will not tolerate false accusations," he said in a deadly quiet tone, as Kamaria wished with all her heart she could flee, "Not against your family, not against your friends, not even against your worst enemies. You know better than to bandy about words with no truth behind them, and I expect to see you act as if you do."

Kamaria only just managed to hold his gaze, her fury transmuting to utter terror that made her knees want to turn to jelly. She had _never_ seen her father like this; he had always come down hard on lies and false accusations, but-but-

"Go."

Her father's short, crisp command sent Kamaria sprinting for the door, quivering from either tears or panic; she could not tell which.

She slipped into History with a muttered apology to Herald Kyra, and Tara said helpfully that Garethe had held her behind to speak with her, and Kamaria chose a seat as far back as possible so the rest of the class wouldn't see her shaking. Although the discussion of the day was a debate about tactics against the Karsites of Vanyel's time, a topic she normally would have loved, Kamaria didn't utter a single word during either that class or Religions, which was next.

As Religions ended half a candlemark before lunch, so the servers could prepare the tables, Kamaria dropped her books in her room and slipped out to find Sitara, still incredibly shaken.

It didn't take her long to find Sitara, and whatever irritation her Companion may have had with her about her immaturity towards Idrian, the mare still allowed Kamaria to half-hide beneath her mane as she shook with renewed shock. "I've never _seen_ him that angry," she whispered as Sitara curved her head around to look at her, "He was-it frightened me."

Sitara was silent for a long moment, and at last said, _:I don't know _what_ that was supposed to be about. You may have flung pure speculation into the air-:_

"Thanks for that," interjected Kamaria, bitterly.

_:-but you _were_ angry, and I don't know why he would have taken it as he did,_ Sitara finished, _:Can you remember him doing anything like this before?_

"No," whispered Kamaria, "No, I haven't."

Kamaria went to lunch in a subdued mood, and ate fast before going to her rooms, where there was a set of Formal Grays waiting for her. She sighed and donned them, looking in the mirror and straightening her still blue-stained hair.

"Maybe this won't be horrible?" she said, without much hope as she glumly thought about the political maneuverings even in those her own age and younger.

Edim snorted as he joined her in trooping down the halls to the Council chamber, "Fat chance. Any idea what they're discussing today?"

"Grain and the distribution thereof, I believe," called Abi as he jogged to catch up with them, "But we may have some luck; I think there's some gripe about pirates on Evendim today. Any idea who our fourth person is?"

The three Trainees turned a corner and entered the small room off the Council chamber, where the Seneschal's Herald and Tara, looking very trim in her Formal Grays, awaited them. "Good, we have all of you," said the Seneschal, "Right, you will be supplying paper, ink, and tea to whoever needs them. If the meeting goes on longer than they expect, you will be taking food as well. Say nothing, but observe all that you can. We will meet here after the meeting to answer any questions you may have. Ready?"

The Trainees nodded. Kamaria took a tray of mugs, followed by Edim with tea, and with Tara and Abi likewise equipped, they entered the Council chamber.

* * *

Right, some of you may be wondering why I haven't been working on this as much as usual. I have recently begun work on an epic Harry Potter fic, which will eventually be posted; however, I'm taking that project very seriously indeed and will be working on it a lot before I post it. This fic is just pure fun, even if the characters get exasperatingly difficult now and then. To take a random example, I didn't know Idrian even existed until he walked in that door to Kamaria's strategy class!

Multiply that by five, and you'll understand my exasperation. I hope you liked this chapter; I'm going to be gone for the next two and a half weeks or so, but the next chapter will involve the Council meeting and…other things.

Toodles!


	54. Baron Radan

Again I apologize for the long wait. Also, this chapter is shorter than usual. However, I haven't felt exactly inclined to write much recently-see the end for why.

In the meantime, enjoy the chapter. It was waaaaay more fun than it should have been to write.

* * *

Kamaria moved as soundlessly as she knew how as she collected and distributed another round of tea, more out of an attempt to entertain herself than any actual need for silence, because the Councilors were currently engrossed in a sniping match between the representative of the Southeast, Lady Herensa, and the representative of the city's artisans, Guildmaster Trion.

She had stopped listening when the argument over a relatively minor matter of the pricing of wool had turned to personal insults; they had been going for nearly a quarter-candlemark now, and Kamaria was wishing that the King or Jasen or the King's Own, Meriel, would just _stop_ them. There didn't seem to be any sort of _purpose_ to this, and Kamaria was frustrated.

Luckily she hid it behind the bland, slightly vacuous expression she had been dragging out for use lately; first in that morning with Idrian, to hide her fury, and now to conceal boredom.

Abi, on the other hand, wasn't nearly so skilled at concealing his emotions; he actually yawned as Kamaria passed him the tray of empty mugs and yawned _again_ as he trotted off to replenish the tea supply.

Finally, Herald Meriel rose from her seat and cut through the progressively more vicious insults with a voice that didn't seem to carry, yet quelled both of them where they stood. "Lady Herensa, Guildmaster Trion, both of you will need to consult with your subordinates before the pricing of your fine-spun wool can actually be settled. Baron Radan, I believe you have news for us regarding the mining in the north?"

Kamaria's only outward show of surprise was a blink as both the lady and the Guildmaster sat down, tempers cooling, and the Baron, a young, languid-looking man, rose to his feet.

When he spoke, it was in a lazy, careless drawl. "La, milady, I'm afraid there is nothing much thrilling in the trifling drilling in the stony hills of the Triple Rills, but lord, there was a slight burst of spite from an uppity upstart who decided the gems were his by pauper's right."

_What?_

Kamaria exchanged quick, incredulous looks with the other Trainees in the room. A slight raise in her eyebrows was all she allowed herself, but Tara's brow was twisted in confusion and Abi and Edim were outright gaping.

Kamaria quickly glanced at King Rothay to see how the monarch would deal with…this man. Why on _earth_ was he rhyming? And what in the name of all the gods was "pauper's right"?

Heralds Rothay and Meriel seemed unruffled, though, as they both glanced down at their papers. Kamaria, scanning the rest of the Councilors, was further puzzled by their entire lack of reaction.

"Were the raiders tracked down?" asked Jasen, sipping from his tea and hefting it for a refill. Hastily, Tara snatched the pot and took it to him.

The Baron appeared to not be paying attention, instead inspecting the embroidery on the cuff of his sleeve. The young man presented it to Guildmaster Trion, who sat beside him. "Don't you think this workmanship is fine?" he asked, in a tone easily audible to the whole room, "Look, they got the braiding of the triple-stitch exactly right. I may have to actually visit the place again." Almost absently, Radan plucked a paper from the top of the small stack in front of his place, balled it, and tossed it at Meriel, who caught it and smoothed it out, just as absently.

Kamaria exchanged another look with Abi, but froze as Radan's drawl floated across the room again. "My word, isn't that dear Garethe's daughter? What in the name of _Kernos_ has she done to her _hair?_ My darling child, I'm afraid that blue simply doesn't work with your complexion!"

She would not respond. She would _not _respond. Kamaria held herself absolutely still for a count of twenty-five, concentrating only on the numbers, and soon enough, the silence was broken again by Jasen. "So you've agreed to speak to Sir Amity about his daughter, then. Where are the raiders being held?"

Kamaria had entirely lost the thread of the conversation. She couldn't _imagine_ why the King was allowing this-this _lunatic_ to ramble about his coat, and her hair, and to rhyme his reports-

_:Kamaria, you're leaking through on me,_ said Abi, unexpectedly into her mind, and Kamaria dropped her tray with a clatter.

Radan looked directly at her with a set of impossibly blue eyes, and remarked, casually, "Oh, the raiders, why must we talk about such unpleasant things? I'd much rather discuss that beautiful red lace the Duchess Lilia was wearing at last night's reception."

With that he sat down and took a long drink of his tea.

_:Kamaria,_ came Abi's unfamiliar mind-voice again, _:Your shields are open enough for me to notice and now we have your dropped tray to clean up.:_

Kamaria began to formulate a scathing reply, but realized halfway through constructing it that Abi was only trying to help. With a stifled sigh, she thickened her shields as much as she could manage and bent to salvage what she could from the ground.

"I do not _believe_ him," she later fumed at Alain, pacing back and forth in Companion's Field after supper, "What on _earth_ did he mean by-by describing his coat, and talking in riddles, and-and-" she flung her hands into the air with frustration, and let herself fall with a _thud_ beside her lifebonded.

Alain looked up from the book he was perusing, leaning against Ramya's side, and shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't help you," he said, "It's been a year since I've had Council duty; actually, the last duty I was on was when I met you, I'm probably due for another round at some point."

Kamaria made an inarticulate, strangled noise and sprang to her feet again. "I'm just-it's-you are _not_ helping me!" she accused.

Alain gave her a wounded expression. "What am I supposed to say, then?" he asked, miffed, "The Baron replaced the Earl after our fiasco, and I don't like politics. Give me a nice clean circuit to ride any day."

Kamaria opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again to say, in a less vehement tone, "Sorry. It's just-I _cannot_ figure out what that-that _idiot_ is doing on the Council!"

"I see you've encountered Baron Radan, then," said Kiril, wandering up behind them with 'Miro at his side.

Kamaria whirled to stare at him. "How did you know?" she blurted.

Kiril grinned wickedly. "I just walked past Tara, Abi, and Vera having the very same discussion."

"Then do _you_ know why he's on the Council?" asked Kamaria beseechingly, "He-he was talking about his _coat,_ and the one relevant comment he made during the _entire_ meeting was entirely in rhyme!"

Kiril finger-combed 'Miro's mane for a moment, and replied, "Well, I suppose it would surprise you to learn that underneath that foppish personality he for some reason chooses to cultivate, the Baron is as much a political genius as your father is a military master."

Both Alain and Kamaria stared. Kiril looked up at them after several moments of silence. "It's true, you know," he said, "Wouldn't you agree, Kenan?"

Both Kamaria and Alain jumped as Kenan's voice came from behind them. "Why, certainly, Kiril, provided you aren't using my good opinion for the forces of darkness."

"Kamaria just encountered Baron Radan," said Kiril, with a grin, "She's rather bemused."

Kenan laughed as he joined Kiril beside 'Miro. "Well, my dear student," he said, "I must say, you're not the first one I've had this conversation by any means. Rest assured that despite his…eccentricities, he is utterly brilliant."

"That's what people keep saying, but I don't _understand_ it!" cried Kamaria, throwing her hands into the air, "Lord and Lady _save_ me from these walking contradictions!"

She went stalking away from Companion's Field. Kenan and Kiril exchanged a bewildered glance as Alain watched her, one eyebrow raised.

"She's been ruffled a lot today," he said finally, as Kiril opened his mouth to ask a question, "Her father got angry at her for…well, something, I'm not too clear on it myself."

"Well, the ways of womankind are mysterious mazes to us poor men," said Kiril, resignedly.

Kamaria prowled through the gardens, incredibly frustrated and completely unable to say why. She was paying so little attention to where she was going, she turned a corner and smacked straight into Baron Radan.

The Baron turned to her, the look on his face bemused, but then his face brightened in recognition and he bowed flamboyantly. "Ah, my dear Lady Kamaria," he said, straightening, catching her hand, and pressing a kiss to it, "You light my day with your presence."

Kamaria's Court instincts took over, and she bowed in return, remembering her breeches. "You honor me, Baron," she said, her tone bland and polite, "But until I complete my training, I am merely a Heraldic Trainee."

She swore mentally. That phrase had sounded inane, even to her.

The Baron clapped a hand to his chest as if shocked. "Ah, but you _are_ a lady!" he said dramatically, "A queen amongst the Trainees, surely the brightest star in Companion's Field! A shining beacon of genius, according to my young cousin Idrian here-"

Belatedly Kamaria noticed Idrian Frethatsa hanging awkwardly behind the Baron, and groaned inwardly. _Is _everyone _here related?_ she thought in despair, ignoring momentarily the fact that the entire class of nobles was linked by an intricate web of intermarriages.

"Heyla, Kamaria," said Idrian, shyly, smiling, "The Baron's just being nice-I'm hardly related to him at all, really."

Baron Radan clapped both hands to his chest, this time, and melodramatically flung himself at Idrian's feet. Kamaria did her best not to stare. "Oh, but young Idrian, surely you know that the tie of mother's second-cousin-once-removed-by marriage's nephew is the _closest_ tie amongst us nobles, closer even than the bonds of siblinghood!" he cried, stretching his hands out in entreaty.

Kamaria decided then and there that the Baron was completely mad, whatever anyone else said. Idrian, meanwhile, was giggling quietly. "Baron, please get up," he said, "You'll ruin your trousers."

The Baron stood and shook a finger down at Idrian. "Now, now, young cousin," he said sternly, "You know you are to address me by name, not by title, and as for my trousers-lord, I'm never going to wear _these_ again. There's too much yellow in the green! It does _nothing_ for my complexion. Don't you agree, Lady Chantrea?"

The Baron held out his coat and turned slowly before Kamaria could object. She blinked at his breeches, which were, she noticed, quite fitted-they nicely showed off his legs, and the boots he wore were-

She blinked firmly and raised her eyes to the Baron. "I'm afraid I'm hardly the best one to ask, Baron," she said, formally, "I have little knowledge in such things."

_Besides, I'm lifebonded,_ she added mentally, _It's not like I'm going to abandon Alain for an attractive pair of legs._

_:I'll take him if you don't want him, then,_ said Sitara unexpectedly in her mind, her tone and choice of words clearly selected to shock her. It worked; Kamaria yelped and jumped as if stung.

"Oh, lord! A bee?" asked the Baron, rushing forward and clasping Kamaria's hands in his own, "My dear, please tell me you aren't injured in any way?"

"Ah-" said Kamaria, blankly, noticing once more how intensely blue his eyes were, "No. My Companion-"

"Oh, your _Companion!_ Of course! Bring her here, darling, I simply _must_ meet her, Idrian and I insist! Don't we, cousin?" asked Radan, tossing a look over his shoulder at Idrian.

To her gratification, Idrian looked just as bemused as Kamaria felt. "Uh-certainly, sir," he said.

Sitara at that moment rounded the corner; she clearly hadn't been far away. She paused to consider the Baron, and arched her neck prettily.

Kamaria recovered a fraction of her equilibrium. _:Sitara, I thought you were being courted already,_ she said sternly, _:And that you'd been getting somewhere!_

Sitara tossed her head as the Baron cooed over her. Kamaria ignored whatever endearments Radan was giving her Companion. _:I have, thank you, but it's always nice to be admired,_ she said, _:Besides, the Baron usually has a treat with him. Much like you once did.:_

Kamaria blinked, then blinked again as the Baron reached into a pocket and withdrew a small mound of sugar, which Sitara ate daintily. "See there, my dear, your Chosen doesn't seem to much like me," said the Baron, patting Sitara's neck with, Kamaria thought, unnecessary familiarity.

"Ah-" she said, and stopped, unable to think of anything to say. The Baron put on a pout.

"You see, she assumes that blank face whenever I draw near!" he cried, flinging his arms into the air dramatically, "Her responses are polite and boring, and she knows _nothing_ about fashion, nothing! I'm very nearly appalled!"

Sitara gave her snicker-whicker, clearly agreeing with the Baron. Kamaria stood uncertainly where she was; on the one hand, she couldn't leave without being rude, but on the other, she was _entirely_ off-balance here.

To her utter shock, Idrian came to her rescue. "Don't worry, Kamaria," he said, loudly and familiarly, "He's always like this. He just likes to see how people react. He should have been Court Jester."

"But such a place would entirely disgrace the renown I have earned as the Council has learned!" replied the Baron, whirling to face Idrian with a mock-wounded look, "Lord, the boy should take the position himself! To think such a thing of me, my word!"

Kamaria stared at the Baron, who she had a sneaking sense enjoyed this far too much, and glanced at Sitara. _:Can I run away now?_ she asked, putting as much entreaty as she could into her voice, _:I don't understand _anything_ about what's going on anymore.:_

_:I suppose I'll grant mercy,_ said Sitara, fondly, stepping casually forward until she was between the Baron and her Chosen, _:But only this once. This is far too amusing to watch.:_

But as Kamaria tried to slip away, the Baron's voice rang out. "Oh, Lady Kamaria!" he called over Sitara's back, "How can you leave me like this, alone and bereft of your presence?"

Kamaria slowly turned back. "I…have chores to do, Baron," she said, having really no idea what to say, but desperate to make her escape, "I'm on kitchen-duty tonight."

_Or I am now,_ she decided, _If I can get away I'll march straight down to the kitchens and take the duty of the first Trainee I see._

The Baron gave a fluttering sigh, rounded Sitara, and dropped to one knee in front of her, taking her hand. "Then leave me with a promise to return," he said, blue eyes gazing soulfully into Kamaria's face, "Or, at least, to send that _most_ handsome Herald Kenan in your place."

_Uh?_ Kamaria thought, unable to articulate anything close to words. Unfortunately, her next thought tumbled out of her mouth before she could take control of it.

"You're _shaych?_"

The Baron fluttered his eyelashes at her. "Ah, you have discovered the deepest secret of my heart!" he whispered conspiratorially, "Tell not the ladies of the Court; they would surely dash themselves from the battlements should they learn, but do tell your handsome teacher; his eyes enchant me so! Farewell, milady, and until next we meet!"

And as quickly as a snap of the fingers, the Baron vanished, leaving Kamaria's hand stretched out in front of her where he had been holding it.

She tried to formulate her thoughts into words for nearly a minute before giving up entirely, turning to Sitara, and shoving the jumbled mass of incoherent emotions down their mindlink. _:…! Sitara!_

_:I'm right here, Chosen,_ said Sitara, turning her head to look at Kamaria, _:And I wouldn't pay any attention to what he says about the Court ladies _or _lords; the Baron beds both.:_

Kamaria choked on her own saliva. Sitara Sent the mental equivalent of a raised eyebrow. _:What? It's true! He's in and out of a dozen beds in a week-well, not actually, but that's the reputation he cultivates. Don't be fooled by him, darling; he's one of the sharpest minds in the Court.:_

"Then why does he act like-like such an _idiot?_" blurted Kamaria, in utter confusion.

Sitara shrugged, and trotted away down the paths.

Remembering her mental promise to herself, Kamaria went towards the kitchens. Even if _she_ didn't understand anything that was going on right now, at least the food she served wouldn't ask her questions or spout inane poetry at her.

* * *

Oh lord, that chapter was _insanely_ fun to write. Anyway, I promised you an explanation for why I didn't update for so long and, dear readers, I keep my promises. **_Please read the entire thing before you review, however_.** I don't want misunderstandings.

When I posted the last chapter, I had had several unexpected delays. Yes, I had thought I would be able to get more done over the summer, but you know what? I was wrong. I don't have Foresight; I can't tell when writer's block will strike, when I have commitments, etc. I tried to make the last chapter extra-long to make up for it and warned you guys that I was going to be gone most of August, but…

I ended up getting a spate of reviews that either ignored that I _have not finished my rewrite_ yet, or whined about what was, essentially, "How dare you go have a life? Me want story!11!"

I look forward to getting reviews, and yet when I open those sorts of whiny little messages it makes me feel…I don't know…gypped. I have deleted several reviews that I considered offensive, and I won't say much more about this, except what I've wanted to say for about two months.

_Excuse me?_ You read this story that _I_ put up in _my spare time_ and then whine about me _going off to have fun_ and oh noes!11! _NOT UPDATING?_ Newsflash! _I do have a life!_ I have commitments, and as much as I would love to totally say 'screw those' and sit down and write every minute of every day, _I can't do that._

I'm not really mad at you (and this **_does not apply to all of you, most of you are WONDERFUL_**) but when I get reviews like that…it puts me off writing. If all I'm going to receive after I postpone a chapter update to rework it and make it _better_ before uploading it later is whining, it makes me…not really want to write.

I'm not asking for slavish, mindless praise. The constructive criticism is a beautiful, beautiful thing (although _please_ stop talking about the plot inconsistencies until I finish the rewrite, I _know_ they're there!) and I love it, but all I really want to say is…please, stop _whining_ at me? I can't take whining.

Thank you for taking the time to read my self-centered little rant. I just felt like I needed to indulge in some whining of my own there. Anyway, I hope to get the next chapter up soon, though what with homework and all (headdesk) I can't really make any promises.

And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it! And I do love you all very muchly, even if my rant made it seem like I don't. I do. Really I do. I just don't like the whining. If you are truly offended about what I wrote there, I'm sorry, I just had to vent, and for _Chapter 54 only,_ I will accept a review filled with ridicule and scorn. (sigh)

I really do appreciate your reviewing. And…well…toodles!


	55. Watery Rescue

Sooooo…I did NaNoWriMo again. And won, except it turns out that my story wasn't _done_ at 50,000 words. I have been frantically trying to finish it, but it's been rather too long since I updated this, and I feel bad. So…I'm sorry, I grovel before you all, and here's some story!

Oh, yes. Name change. I go by Fireblade K'Chona on the NaNoWriMo website as well, but the trouble is that a lot of my friends joined it this year and I don't want them to read my fanfiction until the rewrites are done. So I went incognito here! Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

"So you're actually going to start your own classes after the rather abortive attempt to follow me to mine?" said Kamaria to Lani over the table, over breakfast. "It did seem that every time I tried to take you to classes, someone would come summon you-or me- away."

"P'rhaps it'wsh a c'nsprcy," said Vera through a mouthful of her breakfast potatoes, and swallowed. "Sorry. Perhaps it was a conspiracy to keep one or the other of you two in the devious hands of…um…Dean Nessa!" she repeated, and twiddled her fingers in the air in what was possibly supposed to be an ominous manner.

Lani laughed. "You've got a point," she said, with a grin, "It was really very strange. I didn't even get to see one of Kamaria's classes."

Kamaria took a long swallow of cider and set it down. The table was all-girls again, since Lani was still avoiding the boys, but she didn't seem nearly as tense about having them in the same room even after a few days. "What classes do you have, then?" she asked.

"Um…my History really isn't any good, so I'll be working a lot on that for a while," said Lani, thinking it over, "I'm from way out in the middle of nowhere; there wasn't much education. I can read and do basic maths. Speaking of which, I also have mathematics. I'm in Equitation, but one of the Healers discovered that I had a problem with my wrist, which makes sense because I broke it a few years ago, so I'm out of Weapons until they get it in working order."

She went off to list a few other classes, including Orientation and Religions, and Kamaria had to admire the Dean's careful schedule-shuffling so she had the minimum of male teachers. This train of thought reminded her of a Religions essay she was only half-done with, and that in turn led to another thought until the conversation around her paused for too long. She blinked. "Mm?" she asked, focusing again on Lani, "I'm sorry, I lost track."

Lani tilted her head. "That boring, am I?" she teased, "Maybe I should go in for teaching."

This, predictably, got a laugh from the other Trainees at the table. Lani grinned, and said, "My question was, I'm free for half a candlemark after breakfast and the Dean told me you and your year-mates have a candlemark before your Weapons class. Could I meet Alain today?"

"Ah-certainly, as long as he's not busy. I don't think he is," said Kamaria, thrown slightly off-balance by this. She frowned slightly in concentration. _:Alain, are you free for our free candlemark? Lani wants to meet you.:_ This was sent with a bundle of her own slight confusion, for background.

Alain thought it over for a moment, and replied, _:I'm free; I did all my research for History last night. What brought on this change?_

_:I don't know, but maybe we should meet in Companion's Field. Summer's only just ending, it shouldn't be too cold, and if her Companion's there it might smooth things over if things go horribly wrong.:_

_:I'll be there.:_

"Companion's Field, right after breakfast," said Kamaria aloud, breaking the connection with Alain.

Lani nodded, and turned to answer a question about her opinion of some sort of animal trap from Tara.

Kamaria and Lani went out before most of the other Trainees, which gave Kamaria time to ask Sitara to fetch Ramya and Meira as they came over to the fence.

Lani watched with interest as the three mares raced one another to the border of the Field. Predictably enough, Sitara won-but Meira, upon nearing the fence, tossed her head and leaped over it, apparently with about as much effort as stepping over a twig.

Kamaria applauded, and Lani grinned with pride as Meira slowed down and circled back. "We don't talk well yet, but Meira's told me she's as good at jumping as your Sitara is at running," Lani said.

Kamaria shrugged and went to greet Sitara, opening the gate so Meira could get back into the Field without having to jump again.

As Meira went back through the gate, Alain emerged from the building and waved at Kamaria, so she continued acting as a doorstop until he too had entered Companion's Field.

"Lani, this is Alain, my lifebonded," she said, turning to the younger Trainee. "Alain, this is Lani."

Alain made no attempt to touch Lani and instead gave her a formal Court bow. "Enchanted," he said airily, "Simply enchanted to be in your company."

Kamaria invoked her Farsight so she could watch Lani without turning to look at her. The younger girl was tense, but her Companion's presence just behind her was clearly keeping her calm.

"Stop being fatuous," said Kamaria, doing her best to break the tension and poking Alain in the shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Um…it's nice to meet you too," mumbled Lani, and would have said more if a sudden series of terrified, bloodcurdling shrieks hadn't interrupted what little conversation there was.

When Kamaria next became aware of herself, she was clinging tightly to Sitara's back as her Companion bolted straight towards the sounds of distress. Behind her she could see Meira and Ramya, since she hadn't turned her Farsight off, but Kamaria, with a twist of her mind, directed it so she could see what they were running _towards._

_:It's Blues!_ she Broadsent, although probably the only ones who could hear her were the Companions and Alain, _:It looks like they tried building a bridge or something, and it collapsed-:_

Just then, Sitara reached the Terilee and without pause jumped straight in. Kamaria gave her own shriek as she was dunked in the cold water, but as soon as the shock wore off started swimming for the nearest person she could see in the water.

Alain and Lani arrived moments later. Alain took one look and dove straight to the bottom of the river, searching for anyone who might be trapped by debris, as Kamaria hauled the unconscious weight of a Blue she knew only by sight to the shore.

She managed to pull him onto the bank and left him in the care of a Herald who had been drawn to the commotion, turning straight back into the river without bothering to do more than take a few deep breaths.

The Trainee passed Sitara, dragging a short girl out of the water by the back of her tunic. _:Anyone get swept downriver?_ Kamaria asked curtly, scanning the bottom of the river with her Farsight.

_:Only four or five, and some Companions caught them, but they can't really drag them up on the bank at that part of the river,_ replied Sitara, nudging the girl's face with her nose before returning to the river, _:Apparently they were testing a new bridge design for how much stress it would take. There were twenty-two people jumping up and down on it. It snapped, and only eight or so got out on their own.:_

Kamaria bit back her instant remark on what she thought of people being _that_ stupid, and struck for the center of the river instead. _:I'm going to go lend the ones downriver a hand,_ she Sent instead, _:There might be a place where I can climb up and they can't.:_

With that, Kamaria let the current sweep her downriver, scanning the water for other possible unconscious people. There were numerous Companions in the water, however, with their Heralds on the bank, and they seemed to have things well in hand, so Kamaria continued swimming until she reached the tricky bit of the river.

"Oh, _damn_," she muttered, swimming out of the current and treading water for a few moments.

This particular section of the river flowed through the Palace gardens, splitting off occasionally into small streams, but on the whole the banks were two or three feet higher than the water level. It had been landscaped so the Terilee would not flood during the spring melt and ruin the gardens, but as it was summer, this gave Kamaria some obvious problems.

She looked at the Companions just a little downriver from where she was, all but two of them holding teenagers in varying states of consciousness. "Just hold on for a second," Kamaria yelled down at them, "I'm going to try and climb up."

"Why, Lady Chantrea," drawled a somewhat familiar voice from the other side of the river from where Kamaria was attempting to scale the bank, "We do seem to meet in unexpected situations."

Kamaria bit back a few interesting swearwords in Alain's Clan-tongue and turned in the water, holding the bank and giving her best bland smile. "Baron Radan," she said pleasantly, effect only slightly spoiled by being mostly underwater, "Pardon me for not engaging in some light conversation, but as you can see, I am a bit busy."

"You are indeed," said the Baron blandly, scanning the river, "May I inquire what, precisely, this busyness entails?"

Kamaria gave up on her bit of bank and lunged quickly across the river, winding up only a little downriver from where she had been by thrashing wildly through the central current.

"Well, currently it involves saving these unconscious Unaffiliated Trainees from an untimely, watery death," she panted, part of her completely unable to believe that she was _bothering_ to exchange witty banter with this Council twit.

"Mm. Do tell me what led to this curious incident at some point," said the Baron blandly, coming to stand just above where Kamaria was struggling up the bank.

Kamaria ignored the comment, being far too busy maintaining her precarious grip on the bank and trying to find a foothold in what seemed to be a sculpt-rock channel through the gardens.

_I suppose this explains why the river doesn't change its course through the gardens,_ she thought crossly, numb feet scrabbling for a foothold and finding only smooth rock, _Putting _rock siding_ in the river would certainly take care of pesky problems like flooding. Or, I don't know, trying to save drowning people._

Occupied as she was by mentally calling whoever designed the gardens every insulting name she could think of, Kamaria didn't notice that the Baron had dropped to one knee and was offering a hand until he gave an impatient sigh, seized one of her wrists, and hauled her bodily from the water.

Kamaria lay gasping like a stranded fish for at least ten seconds before she remembered that she was supposed to be pulling people from the water. Jerking upright, she whirled around and dropped to her knees on the bank.

"Right, bring them over here!" she called to the Companions, who had watched the conversation with interest, "The most injured ones first, if you can tell which is which-er-"

She remembered the Baron suddenly as he took a position beside her. "Uh, thank you," she said, "Sorry, um-"

"Apologize not, my fair lady," said the Baron, leaning down as one of the Companions brought their victim to the bank, "All I ask is that you hold onto my ankles as I draw these esteemed young people from the water so that I may refrain from pitching in headfirst and ruining the embroidery on my sleeves."

Kamaria gaped at him for a moment, trying to articulate a way to point out the inherent contradictions in the entire statement, before she realized he had asked her to do something, and scrambled to take up a position bracing his legs.

As it turned out, her support was barely needed; the Baron drew each victim from the water without a great deal of effort. Despite his comment about his sleeves, Kamaria couldn't help noticing that Baron Radan was soon soaked up to the shoulder as he reached into the river to claim each person from the Companions.

At long last, the final victim had been pulled from the water, spluttering weakly until Kamaria told her not to speak. She was just checking the breathing of one of the still immobile Blues when the Baron said, in a low voice, "My darling, I do believe we have an audience."

Kamaria didn't lift her head from where she was crouched over her 'patient', but checked behind her with Farsight. As soon as she saw who was behind her, she screwed her eyes shut, remembered that this didn't do any good with Farsight, and took refuge in a few well-placed swear words.

She seemed to be using a lot of them today. However, this time it had justification; the people who had just arrived on the scene were none other than King Rathay, King's Own Meriel, Herald Jasen, and the Rethwellan and Hardornen ambassadors, all of whom looked rather shocked.

Kamaria did her best to pretend she was unaware of them and tried to find a pulse in the Blue's neck, but she saw Baron Radan stand with rather more dignity than soaked sleeves and grass-stained breeches should allow.

"Your Majesties," he said, putting on a charming smile and sweeping a bow. Kamaria expanded her Farsight so she could watch both the Councilor and the other nobles, all the while keeping the outward appearance of tending only to her patient.

He was breathing, which was a good sign, so Kamaria began a quick check for broken bones.

"What is the meaning of this, Councilor Radan?" asked the King, raising one eyebrow slightly.

The Baron sighed and made an expansive gesture. "Ah, your lordship, I was taking a solitary constitutional when who should I find in the river but Trainee Kamaria Chantrea, several Companions, and some Unaffiliated Trainees, in varying states of distress? Although the fair Lady Chantrea seemed to have things well in hand, I took the liberty of lending her aid in that trifling manner of climbing from the channel in its deepest, trickiest section and, as I am nothing if not a gentleman, rendered assistance in tugging these others from an untimely, watery grave."

"Word-stealer," muttered Kamaria under her breath, tapping one of the girls on the shoulder to see if she was conscious.

"And what, pray, led to this incident?" asked Herald Jasen, lips twitching.

The Baron bowed again. "Alas, my good sir, I am afraid that I am not at liberty to relate the unfortunate circumstances which led to this most inopportune interruption of my daily promenade, as in providing my own humble assistance to the most capable Lady Kamaria, the embroidery on my sleeves has been disrupted by the liberal application of river-water. With your permission, Majesties, I shall return when I am once again presentable."

With that, Baron Radan swept another flamboyant bow and did his vanishing trick again, whisking off through the rose walk as quickly as a hummingbird flitting from stem to stem.

Kamaria slowly sat up from her latest victim, composed her face into a serene expression, and turned to face her King and the ambassadors. "Your Majesty," she said, offering a kneeling bow, "Please excuse my, er, unpresentableness."

She was saved from having to make further comment by a sudden stampede of Companions bearing Healers. Dimly, Kamaria noted that the Herald Meriel gracefully guided the ambassadors away before one of the Healers pulled her off the ground, wrapped a blanket around her, and sent her with a calculated shove towards Herald Kenan, who was one of the few dry Heralds present.

"How on earth did you haul them out of the water by yourself?" asked Kenan with frank amazement, ushering Kamaria away, "The Healers have it in hand now, the Companions are out of the water, and you need dry clothes," he added quickly as Kamaria tried to turn back.

"I didn't," said Kamaria, submitting to being pulled along, "Baron Radan, er, lent me a hand."

"Oh, really?" said Kenan, quirking one eyebrow as he held open a door for her.

"Found me trying to climb up the bank and pulled me out," Kamaria elaborated, "Oh, and yesterday when I ran into him in the gardens he asked me to…er…send you in my place if I couldn't return." She shrugged as Kenan's other eyebrow joined the first. "I really have no idea what he was on about."

"Most people don't," said Kenan, opening the door to the girl's side of the Herald Collegium, "Go. Take a bath. I'll pass the word that you'll be late for History."

Kamaria nodded and went through the door, heading up towards the baths. Kenan, once she was out of sight, went in the other direction with a slightly puzzled frown on his face.

* * *

So in other news, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ will be released on July 21. This is both good news and bad news for me. It's good because finally the 7th book will be out, but on the other hand, I _have_ to finish my epic Harry Potter fic before then or I probably won't be able to finish at all! Also, this year is the year of incredibly epic schoolwork, so although it saddens me, fanfiction cannot exactly be my top priority right now.

I shall write and post as often as I can, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Oh, yes. There are two comments I have had in one or two reviews which I would like to address.

One: The muses.

This one's pretty easy to answer: when I was a young, foolish fic writer, I thought that muses lent some sort of integrity and polish to my writing. Now I realize it's all me and that having random original characters chattering before the story begins is Bad Fanfiction Etiquette, not to mention Very Annoying.

So they're gone. Except in occasional, random stories like 'Arguments' during which all my characters turn up in my basement and yell at me and the muses also turn up to rescue me. Then do some yelling of their own. But those are not meant to be taken seriously. At all.

Two: The plot.

I have been asked many, _many_ times where in Velgarth the plot is going or, in fact, what the plot _is._ This, like a toccata or an impromptu, has many variations, such as 'all these side stories are boring!' or 'you have too many #$&ing characters!' or 'WTF is going on in your head, wench?!?'

My answer to these, in no particular order: This is one of those stories which is character-driven, rather than plot-driven. So things will wander off onto tangents, and loose ends will be left, and people will meander in and out of the story depending on who I'm in the mood for that day, and strange, random things which seem to have no purpose will happen.

This is because the story is about Kamaria's (and, by conjunction, Alain's) life. Life does not always have a point. Loose ends? In life, there are loose ends _all the time_. I am, however, attempting to fix some of them via rewriting the first half of the story, which should make it considerably better.

In short: Although I have a few events in mind, and Kamaria's Circuit and a few other incidents to cover, there really isn't a particular point I have in mind.

If you don't like this, hey, I'm sorry. I try and have fun writing this story and hope that you guys have fun with it too. If you genuinely have a problem with me having a sprawling, rambling story…well…I don't know what to tell you, because it already _is_ a sprawling, rambling story.

I just hope you enjoy the ride as much as I do.

Toodles for now!


	56. Duels and Carnations

Um…I'm very sorry about the long wait on this…but I took a trip of a week and a half, and before that trip I decided that I would finish my NaNo. So I did. Hurrah! Now it's time for the editing process for it…anyway. Have story! Lots of story!

And if you spot the very small Wildean reference I put in this chapter, say so in your review and you'll get virtual author-props!

* * *

"Do you have any idea why my Fetching lesson is being held in Companion's Field?" Kamaria asked Alain as they left their Religions class together.

"It is?" said Alain, with a puzzled frown, "I don't know, my Fetching really wasn't strong enough to bother with after the basics. After they decided I really couldn't Fetch anything out of my line of sight, they let me stop the lessons."

"It's my fourth lesson," Kamaria told him, "Usually I meet Kiril in the library, but today we're in the Field for some reason. He told me to meet him where I meet Kenan."

"How's the Farsight coming?" asked Alain, as they entered Companion's Field. At this time, he had Equitation, so they were headed in the same direction for a while.

Kamaria answered with a heartfelt groan. Alain winced. "Still unshield every time you look past line-of-sight?"

"_Yes!_" Kamaria moaned, "I don't know _why,_ we've tested my range and I can See for _leagues,_ but every time I try and look behind a _wall _that I am standing _next_ to, my shields fly open for all and sundry to wander into my mind!"

Alain patted her shoulder sympathetically. "For what it's worth, if I'm there I'll shield you," he said to her as they reached their parting point, "Let me know if I can help in any way."

"I will," said Kamaria glumly, and squeezed his hand before turning to walk towards the usual spot for Farsight lessons.

The week before, Herald Kiril had descended upon her during one of her free candlemarks and informed her that they would be having Fetching lessons twice a week until she could use it to its fullest extent. Somewhat to her surprise, Kamaria had picked it up fairly quickly; the concept came easily to her, although they'd soon found that she couldn't Fetch anything heavier than a short dagger.

She had absolutely no idea what was going on today, though. Perhaps Kiril was bored with meeting in the library. It would make a great deal of sense.

The blond Herald was sprawled comfortably near the riverbank, and looked up at her approach. "Good to see you," he said jovially, "Have a seat. Today, Kenan and I are joining forces for your edification!"

Kamaria sat down and looked around. When she found a serious lack of short red-haired Heralds in the general vicinity, she raised an eyebrow and looked at Kiril. The effect was spoiled when she saw him looking at the sky with apparently vivid interest.

"What, then?" she asked, perplexed.

"He's in the gardens. So is Tara, heavily shielded. She is holding a handkerchief. Use your Farsight to find her and the handkerchief, Fetch it, and that will be her signal to go find Kenan. See how ingenious we are?" said Kiril, grinning at Kamaria.

"You would make me use Farsight _and_ Fetching on my fourth lesson," muttered Kamaria, sitting down on the ground, "And she's _shielded?_ I've never-"

"Exactly, and this is why you're starting now!" said Kiril jovially, "Don't mind me, I'll just be contemplating the universe."

Kamaria added Kiril to her mental list of 'people I know who are completely mad', noted with alarm that the list was growing rather long, and shut her eyes.

For quite a while now, she had been 'soloing', as Kenan put it, on her Farsight quests. Kenan had taken to writing little messages and leaving them in odd places, which Kamaria then had to discover and relay to him aloud. It was nothing new to be alone in her own mind, but this time she was looking for a person, not a paper, and what was more, Kamaria had no idea where Tara _was._

She started with the Healer's gardens, hoping that she wouldn't have to spend her entire lesson on this one task, and searched it with her Farsight. When it yielded no Tara, Kamaria 'turned' to the rose garden and began mentally walking the paths, at a speed unknown to anyone on foot.

Kamaria stopped dead when she 'ran' into Kenan, who was sitting on a bench, and drew back in confusion. This wasn't Tara-

And Baron Radan was sitting on the bench as well, talking to Kenan with an oddly earnest expression on his face.

"-is all I'm saying," said the Baron, holding Kenan's eyes with his own.

Kenan shifted a little, clearly somewhat uneasy with the conversation. "Baron, I'm afraid you mistake me-" he said, softly, "I'm not-I'm sorry, but I'm not shaych."

Kamaria mentally jerked backwards. Oh, she was _not_ supposed to be hearing this conversation-but-

The Baron was speaking, and without thinking Kamaria transferred her 'gaze' to him. "Neither am I, technically, Herald," he said, still speaking in an uncharacteristically serious tone, "Men, women-what I'm attracted to is beauty, and-"

Kenan jerked back, looking unmistakably hurt. "So I'm just another _conquest?_" he spat, "Just a-good _gods,_ man, you look at my face and fling yourself at my feet like any Court butterfly?"

The Baron flinched. "That's not what I mean!" he said, urgently, "I…oh, gods, this sounds trite, but beauty only goes so far."

Kenan opened his mouth and shut it several times, clearly unable to think of what to say. Radan continued to speak. "Look, I know I don't know you well-but-well, we've spoken before this, and-"

"Yes, for about ten minutes total," said Kenan, acidly, interrupting the Baron. "Oh, I won't deny they were amusing conversations, but to have them littered with comments about the latest tailor you had hired, even if we were discussing nothing of the kind, was enough to-"

"I'll stop," said the Baron, dropping his eyes to his knees, "Kenan, if you want me to, I won't refer to them anymore, I'll, I'll stop the flippant remarks, I-"

"What are you _saying?_" asked Kenan in exasperation, standing up sharply. "You're behaving as though you're making _vows,_ or-well, not vows, but promises not made to anyone except a lover-" he stopped abruptly.

_Oh, shit,_ Kamaria thought, as Kenan rapidly paled, then flushed, then paled again. _I really, really shouldn't be listening to this. But I _can't_ let Tara walk in on them, Kenan doesn't teach her-it'd be all that's talked about, Tara means well but she wouldn't see any harm in mentioning it to Rain and then Rain would tell Vera and the next thing you know the whole _Circle_ would be a-buzz and I can't let Kenan face that, it's bad enough being lifebonded! Heralds are wonderful people, but they really don't know when to give the gossip a rest-_

But Radan was speaking again, and the uncharacteristic earnestness with which he was speaking grabbed Kamaria's attention and held it.

"Kenan, I've…please. You agreed to hear me out," he said, standing up. The Baron was a good six inches taller than the Herald, and much broader across the shoulders, but his entire demeanor was pleading. "I've…had conquests, over the years, many of them-"

"A good several dozen, I've heard," interrupted Kenan, and Kamaria wanted to smack her teacher with something. The Baron was opening himself here, and if Kenan carried on with the acid comments he was going to hurt him.

_Gods, these pronouns are confusing,_ thought Kamaria, as she reviewed her thoughts.

A faint smile flickered over the Baron's face. "You can't believe everything you hear, Herald," he said, with a shadow of his usual flippancy, "I assure you that many of these reports are greatly exaggerated. It does no harm to have a reputation as a fop; people will talk, and say far, far more than they mean to."

Kenan hesitated, but before he could say anything the Baron pressed on, the levity dropped. "That's not important now," he said, earnestly, "Just…consider my request?"

The Herald seemed to be at a complete loss for words. Then again, the Baron tended to have that effect, no matter what he was saying. Kenan stared at the ground, without saying a word, for some long minutes.

Radan reached forward and tilted Kenan's chin up, meeting his eyes. "Please," he said, softly, and let his hand fall.

Kenan opened his mouth, then shut it.

_:Why, Kamaria, I didn't think you had it in you,_ said a voice slyly in her mind.

Kamaria shrieked and opened her physical eyes, badly startling Kiril. "_Sitara,_ you little-dear _gods,_ don't _do_ that!" the Trainee yelped, leaping to her feet and whirling to face her Companion, who stood a few feet away.

Sitara tossed her head a little, acknowledging her little joke, then fixed Kamaria with a sober expression. _:Kamaria, frivolity aside…you shouldn't have stayed.:_

Kamaria went beet-red, which contrasted interestingly with the blue ink which still dyed her white-blonde hair. "It's not like you and Ramya are any better with Alain and me," she muttered, dropping her eyes to the ground.

"What did I miss?" said Kiril, raising an eyebrow, "Run in on a canoodling couple? Tsk."

Kamaria's second yelp apparently took him completely by surprise. "Wait-Kamaria, you don't mean to say you _actually-_" he started, but Kamaria cut him off, waving her arms.

"No, no, _no!_" she said, "No, I-look, I didn't find Tara, and-look, um, can we not talk about this?"

_:We'll be talking later,_ said Sitara, with a sort of mental sigh, _:Go back to your lesson.:_

Kiril raised an eyebrow at her. "Go ahead, then," he said, "It's taking you longer than I had anticipated, I must confess."

Chagrined, Kamaria closed her eyes again. This time she sent her Farsight above the gardens, taking a birds-eye view, and 'dove' when she saw someone in Grays far below her. On her way down, Kamaria noted the Baron walking briskly down a different path, and gave a huge mental sigh of relief; Tara wouldn't stumble in on anything.

Tara was practicing cartwheels in a small stretch of grass, but said, "Heyla, Kamaria!" and waved vaguely at the air when Kamaria, with a bit of concentration, Fetched the handkerchief. "Took you long enough. See you in Weapons," her year-mate continued amiably.

Kamaria opened her physical eyes and mutely held out the handkerchief to Kiril.

The blond Herald was looking at her with a pensive expression. "Kamaria…what was it that you saw, before?" he asked, after a long moment, "I hesitate to ask, but…Sitara clearly isn't happy with you."

The Trainee fidgeted with a fraying thread on one of her sleeves. "I'd tell you, sir, only…" Kamaria began, uncomfortably, "Only it was…well, I wasn't supposed to see it, and it was supposed to be a…private moment. If I say anything, it'll be like betraying a confidence."

Kiril gave her a long, searching look. At last, he said, slowly, "Very well. I'll trust your judgment, but I must insist that you talk to Sitara later, and follow her advice, should she have any to give."

Kamaria opened her mouth to say something, but Kiril forestalled her with a raised hand. "And I know that Alain is probably going to learn about this as soon as you run into him, since you've said often enough that you're useless at hiding anything from him, so just keep him quiet too," he said wearily, "Go on. There's not enough time for the rest of the lesson."

Kamaria nodded, taking her dismissal and walking briskly off towards the salle.

Sitara fell in beside her, walking slowly. She did not speak for several minutes. At last, frustrated, Kamaria turned to her Companion and spread her hands wide. "What?" she asked, helplessly, "What was I supposed to do? I knew I shouldn't have stayed, but-they kept catching my attention, and you know if Tara found them she'd tell Rain and then it'd be all over the Circle! I can't let Kenan face that!"

The slender Companion mare sighed, turning to look at her Chosen with a slightly weary expression. _:So you would rather be a completely invisible spy, instead of allowing Kenan and the Baron to deal with any accidental encounters in their own way?_

That shut Kamaria up. Sitara pawed at the grass with one hoof just a bit, thinking about what she would say next. After a moment, she continued. _:You could have left and taken a good long while to find Tara when you realized you weren't supposed to be there. Or you could have let Kenan know of your presence.:_

"I _know_ I should have, and I _didn't!_" said Kamaria, her face flushing again and her voice rising, "Look, I am _sorry_ about this, but what's done is done! So are you going to continue to stand there and make me feel guilty about it-and gods, I feel bad enough already, I don't need _you_ to start, and I shudder to think of what Alain's going to say, or are you going to, I don't know, help me _resolve_ this?"

Sitara continued to simply look at her Chosen, then heaved a sigh. _:So long as you _know_ that what you did was wrong…I'll let you be. What do you mean, resolve this?_

"I don't know," said Kamaria, calming down a bit and resuming her walk, "Talk to Kenan. Talk to Radan. Lock the pair of them in a dark room by 'mistake' so they can work it out."

It took Kamaria a moment to realize that Sitara wasn't with her. When she looked back, she saw her Companion regarding her with a faintly disapproving expression.

_:Kamaria…that isn't your place. You are Kenan's _student._ He is the teacher, he is an adult, and he can and will work through his own issues without your interference. If he initiates the subject, you may speak your mind, but unless he does such a thing, you must stay silent. The Baron…well, the same holds for him, except you do not even have the bond of student to teacher with him. He is a kind, generous, brilliant individual, but whatever good humor he has towards you may evaporate completely if he learns you are trying to interfere with his personal affairs.:_

Kamaria stared at the ground in front of Sitara, and said nothing. After a moment, Sitara heaved another sigh, stepped forward, and nuzzled Kamaria's cheek lightly. _:Besides,_ she added, with a touch of humor, _:Do you honestly think the Baron is going to give up? He's as brilliant in politics as your father is in military strategy. Were I Kenan, I would keep an eye out…:_

This won a weak giggle from Kamaria, and Sitara tossed her head in satisfaction. _:If your angsting is over, then, I suggest you come and give me a good grooming.:_

"Anything for you, my lady," said Kamaria, and followed her Companion to the tack room.

Their Weapons class was fighting in groups, now, and currently Rhi was instructing them on how to best protect someone lying wounded on the ground. It was Kamaria's turn to be the victim, and she was lying artistically arranged on the floor of the salle, occasionally groaning dramatically, as Edim, Maverick, and Tara fought to protect her from Jakob and a few other Bardic Trainees.

Rhi didn't mind a bit of playacting as long as the weapons-work was well-accomplished, so every once in a while one of the Trainees would make some sort of theatrical pronouncement to try and throw their opponents off-guard. Predictably, the Bardic Trainees were best at this, but Kamaria, since she wasn't distracted with fighting, could occasionally come up with something suitably overdramatic and make them all burst out laughing. She was considering how best to phrase her next valiant declaration that the other 'soldiers' must leave her where she lay and fight on without her when Kenan burst through the salle door, looking wild-eyed.

Rhi whistled shrilly, the combat halted, and everyone turned to stare at the redheaded Herald.

"Is Herald Jasen in here?" demanded Kenan, "Someone told me he was at practice."

"No," said Rhi, nonplussed, "Why?"

"Some little _twit_ has challenged me to a duel," snarled Kenan, "Actually, he challenged Lord Enrick to a duel, but as Enrick currently has a broken arm, he picked me as his proxy before I had a chance to object and I need to find a way out of it."

"Can't you just refuse?" asked Kamaria, sitting up from her 'wounded' position.

"In these circumstances, not without a royal command," snapped Kenan, "Why they can't just _change_ these gods-cursed, hidebound, _outdated_ traditions is completely beyond my understanding-a noble has the right to call upon a Herald of their choice to fight in their place, it's a law that's been there since King Valdemar's own time!"

"Never heard of that one," muttered Edim, looking startled.

"It's rarely used," said Rhi absentmindedly, "Most people don't even recall the law exists, it's mostly obsolete."

"I _did_ have to go walking in the gardens just as a _scholar_ rounded the corner," muttered Kenan venomously.

"What's the fight about?" asked Tara, swinging her staff up across her shoulders, "I mean, what are they dueling over?"

Kenan rolled his eyes extravagantly. "Lady Vanessah," he said.

Kamaria bit her tongue in surprise. "What, _Vanessah?_" she said, incredulously, "They're fighting over _her?_"

"Why are you surprised?" asked Kenan sourly, "Just because she's fluttery and air-brained to the extreme doesn't mean there aren't _idiots_ who won't fight over her beauty. Considering your own _mother_ had no less than _five_ duels fought over her, I really don't understand why you're shocked, Kamaria."

"Oh, come on now," protested Jakob, as Kamaria gaped, half in surprise, half in outrage at what Kenan had just implied about her mother. True, she had called her worse in her time, if only in her own mind, but to have _Kenan_ say this-

"Kenan!" snapped Rhi, his eyes flicking from Kamaria's face to his friend's.

Kamaria's teacher looked at the Weaponsmaster, then at Kamaria. Abruptly his eyes flew wide open and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "I cannot _believe_ I just said that," he said, his voice muffled, "Kamaria, I extend my apologies-"

"Save them for when you mean them," said Kamaria, stung, and got to her feet.

Kenan dropped his hand and opened his mouth again, scowling, but Rhi took a casual few steps forward and blocked Kenan's lips again. "You deserved that," he said, sternly, "And if you show any more incivility in front of my poor defenseless students, I'll pick you up and dump you in the Terilee. Can you be nice now?"

Kenan looked stubborn. Rhi, implacable, did not remove his hand. "Oh, yes, and I'll be telling Kiril about this if you don't agree," he added, in a rather offhand manner.

Kamaria's teacher started nodding instantly, then looked furious that he had been tricked in such a manner, but it was too late. "Right," said Rhi, taking his hand away from Kenan's mouth, "I don't know where Jasen is right now, but I do know his parents and the King's Own are in a rather sensitive negotiation with the Rethwellan ambassador. However, I'm sure that if you can find, hmm, Baron Radan, say, he can concoct some sort of scheme to delay the duel until you can find someone royal."

Kamaria instantly turned bright red and began retying her shirtsleeves with a close attention to detail. Kenan, luckily, didn't seem to notice. "Very well," he said, grudgingly, "Sorry for interrupting your class."

"When's the duel scheduled, by the way?" asked Rhi, idly.

Kenan actually ground his teeth, which the Trainees watched in fascination. "Two candlemarks after noon, the Guards' practice ring," he said finally, "Unless I can _find_ one of the royal family before then. _Gods,_ I wish I had better Mindspeech."

That said, Herald Kenan spun on his heel and stalked out of the salle. Rhi watched him go with some amusement.

"He could have asked me, you know, but that's Kenan for you; when he gets angry all other thoughts fly out of his head," he told his class, turning around. "My main Gift's Mindspeech. And-hold on-"

Rhi shut his eyes for a few moments, then opened them, smiling just a bit evilly. "Kamaria, on your behalf, Jasen is going to evade Kenan. A duel won't do him any harm, and maybe this will teach him to mind his tongue in front of my students."

Kamaria blushed again at Rhi's air of fond protectiveness. "Right," continued the Weaponsmaster, "Kamaria, get back down, this duel isn't over. Make your groans a little more heartfelt this time. Jakob, for the sake of the _gods_ stop turning your left foot in. Tara, the acrobatics are lovely, but really unnecessary. Maverick, I want you to switch to the short-sword. Also, all of you go to the Guards' practice ring two candlemarks after lunch, because I doubt any of you have ever seen a duel before."

After Weapons, Kamaria hobbled with the rest of her year-mates for lunch, holding her side. Edim had been knocked off-balance, had landed very heavily on her ribs, and she hadn't recovered yet.

"Kamaria!" someone yelled as they neared the fence, "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Go on," said Tara, "We'll save a spot for you and your poor, abused ribs."

"Thanks," said Kamaria, "Some liniment wouldn't go amiss either, but leave that in my room, please."

She turned and went towards whoever had called her, and found that it was Kenan, standing beside his Companion, looking sheepish.

"I really am very sorry about what I said in the salle," he said, earnestly, as soon as his student got within easy speaking distance, "Honestly, I am. I really didn't mean to imply-"

Kamaria held up a hand. "Don't overdo it," she said, with a sigh, and managed a smile. After all, he did mean it.

Kenan still looked somewhat anxious, but some tension went out of his shoulders. "Thank you," he said, and paused for a moment. "Kamaria, this is very much changing the subject, but…are you familiar with the flower-language at all?"

Kamaria groaned, and winced when her ribs stung. "I got landed on," she explained, at Kenan's questioning look, "Anyway. Yes, I am. Sivan and I, and occasionally Mandel, have been known to send each other insulting bouquets; Mother insisted that we learn all about flowers, and that was the only useful thing we could think of to do with the knowledge." Kamaria paused, then added, meditatively, "Then again, I was only about ten."

"Ah. Good," said Kenan, and paused for a moment. "Then…could you tell me what this means?"

Kamaria's teacher held out a white flower which had been dyed green. There were ribbons around the stem in Radan's colors, but Kamaria pretended not to notice them and looked carefully at the flower.

"Well, the carnation generally means fascination and regard," she said, slowly, "Also affection. The green color, however…how was this sent to you?"

"A pageboy," said Kenan, "He seemed to find it…amusing, but I can't tell why."

Kamaria forbore comment, and looked at the flower again. "The green color most likely means that it was sent by…well…" Kamaria hesitated, "It appears you have a…male admirer."

Kenan's Companion tossed her head in satisfaction as Kenan stared blankly at the flower. "You can tell all that from green?" he said, at a loss.

"And the carnation," Kamaria said, "May I go have lunch now?"

"I'll go with you," said Kenan rather desperately, "How am I supposed to respond?"

Kamaria did her best to hide her amusement. "Well, you can send back flowers indicating some interest, indifference, outright rejection, or acceptance," she said, keeping her tone level, "There's a lot more to it than that, of course, but I can jot down the basics if you like."

"That won't be necessary," said Kenan, too quickly, "Er…what should I do with it?"

Kamaria was suddenly faced with a furious dilemma. On the one hand, she could get a bit of her own back at Kenan for what he'd implied about Amaya, but on the other, she was a Heraldic Trainee, and thus should be virtuous-

Damn being virtuous, this opportunity was too perfect to resist.

"Upon receiving a token of someone's affection, it is customary to wear it unless you wish to give the impression of outright rejection," Kamaria said, with a perfectly straight face, "To conceal the flower from the sender, even if no one knows who sent it save you, completely cuts off relations between you."

"I don't want to do that," muttered Kenan, looking at the flower in bewilderment, "It wouldn't be politic. What do I do with it?"

Kamaria debated for a moment telling him he should wear it in his hair, then said, "Pin it to your collar on the left side. That means a cordial acceptance of the flower, but not necessarily that of the affections."

"Oh. Oh. All right," said Kenan, who was looking flustered. Kamaria debated questioning him further, but she really was hungry, so finally she asked,

"Can I go eat lunch now?"

"Begone with you, then," said Kenan absently, "I still can't find Jasen."

Jasen, as it turned out, was in the common room eating lunch when Kamaria got there. She altered her course towards her usual table to ask him what he was doing.

"Oh, you should know," said the Heir, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "I'm avoiding Kenan on your behalf. A duel won't hurt him."

Kamaria flushed. "Well, um, thanks," she said, "Has the other noble picked a proxy?"

"Count Fared has no proxy. Count Fared needs no proxy," said Jasen, sounding like he was quoting someone, "In his own words. Go eat lunch, you're not going to want to miss this duel!"

Kamaria's table was buzzing with the news. As soon as she sat down, Vera and Rain began pelting her with questions about what Kenan had said to her.

"Very little about the duel," she said, trying futilely to reach the bread, which was being viciously withheld by Lani, "Almost nothing, in fact, and will you _please_ just give me the bread?"

"'Course not!" said Lani indignantly, "At least…not until you tell us how good Kenan is in action! Have you ever seen him fight?"

"Yes, of course," snapped Kamaria irritably, but instantly regretted it as the table clamored for details.

"What does he do with that strange sword?"

"It's so small! How can he block a broadsword?"

"Did he fight Rhi? Did he win?"

Kamaria glowered at the bread she wanted, being held far out of reach, and concentrated.

With a small pop, a slice appeared in her hand. "_Finally!_" she said, and snatched the butter before anyone could take it from her. "Yes, he fought Rhi, he has a weird style which involves dodging because broadswords are meaningless if you can't hit anyone with them, and all your other questions are useless because the duel _is_ still on, so stop bothering me!"

There was a pause.

"Wow, you're tetchy when you don't eat," said Tara, thoughtfully.

Afternoon found most of the Heraldic Trainees and not a few Companions gathered at the dueling grounds. To her surprise, Kamaria found her father there, standing with Kavin and Jare, talking quietly about sword technique.

Kamaria remembered what Kenan had said earlier, grinned, and sidled up to them. "Hello, Father," she said, in the particular singsong voice that meant she was going to tease him, "Remembering days past?"

Garethe raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Meaning?" he said, his tone light. Beside him, Jare began to grin, realizing where this was going.

"Oh, nothing in particular," said Kamaria, casually buffing her nails on her sleeve, "Just…they're tussling over a _lady._ I seem to remember Mother telling me she'd had no less than _five_ duels fought over her. I was wondering which of them you won."

Garethe's flinch was barely visible. "The third, the fourth, and the fifth all went to me," he said, "Not that your mother cared; she sided with the loser three times out of five."

"Hopefully not during your duels," said Kamaria, straight-faced.

Garethe raised an admonitory finger. "I'll have you know that she agreed to marry me when I won the fifth duel," he said sternly, "And _I_ never fought by proxy."

"Good for you," said Kamaria, and turned to the field, where the duelists were stepping into the light.

Count Fared was tall and broad-shouldered, and strode to the center of the grounds with an easy swagger. His second was a lord Kamaria didn't recognize, who looked vaguely apprehensive.

Kenan came from the other side, wearing a faintly sour expression disguised as a warrior's stony calm. Beside him, Lord Enrick walked with his arm in a sling, looking smug.

Kamaria's teacher had no second. "I guess he was too busy throwing a tantrum to find one," muttered Kamaria without thinking.

Her father tried not to snicker.

The four men turned to a chair where Vanessah was sitting, not bothering to try and hide her excitement. Kamaria noted with some jealousy that since she had thrown a drink in the girl's face, Vanessah had become a real beauty, her every movement delicate and graceful.

"It's all surface," said Alain, materializing beside her and patting her arm. As always, he knew the direction of her thoughts without needing to ask. "And I always see her with liquid dripping down her face."

Kamaria snickered, and shut up as the duelists bowed to Vanessah-Kenan with reluctance-and turned to face one another, Fared's second and Lord Enrick moving to the sides of the field.

"Draw, challenger!" said Fared, unsheathing his own sword with a flourish.

Kenan took his peculiar stance and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, removing it from its sheath without fanfare. "Let's just get this over with," he said, clearly enough for anyone to hear him.

Fared went on the offensive, charging the shorter man with an overhand swing, but Kenan foiled him by dodging out of the way.

"Stand and fight!" shouted the Count, his face going an interesting shade of red as he furiously yanked the tip of his sword out of the ground. Kenan waited for him to do it.

"Fine, then," said the redhead, and darted in with a flurry of blows.

Kamaria watched them move with slightly narrowed eyes, noting the way that Fared moved to counter Kenan's style. Silly lines notwithstanding, the Count was clearly a fine swordsman.

Then Kenan's foot lashed out, caught the Count's ankle, and dumped him on his back in the middle of the grounds. Flicking Fared's sword from his hand using a move Kamaria could barely follow, Kenan presented the tip of his sword at the Count's throat.

"Yield," he said, his arm not wavering.

"Foul!" cried Fared's second from the sidelines, "Foul!"

Kenan looked at the second with undisguised annoyance. "My _sword_ is at his _throat,_" he snapped, "Do I _honestly_ have to-"

"I'm afraid so, Kenan," said Jasen, at last making his appearance at the edge of the dueling grounds, "Stop impugning the dignity of the Heralds, will you?"

Kamaria watched as Kenan restrained himself from saying exactly what he wanted to. Instead, he resheathed his sword, briefly bowed to the Heir, and returned to his starting position as Fared scrambled to his feet and grabbed his sword.

"You'll pay for that," he growled, returning to the starting spot across from Kenan.

Kamaria's teacher said nothing, and merely adjusted the flower he was wearing-Kamaria noted it was the green one he had received from Radan, and hid a grin-before drawing his sword again.

This time, Kenan engaged in the 'proper' moves with almost satirical grace, his every blow and parry speaking his annoyance with the approved dueling format. It took quite the swordsman, mused Kamaria, to make every ring of steel sound derisive.

When she voiced this thought in Alain's ear, her lifebonded choked as he tried to refrain from bursting out laughing.

_:You're quite right,_ he said into her mind, fighting down his snickers as Kamaria's father looked at them for a moment, _:Gods know how he does it.:_

Kamaria nodded, and returned to watching the duel.

This time, since Kenan was sticking to the approved forms of a duel, albeit with his own particular sword-style, it took a while longer to conclude. After a little bit, Kamaria let her eyes wander around the audience.

Most of the Heraldic Trainees were there, she noticed with amusement, watching Kenan avidly. There were at least six Heralds there as well, Rhi and Kiril among them. Filling out the complement were a few curious Companions along with a fairly large subsection of the young Court members. Kamaria looked at them with a curious feeling of detachment; once she had been one of them, yet she felt no sense of connection with them at all.

She noted with some surprise that Baron Radan was there. Weren't there more important things for a Council member to be doing?

Then Kamaria noted the way the Baron was watching Kenan's every move, his eyes flicking to the flower whenever it was in view, and her heart went out to him.

"What?" murmured Alain, sensing the sudden shift in her attention and mental state.

Kamaria hastily looked back at the duel. "Tell you later," she muttered, and cheered with the rest of the Trainees when Kenan disarmed the Count and again presented the tip of his sword at Fared's throat.

* * *

Yeah…um…I really don't have any excuse for the way I've been dawdling. So…sorry!

Oh yeah. And that epic Harry Potter fic I'm working on? Hah, there's no way I'm going to be able to finish it before book 7…so…I'll just slap an AU label on it and have done with it! Yep.

Toodles!


	57. Odd Meetings in Hallways

Wow, it's only been a few days since the last post. Still, I should make it up to you guys for my long absence…so…have story!

* * *

Kamaria desperately scrambled up and over the wall to drop onto the other side, avoiding her pursuers only by a few feet. As she pelted down the paths, she somehow drew enough breath to give the whistle that was her signal for help. 

"Why won't you just _stop_ already?" cried her pursuer, and Kamaria heard him drop ungracefully to the ground. She did her best to increase her speed, and with a gasp of relief surged around the corner that was her last obstacle between herself and the High Command.

"Scout Kamaria, report," ordered Jakob gravely, as Kamaria seized the water he held out to her and Maverick, Vera, and Abi went to guard the path.

Kamaria straightened, wincing at the stitch in her side, and saluted. "The enemy treasure is on top of the big red boulder in Companion's Field," she said, trying to control her panting, "There is considerable cover if you cut back through the trees, but it's quite time-consuming. It was only through the intervention of your timely attack at the river that I survived the mission."

Jakob nodded, considering this, and marked a few things on a slate. He ignored the startled yelp of Edim, who had been Kamaria's staunchest chaser, as he rounded the corner and ran directly into Abi's short sword.

"You're dead," said Vera, "The rest of the dead people are by the fence. Go tell them of your adventures."

Kamaria grinned as the stitch at last eased, and straightened up.

This game was a combined effort by Rhi and Garethe, melding strategy and weapons into one unholy monstrosity that was heavily bruising every Trainee that had to endure it. The idea was that the Trainees would get some idea of commanding in the field, people would get used to taking orders, and they would get some understanding of how terribly confusing things could get in wartime.

Every Trainee with more than one year of Weapons was required to participate. Today, the game involved two teams-the Purple team, which was based in a strictly marked-off part of the gardens; to put one toe over the line meant instant death, an edict insisted upon by every Healer in the Collegia and enforced by whoever was referee that day; and the Red team, based in Companion's Field.

Both teams had a treasure they were supposed to be guarding, and a High Command. Kamaria had been faintly surprised not to be selected, but took Jakob's orders with good grace.

It was, after all, _much_ more fun to serve as a scout. The High Command had to sit and tally losses on a slate.

A Healer's Trainee Kamaria could never remember the name of, wearing her red scarf tied around her forehead to mark her allegiance, suddenly barreled into view and snatched at one of the water cups, draining it before she attempted to speak.

"Bad news," she said grimly, "The Purples ambushed us on our way back from the front lines. We've lost four."

Jakob swore under his breath. "Is our treasure safe?" he asked, "Where did we move it, anyway?"

"We moved it back by the bench someone carved a cat on," said the Healer's Trainee, "We're covered on three sides by the boundary, and everyone we've got left except the ones here is protecting it. We don't have the forces to attack like we wanted."

Jakob picked up the slate and the pitcher of water. "Take me there," he said decisively, "Abi, my loyal first lieutenant, this is your hour. Take Maverick, Vera, and Kamaria and go get that enemy treasure. I want to see all of you back alive."

"Yes, sir!" said Kamaria enthusiastically. Jakob nodded gravely, and departed in the company of the Healer's Trainee.

Abi turned to Kamaria. "You lead," he told her, "This is a stealth mission. There aren't enough of us to storm their base and protect our own treasure."

"Follow me, and be _quiet,_" was all Kamaria said, and began leading them through the gardens.

The usage of Gifts was forbidden in today's game. There were four more planned this week; it was something of a holiday, since their first game had taken the whole morning and this one had consumed nearly the whole afternoon. Kamaria was forced to rely only on her own senses as she paused before every corner, listening hard for signs of ambush before peeking around the walls.

At last, they reached the Terilee, and Kamaria dropped down onto the bank, ducking so she was covered by the small bushes that lined the river. Normally, there was no bank at this particular spot, but it was the end of a long, hot summer, and there was just enough to use.

With a glance behind to see that the three others were behind her, Kamaria led them stealthily upstream, and ducked into one of the lovers' grottos as soon as she could.

"From here we're going through the trees," she whispered as the others gathered round, "Quite literally. There's a tree just a few feet away that we can climb, and then they're close enough so we can go tree-to-tree right over that outpost where they spotted me last time. But last time I was on the ground."

"Up the tree one at a time," ordered Abi, "Kamaria, you go first; you're still leading the way. Vera's next, then Maverick, then me. Will the tree hold all four of us?"

"Maybe," said Kamaria, chewing her lip, "It should." Cautiously, she poked her head over the side of the grotto, peering onto the land. "I'm going now."

She and Vera both made it securely into the tree, hidden from ground pursuit, but just as Maverick made his dash someone spotted him-perhaps not surprising, since he was wearing the rust-colored Bardic uniform, which didn't blend nearly as well as Kamaria's own Grays.

"Intruders!" bellowed Alain, as Maverick stumbled in surprise, "Intruders at the grottos!"

"Ssh!" hissed Vera as Kamaria shifted, "We can't be seen!"

With an effort of will, Kamaria held herself absolutely still in the tree, clenching her teeth as Abi joined Maverick in the fight. Alain was 'killed' fairly quickly, and went walking off to the land of the dead with good grace and a shrug, but Abi and Maverick were soon overwhelmed by the rush of Purples that followed.

"The Reds will have to carry on without us," said Abi loudly, as Maverick 'died' elaborately, with curses and flourishes that earned a bit of applause.

"Abi, the dead don't talk," scolded Tara, "Except to other dead people. Begone."

The Purples milled around for a bit more, then headed downriver, never once looking up.

At last, Kamaria relaxed a bit. "Come on," she whispered to Vera, "Move carefully. It's up to us now."

The two girls worked their way painstakingly among the trees, having to backtrack once or twice when they weren't able to climb from one to another. Vera was quite a bit taller and could reach much farther, but Kamaria was more agile and could work her way through better. Periodically, she scaled the trunks as far as she could go to see where they were in relation to the river.

Their greatest moment of triumph was when they climbed right past a Purple outpost manned by Ruana, who had joined the game with glee, and weren't spotted.

"We're going to have to get down now," Kamaria breathed in Vera's ear when she saw the handkerchief she had dropped in her flight back to the Red side, "There's some cover, but not much. Don't get down until I'm fully under cover."

Vera nodded, and Kamaria left the younger girl in the tree as she climbed down and dove hastily under a bush.

She stiffened when, just as Vera was navigating the tricky bit before the drop to the ground, another Purple came wandering past, idly spinning a stick between his fingers.

It was Mandel. Kamaria was suddenly struck by an insane idea and sprang out of her bush, tackling her brother and pinning him to the ground just as he spotted Vera and opened his mouth to yell.

"Ssh," she said quietly, letting up the pressure a bit as her brother gasped for air, "Wouldn't want to do anything hasty as your last act on earth." Kamaria drew the practice dagger she'd been using as her weapon.

"Wait!" wheezed Mandel, trying to get some air back into his lungs, "Wait! Hang on!"

Kamaria paused as Mandel wrenched an arm free and fumbled with the scarf he was using as his armband.

One side of it was purple, but the other was red.

Both Vera and Kamaria stared at Mandel. "You mean you're a _traitor?_" said Vera with delight, "I didn't know they were doing that!"

"There's one on each side," said Mandel, "Kamaria could you please let me up?"

Kamaria leveled a suspicious glare at her brother. "This could be a trick," she said.

Mandel rolled his eyes. "I swear my eternal loyalty and allegiance to the Red team, forsaking all others, I spit on those dirty Purple dogs, etcetera etcetera. Please let me up? I can't breathe."

Vera and Kamaria exchanged a glance. "Good enough for me," said Kamaria finally, and let her brother up.

"So who's the traitor on the Red team, then?" asked Vera, as the three of them regrouped under the cover of another bush.

Mandel thought about it. "Technically I'm not supposed to say. Tell me who's dead on your side."

Vera thought about it. "Abi, Maverick, um…" she paused to remember.

"Don't, it was Abi," said Mandel, before she could continue. "He's why the Purples ambushed you at the river."

"Such betrayal," muttered Kamaria, feeling oddly cheated, "Never mind. We have to get that treasure!"

Ten minutes and a few miraculous avoidances of the Purples later, the three of them ducked behind a log just in the fringe of trees near the red rock. There were four Purples guarding it, looking bored.

"Right," whispered Kamaria, "There are more of them, but we can surprise them. Who's the fastest runner here?"

"Probably me," murmured Vera, "I'm always first when we do laps around the salle, so Rhi makes me do extras."

"Right," said Kamaria, "Your priority is to get the treasure away. Mandel and I will attack-they don't know he's traitor yet, so it'll be a surprise-you hang back a bit, get in, get the treasure, and run like hell. If we don't die we'll cover your retreat. Everyone got it?"

The other two responded with variations on the theme of "Yep."

"Right, then," said Kamaria, "Let's go."

Unsheathing her dagger, Kamaria flung herself over the log with a wild battle cry and launched herself at the startled Purples.

She accounted for two before Mandel joined her and helped her dispatch another, and as both of them turned to the remaining Purple, Vera clambered to the top of the rock, picked up the treasure, signified by an old beer tankard with a purple ribbon tied around the handle, and bolted for the Red side.

Kamaria was killed by Ruana as the other Purples came charging out of the woods, and Mandel, after some confusion, was dispatched as well, but Vera made it back to the High Command with the treasure and presented it just before the Purples made a charge for the Red treasure, so the Red team was, in the end, victorious.

"Well done, well _done,_" said Rhi, surveying his students proudly as they gathered in a ragged group by the fence, in the designated land of the dead, "We'll go over details later. Rest assured, General Chantrea and I took good notes. Go bathe, my dear pupils, you smell."

That was greeted with a weak laugh, and the Trainees staggered off towards their respective Collegia.

"That was incredible fun," said Alain, appearing out of the crowd to loop an arm around Kamaria, who was limping thanks to a turned ankle as she 'died'.

"Tiring, though," Kamaria told him, "And painful. And long. And grueling."

"And fun," retorted Alain good-naturedly, as Kamaria stepped wrong and yelped in pain. "You should probably wrap that tomorrow," he added.

"Probably," agreed Kamaria.

"So, how did you get past our guards, anyway?" asked Alain curiously, "We cut off the attempt at the grottos and ambushed you that one time. I can understand you slipping past for scouting, but we doubled our patrols…"

"You didn't cut us off at the grottos," said Kamaria, patting his shoulder comfortingly, "Vera and I were up in the tree. They grow close enough together that we could climb from tree to tree for a while. Then we mostly hid under bushes."

Alain laughed. "We'll have to look up more, I suppose," he started to say, but paused as someone yelled his name.

As he turned, Kamaria turned with him, letting the other Trainees get ahead of her with some resignation. Her bath could be postponed for a while, she supposed, but she was really looking forward to washing all the sap off her hands. At least her hair wasn't blue any longer-just after the duel, Kavin had pronounced that the blue part had grown out enough for him to cut it off. It was now barely an inch long, but Kamaria could wait for it to grow again, as long as no one else spilled ink on her head.

"Alain," said his sister Lirite, who had stopped yelling when he had turned to pay attention, "I just got the news-our Clan is coming to Haven again! They'll be here for two weeks in the middle of fall, just outside the city-they want us to visit!"

She grinned, and Alain smiled back at his sister. Kamaria, however, was confused. He was smiling, true, but Kamaria couldn't sense any happiness in it.

"I'll talk to the Dean," was all Alain said, "Sorry, Lirite, I'd talk more, but we're both really tired from the games today."

Lirite laughed. "Understandable!" she said, clapping her brother on the back, "Tell me about it later, when you're not all sweaty. I have to go, I'm in the middle of translating a ballad from Hardorn!"

Without another word, Alain's sister headed back to the Bardic Collegium.

Alain stood quite still. Kamaria debated internally for a few moments about a tactful way to phrase her question, then threw tact to the wind and moved to stand in front of him.

"Right," she said, as Alain blinked at her, "You haven't seen your family in _how_ long? And yet you _aren't_ happy. What's the problem?"

"Kamaria," Alain began, and stopped.

Kamaria took a limping step forward and took one of Alain's hands between her own. "Alain," she said, much more gently, "You don't seem at all happy that your family is coming. When you are unhappy, it makes me sad. What's wrong?"

Alain sighed. "Let's keep moving," he said, putting his arm around Kamaria's waist again to support her, "I'll tell you while we walk."

It took a few steps for Alain to get his thoughts in order. "I do want to see my family," he said at last, "I miss them, and I was raised among them. However…Kamaria, when I was Chosen, they…um…didn't react terribly well."

Kamaria was struck by a sudden sense of foreboding. Alain continued. "It was difficult enough for Lirite to convince them that she wanted to go to Bardic and get real training. When I was Chosen, and Ramya took me with her, after their initial shock…they followed me."

"What?" said Kamaria, incredulously, "You mean they _objected?_"

"Exactly," said Alain, and now his tone grew rueful. "My family…er…well, they brought their entire Clan into Haven and set up camp on the Palace grounds."

Kamaria could find no words to respond to this.

"They stayed there for eight months," said Alain, his voice growing softer, "It was…well…actually they didn't stay _there_ for eight months, but when the Guard finally escorted the caravans out of the city, they set up camp outside the walls and every single day, my parents, the Clan head, and whoever else wanted to come rode into the Palace grounds to try to get them to let me go back with them."

"Ah," said Kamaria, her thoughts whirling.

And she'd thought Amaya's brief _vapors_ had been embarrassing.

"It took Dean Nessa speaking to them almost every day and _months_ of arguing with me for them to finally accept that I wasn't going to go back with them," said Alain, "I love them, but…my Clan does not accept change very well. And that's not even going into my marriage."

Kamaria stopped dead and stared at him. "Your _what?_" she snapped, yanking free of his arm.

Alain realized how he'd phrased it and lifted his hands. "No, no, I'm not married!" he yelped, at Kamaria's furious glare, "I _promise_ you I'm not and never have been married. But my family expects me to marry a girl from the trading Clans, because-oh, it's complicated, but it gives them status that I'm a Herald now, no matter how long it took for them to accept it, and any hypothetical children I might have would be raised by them, and give them more status."

Kamaria tried to work that out, failed, and returned to staring at him.

Alain ran his hands distractedly through his hair. "It's wretchedly complicated," he said, "But…well…it took them almost a year to accept that I was going to be trained as a Herald and not as a Clan trader. I…don't know how they're going to react to you."

Slowly, Kamaria nodded, and allowed Alain to put his arm around her waist again. "As part of it, they also fling girls at me," continued Alain regretfully, "The favorite last time was a girl named Riva. Also, if the Clan is coming to Haven, it means they're gathering _all_ the caravans from all over, so…it's going to be crowded."

"Huh?" was the only thing Kamaria could think of to respond with.

"Each trading caravan is only about three wagons," explained Alain, "Sometimes only one wagon will go, other times it may be as many as eight. In my childhood I usually traveled in a caravan of about five wagons, since my family traveled with the Clan head. But my Clan, the Owl Clan, is one of the larger ones-almost three hundred people-so there are going to be a _lot_ of wagons at this Clan gathering."

"You're _related_ to all of them?" asked Kamaria, faintly.

"More or less," said Alain, resignedly, "Oh, I love them dearly, but…well…I'm in a different world now. Seeing them again is always rather…well…strange."

"Oh," said Kamaria. It was all she could think of to say.

Since she had taken so long to get back, Kamaria's bath wasn't quite as hot as she'd wanted, but to make up for it she used a good deal of the muscle ointment her father had given her just before the games started. At the time, she hadn't seen the point, but now she was incredibly grateful, and shared it out with other Trainees who seemed to be in pain.

Dinner was beef stew, a dish Kamaria was usually rather lukewarm on, but tonight she inhaled it with most of the rest of the table. They took it in turns to tell Lani and Siral, the latter of whom had been Chosen only a week before, of their exploits that day.

Kamaria allowed Vera to take the lead in telling of their treetop adventures, instead thinking over Alain's words as she ate.

After dinner she had free time, since during the games no work was due and she had finished almost everything the afternoon before, so Kamaria went looking for Kenan, suddenly in need of a kindly ear who could possibly explain things to her. Alain was wrapped in his own thoughts, and after dinner Kamaria saw him heading towards Companion's Field.

A tentative probe towards Sitara made Kamaria blanch and slam her shields up. She loved Sitara dearly, but really, she did _not_ need to know every detail of her Companion's life.

Kamaria declined Tara's invitation to a stones tournament in the library as she stopped by her room to wrap her ankle, and went towards the Heralds' quarters. She wondered if she should be alarmed when she turned a corner, ran into Baron Radan, and returned his greeting with a total lack of surprise.

"Ah, Lady Kamaria," said Radan, bowing much less flamboyantly than usual, "How did your games go today? I could hear the shouting on my usual afternoon constitutional."

"Good evening, Baron," said Kamaria, returning the bow automatically, "My team won, but I, alas, died covering Vera's retreat."

"You're looking remarkably well for one killed in battle," said Radan, falling in step beside her, "Why aren't you resting, then? I saw a few of you running about in the Field, and it looked most exhausting."

"I'm looking for Herald Kenan," said Kamaria, most of her mind taken up with wondering at how easily she had fallen into Radan's customary banter, "I want to talk to him."

"Fancy that," said Radan, lightly, "I'm in search of that esteemed Herald myself."

"Why?" asked Kamaria, and mentally slapped her forehead at letting her tongue run away with her.

"Oh, he made mention of a book he was looking for, and I found it in my own personal library," said Radan, hefting a volume in one hand, "I thought I'd lend it to him."

Several anomalies suggested themselves to Kamaria, namely the fact that the book looked brand new and that a Council member was running an errand _himself_ instead of having a pageboy do it, but she kept quiet.

"I noted your attendance at the duel," continued Radan, "What is your opinion of the outcome?"

"It was inevitable," said Kamaria, with some pride in her teacher, as they turned the corner to Kenan's room, "The Count didn't have a chance."

"Nor, it seems, do any who engage in a duel with him, whether of swords or of wits," muttered Radan. It didn't seem directed at Kamaria, particularly, but she took the comment at face value.

"Oh, you should hear when his friend Herald Kiril and he get going," she said lightly, "My year-mates and I went on an overnight with him, and every other minute they were teasing each other."

Radan looked at her, and his expression suddenly made Kamaria want to reassure him, though she had no idea why. She kept talking as if she hadn't noticed him look at her. "It was very funny, actually-they acted like my brother and I sometimes do, with the way they dragged up old, hm, memories. Kiril won one argument by referring to something called the Potato Incident, though I really don't know what that refers to, since I seem to remember Kenan throwing something at him."

The Baron chuckled, but there was an undertone of uncertainty in it. Kamaria stopped in front of Kenan's door and knocked.

"Come in!" came the muffled shout from beyond the door, "I'll be there in a minute!"

Kamaria opened the door and went through. The Baron followed, closing it behind him.

"Kiril, is that you?" asked Kenan, from the other room, "You better have brought back that…" he trailed off as he came into his main room. "Oh, hello, Kamaria. Dressing up as a boy again?"

"Um, no," said Kamaria, and just then Radan coughed.

Kenan's eyes flicked up to the Baron, and he froze in the middle of running a comb through his hair.

"Good evening, Herald," said Radan, his voice a little fainter than usual.

It was only at that point that Kamaria realized Kenan wasn't wearing a shirt.

_This ought to be interesting,_ she thought.

Kenan recovered first. "Good evening, Baron," he said, with aplomb, "Please excuse my informality of dress. I had no idea you would be gracing my rooms with your presence. Pardon me for a moment."

With considerable speed, Kenan darted back into his bedroom, and emerged a few moments later in a blue tunic. He had also made an attempt to pull his hair back in his usual manner, but the untidiness of the ends bespoke his hastiness.

"Please take a seat," he said, gesturing to the heavily battered armchairs at the fireplace. Kenan himself remained standing. "May I inquire as to the reason for your visit?" he continued.

When Radan didn't speak, Kamaria took the opportunity. "I just wanted to talk to you and…well…ask a few things," she said, "But if you two were planning…"

"No, no, feel free to stay," said Kenan very hastily, and looked at Radan. "Baron?"

The Baron looked resignedly at Kamaria as she took a chair, and ventured a few steps away from the door. "I..." he began, but seemed to feel this was not up to standard. He visibly gathered himself, and smiled. "Ah, my esteemed Herald Kenan," he said, picking up his usual pattern of speech, "I heard by chance that you were looking for a book, and it so happened that I had an extra in my personal library. I interrupted the usual path of my evening perambulation to bring it to you."

With a flourish, Baron Radan held up the book. Kamaria couldn't see the title, but the sheen of the leather in the brighter light of Kenan's room continued to convince her it was new and had spent no time whatsoever in Radan's personal library.

"Ah," said Kenan, venturing forward, "Thank you very much." He took the book and opened it to the title page. "Yes, this is what I was looking for," he said, looking back at Radan with a peculiar expression, "I thank you. I will read it and return it to you."

"Oh, no need," said Radan airily, "Keep it with you, though I shan't expect you to wear it as you did my flower. Good evening, Herald."

With another sweeping bow, the Baron exited.

Kamaria watched her teacher's face, the expression on which could only be described as 'flabbergasted.'

With a brief shake of his head, Kenan turned to Kamaria, but not before setting the book down on the table in the middle of the room. "So, my student," he said, taking the other armchair, "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

Kamaria glanced at the mantel before answering, but her thoughts were derailed by the presence of the flower Kenan had worn the day before, sitting in a cup of water at one side. Kenan followed her gaze.

"Well, I couldn't just let it _die,_" he muttered, and looked at her again. "Anyway."

With an effort, Kamaria marshaled her thoughts. "Alain's Clan is coming to Haven," she burst out, "But it took them eight months to accept him as a Herald, and he doesn't know how they'll accept me, because they think he should marry in the Clan, except we're lifebonded, and-"

"Whoa, whoa," said Kenan, holding up one hand with a bemused expression, "Start over, please. You think Alain's family is not going to like you?"

"It's not a question of _liking,_" said Kamaria wretchedly, "But if it took them eight months to accept that he was going to be a Herald, how long will it take them to accept _me?_"

"Ah," said Kenan. "I remember that, actually. I'd just returned from Nihon at the time, and was very puzzled to ride up to the Palace and find an entire trading-Clan sitting there."

"The _entire_ Clan?" asked Kamaria, her heart sinking, "All three hundred?"

"I didn't count them, but from what I gathered from the gossip, it was indeed the whole Clan," said Kenan, "Why? Does it matter?"

Kamaria groaned, her apprehension tripling. "I'm _never_ going to be accepted there," she whimpered.

Kenan reached forward and patted her shoulder. "Look, Kamaria," he said, gently, "The trading-Clans are very welcoming people. They did accept that Alain was going to be a Herald in the end."

"But they expect him to marry in the Clan!" wailed Kamaria, "And-I'm a _noble_!"

"Yes, and?" said Kenan, a touch dryly. "Kamaria, you've never met these people before. They have _accepted_ that Alain will be a Herald. You two are _lifebonded,_ and they're not going to be able to change that. Every culture has a legend of lifebonded lovers-"

"And most of them end very badly," muttered Kamaria. "Kenan, this is _not_ making me feel any better."

Kenan sat back in his chair. "What would, then?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I can think of a plan or two already that may help matters, if you want-"

The pleading look Kamaria gave him made him stop midsentence. Kenan smiled. "The one that comes immediately to mind is to use Lirite to your advantage," he said, "Before you introduce yourself, convince her to play ballads for them about lifebonded lovers to work their Clan into a, hm, congenial frame of mind."

It was brilliant. It was simple.

It was also clearly impossible for Kenan to have come up with it in that fractional amount of time.

Kamaria gave him a suspicious look. "You sound like you've used this ploy before," she accused.

Kenan laughed. "I admit it, I've been found out," he said, easily, "As a matter of fact, it wasn't precisely the same situation, but when I was a Trainee, a girl a few years younger than I-a Chosen noble, whose favorite uncle was not very kindly disposed towards Heralds-got her friend from Bardic to play at dinner when he visited and instill patriotic fervor enough so when she told him she'd been Chosen, he accepted it with hardly a blink. It worked like a charm, and I see no reason it shouldn't work here."

There was one problem with this. "Wouldn't that be unethical use of Lirite's Gift, though?" asked Kamaria, her hope sinking just a bit.

Kenan gave her an innocent look. "What do you mean?" he asked, with fabricated astonishment, "Lirite is entitled to play whatever she chooses, and the Bardic Gift simply enhances her performance. If she happens to choose love ballads, well, her family is hardly going to object to a performance by a trained Bard no matter what she sings about, are they?"

Now that she had a plan behind her, Kamaria was feeling a lot better. "That makes sense," she said, with considerable relief, "I'll talk to Lirite at some point."

Her teacher smiled fondly at her. "Feeling better?" he asked, getting up and going to a cupboard near the fireplace.

"Yes, very much so," replied Kamaria, feeling something inside her unknot.

"Cup of tea?" asked Kenan, taking a pot out of the cupboard, "How are your Fetching lessons going?"

"Yes, please, and doesn't Kiril tell you?" Kamaria said, tucking her feet under her legs in the chair.

"No," said Kenan, mock-sternly, "Surely you know that we teachers aren't supposed to share specifics with one another! For shame!"

"Don't you anyway, though?" retorted Kamaria, as Kenan went into his bedroom and returned with a pitcher of water.

Kenan laughed. "Touché, my student, touché," he said, dodging the question neatly, "So. Tell me."

"Kiril's an entertaining teacher," said Kamaria, "And very patient. I have found that my Fetching Gift is pretty pathetic. I can fetch a small dagger, and nothing heavier. The one time I tried to Fetch a book, I got a terrible reaction-headache and nothing happened."

Kenan made a small noise of agreement as he started a small fire to heat the water. "I'd actually expected something of the kind," he said, filling the kettle as the fire grew, "Most Heralds have one strong Gift, sometimes a secondary Gift, and only rarely a third Gift. Your Farsight is quite strong, and your Mindspeech isn't anything to be ashamed about."

"True enough," said Kamaria, thoughtfully, and decided to change the topic. "What was the book the Baron gave you?"

Kenan was very good. Only the slightest hint of a blush escaped him, tinting his ears and the back of his neck a delicate pink. "The book is a history of Karse," he said, in a level tone, "And some ballads of a few of their heroes, translated from that language. Unfortunately, it's very difficult to find-either there are old copies, which are incredibly rare and expensive, or you can get it custom-made, which is…also expensive. I've been looking for it for two years."

Kamaria did her valiant best at hiding her amusement, thought for a few moments, then decided she could probably safely enquire further. "I wonder why he would have two copies, then?" she said, looking at the book on the table.

Kenan shrugged. "The Radan family, with a few exceptions, are by and large very scholarly," he said, "Even the Baron is noted for his pursuit of rare books. I wouldn't be surprised if he inherited that book, but I also wouldn't be surprised if he borrowed one and had a copy made."

_Very diplomatic,_ thought Kamaria, _He neatly danced around the 'expense' issue._

_Although the Baron may be on to something. Kenan seems happier about this than the flower._

Instead of going further and possibly accidentally revealing things she shouldn't know, however, Kamaria decided to wander in a different direction. Kenan placed the kettle and resumed his seat, leaning an elbow on one armrest. "You said there were ballads in it," she said, with interest, "I don't know anything about Karsite heroes. Could you…" she paused, trailing off.

Kenan laughed and got up again, retrieving the book. He opened it carefully, and hesitated at the first page. Kamaria could see something written there, but refrained from trying to peek. "It's been a while since I got to look at one of these," her teacher said, riffling the pages until he got about three quarters of the way through the book, "But I think the ballads start around here." He started turning pages one at a time, speaking as he searched. "The first part of the book is a history, slightly more detailed than most, but I think part of the reason for its rarity is because it isn't terribly useful to us because much of the history seems to be irrelevant, so we never bothered to make copies…ah. Here's the first one."

Kamaria settled back in her seat as Kenan began to read from the book, starting by setting the ballad in a historical context, then moving on to the verses. The occasional odd turn of phrase told Kamaria that the translator had been more familiar with the Karsite language than her own, but the verses were entrancing…

She and Kenan both became so involved that the shriek of the kettle as the water boiled made both of them jump.

* * *

That was a very, _very_ fun chapter to write. Although the sudden student-teacher dynamic at the end startled me. I hadn't expected that terribly much.

Still. Kenan's a good character, and quite fun to write!

So! I actually don't have much more to say, although if you have questions for me about the characters-brothers, sisters, favorite colors, etc-I'll answer them, or try to work them into the next few chapters, if you like.

Toodles!


End file.
